Dans vos yeux
by Ardha
Summary: Après les évènements de sa cinquième année, Harry va mal, il s'éloigne de ses amis et se détruit doucement. Les seuls qui vont lui tendre la main sont ses pires ennemis, arriveront-ils à le sauver ?... /!\Attention/!\ : Threesome slash SS.DM.HP, automutilation, troubles alimentaires, violences, personnages OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Résumé** : Après les évènements de sa cinquième année, Harry va mal, il s'éloigne de ces amis et se détruit doucement. Les seuls qui vont lui tendre la main sont ces pires ennemis, arriveront-ils à le sauver ?

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

**.  
**

Les grognements de douleurs se répercutèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A quelques mètres de la Grande Salle, deux élèves se cognaient dessus de plus en plus fort. Le poing d'Harry Potter s'écrasa violement sur le nez de Draco Malfoy. Le sang jaillit en un flot continu et Draco poussa un petit cri en portant la main à son nez cassé. Perdus dans leur haine mutuelle, ils se débattirent quand des bras musclés les séparèrent.

Ron maintint Harry contre son torse, le portant à moitié pour l'empêcher de se précipiter à nouveau sur le blond. Blaise, lui, tenait fermement Draco même si ce dernier était plus préoccupé par le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

-Calme-toi Harry ! Merlin arrête de te débattre comme ça, formula difficilement Ron en resserrant sa prise autour du torse du brun.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy étincelèrent de rage quand il regarda sa main couverte de son propre sang. Il lança un regard noir au Survivant.

-Non mais il est malade ce mec ! Il est complètement fou ! Tu es taré, Potty, râla Malfoy en essuyant un peu le sang de son nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La voix caverneuse résonna dans leurs oreilles. L'effet fût immédiat, ils arrêtèrent de bouger avec le souffle saccadé. Les pas se rapprochèrent du petit groupe et le bruit de tissu était aussi bruyant qu'une tempête.

-Eh bien, eh bien. M. Potter, je pense qu'une retenue ce soir ne vous fera pas de mal. Ce soir, vingt heures, salle des potions.

Les yeux de Snape n'exprimaient rien de particulier alors qu'il ne quittait pas du regard Weasley et Potter, dont le premier regardait le sol soudainement intéressant et l'autre le tuait des yeux. Le maître des Potions se demanda ce qu'avait Potter pour être dans cet état là ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se battre. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème.

-Monsieur Zabini, emmenez monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Jetant à peine un regard à son filleul, Snape se détourna dans un mouvement de cape et de robe. Avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, la voix du professeur s'éleva :

-Au fait, trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Se battre est interdit.

Ron soupira doucement dans le dos d'Harry qui ne bougeait plus. Ce soir allait être un enfer. Encore une retenue avec Snape pour lui ruiner le moral. Il se dégagea des bras de Ron toujours autour de son torse et partit il ne savait où en grommelant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une soirée avec le graisseux. Ce qu'il détestait se faire prendre comme un Première Année à chaque fois. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'était pas que de sa faute, Malfoy l'avait cherché aussi. Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce que le blond lui avait dit mais ce devait être quelque chose d'horrible. Comme d'habitude.

-Harry, tu vas où ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Il va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, répondit Malfoy. Ah, non, c'est vrai elle est morte.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand le brun se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. C'était l'une des premières fois que le regard de Potter ne reflétait pas que de la haine. Il y avait une nouvelle lueur. Plus dure. Différente. En repensant à leur petite bagarre, Draco se demanda pourquoi Potter avait pété un câble comme ça. Il ne lui avait rien dit de particulier pourtant le brun s'était jeté sur lui pour le ruer de coups. Et à l'instant, si Weasley n'avait pas posé sa main sur le bras du brun, il se serait surement jeté de nouveau sur lui.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Harry, viens, on s'en va.

Sur un dernier regard noir, les deux Gryffondors tournèrent les talons. Quand ils disparurent dans un autre couloir, Blaise tira sur la manche de Draco pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh les accueillit les poings sur les hanches, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une mine faussement sévère sur le visage.

-Alors monsieur Malfoy encore une bagarre ?

Draco haussa les épaules, il ne fallait pas être un maître en Divination pour le deviner. Même cette folle de Trelawney pourrait le comprendre sans problème. L'infirmière le fit s'allonger sur un lit et lui donna une potion pour que son nez se répare. Bordel ! Elle était infecte cette potion et qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de sentir le cartilage se ressouder. Draco grimaça.

Elle le lâcha une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise était déjà sorti et il se dirigea seul vers son prochain cours. Potions.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry tapait sur la table avec son doigt. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le contact entre la surface froide et sa peau. Pour le moment Snape ne s'occupait pas de lui, il continuait à blablater sur la potion qu'il avait écrite au tableau. Harry ne savait même pas de quelle potion il parlait. Le rythme qu'il s'était imposé lui permettait de se calmer, et de contrôler la colère qui courait en lui.

-Au travail.

La voix de Snape claqua comme un fouet dans la salle silencieuse. Le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à corriger des parchemins. Harry savait que dans une vingtaine de minutes, il déambulerait à travers les tables, cherchant à déduire le maximum de point aux Gryffondors. Alors Harry se força à lire les instructions du tableau.

Les lignes tracées à la craie blanche parlaient de la solution de Force et de sa préparation. Il réfléchit un instant puis poussa un soupir et décida à suivre bêtement les différentes étapes écrites au tableau.

Lorsque sa potion vira au jaune, il décida d'abandonner. Il était trop énervé pour pouvoir rester tranquillement assis à préparer une potion aussi inutile.

-Harry, tu as oublié le sang de salamandre, murmura Hermione à ses côtés.

Il haussa les épaules. Rien à faire. Qu'il l'ait oublié ou pas, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire la potion correctement. Les subtilités des potions et lui, ça faisaient dix. Au moins. Voir plus.

-Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes aussi pitoyable pour suivre des instructions pourtant fort simples. A lieu d'_essayer_ de faire une solution de Force, vous devriez d'abord vous préoccuper des problèmes de vos lunettes, vous ne croyez pas ?

La classe ricana, enfin, les Serpentards présents ricanèrent. Les Gryffondors, eux, regardèrent leurs potions sachant ce qui allait obligatoirement suivre.

-Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour vos inaptitudes à lire un simple tableau.

-Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas…

-Finissez cette phrase Miss Granger et ce ne sera pas dix mais trente points que je retirerais.

Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement. Snape continua son chemin pour s'en prendre à Neville. Harry soupira, croisa les bras sur sa table et y enfouit sa tête en continuant à tapoter avec son doigt. Il allait craquer. D'une manière ou d'une autre il ne tiendrait pas. Jamais.

-Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il releva la tête devant cette voix inquiète. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux doux.

-Si, si. Très bien, 'Mione.

Elle le regarda encore un peu puis se détourna vers son chaudron qui commençait à fumer. Harry remit sa tête encore entre ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Fatigué la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas fermer les paupières le soir. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Sans parler de ses autres _faits_.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez ne pas dormir pendant ma classe, je vous prie. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Vingt points en moins d'une heure. Snape devait être dans une sale journée aussi. Harry se redressa, affronta le regard noir du Maître des Potions et se préoccupa de sa potion.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Harry vida le chaudron devant le regard incompréhensif de Draco qui l'observait de loin. Que se passait-il dans la tête du brun ? Il n'était pas doué en potions, d'accord mais pas à ce point là. Généralement Potter arrivait à finir ce qu'on lui demandait. Là, il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'essayer. Il devait y avoir un problème. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal. Potter n'était pas _son_ problème. N'est-ce pas ?

Au même moment, Severus regardait attentivement le Gryffondor qui semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. Il remarqua que le regard vert restait parfois fixer dans le vide sans raison apparente. Et puis, il y avait ce doigt qui ne cessait de taper contre la surface de la table. Ça allait le rendre fou. Heureusement pour lui, la fin du cours approchait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se leva précipitamment, rangea ses affaires et courut vers le couloir, il voulait respirer. Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Ron et Hermione l'avait suivi.

-Harry ! Attends-nous !

-Où vas-tu ?

Bonne question. Il ne savait pas trop. A la base, il voulait être seul mais comme il avait échoué à distancer ses amis, il devrait les supporter. Depuis quand devait-il _supporter_ ses amis ? Depuis quelques mois déjà. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça. Il n'y pouvait rien, au fond. La proximité des autres lui devenait insupportable.

-J'allais au lac.

-On peut venir ?

-Si vous voulez.

Il ne parlerait surement pas. S'il voulait aller dehors c'était pour être au calme pour éviter de craquer. Ils avaient une heure avant le diner et il comptait bien respirer l'air pur avant.

Ils s'installèrent devant le lac. Harry s'adossa à un rocher pendant que les deux autres s'asseyaient dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Ils savaient que le brun cherchait la paix dans ces moments alors ils lui accordaient, tout en montrant leur soutien. Ils savaient bien qu'Harry avait un problème, qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et qu'il essayait de faire face seul. Hermione et Ron essayaient simplement de ne pas s'imposer. Ils tentaient même de faire comme si tout allait bien. On leur avait toujours appris que ne pas voir un problème l'effaçait. Ainsi ils se forçaient à croire que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Ron passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, l'embrassa sur la tempe et ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans la contemplation du lac.

Harry, lui, regardait le soleil descendant se refléter sur les eaux calmes. La vue était magnifique mais ça n'empêchait en rien son combat intérieur. Son doigt continuait de taper contre son genou. Il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas hurler. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Cela ne faisait que trois mois que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensembles mais ils avaient l'air heureux.

C'était difficile à croire mais Harry était content pour eux. Il avait beau ne plus les supporter, il les aimait bien quand même. Le problème c'était lui, pas les autres. Quand on lui adressait la parole, il répondait gentiment la plus part du temps. C'était à l'intérieur que se jouait la bataille.

Harry regarda de nouveau l'étendu d'eau. Tout était tellement calme. Les oiseaux chantaient tranquillement dans les arbres, le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait à peine. C'était une belle fin de journée. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Tout aurait dû aller bien pour lui. Mais non. Toute sa vie n'était qu'une tromperie. Une misérable mascarade.

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Enfin non. Suivant les ordres du Ministère, le Mage Noir avait fini derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Le Ministre n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry tue Tom et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. La majorité des Mangemorts étaient eux aussi enfermés à la prison sous haute surveillance. Mais Sirius était mort. Son deuxième père s'était envolé alors que sa meurtrière, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait eu la chance d'être épargnée.

Le poing gauche d'Harry se ferma et ces jointures craquèrent. La sueur couvrit sa nuque, son doigt continua son mouvement. Il ferma les yeux, expira et inspira.

-Harry, le diner va être prêt. On y va ?

Il hocha la tête, se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcier puis regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils lui sourirent. Et il leur servit un sourire piteux qui servait à tout le monde ces derniers temps. Un qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais au fond, qui faisait attention ? Tant qu'il montrait une tête à peu près normale, personne ne remarquait.

Ils partirent vers la Grand Salle, traversant les couloirs bondés des élèves qui allaient manger tout comme eux. Dès qu'ils franchirent la grande porte, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de leur maison. Dean et Seamus étaient déjà assis, ils discutaient ensemble, comme toujours.

-Hey ! Salut, Harry !

-Salut Dean.

Ledit Dean échangea un regard plein d'interrogation avec son meilleur ami. Harry détourna les yeux. Ces deux là avaient encore une conversation silencieuse. A grands coups d'haussement de sourcils, de clignement de paupière, de froncement de nez et de petits rictus, ils arrivaient à se comprendre parfaitement. Parfois, ça faisait peur. Surtout quand on était le sujet de ces conversations.

A l'instant, Harry savait qu'ils « parlaient » de lui. De sa voix lasse qu'il avait utilisée pour saluer Dean. Celle qu'il employait la majeure partie du temps. Il abandonna l'idée de se trouver une excuse et reporta son attention sur Ron qui était à côté de lui.

-Je n'en reviens pas que ce connard t'ait encore collé.

-Ron, ne parle pas d'un professeur en ces termes, rappliqua Hermione en donnant un coup de coude au roux.

-Désolé, 'Mione. Mais ce crétin graisseux m'exaspère.

-T'exaspère ?

Harry et Hermione venaient de parler en même temps avec le même sarcasme dans la voix. Ils regardaient Ron avec des yeux légèrement arrondis.

-Oui, il m'exaspère.

-Tu es allé à la bibliothèque dernièrement ? Demanda Harry.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as utilisé le verbe « exaspérer ».

-Et alors ?

-Laisse tomber Ron.

Harry regarda son assiette. Elle était pleine mais il n'avait pas faim. A l'aide de sa fourchette il tritura les aliments pour faire comme s'il mangeait. Généralement personne ne lui posait de questions, personne ne remarquait rien.

Il releva la tête en entendant une remarque de Seamus sur le match de Quidditch qui se déroulerait dans deux semaines. Dans son mouvement, Harry rencontra le regard gris de Malfoy fixé sur lui. Etrange. Normalement quand ils se regardaient, les yeux aciers souriaient d'ironie ou de haine. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça, à cet instant. Dès qu'il remarqua qu'il le regardait, Draco détourna le regard et parla avec Blaise à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Un mouvement dans son champ de vision dévia son attention.

Snape s'était levé et traversait la Grande Salle. Il lança un regard noir à Harry et un mouvement de la main. Sa retenue était arrivée. Harry soupira en se levant. Le silence s'abattit sur la table des Lions. Des murmures s'élevèrent de celle des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles alors que des sourires malveillants illuminèrent les visages des Serpentards.

Les yeux de Dumbledore ainsi que ceux de tous les professeurs suivirent son ascension.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais quand on était le Survivant, ce devait faire partie du contrat. Malheureusement.

Pourquoi était-il sorti ? Ah, oui, sa retenue avec Snape. La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Qu'allait-il devoir faire cette fois ? Vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait passé dans cette salle de potion, il se doutait que Snape pourrait innover. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il y avait d'inimaginable, de l'étiquetage des fioles aux nettoyages des sols à l'aide d'un balai moldu en passant par l'époussetage des ingrédients avec une plume d'hippogriffe. Vraiment, il n'y aurait rien de nouveau ce soir.

Devant la porte, Harry hésita à frapper. Il le fit finalement et tourna la poignée après un « entrez » étouffé par l'épaisseur de la porte.

-Eh bien, Monsieur Potter vous êtes à l'heure. Pour une fois, vous ne vous êtes pas perdu. Vous vous améliorez.

-Que dois-je faire, Professeur ?

Snape s'adossa à sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réfléchit. Même s'il savait très bien ce que Potter allait faire.

-Vous allez récurer chaque chaudron. Avec une brosse à dent. Sans magie.

Harry haussa un sourcil, seul signe qui montrait sa surprise. Une brosse à dent ? Finalement, Snape avait réussi à innover. Et en beauté, même.

-Avez-vous compris, Potter ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Très bien vous pouvez commencer.

Harry alla dans la pièce d'à côté où il découvrit qu'il y avait une vingtaine de chaudrons plus sales les uns que les autres. Nettoyer à la brosse à dent allait être un enfer. Mais il devait commencer donc il enleva sa robe de sorcier et souleva les manches de sa chemise. Il prit la brosse à dent que Snape lui avait préparée puis commença.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait nettoyé cinq chaudrons. Harry ne savait pas à quelles années cette potion verdâtre correspondait mais elle était tenace et visqueuse. Il s'autorisa une pause, souffla fortement puis releva les yeux.

Pour tomber sur un miroir. Harry détestait les miroirs. Depuis que Sirius était mort, il ne croisait jamais son reflet dans une glace et depuis cet été c'était encore pire. Il perdait ses moyens quand il voyait son image. Il commença à trembler alors qu'il rencontrait son regard vert, si différent que celui de son parrain, si différent d'_avant_. La cicatrice sur son front ressortait sur sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude. Des cernes tombaient sous ses yeux. Il haïssait son image, cette enveloppe qui n'était pas lui.

Il continuait de trembler. Il lâcha la brosse à dent qu'il tenait toujours et frappa violement de son doigt la cadence qu'il s'imposait tout le temps. Il devait se reprendre. Mais face à lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait déjà du mal à se contenir quand il ne se voyait pas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal pendant la journée de rester calme. Là, c'était impossible. En plus il était fatigué et cette punition était pire que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Sans le vouloir, mais en s'en doutant un peu, il craqua. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, comme souvent ces derniers temps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Dans un cri de désespoir, il attrapa le chaudron qu'il nettoyait un peu plus tôt et le lança sur le miroir en face de lui. La vitre se brisa. Il n'arrêta pas de crier, essayant d'extérioriser le mal qui le consumait doucement.

Il devait respirer, trouver un endroit où il se sentirait mieux. Un endroit où il serait seul et où il pourra faire en sorte que la douleur physique égalise la douleur morale. Il devait sortir d'ici. Sortir des cachots.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Harry attrapa sa robe de sorcier et partit vers la porte. Il ne marqua pas un temps d'arrêt même quand il entendit Snape parler avec inquiétude ou ce qui ressemblait le plus à de l'inquiétude de la part de cet homme froid.

-Où allez-vous ?

Harry courut. Le plus vite possible. Il ne rencontra personne – Merlin merci ! – et arriva à la grande porte du hall. Il l'ouvrit sans hésiter et sortit dans la nuit. Respirer l'air de début de soirée et essayer d'apaiser son cœur.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus resta paralysé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais toutes les années en temps que Mangemort l'ébroua rapidement. La porte était encore ouverte et les pas de son élève s'évanouissaient. Sa salle de rangement était en désordre, le miroir au-dessus des lavabos était détruit, le chaudron complètement cabossé. Le pire était le cri que Potter avait poussé qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Un cri de désespoir, de rage et de tristesse. Un cri à fendre l'âme même à lui, un ancien Mangemort. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé dans cette satanée salle ? Et où était parti Potter aussi rapidement ?

Il s'inquiétait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'inquiétait pour un _Gryffondor_. Il devait aller voir Albus, lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la salle et de se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il savait qu'Albus serait là.

-Nous avons un problème.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, il le fixait avec un sourire les mains croisées sur les paperasses. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient et Severus savait qu'il savait. Il soupira, c'était démoralisant.

-Bonbon aux citrons, Severus ?

Bonbon aux citrons ? Caramel à la rose ? Pâte à mâcher à la menthe ? Il n'en avait jamais fini avec ces friandises ? Il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu.

Severus déclina la proposition avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Nous avons un problème, Albus.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, Severus.

-Oui, et je me répète parce que vous ne m'écoutez pas.

-Bien sûr que si que je vous écoute. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Severus resta un moment interdit. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème ! Eh bien, lui savait où était le problème. Ils avaient une bombe sur les bras.

-Quel est le problème Severus ?

-Potter.

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils. Merci Merlin, Severus avait réussi à retenir son attention. Maintenant, il fallait trouver ce que l'autre savait.

-Qu'à fait Harry ?

-Il a complètement détruit ma salle de rangement. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Il a perdu son parrain. Il doit être un peu… triste.

Un peu triste ? Si le spectacle dont il avait été témoin était la version « un peu triste », Severus ne voulait pas assister à celle « triste tout court ». C'était déstabilisant de voir son élève dans un tel état.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rien Severus.

-Comment ça rien ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite passe à vide. Il s'en remettra. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire parce que je pars pour le Ministère.

-Vous partez ? Maintenant ? Alors que votre protégé a besoin de vous ?

-Harry n'a pas besoin de moi. Depuis qu'il connait l'existence de la prophétie, nous sommes un peu en… froid.

-Qui s'occupera de l'école ?

Albus lui lança un regard perçant. Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire puis finalement, le vieux barbu soupira et se redressa.

-Moi à distance mais l'école sera sous votre surveillance, à Minerva et à vous. Donc si vous trouvez, Severus, qu'Harry a un problème je vous laisse vous en occuper.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous. Maintenant je dois y aller.

Le directeur se leva et après un petit salut de la main et de la tête, il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour disparaitre.

Severus avait un problème. Un gros problème. Un très gros problème.

En conclusion Dumbledore lui refilait la responsabilité de l'école et d'Harry. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était le Survivant.

.

* * *

.

Alors vos avis ? J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je vous dis donc à **Mercredi 21 novembre**, pour le chapitre 2. Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes**_ :

_**Hedwige**_ : Tu n'as pas été la première mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye.

_**Sirius x Severus**_ : Je te remercie sincèrement. D'autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus long que les premiers, le temps que l'histoire se pose réellement. Dumbledore n'est pas particulièrement dark, mais il est manipulateur. J'ai lu des fics où il est beaucoup plus dark, méchant et vil que dans ma fiction, je reste soft avec lui comme avec les Gryffondors même si parfois ils vont être légèrement méchant, mais en même temps qui ne l'est pas. Nous avons tous un côté sombre, tout ne peut pas être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bonne lecture :)

_**x1**_ : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Rachel**_ : Wahou ! Je suis profondément touchée. Tu as raison, on laisse tomber Harry parce qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de lui mais Harry se met aussi à l'écart inconsciemment, après tout ce qu'il a connu, il pense que personne peut le comprendre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite. Et que tu aimeras tout autant que le premier chapitre. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Bye.

_**Scargot **_: Merci pour ton commentaire et merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et que tu auras autant envie de lire le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture.

_**MangaLoveee**_ : Oh honte à moi, je ne t'ai pas répondu en message privé. Je suis désolée, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir fait. Surement parce que j'avais lu ta review avant d'aller en cours et que je n'y ai plus pensé après. Encore désolée et du coup je vais te répondre ici. D'abord, merci, de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une petite trace. Ensuite, tu as parfaitement raison, « pauvre Harry ! » et j'ai envie de dire que je n'ai pas fini de le faire souffrir, ce petit gars. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Ciao.

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

**.  
**

Draco buvait son jus de citrouille en fixant la place vide de Potter à la table des Gyffondors en face de lui. Où était-il ? Déjà hier, il avait vu que le brun n'avait rien mangé et que personne ne s'était inquiété. Draco se demandait ce qui se passait. Maintenant, Potter n'était pas là, les cours reprenaient dans dix minutes et ses amis ne semblaient pas trop alarmés.

Draco trouva que les rouges et ors faisaient horriblement pitié, ils ne se faisaient même pas de souci pour leurs camarades.

Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour leur froideur et leur égoïsme en public, mais en privé les verts et argents étaient une grande famille. Un peu spéciale peut-être, mais une famille quand même. Lorsqu'un manquait à l'appel à un repas, d'autres partaient à sa recherche ou savaient où il était.

Chez les Griffons, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner comme ça. Chacun continuait ses conversations alors que la place de Potter restait obstinément vide. La Belette et la Grangie paraissaient un peu soucieux mais sans plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Dray ?

Draco secoua la tête et regarda son meilleur ami. Blaise faisait des allez-retours entre la place vide de Potter et lui. Draco espérait qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais au fond, qu'y avait-il à comprendre ? Rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. Si il fixait l'endroit où devait être Potter c'était parce qu'il s'interrogeait c'était tout.

- Rien. Rien du tout.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Le blond avait répondu un peu trop vite pour que ce soit vrai.

- Je me demande où est Saint-Potter.

- Au pire, on s'en fout, non ?

- Ouais t'as raison.

Draco baissa la tête vers son petit-déjeuner qui était fini. Il ne voulait pas regarder de nouveau cette place vide.

- On a quoi là ?

- Double cours de potion.

Il le savait déjà, il avait juste posé la question histoire de détourner l'attention de Blaise qui continuait à regarder à tour de rôle la place du Survivant et Draco comme si c'était l'énigme du siècle.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, suivis de près par Théodore et Pansy, puis ils partirent vers les cachots pour le cours de potions qui allait être plus qu'intéressant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus observait la salle pleine. Les élèves attendaient que le cours commence en silence. Sauf qu'il y avait un hic. Un élève manquait à l'appel. Harry Potter. Le Maître des potions avait bien remarqué que le Survivant n'était pas présent ce matin, au petit déjeuner.

Il pinça les lèvres en remarquant le regard anxieux de Weasley et Granger. Severus en déduisit que le Gryffondor n'était pas rentré hier soir, qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans le dortoir. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Hier soir, il aurait du chercher le brun au lieu de repartir dans ses quartiers en pensant que Potter était remonté dans sa maison.

Il se rapprocha des deux Gryffondors dans l'optique de leur demander où se trouvait Potter quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Potter s'avança devant les regards curieux de ses camarades. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, sa robe de sorcier était mal mise, de la boue maculait le tissu. Ses cheveux formaient un épi à l'arrière de sa tête, ses yeux étaient rougis, sa peau était pâle, ses cernes et sa cicatrice étaient encore plus visible que la veille. Il paraissait fatigué.

- Désolé pour le retard, professeur.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Severus remarqua que son élève boitait en allant vers sa place à côté de Weasley. Il grimaçait dès qu'il prenait appuie sur sa jambe droite. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il distingua que Draco regardait lui aussi le Survivant. Les sourcils blonds étaient froncés et son visage ne portait pas son éternel masque froid mais il avait une expression de curiosité. Etrange. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur ce fait, il devait faire cours.

- Qui peut me parler du philtre de Mort Vivante ?

La main de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se leva tellement vite qu'elle lévita un moment sur son tabouret. Severus plissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas l'interroger. Londubat avait la tête baissée et voulait se faire oublier. C'était un bon candidat.

- Londubat.

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant le nom de Neville. Le pauvre, Snape ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille. Il commença à tapoter avec son index la table et chercha à se concentrer sur la douleur de sa jambe. Il ne devait pas craquer.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Parlez-moi du philtre de Mort Vivante.

Neville se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il n'était pas sûr de lui mais il se doutait que le professeur déduirait des points à Gryffondor s'il ne répondait pas bien. Tant pis, il allait se lancer et voir, ses amis ne lui diraient rien.

- Il provoque la mort de la personne qui l'avale ?

Son affirmation sonnait plus comme une question. Pour cause, il se doutait que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Philtre de Mort Vivante qui provoquerait la mort ? Un peu trop simple.

- Mauvaise réponse. Je n'enlèverai pas de point à votre maison Londubat, mais je veux un parchemin demain à la première heure sur les effets du philtre de Mort Vivante, son histoire et ses caractéristiques.

Neville baissa la tête en acquiesçant. Le parchemin serait sur le bureau du professeur avant le début des cours.

Harry observa la scène sans réussir à se sentir comme un personnage intégré au tableau. Il se sentait comme un étranger qui ne savait pas trop où il allait et ce qu'il faisait là. Il se passa une main sur son visage las. Ses yeux le piquaient, Harry n'avait presque pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard, adossé à un arbre en face du lac. Il s'était emmitouflé dans sa robe de sorcier mais avait attrapé un petit rhume. La belle affaire, il avait passé une nuit dans l'interdit accompagné de sa conscience en miette, de la rage dans son sang et de la douleur physique et morale.

- Monsieur Potter. Comment obtient-on le philtre de Mort Vivante ?

Harry leva à peine les yeux. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et il s'en foutait royalement.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Severus examinait son élève avec son habituel visage impassible. Mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Potter ne le regardait pas et même s'il n'était pas doué en potions, Severus avait fait exprès de poser cette question à Potter parce que c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus la première année. Même si Potter n'aimait pas les potions, si tout allait bien chez lui il aurait au moins répondu à cette saleté de question à deux balles.

- Potter, retenue ce soir. Même heure, même endroit qu'hier.

- Oui, monsieur.

La cadence de son doigt s'accéléra, Harry respira à fond puis ferma les yeux. Ça ne pourrait pas continuer. Il ne pourrait pas continuer.

- Miss Granger ?

- Il faut ajouter de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise puis de la racine de valériane.

Le Maître des potions de Poudlard soupira, comme à chaque fois que Hermione répondait correctement.

- Veuillez commencer la préparation de cette potion.

Tous les élèves se levèrent sauf Harry. Ils allèrent tous chercher les ingrédients adéquats pour préparer la potion correctement.

Finalement quand presque tous les élèves furent assis, Harry se leva. Sa jambe droite lui faisait encore mal, il espérait seulement que sa démarche ne laissait rien paraître. Il serra les dents pour éviter un glapissement de douleur quand il prit appui sur sa jambe. Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin dans l'armoire et se retourna pour aller à sa place. Il se cogna contre un corps musclé. Malfoy.

- Fais gaffe Potty.

- Dégage, Malfoy.

Harry donna un coup d'épaule de Malfoy et se réinstalla à sa table. Il commença le mélange dans son chaudron sans vraiment y faire attention et en pensant à la fin du cours.

- Harry, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Merci, 'mione.

Il suivit le conseil de la brune, mélangea sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une heure plus tard, la potion d'Harry ne ressemblait à rien, alors qu'Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini et même Ron avait réussi à finaliser leurs potions. Snape déambula à travers la classe, fronça le nez devant le chaudron d'Harry puis sonna la fin du cours.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la pièce suivi de près par Hermione et Ron.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Puis-je vous parler ?

Draco accepta d'un signe de tête, renvoya Blaise d'un regard. Il se rapprocha ensuite du bureau du directeur de sa maison et attendit. Quand le dernier élève fut dehors, Severus lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il tenait à ce que cette discussion reste secrète.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sev' ?

Severus se racla la gorge, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer sans paraître suspect aux yeux de Draco.

- J'ai remarqué que tu observais beaucoup Potter depuis hier. J'ai plusieurs choses à te demander, si tu le veux bien.

Draco observa son professeur en se demandant où il voulait en venir. D'accord il avait observé Potter, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était curieux. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Surtout que Potter était impliqué.

Seulement sa curiosité causerait sa perte parce qu'il voulait savoir de quoi parlait Severus.

- D'abord, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé hier quand vous vous êtes battus. Je tiens à préciser que tu ne seras pas puni.

Bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas puni. Draco n'était jamais puni avec Severus. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à cacher.

- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, je l'ai salué comme tous les jours et il m'a sauté dessus.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Quelque chose comme : « Salut Potty, comment ça va ? ».

- Rien de particulier donc ?

- Non, rien.

- Bien.

Severus croisa les mains et se perdit une seconde dans son esprit.

- Serais-tu d'accord pour suivre, Potter ?

- Suivre ?

- Oui, je ne te demande pas de lui parler, ni d'être à ses côtés constamment, mais de le suivre à distance. De trouver où il va, ce qu'il fait, comment il réagit, ce qui lui fait perdre son sang-froid. Tu devras juste venir me faire un rapport tous les jours.

Draco réfléchit une minute mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

- Ok, s'entendit-il dire.

Foutue curiosité.

_Elle me perdra_, pensa-t-il.

- Bien. Tu commences… ?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Viens me voir ce soir. Tu me diras ce qu'il a fait pendant la journée puis tu le suivras quand il sortira de sa retenue. S'il repart vers son dortoir, tu peux rentrer aux cachots, s'il part autre part, tu viendras me chercher.

Draco acquiesça puis la main sur la poignée lui décocha un sourire sensuel.

- A ce soir, Severus.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Severus soupira. Il venait peut-être de faire une grosse bêtise, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry marchait seul vers le cachot pour sa nouvelle retenue. Enfin « seul », il n'en était pas sur. Toute la journée il avait sentit une présence qui le suivait, un regard posé sur lui. A chaque fois qu'il se retournait il ne voyait personne, à croire qu'un fantôme était devenu son ombre.

Pourquoi avait-il encore une retenue ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Harry oubliait de plus en plus de choses. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal, alors que les couloirs défilaient. Toute la journée, il avait réussi à se contrôler, il avait même passé la majorité du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis et étrangement quand il était avec des gens il ne pensait plus trop à ses problèmes. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, tout revenait en bloc. Tout ce qu'il ressentait le ralliait puissance dix.

Harry se retourna vers le mur le plus proche et frappa de toutes ses forces. La douleur irradia de ses jointures ensanglantées mais diminua un peu le mal dans son cœur.

Il reprit son chemin, écoutant ses pas se répercuter contre les murs. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à la vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la douleur lui faisait du bien. Pendant un temps du moins.

Devant la porte de la salle des potions, il n'hésita pas à frapper. S'il devait supporter une retenue ce soir autant y aller sans hésitation et l'heure passerait peut-être plus rapidement.

Snape était assis à son bureau, il leva les yeux quand Harry passa le seuil de la classe.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

Snape hocha la tête pour le saluer puis il repartit dans ses corrections de parchemins. Harry resta debout un long moment à regarder les cheveux graisseux de son professeur glisser sur son visage fermé.

- Que dois-je faire, professeur ?

- Prenez une chaise, installez-vous et essayez de préparer la potion de ce matin.

Harry ne répondit rien, attrapa une chaise et s'installa dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus loin possible du bureau. D'un coup de baguette, Snape fit léviter un chaudron qui se posa sur la table de son élève puis fit de même avec les ingrédients.

Au début, Harry voulait y arriver mais le silence trop pensant qui régnait sur la salle le déconcentra. Il ajouta la racine de valériane sans la couper en cube et sans avoir préparé l'infusion d'il ne savait quoi. Son index tambourina contre le bord de la table, ses yeux regardèrent une tâche par terre.

Harry ne remarquait pas Snape le regarder du coin de l'œil, légèrement plus inquiet qu'une heure avant. Le brun semblait complètement plongé dans de sombres pensées. Ces yeux verts vides qui fixaient le sol et ce doigt qui ne cessait de bouger, formaient une boule dans le ventre du Maître des potions. Depuis quand avait-il une boule dans le ventre, lui, Severus Snape ? Des coups à la porte le firent détourner les yeux du brun qui ne bougea pas.

- Entrez !

Draco entra avec son air suffisant qu'il arborait toujours en présence de personnes extérieures. Mais Severus capta le regard inquiet qu'il jeta au Survivant avant qu'il ne vienne se poster devant le bureau du directeur de maison.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

- Oui, allons dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils passèrent dans la salle de rangement, que Severus avait remit en ordre comme il avait pu, sans que le brun ne fasse un seul mouvement. Dans la pièce, Severus lança un sort pour insonoriser et ainsi garder la conversation privée. Le professeur regarda Draco et lui demanda de lui raconter la journée de Potter. Une petite moue déforma les lèvres du blond sans endommager la beauté et la classe de Draco.

- Rien de particulier. Il a passé sa journée avec ses amis, sans trop parler.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Si, il a défoncé le mur en venant ici.

Le sourcil sombre de Severus se leva. Il avait frappé dans un mur, rien que ça ? Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Potter.

- Merci Draco.

Le blond se rapprocha du professeur avec une démarche féline, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres sensuelles. Il posa les mains sur le torse de Severus qui le regarda sans bouger. Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement les lèvres serrées. Deux mains capturèrent ses poignets et Severus le poussa en détachant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le souffle court.

- Reprend moi, Sev'.

- Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous.

- Tu mens. Je t'aime, Severus et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Les lèvres tentatrices du Maître des potions se rapprochèrent sans jamais toucher celles, suppliantes, du blond.

- Oui, Dray. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime surement encore mais quelque chose manquait entre nous.

- On peut surmonter ça, mon amour. On peut trouver ce qui manquait.

Severus remonta les poignets de Draco au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant en place, posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Le souffle chaud du blond caressait sa bouche dans une tentation insoutenable.

- Tu devrais partir, Dray.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du professeur. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à cette attirance mutuelle.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui me tiens. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?

- Toi, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Dray…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais moi aussi je ressentais ce manque. Le sentiment qu'on n'était pas complets, mais on surmontera ça. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Severus réfléchit une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre puis il soupira. Il aimait toujours son petit serpent même s'il essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ils étaient conscients tous les deux que leur couple ne tiendrait jamais s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qui leur manquait, leur amour les tuerait.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Draco se détendit, sourit et répondit à l'ordre ou plutôt à la supplique qui venait du fond du cœur de son amant. Le blond décolla sa tête du mur, tendit le cou pour accéder à la demande de son professeur. Ils échangèrent un baiser mêlant la passion et leurs abstinences de quelque mois. Unissant besoin et désir.

Severus avala les gémissements de Draco puis mit fin à leur baiser de longues minutes plus tard. Il lâcha les poignets qu'il tenait toujours. Il captura une dernière fois la bouche de Draco presque pudiquement.

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Ok, je viens te prévenir si Potter ne rentre pas au dortoir c'est ça ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour trouver la salle vide. Draco jura entre ses dents, Severus serra la mâchoire. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Potter avait du rentrer à son dortoir. Enfin, ils l'espéraient.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que cela vous plait autant que le premier chapitre. J'avoue que pas grand chose ne se passe mais c'est le temps de poser l'histoire, il faudra encore quelque chapitre avant que cela devienne "intéressant". Alors j'espère que vous revoir _**Mercredi 28 Novembre**_. Bonne soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes**_ :

_**Rachel**_ : Salut ! Tu sais que je t'adore ! Ta review m'a fait bien rire et ma coloc' aussi du coup ! ) Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment j'ai trop aimé ton commentaire. Autrement pour la note en fin de chapitre, c'est qu'honnêtement il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe pour le moment à part l'histoire secrète de Snape et Malfoy et la baisse psychologique d'Harry ! x) Je suis ravie que cela te plaise tant et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre… Bises.

_**Shirotori**_: Salut Shirotori ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Et oui, ce sera un threesome Severus/Draco/Harry, j'adore ce couple (ou trio plutôt) ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?! Bonne lecture.

_**x1**_ : Hey ! Comment tu as deviné ? ) Tu es trop forte (fort ?) ! Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison et crois-moi j'ai mes sources x)

_**Aeryn**_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir lu. Tu as raison c'est une partie délicate de l'histoire et je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé le comment j'ai introduit le premier couple Draco/Severus. J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre là aussi et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'anglais même si je suis nulle je comprends que tout se mélange pour toi ! :) Bonne lecture !

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

Harry se réveilla en sueur entre ses draps. Cette fois il ne criait pas, ce qui évita que tout le dortoir des ors et rouges ne soit réveillé. Il se redressa dans son lit le souffle court et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de ses yeux.

Il avait vu, encore une fois, la mort de son parrain. Le regard désolé qu'il lui avait lancé en traversant les voiles le hantait comme jamais. Harry en tremblait encore. Parce que dans ses cauchemars Sirius avait toujours le temps de l'accuser de son meurtre et de le maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Habituellement Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup pour éviter ses cauchemars justement mais ce jour-là, il était trop fatigué.

Il se leva donc, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir alors que le regard de Sirius dansait encore devant ses yeux.

Personne n'était réveillé. Des ronflements s'élevaient de la couche de Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient tournés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se voir même s'ils dormaient et Neville reposait sur le ventre comme d'habitude.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Harry traversa le dortoir et alla s'installer sur le tapis en face du feu. Il n'aimait pas s'installer sur le canapé. Quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, le tapis constituait son meilleur ami avec le feu comme compagnie. La manière dont les poils du tapis effleuraient la peau de ses jambes l'aidait après un cauchemar.

Il s'assit les jambes croisées et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Il pouvait rester des heures à fixer le feu ainsi. Les mouvements le calmaient mais il finissait toujours par frissonner, que ce fut à l'intérieur ou en vrai. Le feu représentait la chaleur alors qu'il était si froid à l'intérieur.

Son caleçon remonta sur sa cuisse et en baissant la tête il tomba sur la cicatrice. La magnifique cicatrice qui entourait sa cuisse droite. Elle ne saignait plus, la douleur était toujours là et elle était visible. Très nettement visible. Trop, peut-être. Mais quand Harry se l'était faite, ça lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. C'était même ça qui avait fait cesser les tremblements incontrôlables de ses membres et l'ascension de ses larmes sur ses joues. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet acte qu'il avait réussi à dormir correctement dans le parc la nuit où il avait cassé le miroir dans la salle de rangement de Snape.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le bord du canapé derrière lui. Normalement il n'aurait pas de nouvelle crise avant plusieurs jours. La plaie avait été assez profonde, la marque resterait longtemps, la douleur aussi. Ça lui servirait de rappel, d'ancrage à la réalité.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin, il restait six heures avant le début du cours. Il aurait pu aller dormir mais il avait peur de replonger dans un cauchemar.

Harry se demanda s'il devait aller parler à quelqu'un. Il rejeta rapidement cette idée, ça n'intéressait personne depuis que la guerre était terminée. Toute sa vie il n'avait été qu'Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, un élément d'une prophétie qui n'avait même pas eu lieu. Il n'avait été qu'une marionnette, un pantin manipulé par Dumbledore et le Ministère. Personne n'avait jamais vu Harry, celui qu'il était vraiment. Et ça le tuait à petit feu.

Ses paupières se fermèrent de leur propre initiative, Harry s'endormit au coin du feu en espérant ne pas devoir se réveiller avant le matin.

- Harry ? Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son nom et en sentant une main secouer son épaule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune fille brune. Hermione. Il se frotta et cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes pour essayer de voir où il était. La Salle Commune. Ah, oui, il s'était endormi devant le feu après le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé.

- Harry ?

La brune semblait attendre quelque chose. Que lui avait-elle demandé déjà ?

- Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour commencer une journée. Et en plus il avait réussi à inquiéter son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ?

- Si, bien sûr que si.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un semblant de sourire, le mieux qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour la rassurer.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, ça va.

Il se gifla mentalement quand il remarqua une lueur de douleur traverser le regard de la brune à la mention de son prénom. Il n'avait pas employé son surnom habituel. Elle se reprit relativement vite et hocha la tête.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Euh, il faut que… enfin… que j'aille faire un… brin de toilette, dit-il pas très à l'aise.

- Très bien. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Harry se releva tant bien que mal puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de gravir les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

Ron était toujours couché, les autres se réveillaient doucement. Harry se dirigea vers son lit, passa sous sa couette et se pelota sur le côté. Il ne mangerait pas ce matin, il avait juste besoin de sommeil. La nourriture passerait après.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Bonjour 'Mione.

Ron se pencha et embrassa sa copine en s'installant à sa place habituelle. Il commença à ce servir sur la grande table sans remarquer les regards d'Hermione chargés d'inquiétude.

- Où est Harry ?

- Dans son lit, répondit Ron sans lever les yeux et en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne l'as pas réveillé ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Il ne nous parle presque plus, de plus il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà mangé et qu'il voulait dormir un peu avant d'aller en cours.

Hermione se leva sous les regards perplexes de la pluparts des Gryffondors. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Il a besoin de nous Ron. Il ne va pas bien.

- Mais bien sûr que si, il va bien. Tu le maternes trop c'est tout.

- Tu es aveugle ou complètement idiot ? Tu n'as pas remarqué ces derniers mois, il a changé, il dépérit. Il. Ne. Va. Pas. Bien.

- Assis-toi, 'Mione. On parlera avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Après tout il est Harry Potter. Il va forcément bien.

- Hum… Si tu le dis.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry courait, ou plutôt boitillait à travers le château pour atteindre la salle de métamorphose avant d'être en retard. Peine perdu. Il l'était déjà. Il soupira mais ne ralentit pas. McGonagall allait s'énerver mais tant pis. Au moins, il serait présent.

Il frappa à la porte puis entra. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le silence se fit total. Harry détestait ça. Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne cherchait que la célébrité mais c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il n'avait pas cherché à être Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

- Excusez-moi, professeur.

- Allez vous assoir, monsieur Potter. J'enlèverais deux points à Gryffondor.

Une série de murmure s'éleva sans la salle alors qu'Harry remontait les rangs pour s'installer dans le fond de la classe. Seul. A peine s'était-il assis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées. Ses sombres pensées. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Donc la majeure partie du temps.

Son parrain était mort. Son père de substitution était mort. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre avec cette idée. Alors qu'il avait passé toute son enfance chez des gens qui le traitaient comme un chien, il avait enfin trouvé une famille. Puis on la lui avait enlevée en un claquement de doigt. Après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, on lui retirait le pilier que son parrain représentait pour lui. Et maintenant que Siri n'était plus là, comment allait-il tenir ? Surtout après l'été qu'il avait vécu ? Après que… non il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Comment pourrait-il faire ?

Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit hors d'état de nuire. Il avait noyé sa peine, sa tristesse dans son entrainement supérieur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il avait alors un but, maintenant il n'avait… rien. Plus rien du tout.

Il se sentait comme vide à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus conscience d'exister.

Son doigt commença à tapoter sa table.

Il se sentait si seul. Personne ne le comprenait vraiment. Au fond, ils ne voyaient en lui que celui qui avait réussi à enfermer Voldemort et qui se délectait de la célébrité que lui apportait son nom. Oui, tout le monde voyait la façade qui cachait le véritable Harry.

Il essaya de respirer calmement et laissa la voix de sa directrice de maison s'insinuer autour de son tympan.

Il vit chaque seconde se dérouler à la vitesse d'une année. Une heure plus tard – une décennie plus tard – McGonagall les laissa sortir et Harry ne se fit pas prier.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

.

Draco mangeait à la table des Serpentards. Le repas était bien entamé et tout le monde était tranquille sur sa table. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards vers Potter, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Le brun ne touchait presque pas à son assiette, sa tête était toujours baissée, il ne discutait pas. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait et Draco voulait savoir quoi. Le spectacle d'un Potter dépité ne l'enchantait guère.

- Tu étais passé où hier, Dray ?

- Je suis allé voir Snape.

Draco ne remarqua pas le regard curieux de son ami trop occupé qu'il était à regarder Potter. Bizarrement il voulait savoir tous les visages du brun. Quelle tête aurait-il s'il souriait ? Quand il était heureux ? Ou amoureux ?

- Saint-Potty a une mine affreuse, tu ne trouves pas ?

Blaise observait tous les petits indices qui se voyaient sur le visage de son ami. Le blond était trop étrange ces derniers temps.

- Blaise, pourquoi on l'appelle Saint-Potty ?

- Ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il dispose d'un gène qui le pousse toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Draco ne répondit pas mais au fond, tout au fond de lui, il se demanda si ces petits noms ne traduisaient pas plutôt leur jalousie. Parce que Potter était toujours sous le feu des projeteurs pour la réussite de bonnes actions. Mais ce n'était pas gentil, peut-être que cela avait blessé Potter. Et d'un seul coup, il se sentit mal.

Un hululement lui fit lever la tête, c'était l'heure du courrier. Comme chaque jour, aucun hibou ne s'arrêta devant lui. Il ne recevait plus de courrier depuis pas mal de temps par contre il remarqua qu'un grand duc s'arrêta devant le Weasley. Qu'est-ce que le rouquin avait bien pu recevoir ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ron regardait avec des yeux écarquillés le hibou qui venait de se poser devant lui. Il ne recevait que peu de chose et jamais de la part d'un aussi bel animal. D'habitude c'était Errol qui lui apportait le courrier et généralement ce courrier relevait surtout de la beuglante.

Du coup Ron resta paralysé de surprise, ne pouvant rien faire à part respirer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Ron ?

- Aucune idée.

Ron hésita encore à bouger mais l'oiseau s'envola, laissant un petit paquet devant lui. Il tendit la main, trouva le tissu doux. Ce devait être de la soie. Jamais il n'avait touché de la soie. Ces mains tremblaient un peu alors qu'il défaisait le lien. De qui pouvait bien venir ce cadeau ?

Quand le tissu s'écarta enfin, il resta bouche bée.

Une jolie montre à gousset reposait dans sa main. Jamais il n'en avait vu d'aussi belle et pourtant il en avait vu des dizaines. Ses frères en avaient eu une chacun à leurs majorités. Mais ce n'était pas des montres comme celle-là.

Heureux. Il était heureux. Quelqu'un avait pensé à lui donner un magnifique cadeau. Alors que les exclamations de ses camarades se faisaient entendre, Ron tourna sa montre entre ses doigts. Au dos de l'objet, une fine inscription dansait devant ces yeux.

_"Pour toi, Ron, un jeune homme qui est mille fois mieux que **lui.**_

_Ne le laisse pas te piétiner, il n'est rien comparé à toi."_

Il resta un instant à regarder le message qui était gravé dans l'argent dont était composée la montre magique. Les flèches étaient entrelacées, des pierres précieuses bleues marquaient les différents chiffres.

- De qui ça vient ? Demanda Seamus avec des yeux qui pétillaient.

- Il n'y a aucune carte.

- C'est vraiment magnifique Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu as vu, Harry ?

- Hum, hum.

Ron se départit de son sourire quand il remarqua que le brun ne regardait pas et qu'il ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Il serra le poing autour de son cadeau.

- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à nous maintenant que tu ne prends plus la peine de discuter avec nous ou de te réjouir quand il nous arrive quelque chose d'insignifiant pour toi ? Non, mais redescend sur terre, mon pote. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, on n'a pas tous la vie dont on rêve, on n'a pas tous ce qu'on veut contrairement à toi.

Harry se tourna lentement vers son ami. Enfin s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres du roux. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était les paroles destructrices qui s'insinuaient dans son cœur. Harry n'avait pas tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas la vie dont il rêvait et le fait que Ron le pensait le faisait souffrir. Il baissa la tête pour se soustraire au regard violent du roux. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien pour se défendre. Alors il essaya de se faire oublier.

- Voyons, Ron ! S'exclama Hermione outrée.

- Quoi ? Il ne nous calcule plus depuis des mois. On n'est pas assez biens pour lui c'est tout. Je dis simplement tout haut ce que tout le monde dit tout bas.

Sans attendre, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le prochain cours qu'il avait. Il ne remarqua pas les regards interrogateurs d'un blond et d'un professeur particulier mais il fut bien conscient des murmures qui accompagnaient sa remontée de la Grande Salle.

.

* * *

.

Alors, alors ? Vos avis ? J'espère que cela vous plaît ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à **Mercredi 5 Décembre** (normalement vers 18h30-19h) ! Bonne soirée !

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes**_ :

_**Rachel**_ : Salut ! Tant que tu es là, que tu sois en retard m'importe peu x) Ta review m'a fait trop marrer avec ton SCRABBLE et le complexe d'infériorité de Ronron. Juste excellent ! :) Je sens que tu as une dent contre Hermione aussi, non ?! Mais bon, je te comprend, ils sont vraiment cons dans ma fic ! Plus sérieusement, celui qui a envoyé la montre à Ron… Ah c'est une bonne question, qui est-ce ? Moi j'en ai aucune idée x) Non, mais tu devrais avoir des réponses à tes questions bien plus tard dans la fic. Désolée qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoire de mur, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, le Scrabble sur le tapis était pas mal non plus. Ca rattrape, non ? Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Hâte de lire ton avis. Bises.

_**x1**_ : Wahou ! Une voyante ! Génial ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours et j'espère que ça continuera encore… :) « c'est pas drôle pour le lecteur sinon », tu m'as tué sur cette phrase ! Parce que ma coloc (qui était juste à côté à ce moment là et donc qui à lu ta review aussi) n'arrête pas de me dire que faire souffrir Harry n'a rien de drôle alors que moi je trouve ça assez marrant ! x) C'est pas drôle en soi mais autrement rien ne se passerait ! Bon, j'arrête là et je te souhaite bonne lecture. Ciao.

_**Tif**_ : Salut ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir et j'ai bien rigolé ! Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu dis que tu « tentes » de faire de l'humour, j'ai trouvé ça marrant moi ! :) Autrement pour les sept jours d'attentes, ça s'explique : déjà, ma Béta n'a pas forcément le temps de corriger avec les cours et tout ça. Après, et c'est surtout la raison qui m'a poussé à poster tous les mercredis, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire la suite et j'aimerais qu'elle soit terminée lorsque j'aurais finie de poster les chapitres de celle-là. Histoire de ne pas faire attendre les gens qui le veulent ! J'espère que c'est une bonne excuse ?! x) Et l'image que tu m'as mise en tête avec ton vomis était… dégelasse mais tellement imagé ! xD J'adore ton enthousiasme ! Pour ce qui est de Ron… J'avoue qu'il n'a pas un très beau rôle mais il a des excuses que tu découvriras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et de toute façon je devais le faire ! Bon, je vais peut-être te lâcher la grappe (oui, je sais, pourrie comme expression mais bon, dure journée… excuse pitoyable je sais ^ _ ^ ) et je te souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bye.

**Beebeul** : J'avoue que dans ma fic, Ron n'a pas forcément un très beau rôle mais je le devais… Pour ce qui est d'Hermy… Elle va surement décevoir un grand nombre d'entre vous mais je n'en dis pas plus, histoire de pas tout dire x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

La journée avait été sans fin. Enfin, le reste de la journée. Après le spectacle de Ron dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait avancé comme dans un brouillard. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qui était arrivé à son ami mais ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis. Harry n'était pas allé manger non plus, évitant au maximum les autres Gryffondors qui le regardaient avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Il était donc allongé dans son lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Le silence était total dans le dortoir. Harry était seul. Comme toujours. Bizarrement, Malfoy l'avait épié pendant les heures de cours communs. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais c'était bien le seul qui le regardait avec inquiétude, enfin, ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, cherchant le sommeil qui lui apporterait une petite libération. Il savait que le couvre feu était presque passé mais personne n'était monté, ils devaient être dans la salle commune. Personne n'était venu le chercher ou même lui demander comment il allait. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et que des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Demanda la voix de Seamus.

- La célébrité lui monte à la tête, répondit celle de Ron.

Mais qu'avait le rouquin ? Il ne cessait pas de rabaisser Harry comme un moins que rien. Mais le brun n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer les attentions de son ami.

- Vous avez remarqué qu'il ne nous adresse presque plus la parole et quand il le fait sa voix est froide ? Questionna Dean.

- Il nous ignore complètement parce qu'il pense que nous somme moins bien que lui. Mais c'est faux, c'est lui qui est un moins que rien.

Personne n'argumenta ou ne contredit les paroles de Ron. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses amis avaient une bien piteuse image de lui.

- Vous ne pensez pas que… Harry a un problème ?

- Mais non, Neville, il cherche juste à attirer l'attention. Comme toujours. Mais je le trouve plutôt pitoyable.

S'en fut trop. Harry ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et courut en dehors du couloir sans se faire voir de ses camarades qui discutaient dos à lui. Il ne réfléchit pas trop et traversa la salle commune. Une fois dehors, il ne put pas allez bien loin, sa jambe lui rappelant ce qu'il avait fait quelques nuits auparavant. Harry s'écroula dans le couloir, ne chercha pas à se relever et se mit à pleurer comme jamais depuis bien longtemps.

Il se recroquevilla contre le mur et les sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, brisant le silence imposant des couloirs. Il se sentait comme un minable. Sa vie était pire que nulle, personne ne tenait à lui. Après la mort de son parrain, il avait au moins pu compter sur l'amitié d'Hermione et de Ron, maintenant qu'avait-il ? Plus rien. Un moins que rien, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait et qu'ils le voyaient.

Les bras entourant ses genoux, il cacha sa tête et surtout ses larmes. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait continuer à vivre. Il ne servait plus à rien depuis que Voldemort était enfermé et plus personne ne tenait à lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco soupira doucement. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs vides. Il tenait à la main sa baguette et marchait d'un pas vif. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce tour de garde mais étant préfet il y était obligé. Il espérait seulement qu'il trouverait des élèves de Première Année qui dépasseraient le couvre-feu pour pouvoir déduire des points. Si les fautifs étaient en plus des Gryffondors, il serait aux anges.

Alors que le silence lui tenait compagnie, Draco réfléchit au regard brisé de Potter à midi. Il avait été trop loin de la table des Gryffons pour entendre ce qu'avait dit Weasmoche mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait vu le rouge monter aux joues du rouquin. Puis le silence qui avait suivi la discussion de la belette avait été assez éloquent.

Ensuite, Draco n'avait pas revu le brun de la journée, il ne s'était pas montré au diner non plus. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était un peu inquiet. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il suivait le Sauveur et ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui, lui donnait une sensation bizarre.

Même si, jusque-là, Draco ne s'était jamais approché pour lui parler – comment dire – gentiment. Non il se contentait de leurs clashs quotidiens, qui d'ailleurs lui apportaient de moins en moins de plaisir. Mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir l'approcher sans attirer le regard des commères. Alors pour le moment Draco se contentait de ces moments. Même si, au plus profond de lui, il voulait mieux connaître Harry. Parce qu'il savait qu'il passait à côté d'une super personne.

Il tourna à droite et leva la tête. Pourquoi était-il de ce côté du château ? La Tour de Gryffondor n'était pas dans son parcours de ce soir. Pourtant son subconscient l'avait mené jusque là. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être débile parfois.

Il allait faire demi-tour. Vraiment, il avait déjà engagé le mouvement pour retourner sur ses pas, mais il fut arrêté par des sanglots. Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Soit il trouvait le fautif qui se trouvait en dehors de son dortoir, enlevait ses points et le renvoyait _manu militari_ dormir. Soit il tournait les talons et laissait l'élève évacuer sa tristesse et sa haine tout seul.

Mais son intuition lui criait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Après tout, jeter un petit coup d'œil ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il regarderait qui pleurait comme un gamin au coin d'un couloir puis il improviserait.

Ce fut à pas de loup qu'il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Et quand il remarqua qui se trouvait là, son cœur se serra. Draco prit le temps de souffler et de fermer les yeux avant de s'avancer vers la forme pitoyable contre le mur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais tant pis, il inventerait au fur et à mesure.

Il ne dit rien arrivé à la hauteur de Potter, il se contenta de se laisser glisser au sol à ses côtés. Sans s'imposer, Draco montrait qu'il était là si besoin. Et il espérait secrètement que le brun aurait _besoin_ de sa présence.

Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ? Non… impossible. Une semaine avant il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture maintenant il voulait être son… ami ? Oui. Mille fois oui. Les jours où il l'avait filé avait remué quelque chose en lui. Harry était tellement mal, ça transpirait à des kilomètres, ses yeux étaient vides et il semblait complètement perdu dans ce monde de fous. Et tout ça, Draco détestait. Personne, il disait bien personne, ne devait vivre une telle douleur.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'Harry était de plus en plus seul, personne ne l'approchait, alors Draco voulait en profiter. De plus s'enfermer dans la douleur ne servait à rien, c'était même pire. Si Draco pouvait emmener de l'air pur au brun… Pourquoi pas ?

Lorsqu'il comprit le sens de ses pensées, il se demanda où était passé l'héritier Malfoy, froid, hautain et arrogant. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié chez Severus parce que son amant lui avait dit des milliers de fois qu'il n'aimait pas ce masque Malfoyen. Alors…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

_Ah mon cher ami, si je le savais moi-même_, pensa-t-il. En vrai que répondre à ça : _Je t'ai entendu pleurer, je pensais que c'était un Première Année, j'allais lui enlever des points puis partir me coucher mais quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, j'ai eu envie d'enlever chaque larme qui coulait sur tes joues et te redonner le sourire. Ça te va comme excuse pour que je sois à tes côtés ? _

- Je passais par là.

Oui, c'était nettement mieux. Simple, net, concis. Mais qui ouvrait malheureusement sur d'autres questions.

- Tu ne vas pas m'enlever de point ?

- Non.

Draco regarda droit devant lui, sans poser une seule fois les yeux sur le Golden Boy. Il ne voulait pas voir ces yeux vides rougis par les larmes. C'était bizarre mais c'était comme ça.

Le silence s'éternisa et au bout d'un moment Draco se lança :

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Le tact n'était pas au rendez-vous ce soir.

- Je…

Potter s'arrêta, comme mal à l'aise. Il l'était surement. Mais Draco voulait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui parle. De tout et de rien. De ses problèmes et de ses joies. De ses larmes et de ses rires.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Quoi qu'il en fût, ces mots étaient déjà sortis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. C'était peut-être trop rapide au vu des années où ils s'étaient détestés réciproquement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Honnêtement ? Je n'sais pas.

Il l'avait dit avec toute la sincérité qu'il avait, parce qu'au fond il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, assis avec sa Némésis, à lui demander ce qui se passait.

Alors que le silence s'épaississait autour d'eux, Draco se dit qu'il avait foiré. L'autre allait le prendre pour un imbécile et toutes les chances qu'il espérait avoir pour devenir ami avec lui s'envoleraient portées par un vent invisible. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête. Il avait tout raté.

- Je… enfin… je crois que… ouais… je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans mon dortoir.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se retourna tellement vite vers le brun qu'il crut entendre des vertèbres craquer. Plus le bienvenu dans son propre dortoir ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourtant quand il remarqua une étincelle de désespoir dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes, il ne posa aucune question.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, d'accord ? S'il te plait, ne me demande pas.

Jamais ô grand jamais, Draco n'avait entendu Potter lui demander une chose avec tant d'abattement. Il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête.

Les mots se battirent pour pouvoir sortir mais il les retint, enfin… pas tous.

- Tu veux venir dormir dans mon dortoir ?

Il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur si ça n'avait pas fait de marque. Parce qu'un Malfoy n'avait pas de marque. Ni de bosse d'ailleurs. Non mais oh ! Un Malfoy avec une bosse ? Et puis quoi encore ? N'empêche qu'il avait posé la question sérieusement et qu'il attendait une réponse tout aussi sérieuse.

- Tu me… propose ça, sérieusement ?

- Jamais je n'ai été aussi sérieux.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Chez les Serpents ? Je n'suis pas sûr qu'on m'apprécie non plus là-bas.

- On s'en fout. J'ai une chambre individuelle en tant que préfet, tu peux venir si tu veux. Demain il te suffira soit de partir plus tôt, soit plus tard.

Le rouge et or sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ?

- Parce que j'aimerais qu'on me propose la même chose si j'en avais besoin. Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Parce que t'en a besoin. Parce que je fais ce que je veux. Parce que je le fais c'est tout. Ça te va ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Non, au lieu de ça, Potter se leva dans un bruissement de tissus, épousseta ses vêtements puis lui tendit la main.

Lui tendit la main ? Le brun lui offrait la réponse qu'il avait attendue en première année ? Si lui, Draco, attrapait cette main, s'engageraient-ils sur le chemin laborieux de l'amitié ? Il l'espérait. Vraiment, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il prit la main tendue avec un sourire en coin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots dans un silence confortable. Ni embarrassant, ni tendu, ils cherchaient simplement à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Harry se demandait s'il avait réellement accepté de son plein gré la proposition du Serpentard, pendant que l'autre jubilait de cette nouvelle chance qu'il lui était donnée.

Leurs épaules se touchaient presque alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le château.

Harry se contentait de marcher en baissant la tête, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté d'aller dormir dans les cachots mais les remarques de ses amis l'avaient vraiment fait souffrir. Son ennemi semblait être enclin à le laisser tranquille alors pourquoi pas ? Il préférait ça à dormir dans le couloir.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu au diner.

- Je n'avais pas faim

Draco lança un regard en coin au Survivant. Il avait maigri. Alors soit Ha- Potter n'avait vraiment pas faim, soit il s'affamait. Et lui penchait pour la deuxième solution. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas enclin à parler de ça. Alors il se décida à parler d'une chose neutre.

- Tu es près pour le match de Quidditch le week-end prochain ?

Potter s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et le regarda, incrédule. Il avait vraiment un match le week-end prochain ? Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne s'était pas entrainer de toute la semaine et il n'avait pas trop la tête à voler. Enfin, si, c'était peut-être une solution.

- Contre qui ?

Draco réfléchit quelque instant.

- Poufsouffle, je crois.

Harry se remit en marche dès que le nom de la maison des blaireaux avait quitté la bouche du Serpentard.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça Malfoy mais sache seulement que je n'ai pas pu m'entrainer cette semaine et que personne ne m'a prévenu. Ou alors j'ai oublié, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Draco grimaça, c'était vraiment un truc de Gryffons de ne pas prévenir leur joueur vedette. Il secoua la tête mais continua à marcher en silence.

Les couloirs défilèrent autour d'eux alors que le rouge et or avait la tête baissée et que Draco lui jetait des regards en coin encore et toujours. Ils ne parlaient plus mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, au contraire. C'était un peu étrange de faire, après plus de cinq ans de haine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Faire comme si ils étaient amis. C'était impossible, ils le savaient très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas oublier en une poignée de main toutes les misères qu'ils s'étaient faites. Draco savait parfaitement que tout ça prendrait du temps mais il était plus que prêt à le donner, ce temps.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant… un mur ? Harry regarda en fronçant les sourcils Malfoy qui s'arrêta. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

_- __Valorem__debetur__sanguine__m, _énonça Malfoy d'une voix sûre.

Non, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? « _Valorem__debetur__sanguinem__ »_était vraiment le mot de passe des Serpentards ? Au fond ça n'étonnait même pas Harry. _Valeur dû à notre sang_. C'était tellement… attendu. Il leur en foutrait de la valeur pour leur sang si pur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mur s'effaça devant eux. Ils ne faisaient vraiment rien comme tout le monde. Ici pas de tableau. Eux, ils avaient un mur !

Draco, ignorant les pensées du Survivant, s'avança vers la salle commune. Harry le suivit et regarda tout autour de lui, même s'il connaissait le lieu pour y avoir été en Deuxième Année il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout observer. Ils étaient dans une longue pièce aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute. Des multitudes de lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Des figures travaillées dansaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Des canapés attendaient devant les flammes, ils avaient aussi de jolis motifs complexes sur leurs revêtements. Des crânes décoraient la pièce et les couleurs qui dominaient étaient le vert et l'argent. En même temps, quelles autres couleurs auraient pu surplomber la Salle Commune des Serpentards ? La lumière verte et l'obscurité qui régnaient dans la Salle envoyèrent un frisson au Gryffondor mais ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il trouvait l'ambiance glauque ou parce qu'il appréciait ce côté sombre.

Le blond se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter le brun. Ils se regardèrent un peu, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, puis Malfoy inclina la tête montrant le couloir à leur gauche. Potter lui répondit en hochant la tête puis ils partirent dans cette direction. Le couloir était court et sombre, il donnait sur la chambre personnelle de Draco au fond, le dortoir des garçons à gauche, celui des filles à droite.

Le préfet ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir puis s'effaça pour laisser l'autre entrer. Puis il referma quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Harry s'arrêta de nouveau comme dans la Salle Commune pour regarder tout autour de lui. La chambre était assez grande avec un grand lit à baldaquin aux teintures vertes foncées et une armoire dans un coin. La pièce seulement éclairée par une lumière tamisée menait aussi à une salle d'eau individuelle. En face d'Harry, il y avait une fenêtre qui menait sur le… lac ? Oui c'était bien ça. L'eau clapotait doucement contre la vitre.

- On s'y habitue. En fait, c'est assez relaxant.

Malfoy enleva sa robe de sorcier pour la poser sur la chaise près du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le contempler : sa démarche toujours arrogante était un peu plus décontractée que d'ordinaire, le pantalon qu'il portait le moulait à la perfection. Il était… beau. Harry ferma les yeux alors que les larmes menaçaient de le submerger. Il eut un petit sourire triste qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace. C'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu. Il commença à tourner les talons, dans l'intention de partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Alors que dans le couloir la voix de Draco – le peu qu'il avait entendu – l'avait apaisé, ici, même avec la présence du blond, il savait que c'était une erreur.

- Ça te va ça ?

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, hésitant encore à sortir de la pièce. Malfoy faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la main sur la poignée, il tendait dans sa direction ce qui devait être un pyjama mais il le regardait. Droit dans les yeux. Et Harry crut apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude. Mais cela dura un dixième de seconde et il crut avoir rêvé. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'inquiéterait pour lui. C'était bien connu, un Malfoy ne s'inquiétait pour personne.

En poussant un soupir presque inaudible, Harry se retourna sans regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux puis il tendit la main et attrapa le vêtement proposé. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Malfoy le voit à demi nu.

- Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain si tu le souhaites.

Le remerciant mentalement, Harry s'engouffra dans la salle désignée. La pièce constituée d'une douche, de toilettes et d'un lavabo était assez grande. Bien sûr il y avait un miroir au-dessus du lavabo, presque comme dans toutes les salles de bains. C'était quoi cette manie ? Les gens avaient tant besoin de cela pour savoir qu'ils existaient ? Comme si de voir leur image dans une vitre leur servait à quelque chose. Ça leur permettait de voir ce que les autres voyaient. Au final, le miroir servait juste à améliorer l'opinion des autres. Quand on se regardait dans un miroir c'était juste pour pouvoir exister aux yeux des autres.

Mais Harry ne le voulait pas. Son image le dégoutait et l'énervait parce que ce n'était pas lui. Il se sentait enfermé dans un corps d'une autre personne. Oui, son corps était celui du Survivant. Pas le sien. Alors comme depuis la mort de Sirius, comme depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de la prophétie, comme depuis bien longtemps en fait – à l'époque des Dursley –, comme depuis cet été, il évita ce miroir. Et se changea rapidement. Le pyjama se composait de tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en coton vert foncé. En grimaçant, Harry ramassa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir de cette pièce en laissant son dos sans protection à la vue du blond.

Il s'assit sur les toilettes après voir baissé la lunette et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ricané quand Malfoy lui avait proposé de venir dormir dans son dortoir ? Il aurait été mieux ailleurs. Oui mais où ? Dehors, peut-être, comme le soir avec Snape. Inconsciemment une de ses mains s'éloigna de son visage pour venir effleurer la cicatrice de sa jambe droite. La plaie était recouverte d'une croûte mais elle se voyait encore et la douleur était toujours présente. Ça l'aidait à retarder le moment fatidique où il craquerait vraiment. Le moment irréversible, où il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Où se serait la fin.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il retourna dans la chambre. Malfoy était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond sans bouger, en bas de pyjama. Harry hésita puis remarqua un autre lit dans un coin de la pièce. Simple avec des draps argentés. Il s'y dirigea en baissant la tête. Il sentait un regard pesant sur lui, mais il ne s'y en préoccupa pas. L'autre ne fit aucun commentaire sur le tee-shirt qu'il avait ajouté et n'ajouta rien non plus quand il se glissa entre les draps sans un mot.

Dans son lit, Harry entendit un soupir puis des bruits de draps. Malfoy se couchait. Ils ne dirent absolument rien. Ils ne se souhaitèrent pas bonne nuit. Au fond à quoi bon ?

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillé, non, il s'était juste réveillé, c'était tout. Le noir était presque complet dans la chambre, seulement coupé par les rayons de la lune que les eaux du lac filtraient, mais le silence, lui, l'était. Malfoy ne faisait aucun bruit en dormant, Harry pensa même qu'il était parti. A cette idée, il paniqua légèrement. Le blond l'avait-il abandonné ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, vers l'autre lit, pour discerner une silhouette sombre. Le calme s'empara à nouveau de lui. Personne n'était parti, personne n'était rentré. Il avait relâché les tensions pendant quelques heures, maintenant il allait rester sur ses gardes. Enfin, un peu.

Il se leva, attiré par la fenêtre qui le narguait inlassablement. L'extérieur l'appelait parce que l'air frais sur son visage lui procurait beaucoup de bien. Il était presque heureux en pleine nature. Presque. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux complètement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais heureux n'était pas le mot adéquat. Non, il se sentait en paix. Voilà, en paix. C'était parfaitement ça.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre. Magnifique fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit tourmenté d'Harry. Il toucha la vitre doucement, ayant peur de la briser. Elle était froide contre ses doigts mais elle le séparait d'un spectacle sublime. Comme un dernier rempart contre la noirceur qu'il représentait et la lumière de la beauté des paysages. Les rayons de lune donnaient à la scène un air irréel alors que les fonds du lac s'étalaient devant lui dans une teinte bleu-argentée.

_Il faut que je sorte_. Ça s'imposa dans son esprit comme une nécessité, un besoin irréfléchi. Quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter.

Grâces à sa baguette, il trouva rapidement une feuille et il gribouilla quelque chose avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à travers le château. Courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Courir et courir encore.

.

* * *

.

J'adorais avoir vos avis ! Le chapitre suivant est plus long et l'histoire commencera vraiment ! Vous avez hâte ? Moi, trop ! J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, comme avec celui-ci d'ailleurs. Sinon comme d'habitude rendez-vous **Mercredi 12 Décembre** (12/12/2012, j'ai croisé les doigts pour que je publie ce jour précisément ^ ^ ) Bref, bonne soirée et à bientôt.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Je suis profondément désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre individuellement à vos reviews mais j'ai des problèmes de connexions à mon appart'. Alors voici les RAR et le chapitre 5**_ :

_**Petite grenouille**_ : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et merci de m'avoir lu ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. :) Bonne lecture !

_**Beline**_ : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic' et qu'elle te plaise ! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments et vraiment ta review m'a fait très plaisir, encore merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^ ^ Ciao.

_**Beebeul**_ : Bonjour ! Ouais, je voulais que Draco soit celui qui ferait le premier pas. Je ne voyais pas Harry aller vers lui. : ) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Bye.

_**Rachel**_ : Tu es làààààààààà ! J'espère que tu t'es reposée depuis. Ooooh des araignées dans le lit de Ron, j'adhère ! (ma coloc désapprouve ! mais on s'en fout ! ^ . ^ ) Pas de placage au mur et il n'y en aura surement pas, enfin je ne sais plus (moi non plus je suis pas trop réveillée) Sinon, ba à toute ! x)

_**Aeryn**_ : Hey ! Merci pour ta review et pour ta présence sur ces deux derniers chapitres ! Je suis ravie que tout te plaise et que tu la trouves crédible (pour le moment…) Merci à toi de me lire et à bientôt !

_**Dymitry**_ : Hi ! L'amélioration ne va pas arriver avant bien (bien, bien, bien, bien…) longtemps… Et les méchants gryffys seront punis… ou pas… x) En espérant que la suite te plaise, bonne lecture !

_**Archimède**_ : Salut ! Exact, ça commence à bouger ! C'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa que les persos t'entendent mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que… ce n'est pas le cas. Et du coup les autres Gryffons sont des gros salauds, pire que Ron ! Neville ne sera pas trop présent, désolée, mais il restera relativement gentil envers notre petit brun préféré ! Sinon, pour le reste : un truc te manque ? Mais j'ai envie de dire : Quel truc ? J'aimerais bien savoir ! pour ce qui est du changement de Dray tu auras surement une réponse dans le chapitre 18, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Le couple Draco/Severus se fera plus présent dès à présent (la preuve dans ce chapitre). Voilà je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bises.

_**77Hildegard**_ : Holà ! Harry est au fond du trou, tu as tout à fait raison. Sinon, pour la coupure à sa jambe… Euh… comment dire… Je pensais que c'était expliqué explicitement dans le chapitre 3 (cf phrase : « Mais quand Harry se l'était faite, ça lui avait fait du bien. ») Enfin moi je dis ça… x) Je voudrais pas te choquer ou quoi que se soit, parce que le fait qu'il se mutile peu choquer mais comme je ne te connais pas et que je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lire… J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas… Et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

_**Cat240**_ : Pas encore Cat, pas encore mais plus tard ! x) Notre joli petit chose brune ira bientôt se jeter dans les robes de Sev et dans les bras de notre Dray mais pas maintenant ! Patience ! ^ _ ^

_**Stormtrooper2**_: Coucou ! C'est vrai Neville est le seul gentil et il se fait remballé. Pas gentil, gentil les Gryffys ! Harry se confiera à Draco mais aura plus tendance à le faire auprès de Severus, enfin bon, je te laisserais le découvrir en temps voulu. A bientôt !

_**Yangaya**_: Voui, je sais que c'est sadique *yeux de cocker* ! Mais si tu trouves que là, c'est sadique je n'ose même pas imaginer ta réaction pour le chapitre 8 ! x) hum… hum. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

_**ManoirMalfoy**_ : Ron est pitoyable et un gros salaud, on est tous d'accord avec ça : ) Mais il a ses raisons et les autres Gryffondors sont tout aussi méchants voir plus que lui ! Je suis vraiment contente que le Draco là te plaise. Ciao.

_**Sakura-okasan**_ : Et tu as raison… Enfin une pas trop grosse connerie quand même ! Merci pour ta review. A plus.

_**Amaelys**_ : Et merci pour ta belle review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye.

_**x1**_ : Dans un premier temps, Draco veut être ami avec Harry ! Faut pas croire, Dray n'est pas un obsédé, il est comblé avec Sev xD T'as raison, il y a du chemin à faire avant qu'Harry tombe dans les bras de nos deux Serpentards préférés. Mais le rapprochement avec Sev arrive dans le chapitre 9 et ne cesse de se développer ensuite. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

_**Lacrimosa Van Ray**_ : Oui, l'histoire commence réellement aujourd'hui avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui est un personnage clé de l'histoire. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Bonne journée.

_**Lily Elebore Michaels**_ : Hi LEM ! Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. J'aime dans les fictions où les émotions sont assez développer alors je fais de mon mieux pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'ils ressentent tous. Comme je l'ai dit ce chapitre marque le « début » de l'histoire par l'arrivée d'un personnage important. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bonne lecture.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

Draco se réveilla doucement. Tourné sur le côté, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour rectifier sa vue un peu floue. Il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il s'étira longuement, faisant glisser sur la peau nue de son torse les draps de soie. Il regarda sa montre magique. Huit heures. Heureusement qu'il était samedi.

Personne n'était encore réveillé, normalement du moins, car les Serpentards aimaient paresser au lit pendant les week-ends. Potter ne devrait pas tarder à y aller. Draco se redressa dans le but de regarder l'autre, pour savoir s'il dormait. Parce que si c'était le cas, il allait devoir le réveiller, Potter le tuerait s'il devait traverser la Salle Commune des Serpents juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Mais Potter n'était plus là. Vide. La chambre était complètement vide. Enervé, Draco se leva pour se rapprocher de la feuille de papier qu'il avait remarqué sur le lit qu'il avait métamorphosé le soir même pour le brun.

_Merci._

Merci ? Un simple et faible merci ? C'était tout ce que le Survivant national lui offrait ? Ce n'était rien. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite ?

Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il le remercie, ça changeait. Par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti si vite et surtout si tôt. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question. Mais pour le moment une bonne douche s'imposait. Après il irait peut-être voir Sev ou il chercherait le brun. Non, Sev était sa priorité.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, de bonne humeur, puis s'arrêta. Le jeans de Potter était posé sur une chaise dans un coin. Non mais quel con ! Il s'était barré sans récupérer ses affaires. Très intelligent tout ça, digne d'un Gryffon.

Draco ricana. Normal, Potter était un Gryffon ! Ça prouvait juste qu'il y avait sa place, dans cette maison de fou.

Il alluma la douche puis, en attendant que l'eau chauffe, il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses joues pâles. Il eut un petit sourire : sa peau était vraiment parfaite. Severus ne pourrait plus jamais se détourner de lui. Il se glissa sous le jet et commença à se laver méticuleusement les cheveux avec différents produits, plus chers les uns que les autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se dirigeait vers les appartements de son tendre professeur de potions. Devant la porte, cependant, il hésita à frapper. Son cœur était partagé entre deux. Soit il entrait, retrouvait Sev et commençait la journée de la plus belle des façons. Soit il retrouvait Potter, s'assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait dormi correctement en lui rendant aussi ses affaires personnelles.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Soit l'amour avec Severus, soit l'amitié avec Potter – enfin ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amitié après tant d'années de haine. Il se sentait vraiment tiraillé mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Il frappa. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Mais il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Severus plus beau que jamais – pour lui en tout cas. Il sortait de la douche, tout comme lui, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient d'eau librement sur ses épaules. Il portait une chemise blanche toute simple avec les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon noir qui moulait ces jambes musclées à la perfection.

- Draco.

La voix employée fit fondre instantanément Draco tellement elle contenait de sensualité et d'amour. Son simple prénom était un appel à la luxure et promettait mille plaisir.

Draco se rapprocha doucement d'une démarche féline alors que Severus ne bougeait pas mais ses yeux commencèrent à briller de désir. Il savait parfaitement que son amant aimait qu'il fasse le premier pas, c'était un acte de soumission qu'il adorait. Ça lui avait couté au départ. Un Malfoy ne se soumettait pas. Mais l'amour avait été plus fort.

Arrivé devant son amant, il le regarda bien en face et il savait que ses yeux brillaient. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tout doucement il approcha ses lèvres de celles plus fines du Maître des Potions.

Ils mélangèrent leurs souffles qui se firent de plus en plus courts. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement près sans jamais se toucher.

Puis une main impatiente se posa sur sa nuque pour céder à cette vile tentation. Draco sourit avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans un baiser passionné. Il avait gagné. Severus l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le fit entrer dans ses appartements.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent sauvagement. Tous les gémissements que poussait Draco furent avalés par Severus qui le poussa vers sa chambre. Le blond entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son amant tout en gardant le contact de leurs lèvres. Excité comme jamais, Severus renversa Draco sur le lit et ferma la porte du bout du pied.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Alors que le soleil se levait, dans le parc de Poudlard, au pied d'un chêne, une boule sombre bougea doucement.

Harry se gratta le nez puis se retourna et essaya de se rendormir mais peine perdue, le soleil le gênait affreusement. Il s'étira, il avait affreusement mal à la tête, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi et que la nuit avait été froide. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait mal partout, le sol ne faisait définitivement pas un lit correct. Un chant d'oiseau résonna au-dessus de lui et il hésita entre sortir sa baguette pour tuer l'animal ou rester paisible à écouter la poésie de la nature. Finalement il se leva, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et traversa le parc.

Où pouvait-il aller ? Il était samedi matin, il avait tout le week-end et il s'en doutait : il le passerait seul. Plus seul que jamais même.

Il soupira. Mais il avait déjà une petite idée de comment faire passer les deux jours. D'abord il lui fallait une douche et des vêtements propres aussi. Oui, il en avait besoin.

Il croisa peu de personnes dans les couloirs et le peu qu'il rencontra n'était que des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, et heureusement car Harry n'aurait pas eu la force de se confronter à des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors.

Les Gryffons devaient le détester, Ron avait dû les lui mettre à dos et honnêtement le roux n'avait pas dû faire grand-chose pour les monter contre lui vu son comportement de ces derniers mois. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. À chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, Harry ne souhaitait que de balancer son poing dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas voulu et la solitude commençait même à lui peser mais il n'était une menace pour personne quand il était seul, à part pour lui-même.

Il partit rapidement vers la Tour en espérant sincèrement que ses camarades de maison seraient au petit-déjeuner et qu'il n'en croiserait pas.

Devant la grosse dame il prononça le mot de passe du bout des lèvres, hésitant encore à entrer ou à partir en courant. Mais la boue qui maculait sa peau et ses vêtements lui fit prendre sa décision.

La salle commune était vide et il souffla de soulagement. Sachant cela, son cœur était un peu moins lourd quand il monta les marches. Il avait encore une chance que le dortoir soit vide. Il ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était presque vide. Presque. Il restait une personne. Mais Harry se remit à respirer quand il remarqua que c'était une tête brune et non rousse. Neville, assit sur son lit, se retourna quand Harry referma la porte. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Harry traversa la pièce. Il fouillait dans son armoire en sentant parfaitement le regard interrogateur de Neville posé sur lui. Mais il ne souhaitait pas parler, pas avec un Lion, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Quand il trouva des vêtements décents, il se retourna, baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Neville puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il entendit une voix légèrement brisée :

- Harry ?

Cela ressemblait plus à une question, était-il si différent ? Ne rencontrant plus un seul miroir, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait mais il se doutait qu'une nuit passée à la belle étoile ne devait pas arranger son look.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se déshabilla rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Oh, non il avait oublié son pantalon dans la chambre de Malfoy. Tant pis. Après tout ce n'était qu'un pantalon, il en avait d'autre. Pas beaucoup d'autre, certes, mais il ferait avec. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau après l'avoir allumé.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau purifier son corps, à défaut de purifier son âme. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder, il avait un programme à tenir. Alors, quand il fut sûr qu'il était propre, il sortit de la douche et se sécha.

Il s'habilla ensuite, nettoya sa cape d'un mouvement de baguette puis l'enfila sans oublier de placer sa capuche bien en place sur sa tête. Impossible de le reconnaître, personne ne pourrait lui jeter la pierre et il sortirait sans problème de la Tour des Gryffondors.

La main sur la poignée, il souffla une bonne fois puis ouvrit la porte. Neville était toujours là, il se tordait les mains semblant réfléchir intensément. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, bien conscient de l'exclamation de Neville derrière lui et des pas qui le suivait. Il descendit les marches rapidement tout comme il traversa la Salle Commune toujours déserte. Puis il courut à travers les couloirs. Il ne fallait pas que Neville le suive, il avait besoin de calme. En risquant un regard derrière lui, il remarqua qu'il avait semé son camarade. Et en plus, il était à l'endroit souhaité.

Il était au septième étage, devant le mur en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. La Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur en question en pensant très fort à la pièce qu'il désirait.

Lorsqu'il entra, il resta pétrifié à la vue de la pièce que la Salle sur Demande lui avait donnée. La salle était sombre, il n'y avait pas une fenêtre, ni un seul meuble. Ça sentait le renfermé comme… square Grimmaurd. Un sourire triste s'épanouit sur son visage grave. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il n'ait pu rien n'y faire. Cependant, il remarqua les différentes bouteilles qui attendaient calmement sur le sol. Il remercia mentalement l'inventeur de cette si extraordinaire salle, quel qu'il fut.

Il déposa sa cape par terre puis s'agenouilla devant la file de bouteille. Laquelle choisir ? Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Whisky Pur Feu, Bièraubeurre, Vodka. Mélange de boissons sorcières et boissons moldues. Harry se décida dans un premier temps à prendre le Whisky Pur Feu. Il s'assit à même le sol et but à même le goulot. La journée allait être longue.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses habituelles robes noires. Le silence s'installa parmi les élèves pendant qu'il remontait jusqu'à sa place. Comme toujours. Il s'installa à la gauche du trône de Dumbledore et laissa son regard étudier la salle.

Il était de bonne humeur même si son visage froid ne démontrait rien. Se réveiller complètement après un moment d'amour avec Draco était juste sublime. Il donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour que son Serpent dorme à ses côtés toutes les nuits. Il ne savait pas si dans le règlement du collège il était stipulé qu'un enseignant ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec un élève. Il devrait se renseigner.

Qu'importe, il passerait son week-end à chercher. Pour le moment, il fixait du coin de l'œil son amant qui mangeait à côté de son meilleur ami. Il était beau. Magnifiquement et irréellement beau. Severus se demandait encore ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Draco pouvait avoir qui il voulait, quand il le voulait, où il le voulait. Mais il l'avait choisi, lui, un vieil homme laid aux cheveux gras. Draco était tout le contraire, il était beau, jeune, fort, en bonne santé. Non que Severus ne soit pas en bonne santé ou fort mais il n'était pas beau, ni jeune.

Cependant, il adorait ces moments avec son jeune amant. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils aimaient les mêmes choses. Durant la journée, il lui manquait étrangement. Severus se l'avouait, il était… oui, il était amoureux de son petit serpent. Fou amoureux. D'un amour inconditionnel. Mais il y avait toujours la petite chose qui manquait qui lui brouillait le cœur. Et il savait que Draco ressentait la même chose. Ils en avaient parlé sur l'oreiller ce matin : il leur manquait quelque chose pour qu'ils se sentent parfaitement complet. Ils ne savaient pas encore quoi mais le manque était de plus en plus fort. Ils devraient trouver rapidement.

Draco lui rendit son regard et lui sourit tendrement. Severus lui aurait bien souri en retour mais il ne souriait jamais. Du moins pas en public.

Il détourna les yeux pour tomber sur la place vide de Potter. Où était-il passé ? Severus se demandait vraiment ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ce gosse. Il voulait savoir, pas pour l'aider mais juste pour savoir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

Harry, recroquevillé par terre dans la Salle sur Demande, la bouteille de Vodka dans la main, ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il avait vidé le Whisky Pur Feu il y avait déjà longtemps mais, au fond, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé.

L'alcool embrumait son cerveau et ses pensées. Malheureusement, sa culpabilité était toujours là et revenait même en bloc, puissance mille. L'effet de l'alcool sans doute.

C'était sa faute si Sirius était venu au Ministère ce jour là. C'était sa faute si Sirius était mort. Tout comme Cédric un an plus tôt et ses parents quand il était petit. Comme ce qui s'était passé cet été. Il frissonna. Tout était de sa faute.

Il se sentait pitoyable.

_- Mais tu _es_ pitoyable. _

Il sursauta en se redressant. Qui venait de parler ? Il n'y avait personne ici.

- Qui vient de parler ?

_- C'est moi._

Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Surtout qu'Harry ne voyait rien dans la pièce sombre. Il étrécit ses yeux verts embrumés d'alcool dans une vaine tentative pour apercevoir quelque chose. Peine perdue, il ne discernait rien.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? Après tout, on se connait depuis des années._

Cette fois, Harry commença à avoir peur. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix envoûtante qui semblait résonner dans sa tête.

- Qui es-tu ?

_- Toujours les mêmes questions. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir qui je suis._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir qui était l'autre.

- Es-tu présent ?

_- Présent ? Bien sûr que je suis présent, comment ferais-je pour te parler si je n'étais pas ici ?_

- Tu as dit que l'on se connaissait depuis des années. Mais moi, je ne te connais pas.

La voix poussa un profond soupir, et Harry regarda tout autour de lui. C'était franchement flippant et un peu dérangeant.

_- Si, tu me connais. Tu me connais même très bien. En même temps je suis une part de toi, en quelque sorte._

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ok, il flippait grave. Une part de lui ? Oh, d'accord, ce devait être l'alcool. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

- Tu n'existes pas ?

_- Bien sûr que je n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas réel, en clair. Mais je suis bel et bien là. Dans ta tête._

- Tu es dans ma tête ?

_- Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?_

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé avant ?

La voix sembla réfléchir un moment. Et Harry pensa pendant un instant qu'il avait tout imaginé. La voix n'existait sans doute pas, ce n'était qu'un effet de l'alcool.

_- Tu n'étais pas prêt._

- Ah, parce que maintenant je le suis ?

_- Oui, et on va avoir besoin de moi._

Harry se leva mais retomba presque instantanément. S'il avait besoin d'une preuve, il venait dans avoir une. Il était complètement plein.

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi ?

_- Moi_.

- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

_- Hum, ces gamins. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Un nom ?_

- Ce serait un bon début.

_- Alors, appelle-moi Ash_.

Ash. Bizarrement ça lui plaisait bien, à Harry. Même si il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

- Je suis fou ?

_- Non. Enfin… si, mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir perdre pied. C'en est presque jouissif, donc reste fou, c'est tellement bon._

- Tu n'es pas là pour m'aider ?

_- Il y a plusieurs façons d'aider_, dit clairement Ash. _Et je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer la mienne_, ajouta-t-il en murmurant tellement bas qu'Harry ne l'entendit pas.

- Tu vas rester tout le temps avec moi ?

_- Si tu veux savoir si je te parlerai tout le temps, la réponse est non. J'ai besoin de dormir et je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire._

D'un coup Harry avait plein de questions. L'alcool encore.

- Alors, tu es vraiment dans ma tête ?

_- Tu me l'as déjà demandé._

- Tu es tout seul ?

Si Ash lui répondait « non », il ne savait pas comment réagir. Après tout, il venait déjà d'apprendre qu'il parlait avec une voix dans sa tête, si l'alcool n'avait pas déjà fait son travail il n'y aurait pas cru.

_- Oui et non. La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que les autres ne peuvent pas te parler. Il n'y a que moi, Harry_.

La voix envoûtante d'Ash calma la peur que la prononciation de son prénom venait d'allumer.

Il prit une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et en but une lampée au goulot. La boisson brûla sa gorge mais depuis bien longtemps il n'y faisait plus attention. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner et il sentait qu'il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Il se connaissait : il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

- Je suis désolé Ash. Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi mais je sens que je vais m'évanouir et je suis sûr que quand je me réveillerai tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Adieu, Ash, prononça difficilement Harry.

Il laissa tomber la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il se sentit partir et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire mais surtout pour le pire. Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, Potter_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Où était-il ?

Merlin ! Où était-il ?

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards pour le diner. Sa place était juste en face de celle vide de Potter. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée sans jamais le voir. Personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, lui s'inquiétait. Assez paradoxalement, un Malfoy s'inquiétait pour un Potter. Du jamais vu.

- Tu as fini le devoir de métamorphose ? Lui demanda Blaise.

- Oui, la semaine dernière.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux la chaise de Potter. Mais pourquoi faisait-il une fixation sur le Survivant ? Non, ce n'était pas une fixation, il l'avait juste cherché pour… pour lui rendre son pantalon. Voilà, c'était pour cela. Son pantalon.

- Draco, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potty ?

- T'as pas remarqué il n'est jamais aux repas ?

- Oui, et ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout.

- Dray, t'as rien à me dire ?

Draco se tourna vers son meilleur ami, complètement perdu.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que tu fais une fixation sur Potty, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules et en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna Draco.

- Si tu le dis.

Non. Il ne faisait _pas_ de fixation sur Potter. Pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard de la place du Survivant. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'autre dans le couloir en train de pleurer, il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dortoir des rouges et ors. En observant les Lions, il remarqua que Weasmoche parlait comme si de rien n'était avec Thomas et Finnigan qui rigolaient comme des imbéciles. Grangie ne cessait de lancer des regards à Neville qui fixait lui aussi la place de Potter sans trop manger. Quelque chose s'était passé, il le savait déjà mais il venait d'avoir la confirmation et il voulait découvrir ce que c'était.

Il reprit une cuillerée de son dessert sans quitter la place vide en face de lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se redressa en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait du mal à ouvrir ses yeux qui semblaient brûler de l'intérieur. Le pire, c'était quand même sa tête qui le lançait comme si elle voulait exploser.

Il se mit difficilement debout et ferma les yeux très fort. L'effet de l'alcool était encore présent dans son organisme mais il devait sortir de cette salle trop oppressante à tout prix.

Il commença à marcher, pas très droit d'accord mais il marcha vers la sortie.

Dans le couloir, il ne savait pas par où aller. Surtout où aller. Tant pis, il irait dehors. Oui, dehors c'était bien. Le grand air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Allez, direction le Parc.

Il avait l'impression que chaque jambe pesait cent kilos et que le couloir faisait cinquante kilomètres de long. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Pourtant, il continua. Il descendit les étages et il s'apprêtait à tourner au coin d'un couloir qui le mènerait à son salut quand une voix résonna derrière lui.

- HEY ! Potter ! Cria la voix.

Ledit Potter s'appuya au mur le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Le destin s'acharnait. Il demandait juste l'air frais et le calme du grand air. Pas une bagarre acharnée avec un être Malfoyen.

- Potter ?

Malfoy le rattrapa rapidement et se posta devant lui. Les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude sévère.

- Potter tu as… tu as bu ? Demanda le blond, perplexe.

- Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

_- Bien sûr que si tu as bu. Et pas qu'un peu. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir_.

- Oh toi, la ferme.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et le regarda confus.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, Potter ?

- Non, c'est à…

Ash. Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire. On le prendrait pour un schizophrène, déprimé et anorexique.

Le doigt d'Harry monta jusqu'à sa tête mais il le baissa et regarda droit dans les yeux aciers de Malfoy.

- Laisse-tomber, ce n'était pas à toi que je disais ça. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, je voulais te donner le pantalon que tu as oublié hier.

- Oh !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé ?_

Il ne savait pas trop mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Son pantalon était le dernier de ses soucis.

_- Tu es lamentable_.

- Tu viens avec moi ? On va le chercher.

Harry répondit à Malfoy en hochant la tête et ne répondit rien à Ash même si ces paroles faisaient mal. Terriblement mal, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence, ils ne croisèrent personnes.

- Au fait… hum… merci. Pour hier.

- De rien.

Harry résista à se prendre la tête entre les mains : Ash s'était mis à siffloter dans son crâne. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que la voix s'était manifestée mais c'était déjà l'enfer pour Harry.

- Tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose ?

_- Je suis sûr que tu n'étais même pas au courant. _

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Tu voudrais que je t'aide ?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Harry était rejeté par ceux qui étaient supposés être ses amis alors pourquoi sa Némésis de toujours voulait l'aider ? Mieux, comment se faisait-il qu'Harry n'ait pas pété un câble ? Dès que Malfoy lui parlait, il était toujours calme. Bizarre.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, je te le proposais juste, ajouta Malfoy avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry considéra la proposition deux secondes. Depuis un bout de temps déjà il ne se souciait plus de ses notes catastrophiques et personne ne s'était proposé pour l'aider. Alors pourquoi pas ?

- _Tu ne vas pas accepter, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Je veux bien. Merci.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement. Ash avait arrêté de parler pour sa plus grande joie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le mur qui menait chez les Serpents. Mais avant d'ouvrir le passage Malfoy se retourna vers lui.

- Tu devrais mettre ta capuche, pour ne pas être reconnu.

- Honte, Malfoy ?

- Pas du tout Potter, c'est pour toi que je dis ça.

Harry ravala la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres et plaça correctement sa capuche. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune bondée à cette heure puis allèrent directement dans la chambre personnelle du blond.

Dans la pièce, Harry remarqua immédiatement que le lit était toujours là. Son cœur se serra. Il souhaitait dormir encore ici ce soir. Malfoy ne posait pas de question et l'acceptait, à la différence de ses pseudos-amis. Malfoy disparut dans la salle de bain et revint finalement avec le pantalon en question. Harry le prit, le serra contre lui et se retourna pour sortir. La main sur la poignée, il ne réussit pas à se résoudre à ouvrir la porte.

- Tu veux rester ? Je veux dire, le couvre feu vient de passer, tu peux rester dormir cette nuit. Enfin si tu veux.

Harry en aurait ri de soulagement. Seulement ça faisait des mois qu'il avait arrêté de rire et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le faire maintenant.

- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

- Non, si je te le propose, répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

- Merci.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Malfoy s'installa sur son propre lit et le regarda.

- Tu n'étais pas au dîner. Ni au petit-déjeuner, ni au déjeuner, d'ailleurs.

- Non.

Il baissa la tête, honteux que Malfoy ait remarqué son absence. Mais il ne mangeait plus depuis déjà quelques mois, avant il y allait pour ses amis. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien, alors il ne s'embêtait plus à se déplacer dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non.

Malfoy serra les lèvres devant les réponses en monosyllabe que lui servait le brun.

- Alors, tu as fais quoi de tes vacances ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui s'était passé pendant ses vacances mais il était replongé dans son passé récent avec une simple question. Il sentit les larmes s'agglutiner aux coins de ses yeux verts.

_- Tu pleures comme un gosse_, _parce qu'au final tu n'es que ça. Un pauvre gosse qui n'arrive pas à se relever après un petit coup de rien du tout. Tu n'as rien connu dans ta vie, Harry. Tu joues à la victime pour attirer l'attention sur toi_.

Difficilement, Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre, ni réfléchir correctement depuis qu'Ash était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais demandé une voix qui soit disant allait l'aider. Déjà quand il était seul dans sa tête il n'arrivait pas à supporter ces journées, mais avec Ash il allait mourir prématurément.

- Et…et toi ?

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui, de ses vacances, des Dursley, de Sirius. Non, il ne voulait pas. Mais il aimerait bien que Malfoy lui parle.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ce que tu veux.

Tant qu'il parlait, ça lui était égal. Malfoy s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête puis il commença à parler.

- Alors, j'ai passé la majorité des vacances dans mon manoir. Plus précisément à la bibliothèque. Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu ennuyé parce qu'avoir la grande bâtisse pour moi tout seul, ce n'est pas terrible. Enfin bon, mon père étant à Azkaban à cause de toi – mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?

Oui il savait. Mais il voulait juste profiter de la voix de Malfoy, il ne voulait pas parler. Dès que l'autre avait commencé à raconter ces vacances, Harry s'était lui aussi installer. Il s'était allonger sur le côté, il avait fermé les yeux et il écoutait. Il entendit un bruit de draps vers le lit de Malfoy, il devait se redresser.

- Tu dors Potter ?

- Continue, s'il-te-plaît. Continue.

_- Tu es pitoyable de supplier ainsi. Il n'y a que les faibles pour supplier comme tu le fais_.

Rien à faire. Lorsque Malfoy parlait, Ash semblait l'écouter aussi et donc il ne parlait plus. La voix de Malfoy calmait Harry mais en plus réussissait à faire taire Ash. Alors oui, il pouvait être faible et supplier pour avoir la paix.

- D'accord.

Malfoy déblatéra pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes. Tout y passa, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais il se sentait en paix, comme lorsqu'il sortait dans le parc avant.

- On devrait dormir.

- Hum.

Harry enleva ses habits puis, en boxer et en tee-shirt, il se glissa sous la couette. Il entendit Malfoy faire de même, ensuite la lumière fut éteinte.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ils avaient éteint depuis longtemps maintenant, mais Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la pseudo-conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt. Quand il avait demandé comment s'était passé les vacances de Potter c'était uniquement pour qu'ils s'engagent dans une vraie conversation, mais Potter avait réussi à dévier la question et s'arranger pour que ce soit lui qui parle.

Il se mit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond sans le voir vraiment. Il aurait pu protester, demander à Potter de lui parler, mais lorsque que le brun l'avait supplié de continuer il n'avait pu qu'accéder à sa demande.

La demande avait été faite d'une voix faible, vide et sans espoir, ça lui avait serré le cœur. Il détestait le voir comme ça.

Draco se demanda quelle heure il était, mais de toute façon il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le calme régnait dans la chambre, Potter devait dormir. Tant mieux pour lui, avec les cernes de plus en plus noires qu'il se trimballait il avait raison de dormir un peu.

Demain, Draco l'aiderait avec son devoir de métamorphose. Oui, et il espérait pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation avec lui.

- Ferme-la, Ash, murmura Potter.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Le brun rêvait-il ? Pourtant il avait l'air de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas le réveiller, lui. Et qui était cet Ash ? Il ne connaissait aucun élève qui s'appelait ainsi. Il s'en rappellerait, ce n'était pas commun « Ash ». Et de toute façon, personne ne pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre personnelle. Draco ne bougea pas dans l'attente d'entendre la réplique de cet Ash.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, continua Potter.

Détresse. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit après la réponse du brun. Draco n'avait entendu aucune réplique. Potter dormait peut-être finalement.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas fou. C'est de ta faute. Arrête de me parler. Arrête !

Le début de la phrase avait été murmuré, la fin était plus virulente. Mais il avait l'air si désespéré. Cela fit mal au cœur de Draco. Le silence revint.

Draco se tourna sur le coté droit. Il avait bien l'attention de dormir maintenant, il essaierait demain de découvrir qui était Ash.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque instantanément. Un sanglot retentit dans la pièce. Harry pleurait – parce que oui, maintenant, là, à l'instant, c'était Harry.

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Draco dut bander tous ses muscles pour ne pas sauter du lit et aller prendre Harry dans ces bras. Non ! Non, il ne voulait pas ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant tout son être le poussait vers l'autre lit. Là où les sanglots continuaient de couler. Ça faisait tellement de mal de ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'il sentait qu'il _devait_ le faire.

Il serra les mâchoires parce qu'il savait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas qu'il le prenne contre lui et que s'il cédait à ses besoins il perdrait le Survivant.

Les sanglots se tarirent quelques minutes après. Le calme revint. Le silence aussi chargé de larmes, de détresses et de secrets.

Draco s'endormit sur une dernière pensée qui fit glisser un petit sourire sur ses lèvres : il allait tuer cet Ash, quel qu'il fut.

.

* * *

.

A suivre… Alors vos avis ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Ash ? Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne pensait pas que l'histoire prendrait une telle tournure mais moi, dans ma tête, lorsque je me suis dit que je voulais écrire _Dans vos yeux_, Ash était présent et je savais tout ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'est pas une folie de l'auteure ou une décision sur un coup de tête, Ash était et devait être là. :)

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, que vous appréciez toujours et j'attends vos réactions (bonnes comme mauvaises). J'essayerai de répondre à vos reviews mais je ne promets rien. Et je vous dis au **Mercredi 19 Décembre** pour un nouveau chapitre. Bises à tous et bonne soirée.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes**_ :

_**Okama (pas anonyme mais bon)**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes jolis compliments et je suis ravie que l'histoire t'intéresse ! :) A bientôt j'espère.

_**Petite grouille**_ : J'avoue que c'est assez drôle comme idée mais que veux-tu notre Dray n'aime pas voir 'Ry pleurer. x) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**X1**_ : Ash va pimenter les choses comme tu dis, c'est exactement ça ! xD Et il va bien accélérer les choses aussi. Bonne lecture.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai d'énormes problèmes de connexion internet !

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

Ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain matin. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi mais il s'était forcé à se rendormir changeant ces habitudes à cause d'Ash qui semblait dormir quand lui dormait aussi.

Harry se redressa en s'étirant et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda tout de suite vers le lit de Malfoy. Qui était vide. L'autre était-il parti ? Il espérait que non. Mais peut-être qu'il gênait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

Harry remonta ses genoux contre son torse puis il tapota de son doigt son tibia pour éviter de céder à la panique. Et s'il s'était imposé, hier soir ?

Après tout, Malfoy l'avait surement pris en pitié, au fond il ne l'aimait pas.

- _Personne ne t'aime_.

- Si, Sirius m'aimait. Mes parents aussi.

- _Et regarde où ça les a mené. Ils sont morts, crétin_.

- A cause de moi, murmura Harry d'une voix triste remplie de larmes, les mots d'Ash s'insinuaient dans son cœur déjà brisé.

Ash ne put pas répondre, même si – Harry n'en doutait pas – il avait surement une réplique piquante. La porte de la salle de bain venait de s'ouvrir sur Draco simplement vêtu d'un jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Harry resserra les bras autour de ses jambes. Les mouvements que faisait Malfoy pour se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette s'arrêtèrent. Les yeux aciers le détaillèrent. Harry baissa la tête.

- Salut, Potter.

- Salut.

Malfoy se dirigea vers l'armoire où il fouilla pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de sortir une chemise qu'il enfila.

- On va manger et on bosse après ?

Harry qui regardait dans le vide sursauta quand il entendit les mots de Malfoy. De quoi venait-il de parler ?

- _Il vient de te parler de nourriture et de travail_.

- Oh, hum… je… je n'ai pas faim. Si ça… enfin… si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais t'attendre ici ?

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Malfoy devant lui. Il remarqua vaguement un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillir mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Ok. Donc tu m'attends ici. Je reviens vite.

Devant la porte, il sembla encore hésiter. Il soupira. Finalement il ouvrit et referma la porte laissant Harry seul. Enfin pas tout à fait seul.

Cela ne faisait que depuis hier qu'Ash l'accompagnait et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

_- Dis que je te gène aussi_.

- Tu me gènes Ash. Depuis que tu me parles, ma vie est un enfer. Tu me détruis. Je croyais que tu devais m'aider.

Le rire d'Ash résonna dans sa tête. Harry fronça les sourcils : il connaissait ce son. Il ne savait plus où il l'avait entendu mais il connaissait ce rire. Ce son lui arracha un frisson.

- _Oh mon pauvre petit, ta vie était déjà un enfer bien avant que je te parle. Et tu te détruis tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça_, dit la voix. _Même si je vais jouer un rôle aussi dans ta destruction_, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- _J'ai dit qu'on s'était mal comprit à notre première rencontre_.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

- _Je_ _n'ai jamais dit que je t'aiderais, _toi_. J'ai dit qu'on avait besoin de moi_.

Harry paniquait. Voilà c'était dit, il avait peur d'Ash.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'avoir dans ma tête.

- _Dommage_.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait faire quelque chose, en attendant Malfoy. Une douche. Oui, c'était bien ça. Une douche. Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla pour se glissa sous le jet d'eau qui lui brûla le dos tellement elle était chaude. Il resta là, laissant l'eau inonder ses joues et se mélanger à ses larmes alors qu'Ash continuait à siffloter sous son crâne.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le banc devant la table des Serpentards avec toute la classe due à son rang. Il soupira pour la énième fois tout en se prenant le visage des deux mains.

Il se dépêcha de se servir son petit déjeuner puis baissa la tête.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à un peu plus tôt. Potter n'avait pas voulu manger, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Bien sûr… comme s'il allait croire ça. Il se doutait depuis quelques jours que le brun s'affamait mais là, il avait la confirmation. Mais il n'avait rien pu lui dire de peur qu'il ne se braque et qu'il ne parte. Quand le Survivant le lui avait dit, son cœur s'était encore serré. D'ailleurs faillait qu'il arrête celui-là, Potter n'était rien pour lui. Un simple ami. Enfin, ami était un grand mot mais quand même…

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il avait remarqué les yeux verts dans le vide et il avait eu la folle envie de le secouer ou de le prendre dans ses bras. Au choix.

Draco ne remarqua pas lorsque son meilleur ami s'installa à côté de lui. Il ne pansait qu'à une chose : se dépêcher. S'il prenait trop de temps, Potter risquait de lui filer entre les doigts et cette fois il n'aurait aucune excuse pour le faire revenir dans sa chambre.

Toute la journée, ils allaient travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose mais il espérait qu'ils allaient pouvoir dévier sur une vraie conversation. Après tout il voulait devenir ami avec le Gryffon. Et il découvrirait qui était Ash aussi. Oui, il sentait que ça c'était important. Voire même primordial.

Il but son café rapidement, se leva et remonta la Grande Salle. Inconscient du regard noir qui le suivait avec étonnement.

.

.

.

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la chambre, il remarqua directement Potter sur le lit. Il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis qu'il était parti, il était toujours assis sur son lit, les bras entourant ses genoux, les yeux dans le vide.

Il claqua légèrement la porte pour prévenir qu'il était rentré. Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Draco rencontra les yeux verts ternes et une constatation lui sauta aux yeux. Il voulait être celui qui rallumerait l'étincelle dans ces émeraudes.

Il secoua la tête puis s'avança jusqu'au lit.

- Alors, au travail ?

- Oui.

Draco se retourna pour chercher son livre de métamorphose et un parchemin. Il jeta en même temps dans coup d'œil au brun qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

- Rapproche-toi, Potter. On ne pourra pas bosser correctement sinon.

Il repartit dans la recherche du livre et du parchemin.

- Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils et il se retourna. S'appuyant à la table de chevet, il scruta Potter qui regardait le sol.

- Quoi ?

- Harry. Appelle-moi Harry, s'il-te-plait. Pas Potter.

Draco sourit un peu. Ça commençait bien cette journée. Ils venaient de faire un pas vers l'amitié non ? Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'appelle Harry si tu m'appelles Draco. Après tout, c'est mon prénom.

Il vit Harry redresser la tête avec des yeux incrédules. Il sourit pour le rassurer et pour éviter qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

- D'accord.

- Très bien, installe-toi, Harry.

Il se retourna pour continuer ses recherches, il vit Harry s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Après plusieurs secondes, il trouva enfin son livre de métamorphose et un parchemin qu'il posa sur le lit. Il monta sur ce dernier et s'installa en tailleur face à un Harry perplexe. Il étala le matériel devant eux et ouvrit le livre un peu poussiéreux, il l'avouait il ne l'ouvrait presque jamais, après tout la bibliothèque servait à cela, non ?

- Tu n'as rien fait du tout ?

Pour toute réponse le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne le regardait plus, gardant la tête baissée dans une attitude soumise. Où était passé le Gryffondor indépendant des premières années ? Il semblait bien loin.

Pendant toute la matinée, ils travaillèrent sur le devoir de métamorphose et ils le finirent en début d'après-midi. Ils ne sortirent pas de la chambre de Draco. Harry ne parla pas beaucoup mais quand il le fit, il n'était pas agressif et ils apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux.

Vers quatorze heures, Draco s'étira et son ventre choisi ce moment pour se manifester. Il rangea son livre et le parchemin non utilisé pendant qu'Harry posait le sien noir d'écriture près de son lit.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda innocemment Draco.

Il jeta un regard en coin au brun qui secouait la tête. C'était impossible de ne pas manger comme il le faisait et de continuer à vivre. Enfin vivre était un grand mot quand même, Harry semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelques temps déjà.

Laissant passer pour cette fois, il farfouilla sous son lit et en sortit une boite de biscuit. Il se rassit sur le lit, commença à ouvrir délicatement le paquet. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux après avoir englouti un premier biscuit, il tomba sur les émeraudes ternes qui regardaient le paquet fixement. Draco le montra au brun en le bougeant légèrement.

- Tu en veux ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en refusant une fois de plus. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle avec Sev du cas « Harry », ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Il faut que tu manges Harry.

C'était fou comme Draco avait vite oublié les années de haines. Il se comportait exactement comme avec ses amis, qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit le brun d'une voix faible.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé correctement ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

_Bien sûr que si_. Enfin, non, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Ça ne le regardait pas. Alors pourquoi voulait-il tout savoir ? Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était rien pour l'autre à part seulement un nouvel ami, mais il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Draco n'était pas _l_'unique.

- Très bien. Que veux-tu faire ? questionna Draco en le regardant bien en face.

- Je devrais y aller.

- Tu peux…

Draco fut coupé par des coups portés à la porte. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il dit à l'importun d'entrer. Le battant s'ouvrit sur Blaise Zabini.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au déjeuner Draco ?

Puis le nouveau venu sembla se rendre compte que le prince des Serpentards n'était pas seul et lorsqu'il remarqua qui était présent il fronça les sourcils.

- Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas et disparut par la porte restée ouverte. Draco n'eut pas le temps de le stopper qu'il disparaissait déjà. Flute alors ! Il l'avait laissé partir. Tout ça c'était la faute de Blaise, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Il le regarda alors que l'autre restait avec les sourcils froncés et regardait la porte qui venait de se refermer.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Blaise ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, montrant sa colère d'avoir été interrompu avec Harry.

Le bistré le regarda une seconde puis, les yeux pétillants, il s'avança vers le lit. Draco l'observa et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas. Blaise ressemblait trop à Dumbledore à l'instant avec les yeux malicieux comme s'il savait tout avant tout le monde. Mais il n'y avait rien à savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi était-il ici ? demanda le vert et argent en s'assaillant à côté de lui.

- Je l'aidais à faire son devoir de métamorphose.

Blaise continua de le regarder, semblant savoir quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Le silence envahit la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits que Draco faisait en mangeant ses gâteaux.

- Tu en veux ? proposa Draco en tendant le paquet.

- Non, merci. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas manqué le déjeuner.

Draco haussa les épaules en reportant son regard sur les biscuits.

- Je voulais aider Harry pour son devoir. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? C'est complètement bizarre, oui.

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de justifier ses actes.

- Attends… Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?

- Depuis pas très longtemps.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Depuis ce matin, en fait.

Depuis ce matin ? Il n'avait même pas fait attention. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Enfin bon, ce n'était qu'un prénom, ne ce n'était rien, ça ne changeait rien.

- Je vous ai dérangé ? demanda Blaise avec une note bizarre dans la voix.

Draco réfléchit un instant, essaya de comprendre ce que voulait dire cette note qu'il n'entendait presque jamais. Blaise voulait découvrir quelque chose, ou plutôt avoir une confirmation. _« Je vous ai dérangé ? »_, à quoi le basané pensait-il ? Il n'imaginait pas que… enfin, non c'était… quand même pas… si ?

- On n'est pas ensemble, s'indigna Draco.

Il lui en aurait parlé sinon. Même si, il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit pour Severus, il allait peut-être devoir le faire aujourd'hui pour faire taire les pensées peu catholiques de son ami qui le mettait en scène avec le Survivant.

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais on n'est pas ensemble.

Blaise plissa les yeux pour le fixer. Draco détestait quand il faisait ça, comme s'il pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Devant ce regard il se sentait obligé de se justifier, de lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, qu'Harry et lui n'étaient qu'amis.

- Si je te dis quelque chose d'important et de secret, tu le garderais pour toi ?

Vraiment, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Blaise était la personne la plus sûre pour les secrets, mais c'était aussi un Serpentard et s'il trouvait un intérêt dans l'information, il l'utiliserait. Mais Draco savait que contrairement à la majorité des Serpentards Blaise ne comptait pas rentrer dans les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui, encore moins maintenant que l'autre timbré était enfermé à Azkaban. Mais on ne savait jamais si face de serpent s'échappait, et bien, Blaise ne se prosternerait pas devant lui, tout comme Draco. Il avait fait ce choix l'année dernière avec les arguments et l'aide de Sev. Même si son père, actuellement à Azkaban comme beaucoup d'autre, voulait qu'il rejoigne les rangs, il n'irait pas, il rentrerait même dans l'Ordre s'il fallait. Mais pour le moment, la question ne se posait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait plus nuire à quiconque.

- Ai confiance.

- C'est ça le problème.

Blaise posa sa main sur sa poitrine et bascula en arrière sur le lit en jetant l'autre bras devant ses yeux.

- Problème ? Problème ? Tu brises mon amour propre Draco. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne n'aies pas confiance en moi. Mes chevilles se dégonflent, je pensais que j'étais le bras droit du Prince des Serpents et donc que j'avais sa confiance.

Il se releva en rigolant et Draco ne put que le suivre dans son hilarité. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rit avec un ami comme ça. Ça lui avait manqué.

- C'est à propos de Severus, dit-il quand leur hilarité fut finie.

- Quoi, Snape ? Tu couches avec ? répondit Blaise en riant de plus belle.

Cette fois Draco ne lui suivit pas. Il attendit simplement que son ami se calme pour répliquer. Blaise lui jeta un regard en coin et lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond ne rigolait pas, il redevint sérieux comme si il avait reçu une douche froide.

- Tu couches avec ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, cette fois.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer sans vraiment le regarder. Il ne savait pas comment son ami réagirait, après tout, ce n'était pas banal qu'un élève couche avec un professeur, surtout si ledit professeur était le parrain dudit élève.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait les réactions de Blaise. Impassible, neutre, calme. Il ne voyait rien sur le visage noir de son ami et c'était encore plus frustrant. Le noir était dégouté, indifférent, ou de son côté. Draco ne savait pas et ça l'énervait. Oh merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le silence après une annonce aussi… énorme.

Le silence total dura une bonne minute avant qu'il ne craque.

- Par Salazar ! Dis quelque chose Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- N'importe quoi ! Mais ne reste pas comme ça.

- Comme ça, comment ?

- Aussi impassible. Je viens quand même de te dire que je couche avec Severus.

Blaise haussa les épaules comme si on lui annonçait des nouvelles de la sorte n'importe quand, n'importe où. Comme si au détour d'un couloir, Pansy le prévenait qu'elle couchait avec McGonagall. Draco frissonna devant l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit. Oh par Salazar et par Merlin réunis ! Pourquoi imaginait-il des choses comme celle-ci, c'était un coup à s'arracher les yeux tellement c'était… horrible.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Dray. C'est ta vie. Mais…

- Oui, le coupa Draco, anticipant la question qui allait venir. Oui, je l'aime, Blaise. Vraiment.

- Très bien. Par contre l'habituelle : « S'il te fait du mal, je le brise », je vais éviter. C'est un professeur quand même.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires.

- Merci, Blaise, dit le blond en serrant son ami contre lui.

Passé ce moment d'amitié intense, les deux Serpentards continuèrent de discuter dans la tranquillité de la chambre de Préfet.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ash n'arrêtait pas de siffler dans sa tête et de commenter tout ce qu'Harry regardait. Ce dernier venait de croisé Katie Bell et Ash l'avait critiqué comme pas possible, tout y était passé de ses cheveux à ces lacets de chaussures. Harry avait baissé les yeux pour qu'elle ne l'arrête pas puis avait accéléré le pas pour fuir les gens le plus rapidement possible.

Il ouvrit les portes, sortit dans le parc et alla s'asseoir près du lac comme ces derniers temps. Réfléchir. Il ne faisait que ça en ce moment et ça le tuait. Depuis qu'Ash était arrivé, chaque moment de réflexion le plongeait dans une sorte d'état second, et pourtant il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup vu que Draco lui permettait de s'apaiser.

- _Tu es seul_.

Bien Einstein. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ça. Il était seul. Seul, terriblement seul. Trop seul, peut-être. Sûrement.

Il souffla un bon coup. En plus de son petit problème nommé Ash, Harry avait beaucoup été affecté par les paroles de ses amis.

_- Tu n'as pas d'amis._

Il ne pouvait qu'approuver malheureusement. Ou il lui restait peut-être Hermione et Neville, et encore il n'en était pas sûr. Mais au final c'était ce qu'il cherchait, la paix. Mais avec Ash, il ne l'avait jamais et il devenait fou. Déjà qu'une personne qui parlait avec une voix dans sa tête pouvait être surement considéré comme fou à la base.

Harry se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, ferma les yeux. Une seule question réussissait encore à percer le brouillard de son esprit. Où allait-il dormir ? Le dortoir des rouges et ors n'était pas la solution, il n'avait pas croisé ses « amis » et il avait peur, de un, des questions qui seraient posées, de deux, qu'ils l'ignorent complètement. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, surement la deuxième solution.

Son regard se perdit sur le lac où le soleil se reflétait. C'était tellement beau, calme. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Pendant son enfance les Dursley l'avaient traité comme un chien et encore il était sur qu'un chien était mieux traité que lui.

En première année, il avait dû empêcher Voldemort de trouver la pierre philosophale.

En deuxième année, il avait combattu un basilic.

En troisième année, il avait cru qu'un criminel en avait après lui pour finalement se rendre compte que ledit criminel était son parrain et que le véritable meurtrier était un rat.

En quatrième année, il y avait eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

En cinquième, la mort de Sirius et... Non, ne pas penser à cela maintenant.

Sans oublié qu'âgé d'un an, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Vraiment, chaque année il frôlait la mort de près. Et tout le monde le critiquait comme s'il provoquait la Mort pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait survivre dans n'importe quelles situations. D'autres le jalousaient, mais sa vie n'était pas rose. Elle était loin d'être rose. Certains l'admiraient. Ah, l'admiration… Il en avait marre. Sa vie avait été une tuerie, un massacre. Au final, il n'avait pas de véritable vie.

Il resta là un bon moment, à réfléchir sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière le lac, qu'Harry remarqua qu'Ash n'avait pas interféré dans ses pensées de toute la fin d'après-midi.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'Ash soit soudain muet équivalait au calme avant la tempête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui tomber dessus ? Il avait tout vu, tout vécu. Et voilà, ses mains recommençaient à trembler. Et pourquoi en plus ? Juste parce qu'une voix dans sa tête arrêtait de lui parler alors qu'il n'avait attendu que cela depuis qu'Ash était arrivé. Incompréhensible. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était différent, tout son être lui criait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer.

Harry se leva et manqua de trébucher. Il ne savait pas trop où aller pour passer la nuit mais il trouverait. Il marcha en direction du château, sans répliques acerbes, rien que le silence.

En s'éloignant de la sorte, il ne pouvait savoir que sa vie changerait aujourd'hui. Que c'était tout à fait vrai, une bombe nucléaire allait lui tomber dessus. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'Ash, cet être perfide, était au courant et qu'il se délectait à l'avance de ce qu'il allait se passer.

.

* * *

.

Alors comment vous trouvez ? Une idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Prochaine publication le Mercredi 26 Décembre ! Je souhaite à tout le monde un Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Je suis profondément désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre individuellement à vos reviews mais entre les fêtes, les partiels et les révisions pour les partiels après les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Vous m'excuserez ! :) Alors voici les RAR et le chapitre 7**_ :

_**Dymitry**_ : Mais non mais non, ne t'inquiète pas trop, tout va bien se passer. Ce nouveau chapitre est juste un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_**Scarletwings**_ : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Comme tu as pu le constater les Serpentards sont vraiment OOC mais je l'ai aime bien ces petits serpys et je ne les voyais pas autrement dans mon histoire. Et puis Harry avait besoin d'aide et quoi de meilleur que le soutient de nos deux serpentards préférés ?! J'espère que la suite te plaira : Bonne lecture.

_**RingoLily**_ : Ooh MERCI ! Merci pour ta review. Merci de lire ma fic. Merci pour tes compliments. J'aime voir les lecteurs apprécier ce que je fais et je suis contente que t'ajoute à eux. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A bientôt j'espère. :)

_**sakura-okasan**_ : On a survécuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! xD Et comme tu le dis ça ne présage rien de bon la fin du chapitre précend ! Mais je te laisse décourvrir tout ça par toi-même. Ciao.

_**FraiseCitron**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là tous les mercredis même si parfois je serais un peu plus tard où quand je ne pourrais pas je laisserais un petit mot. Mais je ne voudrais pas décevoir les lecteurs donc je me débrouillerais ! x) Je te remercie de ta review et je suis ravie que les premiers chapitres t'ont plus. Bonne lecture )

_**Babylon**_ : Bonjour, je suis enchantée que tu ais découvert ma fic et qu'en plus cela te plaise. J'admets volontiers qu'Ash est une idée à première vue bizarre mais moi je le voyais comme ça et je suite contente que cela ne te gène pas plus que ça ! :) Merci à toi de me lire et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus.

_**77Hildegard**_ : Hi ! Oui Draco à compris qu'Harry allait mal, c'est déjà un début ! ^^ Ils vont y arriver avec le temps. :) A bientôt.

_**So**_ _**Mizu**_ : Cette fin est ma fin ! x) C'est pour attisé le suspense ! Et puis il faut bien couper à un endroit. Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer, je te laisse la surprise ! Bonne lecture.

_**Beebeul**_ : Tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Harry ! Prendre le corps d'Harry et implanter sa personnalité ? Intéressant… Tu verras ce qu'Ash va engendrer ! ^^ Je te laisse la surprise ! Et tu n'es en rien pessimiste, je suis largement pire que toi, ne t'inquiète pas. x) J'espère que la suite te plaira, Bye.

_**Rachel**_ : Je te pardonne le fait que tu me hais parce que, comme tu l'as dit, parfois non et en plus je me serais détesté moi aussi avec cette fin ! x) Cette fin est faite pour attisé ton envie de lire mon histoire, miss ! ^^ Tu découvriras qui est Ash plus tard, dans quelque chapitre. « Sauvons Harry », tu m'as fait tellement rire parce que j'ai pensé aussi à Sauvez Willy pour ensuite voir qu'en fait on a pensé à la même chose, bref… Passons à la suite, Blaise. Vas-y, déclare moi ton amour éternel ! :) Personnellement, j'adore Blaise aussi alors je ne le voyais pas lui donner un mauvais rôle, j'adore quand il est gentil et joue son rôle de meilleur ami avec application. Il est juste… Blaise. Et ça suffit amplement à le caractériser. T'inquiète, je comprend parfaitement que tu n'ais pas pu me laisser une review la semaine d'avant mais tant que tu me lis et que tu apprécies l'histoire, je suis heureuse (même si j'aime bien les reviews xD) Oooooh, je suis flattée d'être la seul fic que tu lis en cours. Bon, je vais te laisser, je te dis bonne lecture. (PS : Merci pour les autres reviews sur mes autres histoires ! xD)

_**Lacrimosa Van Ray**_ : C'est pour que Noël dure plus longtemps ) Tu as raison Ash est un enfoiré et ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

_**cat240**_ : Désolée mais… il n'y aura presque rien de tout cela ! x) Mais bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. A bientôt.

_**stormtrooper2**_ : Salut, pour ce qui est de Ash vous êtes nombreux à penser ça. Mais tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Et non, il ne lui veut pas que du bien à notre petit Gryffy ! L'aide arrivera bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. :) Bonne lecture.

_**Archimede**_ : Coucou Archimède ! Je sais que tu ne liras pas ce commentaire et ce chapitre avant janvier mais pour la prochaine fois que tu passeras, je le mets ! x) Ash devait être méchant, c'est sa « mentalité » si je peux dire. C'est un peu contradictoire en effet que tu le détestes tout en aimant l'idée. Mais je comprends, parce que lorsque je l'écrivais, je détestais Ash tout en me disant que l'histoire grâce à lui prenait un bon tournant. Sinon, le fait que Draco ne soit pas allez voir Sev. Bien sûr, Severus est un peu surpris mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une relation prof/élève, et ils ne peuvent pas se voir tous les jours, donc, Sev est surpris que Draco ait mangé rapidement avec la tête dans les nuages mais sans plus. Je suis contente que le rôle donné à Blaise te ravi. ^^ Enfin bon, je te dis en janvier alors ! Bonne lecture (plus tard^^)

_**Guest (chapitre 2)**_ : Salut, je suis contente que le texte te plaise et je prends en note tes « critiques » même si je ne comprends pas trop lorsque tu dis « les personnages ne sont pas détaillés » ça m'intéresserait beaucoup que tu développes, histoire que je m'améliore. Dans tous les cas, je te dis merci de t'intéresser à ma fic et de m'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage qui que tu sois. A bientôt, j'espère.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, Draco – accompagné de Blaise – se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déguster un bon dîner. Lorsque que les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Draco se redressa, dans toute sa grâce de Prince des Serpentards. Il adorait que tout le monde le regarde, être au centre de l'attention. Mais généralement ses rêves étaient ternis par la présence de Potter, enfin d'Harry maintenant, qui lui volait la vedette.

Machinalement dès qu'il pensa à Harry, il jeta un regard vers sa place. Vide. Encore et toujours vide. Harry n'était pas là.

Il ferma les yeux, un dixième de seconde pas plus, après tout il était en public. Il ne le montrait pas mais il avait espéré que le brun serait là ce soir, qu'il mangerait normalement quitte à venir sur la table des verts et argents avec lui.

Blaise se dirigeait déjà vers sa place et il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait oublié de bouger. Il avait peut-être perdu de sa superbe pendant quelques secondes. Il espérait que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était resté pétrifié aux portes de la Grande Salle en regardant fixement la place d'Harry.

Il sentit un simple contact sur sa main, un semblant de caresse, un petit frôlement. Simple comme bonjour et extrêmement futile mais son cœur s'accéléra. Il tourna un peu la tête juste au moment où Severus le dépassait pour remonter jusqu'à la table professorale. Draco le regarda s'avancer comme s'il était en territoire conquis : le dos droit, le pas déterminé, sa cape qui volait légèrement derrière lui ressemblant à un étendard sur un champ de bataille.

Il était beau. Pas d'une beauté physique, certes, mais il avait du charisme et si on cherchait bien derrière les barrières qu'il s'était forgé toutes ces longues années en tant que Mangemort, il avait un cœur d'or. Difficile à imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant. Seulement il n'y avait que Draco pour le voir, et peut-être aussi Dumbledore, avec ce vieux fou on ne pouvait pas savoir.

Il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers sa table sous les yeux de presque tous les élèves et des professeurs. Il s'était fait remarqué mais il ne savait pas si c'était dans le bon sens du terme ou pas. Se glissant sur le banc en face de Théo, il regarda une nouvelle fois la table des Griffons.

Pourquoi revenait-il toujours vers cette putain de table, hein ? Draco ne le savait pas. Mais ça n'empêchait en rien ses yeux de se poser toujours sur les rouges et ors, ni ses pensés d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Harry. Par exemple, où se trouvait-il, là, à l'instant ? Etait-il seul ? Surement, vu que tous ses amis étaient en train de manger.

En pensant à cela, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Depuis combien de temps le brun n'avait-il pas mangé correctement ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en train de partager un repas avec sa maison.

En observant les autres Gyffons, Draco remarqua que la belette semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne cessait de regarder son cadeau – dont Draco avait finalement découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une montre. Très jolie d'ailleurs.

Le roux mangeait de la main droite, gardait sa montre dans la gauche et ne regardait personne. Il ne semblait même pas écouter les différentes conversations. Les autres ne paraissaient pas le remarquer, sauf peut-être la Miss-je-sais-tout qui lui jetait de petits coups d'œil de temps en temps.

- Tu ne manges pas, Draco ?

- Si, si Théo.

Il sentait le regard de Blaise peser sur lui alors il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur son repas. Il prit un morceau de poulet et une pomme-de-terre. Rien de bien extravagant mais il s'en contentait. A la différence de Weasley il se servait de ses couverts pour manger, comme tout citoyen correct en somme.

Le repas se passa relativement bien. Théo, Pansy, Blaise et lui, discutèrent des devoirs donnés par leurs professeurs qui étaient de plus en plus fournis. Ils commencèrent déjà à parler des prochaines vacances qui se rapprochaient de jour en jour. Ils avaient tous des projets, sauf Draco. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était seul la plupart du temps dans son manoir morbide, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait négocier de passer les prochaines vacances avec Sev. Le professeur ne verrait surement aucun inconvénient. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui en parle.

Le groupe resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la Grande Salle, petit à petit les élèves des autres maisons rejoignaient leurs Salles Communes. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les sixièmes et septièmes années des Serpentards ainsi que ceux de Gryffondor et les professeurs.

Alors que Blaise proposait de se retirer dans les cachots, une exclamation leur fit tourner la tête vers la table des rouges et ors. Granger était debout, elle surplombait la belette, le visage fermé.

- Où est-il ? Tu es son meilleur ami, tu devrais faire quelque chose, bon sang !

Elle ne hurlait pas vraiment mais presque et son poing s'abattit sur la table à la fin de sa phrase. Elle semblait vraiment en colère. Weasley la regardait en serrant la montre très fort dans sa main. Il était toujours pâle, mais Draco aurait parié sa fortune que le rouquin virerait bientôt à l'écarlate. Et il aurait gagné.

Quelques instants plus tard, Weasmoche se transformait en tomate et se levait tout doucement.

- Mais, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'où il peut être et ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami. C'est un looser qui nous prend pour moins biens que lui. Tout ça parce qu'il est Harry Potter, le Survivant et le Sauveur. Il me dégoute, qu'il ne vienne surtout pas de me voir, hurla le rouquin.

- Il y a du grabuge chez les Griffons, critiqua Théo.

Draco ne lui répondit pas mais il sentit Blaise le regarder bizarrement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Harry ce qui se passait exactement, Weasley réagissait trop étrangement pour que ce soit normal. Il pouvait facilement comprendre qu'Harry ne veuille pas réintégré le dortoir de sa Maison.

Il remarqua Severus regarder la scène avec interrogation, tout comme lui il devait se demander ce qui se passait. Il faudrait donc qu'il ait une conversation avec lui aussi.

- Qu'a pu bien faire Potter, pour être rejeté de la sorte ? demanda innocemment Blaise.

Lui aussi voulait bien le savoir, par Salazar. Il ne voulait que ça, savoir ce qui se passait dans cette maudite école.

- En plus vous avez remarqué il ne vient plus aux repas, s'exprima Pansy.

Ah ça oui, il avait remarqué. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

- Vous pensez qu'il est trop imbu de lui-même pour daigner manger avec ses amis ? demanda Théo.

Draco aurait pu répondre que non, Harry n'était pas comme cela, mais il ne se préoccupait pas de ses camarades. Il observait Granger qui se rasseyait tranquillement, les yeux écarquillés et la mine stupéfaite. Draco la comprenait parfaitement, les mots utilisés par son petit copain étaient très durs. Ça ne se faisait pas d'utilisé des mots aussi méchants pour parler de son meilleur ami qui n'était même pas là pour se défendre.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa sur la table des rouges et ors, Draco imposa le retrait de leur groupe dans leur Salle Commune. Tout du long du trajet Blaise resta à côté de lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait à où pouvait être Harry.

Il ne remarqua pas les conversations sur Potter et sur Weasley de Pansy et de Théo, tellement il était plongé dans ses intenses réflexions. Si Harry ne voulait plus aller au dortoir, il ne lui restait que peu d'options pour passer une nuit relativement calme. Il avait le parc, les couloirs, la Tour d'Astronomie, la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être devait-il aller le chercher. Ou attendre demain pour voir s'il y avait du changement, après tout demain les cours recommenceraient, il serait bien obligé de le revoir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, accompagné de Blaise. Ils avaient dû abandonner Pansy et Théo dans la Salle Commune en passant.

Draco pila net dans le couloir juste devant sa chambre, entrainant par conséquent la collision avec Blaise qui le suivait. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui avait fait stopper aussi soudainement son ami, puis il serra brièvement son épaule.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara le basané avant de tourner les talons.

Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et se rapprocha doucement de la forme sombre assise près de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. La personne qui attendait là avait caché son visage dans ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés près de sa poitrine. Draco s'agenouilla, posa une main sur la silhouette qui ne bougeait pas et la secoua légèrement.

- Harry ? souffla-t-il.

Le brun releva lentement la tête et il put enfin croiser ses yeux verts. Toujours vides mais légèrement rougis. Avait-il pleuré ? Draco espérait que non, l'imaginer pleurer comme l'autre soir lui nouait le ventre.

- Tu veux venir dormir dans ma chambre ?

Harry ferma les yeux et hocha la tête comme si ce simple geste lui était douloureux. Draco souffla de soulagement, au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et puis, pourquoi il s'inquièterait d'abord ? Il ne savait pas trop, c'était comme ça, tout simplement.

Il aida Harry à se lever puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Harry se dirigea tout de suite sur le lit toujours dans le coin de la pièce pendant que Draco se contentait de le regarder.

- Tu étais où cet après-midi ? questionna Draco pour briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre.

Assis, les yeux dans le vide, Harry ne releva pas la tête vers lui. Il répondit d'une voix morne, sans vie.

- Dans le parc.

Point final ? Pas d'explication ? Rien ? Juste une pauvre phrase de trois mots. Ce n'était même pas une phrase, il n'y avait pas de sujet, ni de verbe. Cependant Draco n'insista pas, Harry n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en forme ce soir. Et à tout bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas l'air bien depuis des mois maintenant.

Il aurait voulu remettre le sujet de la nourriture sur le tapis mais le bâillement d'Harry l'en dissuada. Tant pis, il y reviendrait plus tard.

- Tu peux dormir, tu sais.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, cette fois.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Sans attendre une minute de plus Harry se déshabilla rapidement. Draco l'observa et remarqua vaguement des marques dans son dos mais avant qu'il n'ait pu regarder plus en avant ou l'interroger, Harry s'était déjà glissé sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

- Merci, à toi aussi Harry.

Draco éteignit la lumière au même moment puis il s'installa sur le lit en attendant que le brun s'endorme. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'autre dormait, il se releva discrètement et traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la Salle Commune, il ne restait plus que Théo et Blaise, les autres avaient dû aller se coucher. Il se laissa tomber avec grâce sur un canapé face à ses deux amis.

- Il dort ? demanda Blaise.

- Hum.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Draco ? questionna Théo.

Une chose lui était revenue en mémoire tout à l'heure quand il attendait que le brun tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Une chose importante.

- Vous connaissez un Ash dans l'école ?

Blaise et Théo se consultèrent avant de revenir vers lui avec des mines qui démontraient qu'ils ne connaissaient pas d'Ash.

- Quelle maison ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il est à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que je vous demandais.

- Comment tu le connais ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Théo. La seule chose que vous pouvez savoir, c'est que lorsque je trouverais ce mec, je le détruirais.

Draco ne laissa pas son sentiment d'étonnement s'extérioriser, mais il était légèrement perdu par sa fougue. Il venait de dire le plus naturellement possible qu'il détruirait une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait vu Harry pleurer à cause de lui. C'était un peu excessif, non ? Et pourtant, il avait réellement envie d'étriper ce petit con ou ce grand con, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait fait du mal à Harry. Il avait fait du mal à son ami. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait, ce connard d'Ash.

- Il a blessé un ami à moi.

C'était bref, succinct, concis. Ce qu'il fallait pour éviter les questions des autres. Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant légèrement. Demain une nouvelle semaine commencerait. Ça allait être long, Merlin ! Le week-end n'était pas encore terminé qu'il pensait déjà au prochain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Théo et Blaise. Après tout, demain, il se réveillait tôt.

La chambre était plongée dans le silence et dans le noir quand il entra dedans. Bien sûr, il fit bien attention de ne pas allumer la lumière et de ne pas faire de bruit, parce qu'Harry semblait dormir correctement. Rapidement, il se déshabilla et passa un bas de pyjama vert foncé puis se glissa entre les draps. A peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le noir régnait tout autour de lui, l'ambiance froide lui foutait la chair de poule. Il tenta, dans un geste illusoire, de s'entourer de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il savait comment il était arrivé là. L'année dernière lui avait servi d'entrainement.

Harry savait qu'il se trouvait dans la tête de l'autre fou à la face de serpent. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient arrêté au Ministère l'an dernier, Harry n'avait plus jamais eu de connexion. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui dérogeait à la règle.

Il vit à travers ses yeux la cellule dans laquelle il vivait depuis des mois. Et, à l'instant, Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, sortir de sa tête, retrouver son lit dans la chambre de Draco et dormir paisiblement, sans Ash, sans Voldemort.

Le corps du Lord se leva, dès qu'il pensa au nom Voldemort, comme s'il l'avait attendu.

- Il est là.

Un frisson parcourut Harry, il l'avait attendu, c'était lui qui avait tiré sur la connexion qui existait entre eux. Il avait fait exprès de l'attirer dans sa tête et ça faisait peur à Harry, ça lui rappelait trop l'année passée lorsque Voldemort lui avait montré la torture de Sirius.

Un rire qu'il connaissait bien résonna à sa droite. La personne devait être dissimulée parmi les ombres. Mais à quoi le ministère avait-il pensé en mettant le lieutenant du chef ennemis et ledit chef ensembles dans la même cellule ?

- Comment vas-tu cher Harry ?

Il voulait vraiment faire la conversation avec lui, pensa Harry. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé précédemment, généralement il était simple spectateur.

- Bien sûr que je veux faire la conversation avec toi, Harry. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici et il faut que je te montre ce que mes fidèles ont trouvé. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça. Puis il faut aussi que tu vois ce que tu as entrainé.

A cet instant, Harry eut une drôle de pensé. Presque déplacé dans ce scénario, mais il ne put que comparer la voix de Voldemort et celle d'Ash. Elles étaient presque identiques. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ash et Voldemort le détruisaient, pas de la même manière, certes, mais les faits étaient là.

- Qui est Ash ? Un ami à moi, peut-être ?

Lui aussi voulait le savoir, maintenant. Il voulait savoir qui était Ash, et ce qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Il ne remarqua pas que Tom souriait lors de sa question.

- Tu fais ton timide, Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas.

Il essaya de ne pas penser, peut-être avec un peu de chance, l'autre fou penserait qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Aucune chance, Harry. Je sens ta présence en moi.

Il détestait qu'il l'appelle Harry. Il avait l'impression que son nom était souillé quand il sortait de cette bouche si horrible.

- Et si on passait aux actes maintenant, Harry ? Je ne sais pas où tu es et si quelqu'un est avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une personne extérieure te réveille avant la fin de mon expérience.

Peur. Angoisse. Crainte. Toutes ces émotions traversèrent Harry et l'autre sembla apprécier. Que voulait-il dire par « actes » ? Après tout, il n'était pas réellement à Azkaban, il se trouvait juste dans la tête du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait subir des tortures de la baguette de Lestrange.

- Tu veux parier Harry ? Pendant ces quelques mois passés avec ma chère Lestrange dans cette cellule minable de la soit disant prison sorcière la plus sécurisée au monde, mes partisans ont eu le temps de réfléchir à un certain nombre de chose qui me seraient bénéfiques. Tu veux savoir lesquelles ?

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Lestrange était maintenant visible, elle semblait encore plus folle qu'avant. Ses cheveux donnaient l'impression d'être un nid à oiseaux qui venait d'exploser à l'aide d'une bombe. Ses yeux déments étaient cernés de noir. Elle paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude – dans la limite du possible – et ses joues étaient creuses.

- Nous allons te donner l'exemple d'une de nos découvertes. Ma chère Bellatrix, si tu voulais bien montrer à notre cher Harry Potter le plaisir de ce nouveau sort.

A peine Voldemort venait-il de finir sa phrase que Lestrange tourna ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut.

- _Effingo_, prononça-t-elle distinctement même si sa voix était légèrement cassée.

Alors devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry à travers le lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il vit lentement dans les paumes tendues apparaître une baguette de 31,8 centimètres. Elle semblait similaire à celle de Bellatrix mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait récupérer sa baguette dans Azkaban.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas exactement sa baguette qu'elle vient de faire apparaître. Ce n'est seulement qu'une copie qu'elle a créé à partir de souvenir. Ingénieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Une seule chose revenait sans cesse : il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Et sa pensée fut approuvée quand Lestrange pointa sa copie-baguette vers eux. Mais elle ne pouvait rien tenter, c'était son maitre après tout.

- Vas-y Bellatrix, montre-lui l'autre innovation.

La folle les regarda avec son célèbre sourire qui promettait milles douleurs. Puis elle fît un petit mouvement de poignet.

- _Nexudoloris_.

Douleur.

Douleur intolérable.

Douleur insoutenable.

Il subissait le sortilège Doloris en pire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'eut été possible et pourtant il en payait les frais à l'instant. Il criait, mais il ne savait pas si son corps endormi subissait lui aussi la douleur ou si ce n'était qu'une impression que le sort lui envoyait.

A travers les brumes que la douleur lui imposait, il entendit un petit rire. Mais il était incapable de dire si c'était Voldemort ou Ash, ils se ressemblaient tellement.

La torture dura un temps infini, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'un ordre ne se fasse entendre.

- Arrête, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix forte.

Les dizaines de couteaux brulants qui s'étaient enfoncés dans ses entrailles au début du sort s'évanouirent petit à petit, la lave qui avait remplacé son sang refroidit lentement jusqu'à revenir à la température qu'un être humain pouvait supporter.

- Alors Harry ? Que penses-tu de notre merveilleuse découverte ? Un de mes hommes de mains à trouver ce sort pour deux personnes qui ont une connexion comme la nôtre. Il permet à une tierce personne de faire subir le Doloris à la personne qui s'introduit dans la tête de l'autre personne. Ainsi, ici, Bellatrix peut te faire subir le Doloris car c'est toi qui se trouve dans ma tête sans pour autant que j'en subisse moi aussi les effets.

C'était ingénieux. Pour un pauvre fou psychopathe qui ne rêvait que de tuer un adolescent pour ensuite assouvir ces idées racistes contre les nés-Moldus et les Moldus en tuant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs.

Voldemort ne devait pas être de cet avis car il serra les mâchoires et ordonna à Bellatrix de recommencer la torture.

Alors que le rayon touchait le corps de Voldemort et déchirait l'esprit d'Harry, ce dernier ne put que hurler encore et toujours. Les couteaux étaient de nouveaux là, dix fois plus nombreux que la fois précédente, dix fois plus chauds. Il sentait son cerveau se comprimer dans sa boite crânienne qui devenait sur le coup trop petite pour le contenir.

Quand il crut que sa tête allait exploser, le Lord ordonna une nouvelle fois la fin de la torture insoutenable.

- Passons à la dernière partie de notre plan avant que notre invité ne se réveille. Ma chère Bella, c'est à toi.

Devant lui, alors qu'il pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, Harry vit Lestrange viser le mur de leur cellule avec sa copie-baguette et avec un rire dément elle prononça une formule qui lui serra le cœur.

- _Bombarda Maxima_.

Le mur explosa, laissant l'air frais de la mer s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce. Harry pensait que son enfer était enfin terminé quand tous ses rêves partirent en fumée. Lestrange se retourna vers eux et sur un signe de tête de son Maître, elle lança une dernière fois le « Nexudoloris ».

Alors que le sort le dépeçait sur place et le plongeait dans un bain d'acide, il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il se réveille. Il voulait arrêter cette douleur atroce qui lui déchirait l'estomac. Il cria, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour attirer l'attention de Merlin, de Morgane ou de Draco, tout était bon à prendre pour faire cesser cette souffrance.

- Ah ! Je sens que l'on cherche à te réveiller, Harry. Tu vas devoir nous laisser mais on se reverra bientôt, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Lentement, Harry se sentit tirer en arrière sans pour autant que le sort lancé par la Mangemort ne s'arrête.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit les premiers cris de douleurs. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette, qu'il glissait toutes les nuits sous son oreiller. Ensuite, il regarda tout autour de lui. Rien n'était visible, et les cris avaient cessé. Pourtant Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que les cris avaient bien résonnés dans la chambre. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se recoucher, baguette en main, en fermant légèrement les yeux, juste parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé.

Alors qu'il allait enfin se rendormir complètement, les hurlements retentirent de nouveaux et cette fois quand il se redressa il était parfaitement réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette maudite chambre ?

- _Lumos_, chuchota-il.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il chuchotait. Si quelqu'un était dans sa chambre la lumière attirerait l'attention, alors parler fort ou pas ça ne changeait rien.

Les hurlements lui glacèrent le sang lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Harry qui les poussait. Plus vite qu'un éclair, il sortit du lit et se rapprocha de l'autre au bout de sa chambre. Le brun représentait une vision cauchemardesque. Son corps était pris de spasmes violents et de tremblements, la sueur perlait sur sa peau, sa cicatrice saignait légèrement. Et le pire… le pire était les cris qu'il poussait comme s'il était à l'agonie. Draco avait déjà connu des personnes torturés aux Doloris, et étrangement les hurlements ressemblaient à ceux poussés par les martyrisés. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et c'était impossible de subir un Doloris sans que le tortionnaire ne fut présent. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Voulant cesser la torture dont Harry semblait être en proie dans son cauchemar, Draco fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il le secoua.

- Harry ! l'appela-t-il en secouant l'épaule du brun qui se débattait.

N'obtenant aucunes réactions du Survivant, Draco s'assit sur le lit et l'appela plus fort.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Harry ! Ce n'est pas réel !

Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Tout d'un coup, les larmes dégoulinèrent le long des joues pâles d'Harry comme un dernier appel contre le mal qu'il connaissait. Draco était dérouté. Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar qui tourmentait le brun. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui criait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Mais il y avait-il vraiment quelque chose de simple quand ça touchait à Harry ?

- HARRY ! Au nom de Merlin ! Harry, réveille-toi ! cria-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus.

Un Malfoy ne perdait pas son calme. Très bien, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Un homme agonisait dans sa chambre et il ne pouvait rien faire. L'autre ne voulait pas se réveiller, trop enfoncé dans… sa douleur ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Harry souffrait devant lui, alors il avait bien le droit de paniquer. Tout du moins, il s'en donnait le droit.

Alors qu'il recommençait à le secouer les yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup, entrainant un sursaut de la part de Draco. Il y avait tellement de douleur, de peur dans ces émeraudes. Le corps d'Harry continua de trembler pendant que le brun semblait chercher où il se trouvait. Ses dents se mirent à claquer alors qu'il faisait relativement chaud dans la pièce.

- Harry ?

Ledit Harry le regarda pour la première fois et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il n'y ait aucun son qui n'en sorte.

- Il faut que j'aille voir le Directeur, haleta-t-il difficilement.

- Le directeur ? Mais enfin, Harry il n'est plus à Poudlard. Tu n'étais pas au…

Courant… Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas au courant. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Le brun n'avait pas assisté au repas où on leur avait annoncé que Dumbledore partait et que Severus et MacGo le remplaçaient.

- Je vais t'emmener voir Snape.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et de prendre appuie sur lui pendant qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Et ce fut à cet instant que Draco réalisa que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Ce fut vraiment en regardant le corps mince pris de convulsions, les joues pâles striées de larmes, la peau couverte de sueur, les dents qui claquaient et l'appuie que prenait Harry, qu'il comprit. Qu'il comprit que leur nouveau monde risquait de changer ce soir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais pas d'un mal qui lui faisait du bien, non, d'un mal qui lui faisait vraiment mal. Harry avait à tout bout de champs l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Tous les couteaux s'étaient dégagés de son corps mais ses muscles étaient comme paralysés et il avait l'impression que son corps était à vif même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

C'était ça, les effets du Doloris. Lorsqu'on le subissait plusieurs fois et longtemps, le corps avait de drôles de réactions.

Comme en cet instant où un muscle de son bras tressautait. Heureusement que Draco était à ses côtés, jamais il n'aurait pu avancer seul. Le blond avançait lentement pour qu'il puisse suivre sans trop de mal et sa main chaude était posée sur sa hanche.

Harry avait tellement froid après la chaleur extrême que la torture lui avait fait connaître. Il tremblait, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ses dents claquaient alors que sa peau était en sueur. Mais tout ceci était de la faute du Doloris, ou plutôt des trois Doloris infligés par la folle de Lestrange. Qu'elle soit maudite cette cinglée !

Harry avait vraiment du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, il avait l'impression que ses muscles et ses tendons ne tenaient qu'à un fil et qu'ils risquaient de céder à tout moment. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? Il avait déjà connu le Doloris et il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Enfin c'est vrai que là il avait été touché trois fois à une grande intensité, mais quand même. C'était peut-être un « effet secondaire » de ce nouveau Doloris. Il y avait vraiment des timbrés pour inventer des sorts comme celui-ci.

Le couloir semblait interminable et paraissait s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Harry n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Allait-il tomber dans la folie comme les parents de Neville ? Finirait-il sa vie dans l'aile psychologique de Sainte-Mangouste à attendre misérablement la fin ? Non, il ferait ce qu'il fallait avant ça.

A cet instant un rire froid résonna dans sa tête. Ash. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

Sa jambe lâcha alors qu'il prenait appuie sur celle-ci pour avancer. La prise sur sa hanche se raffermit. Son esprit cherchait la libération de cette douleur insupportable mais il devait prévenir quelqu'un.

- Ça va aller Harry, on est presque arrivés. Snape saura quoi faire.

Mentalement, Harry remercia le Serpentard, il n'était pas sûr que sa voix ne se brise pas, de toute manière il n'avait plus de force. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience qui l'appelait dans une tentation presque inhumaine tant elle était libératrice.

Une éternité plus tard, Draco frappa à la porte en maintenant Harry contre sa hanche. Celui-ci ne cessait pas de trembler, encore et toujours, tout comme ses dents qui n'arrêtaient pas de claquer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser happer par les ténèbres.

- Harry, on y est. Snape ne va pas tarder, reste avec moi, lui intima Draco alors qu'il se reposait de tout son poids sur le Serpentard.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et difficilement il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Devant lui se tenait le professeur de potion en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir, un air incrédule sur le visage.

- Potter ? Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors, rassemblant les dernières forces qu'il avait gardées pour cet instant, Harry murmura une simple phrase…

- Voldemort s'est échappé.

… avant de céder à l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que le Papa Noël a été gentil et généreux avec vous tous. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ! :) Je posterais la suite le **Mercredi 2 Janvier 2013** ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous dis à l'année prochaine (blague ô combien stupide, mais qui me fait bien marrer ! xD). Bonne soirée.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_**Rachel**_: Euh… Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui va se passer… J'ai d'autre projet pour Dumby et pour notre trio préféré ! :) J'adore les déclarations ! x) Surtout les tiennes ) Encore merci, merci, merci, et tout pleins d'autres mercis, d'être fidèle à mon histoire, t'es supère ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Ah et bonne année avec tout pleins de bonnes choses !

_**Mistyeyes **_: Moi aussi j'aime bien les reviews limpide et courte, surtout lorsqu'on me dit qu'on aime le chapitre, ça met du baume au cœur. Donc merci. Et à bientôt !

_**Luna**_: Tout d'abord, MERCI tu es ma 100ème review ! Wouhou, merci, merci, merci. Autrement si tu trouves que le chapitre précédent laisse sur la faim, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir pour la fin de ce chapitre. Notre héro national va aller mieux c'est une certitude mais pas avant pas mal de temps… désolée… J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même, bonne lecture.

_**FraiseCitron **_: Bien sûr que si je suis honorée ! Et je te remercie pour l'ajout et de me lire et puis pour la review aussi ! :) T'inquiète mon imagination ne peut pas me quitter, la fic est déjà écrite en entier donc pas d'inquiétude, tu auras fic complète ! ^ ^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

_**Scarletwings **_: Oh mais de rien, je trouve ça normal de répondre aux gens qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une petite trace de leur passage. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le fils de l'histoire. Une fiction mémorable et fantastique ? Rien que ça ? Oh Mon Dieu, tu ne peux même pas imaginé comment j'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu cela ! Et je te remercie mille, que dis-je, des milliers de centaines de fois pour cette simple phrase qui à fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite et qui m'a fait crié : « Les gens aiment ma fiction ! » ! Sinon pour les griffondors, j'avoue que dans ma fic ils ont l'air méchants et froids mais comme tu l'as dit, j'en avais pour l'histoire. Ils resteront comme ça… désolée… JE suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et je te jure que je la mènerais à terme. Rapidement, ça dépend ce que tu appelles « rapidement » parce que comme je l'ai dit dans mes Notes du début, je l'ai déjà écrite et elle compte 27 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis donc, je ne trouve pas ça rapide mais au moins vous n'aurait pas des mois d'attente entre chaque chapitre ! Voilà, je te laisse avec le chapitre 8. Enjoy ! :)

_**Dymitry**_ : Mais de rien, merci à toi de l'avoir lu ! ^^ Garde espoir ! Je suis pour les happy ends et même si à première vue ça semble mal partie j'aime quand les choses terminent bien. Donc pas de soucis, tout ira bien. Ca prendra peut-être du temps mais bon… :) En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt.

_**Miss-plume-blanche**_ : Oui, tout le monde le hait sauf un certain Serpentard blonde ! ^^ Et c'est le plus important :) Surtout que notre Dray va faire changer d'avis à notre cher Snape ! Bref, bonne lecture.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

BONNE ANNEE 2013 A TOUT LE MONDE ! PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES !

.

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! Je suis désolée mais ma Bêta ne pouvait pas me le corrigé. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 **

.

Lorsqu'Harry tomba dans l'inconscience, Draco raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche fine. Même si la révélation que le brun venait de leur faire l'avait un peu pétrifié il se reprit relativement vite pour éviter que l'autre ne s'écroule dans le couloir. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne lâcherait pas Harry, Draco releva la tête vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ces jointures étaient blanchies tellement il serrait le battant de la porte en les regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

- Par Salazar, Sev pousse toi, pesta Draco devant le manque d'action de son amant.

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry était très lourd vu ce qu'il mangeait mais il faisait froid dans les cachots et ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit. Le professeur sembla recevoir un électrochoc car il s'ébroua et sembla les voir réellement. Il les rejoignit instantanément et aida son amant à supporter son léger fardeau.

- Amenons-le dans la chambre d'ami.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent les appartements du Maître des potions et allèrent déposer le Survivant sur le lit qui ne servait jamais. Délicatement, Draco le recouvrit des draps le corps maigre. Sa main caressa la peau nue de la joue alors qu'il allait s'écarter et une décharge passa dans ses doigts. Un peu perturbé, il laissa sa place à Severus qui revenait avec différentes potions. Après avoir fait boire les petites fioles à Harry, ils le laissèrent et rejoignirent le salon.

La pièce relativement grande était coupée en deux par deux marches qui séparaient le salon et la salle à manger. D'un côté une table ornée de motifs gravés attendait sagement. A chaque fois que Draco venait dans les appartements de Severus il se demandait à quoi elle servait, sachant que son amant mangeait tous les repas dans la Grande Salle. Enfin peut apportait, la table était belle et bien là. De l'autre côté, le salon reposait en face de l'âtre de pierre où un feu brulait en permanence. Un canapé était disposé parallèlement aux flammes et un fauteuil que Draco savait être celui de Sev était disposé à côté. Le tout, bien entendu, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Une table basse complétait le tout. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais des portes qui donnaient réciproquement à la chambre de Sev, à la salle de bain, au laboratoire privé du professeur de potions et à son bureau.

Sur un commun accord, Severus s'installa sur son fauteuil alors que Draco s'asseyait sur le canapé. Le silence les entoura pendant un moment. Tous les deux plongés dans des pensées presque similaires.

Le Maître des Potions se demandait si c'était réellement vrai, si l'enfer allait recommencer encore une fois. Après tout la communauté sorcière n'avait eu que les grandes vacances et quelque mois pour profiter de la paix que l'emprisonnement de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom apportait. _Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps_.

Draco lui, repensait au nœud d'angoisse qui avait glissé dans ses entrailles lorsque les cris d'Harry avaient résonné dans la chambre, à la peur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le brun continuer à trembler puis à l'étrange phénomène dans la chambre d'ami. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'une simple décharge, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne changeait rien. Finalement, les mots prononcés des minutes plus tôt revinrent dans sa tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était échappé. _Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps_.

Doucement, le regard onyx et les perles grises se rencontrèrent et un sentiment d'injustice s'insinua en eux. Pendant cinq mois ils s'étaient aimés dans l'ombre du Lord, puis pendant les vacances Severus avait décrété qu'ils devaient faire une pause et ils venaient seulement de se remettre ensemble. C'était injuste… Pendant la brève période de paix, ils ne s'étaient pas vus en hommes libres et maintenant on leur enlevait leur calme, leur paix. Parce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom savait que Severus était un traître et il voudrait surement se venger de s'être fait berner. Et il y avait aussi Lucius, le bras droit de Seigneur qui voulait absolument que son fils enrichisse les rangs des Mangemorts. En conclusion, ils étaient en danger. Mais tant qu'ils restaient à Poudlard il n'y avait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne leur arriverait entre les murs de ce château.

- Une nouvelle guerre se prépare ? demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il pencha la tête sur le côté, regarda son vis-à-vis puis lentement il acquiesça.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Le silence revint, beaucoup plus tendu. Draco avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Peur que le bonheur qu'il venait de retrouver lui soit enlevé en un claquement de doigt. Peur de voir Severus mourir. Peur de ne plus avoir d'avenir. Et au fond, tout au fond de lui, il avait peur pour Harry qui devrait une nouvelle fois risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde magique.

- Sev ? Je… je peux dormir avec toi ?

Son amant lui sourit tendrement et se leva prestement en lui tendant une main ferme. Que Draco n'hésita pas à prendre en retour.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

J'ai mal partout, pensa-t-il en se réveillant. Le moindre muscle lui faisait crier le martyre. Harry bougea un peu dans le lit et retint un gémissement de douleur. Identique aux courbatures qu'il avait quand il courait pour échapper à Dudley et ses copains, il remercia Merlin de ne plus ressentir la douleur atroce de la veille.

Il s'étira doucement entre les draps soyeux puis se redressa. Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la chambre de Draco ? Cette pièce ne ressemblait en rien à celle, personnelle, du Préfet. D'une taille respectable, la chambre était plus petite que celle de Draco. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais une armoire dans le coin à côté du lit. D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'un seul lit ici contrairement à la chambre du Serpentard. Aucunes photos, dessin ou autres motifs personnels n'étaient en vu. Une chambre d'ami peut-être ?

D'un simple geste de la main – il avait apprit la magie sans baguette l'année précédente – il lança le sort pour savoir l'heure. Celle-ci s'afficha en lettre de feu dans les airs. Huit heures dix. Il n'avait jamais dormit autant d'une traite, surement les conséquences du nombre de Doloris reçu hier.

Il sortit du lit difficilement mais serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Sur une chaise non loin, il trouva ces vêtements pliés et propres Alors qu'il passait son pantalon après avoir mit les lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit, tout lui revint en mémoire. Bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié grand-chose, maintenant il savait qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Il se rappelait s'être évanoui après avoir annoncé la terrible nouvelle de l'échappé de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Harry retomba mollement sur le matelas où il rebondi légèrement puis il se prit le visage entre ses mains. Voldemort était libre.

_- Alors comment as-tu trouvé la rencontre avec le Lord ? J'ai vu que tu avais crié et moi je me suis délecté de ta souffrance et de ton angoisse. Tu es tellement beau quand tu agonises, j'ai ressentit un frisson d'excitation en t'écoutant gémir de douleur. Tu es un minable insignifiant qui ne sert à rien Harry, mais tu es tellement drôle quand tu as mal._

Harry se releva aussi vite qu'il le pût et se dépêcha de finir de s'habiller pendant que le rire d'Ash résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il devait sortir au grand air pour se débarrasser des paroles d'Ash.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, il tourna doucement la poigné. Il ne voulait en aucuns cas réveiller la terreur du cachot. Même si à bien y réfléchir, Snape devait être en cours sauf si bien sûr il n'avait pas cours ce matin. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer si ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention à qu'elle ne grince pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande pièce principal pour remarquer que Snape était assis à la table en bois, qu'il lisait la Gazette en buvant une tasse de café. Bien il n'avait pas à passer devant lui pour sortir vu que la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi était à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Alors sur la pointe des pieds il combla la distance sans faire de bruit.

Cependant, quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, une voix le fit sursauter.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se retourna pour regarder Snape qui n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de la Gazette. Comment cette chauve-souris avait-elle pu savoir qu'il était sur le point de sortir ?

- Nous devons parler. Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en désignant la place vide en face de lui.

Harry hésita un instant. Il pouvait toujours tenter de partir en courant mais il se doutait que Snape n'apprécierait pas. Sachant qu'il l'avait en cours, c'était un motif pour être collé toute l'année. Alors il se rapprocha et prit place sur la chaise libre.

Immédiatement il baissa les yeux vers la table où il vit de jolie P entrelacé avec des serpents. Charmant !

- _Tu baisses les yeux en signe de soumission. Tu as compris que les garçons s'écrasaient devant les hommes. C'est bien, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu_.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué d'un coup, Ash l'exténuait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette voix qui le dénigrait. Rapidement son doigt se mit en mouvement.

- Bien, dit Snape en fermant le journal et en posant sa tasse. Avez-vous faim ?

- Non merci, Monsieur.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il laissa passer. Pour cette fois, uniquement.

- Monsieur Potter, que vous est-il arrivé hier ?

Devait-il tout lui dire ? Ou au contraire garder tout pour lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais d'après Draco, Dumbledore n'était pas dans le château alors Snape représentait le seul adulte qui saurait quoi faire.

- J'ai été attaqué par Voldemort.

- Expliquez.

- Il m'a attiré dans sa tête par le lien qui nous unis. Je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban dans sa cellule qu'il partage avec Lestrange. Il m'a expliquez que ces fidèles avaient trouvés de nouvelles inventions.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Il m'a montré une nouvelle formule : _Effingo. _Et une autre aussi _Nexudoloris_.

Harry arrêta là les explications, il se concentrait sur son doigt qui tapotait contre la table. Il était trop conscient du regard de Snape sur lui et il détestait ça.

- A quoi servent ces formules, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il en regardant le doigt.

Harry souffla doucement puis en gardant la tête baissée, il expliqua.

- L'_Effingo_ sert à créer une copie-baguette. Lestrange a pu utiliser cette formule pour faire apparaître un double de sa baguette créé grâce à ces souvenirs. Le _Nexudoloris_ est un dérivé du sortilège Doloris. Il permet de lancer l'impardonnable sur l'intrus dans la tête d'une autre personne sans que cette personne soit touchée.

- Et c'est ce que vous avez subi hier ?

- Oui. Hier Voldemort m'a attiré dans sa tête pour je sois « l'intrus » et Lestrange a lancé le sort sur le corps de son maître qui n'a strictement rien ressentit vu que c'est moi qui est tout prit en tant qu'indésirable.

Le silence revint en masse. Harry n'osa pas relever les yeux, on lui avait appris ça pendant les grandes vacances. Le respect. Il ferma très forts les yeux pour oublier les images qui dansaient devant ces yeux. Ces horribles images. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, ni plus tard. Snape se racla la gorge.

- Monsieur Potter vous sentez-vous bien ? demanda le Maitre des Potions en regardant son élève avec inquiétude.

- Comme toujours, professeur Snape. Comme toujours.

Harry ne releva toujours pas la tête et garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir d'ici pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter ses souvenirs, ses pensées.

Severus pendant ce temps se demandait s'il devait faire sortir son élève mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bien. Peut-être le contre coup du Doloris qu'il avait subi.

- Combien de fois Bellatrix vous a-t-elle lancé ce sortilège ?

- Trois fois, Monsieur.

Harry répondait par automatisme sans vraiment y penser, de retour chez son oncle qui lui faisait endurer un interrogatoire en règle parce qu'un verre manquait dans les placards ou que le diner n'était pas prêt. Et Harry savait. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas avec le respect qui était dû, il aurait mal. Très mal. Alors devant cet homme qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs, il se revoyait à la table de la salle à manger de son oncle.

- Et les effets sont-ils les mêmes qu'un sortilège Doloris normal ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Expliquez, Monsieur Potter.

- C'est… pire. Le sortilège touche instantanément l'esprit, le corps n'est pas conscient de ce qui arrive, même si on sent le corps bruler vif. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais le _Nexudoloris_ est… horrible. Plus qu'un Doloris normal.

- Bien.

Harry, la tête toujours baissée, entendit la chaise raclée le sol indiquant que Snape se levait. Le jeune homme se mit à trembler, le coup allait venir, il le savait comme avec son oncle. Il avait dû mal répondre à une question. Il n'aurait jamais dû se plaindre, son oncle détestait cela peut-être que son professeur aussi.

Pourtant les coups ne se mirent pas à pleuvoir sur lui. Harry ne pût que sursauter quand on déposa une fiole sur la table devant lui.

- Buvez ceci, Potter et allez en cours mes collègues sont déjà au courant de votre retard.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin, il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte avec une grimace de dégoût quand le goût âcre lui arracha la gorge. Ensuite, il se leva et regarda pour la première fois l'homme en face de lui se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la correction qu'il était sûr de mériter. Mais il était aussi reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas Snape qui la lui donne, l'homme aurait fait très mal, enfin s'il l'avait reçu c'était parce qu'il avait mal fait une chose donc il aurait mérité.

Avant que le professeur ne change d'avis, il partit rapidement de la pièce laissant l'homme en noir complètement décontenancé devant le comportement étrange de son élève.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Il avait dormi avec Severus ! Draco avait envie de le hurler à tout bout de champs mais ça n'aurait pas fait très Malfoyen tout ça. Première fois qu'il se réveillait à côté de son amour et qu'il déjeunait dans son appartement. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

Binns continuait de déblatérer sur la guerre en les Trolls et les demi-géants qui s'était passée il y a deux cents ans. Et même la voix monocorde de son professeur n'arrivait à casser la bonne humeur de Draco. Seul ombre au tableau était l'absence d'Harry mais Severus l'avait prévenu, le brun arriverait dans la matinée, ils devaient d'abord discuter de ce qui s'était passé hier. Du coup, Draco prenait des notes pour le Survivant même si le cours n'était pas du tout intéressant.

Cependant les pensées du Prince des Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout tournées vers cette guerre minable que Binns relatait. Draco pensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Sev, cette merveilleuse nuit qu'il espérait voir renouveler. Mais il y avait aussi la décharge qu'il avait reçue, ça l'intriguait, le hantait. Il voulait encore ressentir ça et en profiter.

Draco lâcha sa plume précipitamment, se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il voulait toucher Potter mais avec des gestes amicales, bien sûr. Comme avec Blaise. Les deux Serpentards étaient très tactiles alors ça ne voulait rien dire qu'il veuille toucher Harry. C'était… normal entre deux amis. Oui, c'était normal. Ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Non, n'importe quoi, son cœur ne se serrait pas. Il avait Severus. Il était bien avec Severus. Sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou… quelqu'un.

Des coups à la porte lui firent tourner la tête vers celle-ci. Le professeur cessa de parler – enfin ! – et autorisa la personne à entrer. Harry passa le battant, s'excusa auprès de Binns et alla s'asseoir. Draco le suivit des yeux, son ami avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, il ne regardait personne en face, il avait la tête baissée et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que les jours précédents.

Un fois assis, Harry s'allongea sur la table, ferma les yeux comme beaucoup de ses camarades de classes. Complètement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, il ne remarquait pas les yeux toujours posé sur lui de Draco qui n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard.

A côté du blond, Blaise avait lui aussi suivit l'avancé du Gryffondor jusqu'au fond de la classe. Le basané donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami pour avoir son attention.

- Il a l'air bizarre, constata-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, il a l'air fatigué et puis regarde le, il ne parle à personne, ne regarde personne, on dirait qu'il est complètement indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il est maigre comme un clou, il n'a plus que la peau sur les os et ces yeux sont vides.

- C'est bon Blaise, j'ai compris.

- Tu as peut-être compris mais ça ne change rien au fait que lui ne va pas bien.

- Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais que veux-tu, il y a quatre jours on ne se parlait pas. Je ne peux pas lui exiger des réponses, je ne suis rien pour lui, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler.

Blaise baissa alors la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu ne penses pas que lorsque l'on dit à quelqu'un de nous laisser tranquille, ce n'est qu'en fait un appel à l'aide ?

- Depuis quand tu es philosophe toi ?

- Moi je dis ça, hein ! C'est pour Potter. Je sais que si moi j'avais un problème j'aimerais qu'on m'aide mais je ne l'avouerais jamais, quitte à mourir à petit feu mais j'essayerai de résoudre le problème tout seul.

Cette fois Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Blaise. Toujours.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais, sourit le blond.

Enfin de compte, Draco abandonna l'idée de prendre des notes. Il continua son inspection d'Harry à l'autre bout de la salle tout en parlant à Blaise, c'était beaucoup mieux que de tenter de suivre ce professeur complètement inintéressant.

.

.

.

Au déjeuner, le Prince des verts et argents mangeait tranquillement à la table des Serpentards. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas à sa place habituelle et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après le cours sur l'Histoire de la magie, le brun était parti sans un mot pour personne même pas pour lui alors qu'il l'avait soutenu la veille au soir. Puis il avait disparu pour le prochain cours qu'il avait. Malheureusement Draco ne pouvait pas le suivre, suivant un cours différent que les Griffons.

La matinée était donc passée relativement lentement pour le blondinet qui ne voulait que deux choses : voir Harry et embrasser Sev. Ce qui entrainait inlassablement une inattention en cours, au grand dam de Blaise et de certains professeurs.

Ces pensées l'entrainaient inlassablement vers son amant et son nouvel ami. C'était chiant mais c'était comme ça.

Mais à l'instant, le plus jeune n'était pas présent et ça l'énervait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait savoir où l'autre était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il ne mangeait pas, ce qui se passait dans sa tête, qu'il lui explique pour hier. Il voulait tout savoir, tout apprendre d'Harry. Ce qu'il aimait faire, sa couleur préféré, ses hobbies, ses craintes. Tout. Absolument tout. Et ça lui faisait peur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, c'était quelques années plus tôt quand il avait commencé à avoir des pensées peu catholique pour son sexy professeur de potions.

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres qui s'effaça presque immédiatement. Venait-il vraiment de comparer ses pensées du moment à celles qu'il avait eu pour Severus ? Non… C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il était amoureux de Severus. Pire que ça, il était terriblement fou amoureux de Severus. Il l'aimait comme ce n'était pas permit. Un putain d'amoureux transi. Il ressentait quelque chose d'innommable pour son amant. Quelque chose que les mots briseraient tellement ils seraient loin de la vérité.

Alors il ne pouvait pas comparer ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry et ce qu'il ressentait pour Sev. Ça ne se ressemblait en rien, l'un était son ami, l'autre son amant. Et pourtant son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand Harry se rapprochait de lui tout comme quand Severus le touchait. C'était étrange. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que se soit pour Harry sachant qu'il était déjà avec Severus.

On ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

Etrangement cette affirmation sonnait plus comme une question dans son esprit. Alors qu'il savait que c'était impossible d'aimer deux personnes. C'était malsain, pervers. Pourtant dans un coin de sa tête, il se demandait si ce n'était pas réellement possible.

.

.

.

Enfin ! La fin de journée, merci Merlin ! Ce que Draco pouvait l'apprécier cette fin de journée après des cours aussi merdique. Le lundi était le jour qu'il détestait. Il n'avait pas de cours de potions ce jour-là et aucuns cours en commun avec les Gryffondors à part Histoire de la magie. Double raison de ne pas aimer le lundi.

Enfin bon, c'était passé. Demain il aurait potion et DCFM avec les Lions. Que demander de mieux ? Un bon repas chaud. D'ailleurs il s'y dirigeait avec Blaise. Direction la Grande Salle.

Différemment de d'habitude, Pansy et Théodore ne les suivait pas. Sans vraiment sans préoccuper il parcourait les couloirs avec son meilleur ami.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi Potter dors avec toi ?

On en revenait toujours à Harry. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Draco, au contraire il aimait bien parler du brun mais pouvait-il révéler à Blaise cette partie de l'histoire ? Oui. Mille fois oui. Le basané avait toute sa confiance.

- Harry n'a plus de dortoir. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans le sien avec les Griffys alors je lui ai proposé de venir dormir avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul dans le couloir.

- Que c'est-il passer pour que les rouges et ors rejettent leur camarade vedette ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais il était bouleversé. Et depuis Weasmoche se comporte bizarrement, enfin plus bizarrement que d'habitude bien sûr. Je t'assure Blaise, tu l'aurais vu ce soir-là, il faisait peine à voir.

- Alors c'est par pitié que tu l'as recueillit ?

Draco prit quelque instant pour réfléchir. Non ce n'était pas par pitié, c'était… autre chose. Il voulait l'aider. Mais Blaise ne comprendrait pas, il s'imaginerait surement des trucs et après il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre.

- Oui, tout à fait. Par pitié.

Blaise le regarda en ralentissant. Utilisant le regard « je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores-sur-toi-même » qu'il savait tellement bien faire. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se tient, Blaise savait lire en travers les lignes. Après savoir ce qu'il savait revenait souvent du mystère. Et ça énervait plus que tout Draco qui détestait ne pas savoir ce que les autres savaient, surtout quand ça le concernait.

Ils allaient tourner pour arriver au couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle quand des grognements leurs firent s'arrêter et se regarder. Puis d'un commun accord, après un petit coup de tête, ils se mirent à courir vers la source de ces sons qu'ils connaissaient très bien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Après la fin de son cours Harry ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : le grand air. Il voulait s'asseoir près du lac, regarder l'eau scintillée par les rayons du soleil couchant. Il désirait sentir le vent frôler ses joues, jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il désirait encore : le parc. Le semblant de liberté entouré seulement de la nature. Un semblant d'espoir dans ce monde si noir qui l'entourait.

Il marchait à travers les dédalles des couloirs en baissant la tête. Il n'avait adressé la parole à personne et lorsqu'il prenait son courage à deux mains pour relever le regard il ne gagnait que des regards haineux de la part des Gryffondors, troublés des Poufsouffles, interrogateurs des Serdaigles et mesquins des Serpentards. Alors il préférait garder la tête baissée, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Hermionne avait tenté de lui parler à la fin de l'Histoire de la magie mais il avait réussi à l'éviter par il ne savait quel miracle. Il ne voulait pas parler. Ni penser.

Alors qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la sortie qui signerait son salut, Harry percuta quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait pas l'élève en question mais que ce dernier le regardait avec dégoût.

- _Steven Raven, élève de cinquième année, Serdaigle, Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Connu pour sa force et sa violence._

Comment il savait ça, lui ? Il était l'annuaire de toute l'école, ou quoi ? Et puis bien sûr Harry avait dû tomber sur un mec violent qui faisait deux fois sa taille. La vie parfois ça craignait.

- _Arrête de te morfondre et regarde-le. Il ne te respecte pas et te prend pour un moins que rien tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en sortir sans dommage. En plus tu sais que lorsque tu seras seul dans le parc tu vas te faire mal, tu ne cherche que ça. Alors profite, Harry. Ce mec peut te donner la rouste de ta vie. Tu veux souffrir physiquement ? Insulte-le. Vas-y Harry, ça te ferait du bien. T'as besoin de ça, Harry. T'as besoin de souffrir physiquement pour être en osmose avec toi-même donc frappe, bordel_ !

Ils se jugèrent encore un peu du regard puis le dénommé Steven se détourna pour continuer sa route.

- _Tu es un con, Potter. Un misérable et pitoyable con. Tu es inutile_.

Doucement la rage qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à gérer depuis le matin monta en lui. Agrémenté par les paroles meurtrières d'Ash, il allait bientôt craquer. Et ce craquage ferait mal. Vraiment mal.

- Excuse-toi, enfoiré !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu retenir ces mots qui signeraient le début de la rouste de sa vie, il s'avançait déjà vers le Serdaigle qui se retourna pour recevoir le poing droit d'Harry dans le menton.

Ce dernier se massa légèrement les articulations. Raven avait la tête dure. Mon dieu, ça faisait mal. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

S'ensuivit un combat en bonne et due forme à grand renfort de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Harry sentit rapidement qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur son adversaire mais tant pis. Il voulait des coups ? Il en avait. Mais l'autre semblait vouloir arrêter, semblant croire qu'Harry avait compris la leçon mais le principal intéressé voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Poussé par Ash qui l'encourageait pour qu'il souffre plus, il se mit à crier d'une voix rauque :

- Fils de pute ! Tu ne sais pas frapper plus fort ? Connard de mes deux ! T'es qu'une merde mon gars !

Un coup de genoux dans son ventre, un coup de poing dans l'œil. La pluie de coup s'abattait sur lui avec une nouvelle intensité comme si Steven avait retenu jusque-là la puissance des coups.

Harry se retrouva rapidement à terre recroquevillé sur le côté, se protégeant superficiellement des pieds et des poings qui le meurtrissaient.

Un coup particulièrement puissant atteignit sa jambe droite, il sentit la cicatrice pas encore refermée se rouvrir. Génial.

Il se sentit partir petit à petit vers les limbes de l'inconscience alors qu'Ash riait comme un dément sous son crâne.

Il entendit de très loin des pas se précipiter vers eux, se rapprocher dangereusement. Peut-être était-ce des renforts de ce Steven ? Il aurait alors une double ration, deux fois plus de poings, deux fois plus de pieds, deux fois plus de hargne. Cette fois, il ne tiendrait pas. L'inconscience allait l'accueillir les bras ouverts et il allait se jeter dedans avec envie. Il serait alors tranquille pour quelques heures puis pendant des jours vu comment son visage était en feu. Plus de crise, plus besoin de se faire mal. Il avait eu sa dose pour quelques jours. Peut-être Ash le laisserait en paix aussi.

Un seul coup et il se laisserait enfin glisser dans le repos réparateur. Pourtant ce coup qui le libérait ne vint jamais. A la place, une voix qu'il commençait à connaître s'éleva dans le couloir.

- _Stupéfix_ !

.

* * *

.

Une fin sadique ? Nooooon… Je n'oserais pas… xD Bref, ça vous à plu ? Je suis sincèrement désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ! Sinon, je ne posterais peut-être pas mercredi prochain parce que j'ai mes partiels Lundi et Mercredi toute la journée et que ma bêta aussi. Je pourrais le poster Mercredi dans la soirée mais il sera sans doute pas corrigé… Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je le ferais… C'est comme vous voulez… De toute manière si je ne le poste pas mercredi je le ferais en fin de semaine (vendredi ou samedi). Donc à la semaine prochaine.

PS : **Plus de cent reviews** ! Comme je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à vous ! Donc merci, merci, merci ! Vous gérez trop et ça me fait super plaisir. Bisous à tout le monde.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_**Luna**_: J'espère que j'attendrais les 200 et que tu seras la 200ème x) Draco n'a pas encore complètement réalisé mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je suis super contente que cela te plaise toujours et j'espère que ça durera tout le long de la fic. Voilà la suite et merci.

_**Guest**_ : Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent te plaise. C'est vrai que notre héro morfle un peu beaucoup dans ma fic mais bon… x) Bonne lecture.

_**Scarletwings**_ : Je ne voudrais pas être ton écran si tu le maudits et le fusille du regard. Heureuseùent que je suis loin de tes regards noirs et de tes lames mentales x). Je suis quand même rassurée que tu ne veuilles pas. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le couple Draco/Severus et la complicité de Blaise et Draco je ne les vois pas autrement de tout façon, pour moi ils sont comme ça. Pour ce qui est de Ash, il est là pour ça, énerver. Vous devez le détester, vous lecteur autant qu'Harry le déteste. Et pour l'expliquation… Elle arrive un peu plus tard mais si la schizophrénie te dérange, je peux t'assurer qu'Harry n'est pas scizophrène seulement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Merci à toi de me laisser de telles reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Pour les gryffons… Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, on ne voit pas beaucoup les rouges et ors mais en général ils restent comme ça mais Hermione et Neville reste quand même plus réservé face au changement de comportement de Ron. Hermione va aussi comprendre que les meilleurs personnes pour aider son brun de meilleur ami sont Sev et Dray enfin plus Draco que Severus… Mais bon… Et enfin : Voilà la suite ! :)

_**Beline**_ : Ash est un étrange personnage : Exactement ! Merci pour ta review et d'avoir prit le temps de me lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye.

_**AdelheidRei**_ : Merci à toi de lire cette histoire et de me laisser une review. A plaisir de te revoir.

_**77Hildegard**_ : Coucou, ça pour le perturber ça va le perturber ! Blaise est un Dumbledore junior x) Ca prendra quand même un peu de temps pour que notre petit blondinet soit percé à jour, t'inquiète. Merci et bonne lecture.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! Je suis désolée mais ma Bêta ne pouvait pas me le corrigé. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9**

.

Severus Snape, Codirecteur de Poudlard depuis le départ inattendue de Dumbledore, Directeur de la maison Serpentard et Maître des Potions marchait d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle où il pourrait enfin se restaurer après une journée pénible. Certes ce Lundi avait bien commencé en se réveillant aux côtés de son magnifique amant blond mais il avait vite déchanté lorsque Potter c'était levé.

Ce gosse était vraiment une plaie. Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ce gosse était un aimant à problème. Donc finalement il avait raison, c'était une plaie. Comme son père. Son connard de père. Ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Réaction normale dès qu'il pensait à James Potter.

Bref, le problème était Potter Junior et sa journée n'avait pas été mieux ensuite. Les Poufsouffles avaient fait exploser plus de chaudrons quand une année et les Serdaigles les avaient concurrencés. Heureusement qu'il y avait ces Serpentards pour relever le niveau des classes parce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas compter sur les Griffons pour avoir des bonnes notes dans sa splendide matière. Tous des cornichons décérébrés ces gamins, sauf ses serpents bien sûr.

Sa cape et sa robe claquaient derrière lui alors qu'il remontait les différents couloirs. Il était seul, les élèves devaient déjà être tous à leurs tables respectives entrain de manger un succulent repas.

- _Stupéfix_ !

La voix résonna dans les couloirs, se répercutant contre les murs en pierres. Et cette voix, il la connaissait. Severus aimait la faire crier et gémir, il aimait l'entendre parler de tout et de rien. Il aimait cette voix et surtout son propriétaire.

Sans réfléchir il sortit sa baguette tout en parcourant au pas de course les couloirs pour savoir où était le problème. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Draco allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blesser. Après tout le Lord s'était échappé.

Quand finalement Severus arriva sur le lieu du « combat » il réagit bien vite. Un élève de Serdaigle était stupéfié contre le mur, Blaise Zabini à ces côtés baguette à la main, une masse sombre à terre se trouvait près de Draco qui s'était agenouillé.

Le Maître des Potions se rapprocha doucement de son amant pour entendre ce qu'il disait d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.

- Harry ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ne bouge pas, surtout ne bouge pas Harry, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. Ça va aller, on va te soigner.

Potter ! Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il n'y avait que lui pour s'attirer des ennuis pareils. Vraiment ça ne le surprenait même plus mais cette situation était légèrement différente de toutes les autres fois.

Un murmure s'éleva dans le couloir silencieux, tellement faible que Severus se demanda s'il l'avait réellement entendu.

- Pas… l'infirmerie… S'il… te plaît…

- Si Harry l'infirmerie. Tu as probablement des côtes de cassés, je t'emmène voir Pomfresh.

- Non, Draco… Tout mais… pas l'infirmerie…

Pourquoi Potter voulait-il absolument éviter l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi Draco était-il aussi proche du Griffon ? Tous les jours plus de questions sans réponse, mais cette fois il était déterminé à en avoir. Potter ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Très bien, Severus disposait de tout dans ses appartements pour le soigner.

Il se racla la gorge montrant sa présence aux jeunes qui sursautèrent lamentablement. Sauf Potter et l'autre de Serdaigle.

Tout d'abord il se rapprocha de Potter et de Draco pour voir les dégâts sachant qu'en plus le Serdaigle étant stupéfié il pouvait bien attendre deux minutes.

Son amant était toujours à terre et si au début il avait levé les yeux vers lui, il les avait vite baissés vers la masse sanguinolente par terre.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Potter reposait sur le côté, se tenant les côtes qui comme l'avait dit Draco étaient surement cassées. Son visage était dangereusement pâle avec des bleus qui commençaient déjà à fleurirent sur sa peau, du sang coulait sur sa tempe. Une grosse tâche s'épanouissait sur sa robe du côté de la jambe droite. Ce gosse allait souffrir tout à l'heure.

- Draco emmène le dans mes appartements.

- Mais Sev ? Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie !

- Ne pose pas de questions et fait ce que je te dis.

Son amant serra les lèvres, surement pour ravaler une réplique acerbe qu'il regretterait plus tard. Le jeune homme se releva et pointa sa baguette vers le brun toujours au sol.

- _Mobilicorpus_.

Le cri de Potter déchira le silence des couloirs, et envoya des frissons chez les personnes présentes. Le jeune homme brun devait souffrir le martyre comme le démontrait le cri perçant de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura doucement Draco.

Severus vit son jeune amant s'éloigner vers les cachots avec le corps meurtri de Potter flottant tranquillement derrière lui. Le maître des Potions souffla puis se tourna vers les deux autres étudiants. Cette fois il prit le temps d'étudier le jeune Serdaigle. Steven Raven. Cinquième année. Severus l'avait en cours. C'était un gars pas très futé, une sorte de copie de Goyle en plus grand et plus musclé.

Bien, ils allaient devoir discuter. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, il pointa sa baguette vers Raven.

- _Enervatum_.

Le cinquième année s'ébroua puis se tint la tête d'une main. Lorsqu'il remarqua qui était en face de lui il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le pût.

- Professeur Snape.

- Monsieur Raven, rentrez ici, dit-il en montrant la porte d'une salle libre. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion. Monsieur Zabini retournez dans la Grande Salle.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Blaise.

Le basané tourna les talons laissant seuls le Maître des Potions et le Serdaigle. Ces deux derniers entrèrent dans la salle vide. Raven s'installa sur la chaise que l'adulte avait placée devant le bureau sur lequel il s'appuya légèrement.

- Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur Raven ?

Le jeune sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas. Puis il décida que le terrible directeur de la Maison Serpentard pouvait transformer sa vie en enfer s'il ne disait pas tout alors il se lança.

- On s'est bousculé avec Potter. Il est resté me regarder sans rien dire j'allais me détourner quand un éclair rouge écarlate est passé dans son regard. Et puis il s'est mis à m'insulter alors que je ne cherchais qu'à partir, je ne voulais pas me battre mais lui il semblait chercher la douleur. Je sais que j'aurais dû me retenir mais…

- C'est bon Raven. Oubliez ce qui vient de se passer, pas un mot. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement, Monsieur.

- Très bien, vous pouvez partir.

Le gamin ne le fit pas dire deux fois, il sortit de la salle presque en courant laissant l'homme en noir avec pleins d'interrogations.

Que signifiait l'éclair rouge que Raven avait vu dans les émeraudes du jeune Potter ? Pourquoi cherchait-il la douleur à une telle intensité ? Pourquoi était-il en colère ou triste tout le temps ?

Décidément, il avait trop de question sans réponse.

Severus sortit lui-même de la salle puis prit la direction des cachots. Tant pis pour son diner, il demanderait à un elfe de lui apporter dans ses appartements. Pour le moment, il avait un jeune homme aux tendances masochiste à soigner puis des questions à poser.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

La douleur. La béatitude. La souffrance. L'extase.

Harry n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Seulement conscient du sang qui coulait sur son corps, des os brisés et des contusions qui le recouvraient, il ne savait plus où s'arrêtait la réalité et le rêve.

Le blessé savait qu'Ash dansait la gigue ou ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour un esprit. La voix était heureuse. Heureuse du mal que le jeune homme ressentait. Heureuse de le pousser de plus en plus vers la noirceur pour l'étouffer un maximum.

Harry savait tout ça. Il savait qu'avec Ash il était perdu dans un monde de haine, de douleur et de destruction. Mais Ash était là et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille.

Leurs sentiments respectifs se mélangeaient à tel point qu'Harry ne savait pas si c'était lui qui était heureux ou Ash. Si c'était lui qui avait mal ou si c'était Ash.

Je suis douleur, pensa-t-il. Je suis bonheur. Je suis souffrance. Je suis vide. Je suis Harry. Je ne suis rien. Je suis Ash.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco se dépêchait d'avancer vers les cachots. Il espérait ne croiser personne mais comme tout le monde mangeait dans la grande Salle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Draco avait lui aussi pleins de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop peut-être.

Qu'avait fait Harry pour se faire battre par Steven Raven ? Ce mec n'avait pas de cerveau, certes mais il ne frappait pas pour rien. Il avait dû rater un bout de l'histoire. Mais Draco s'auto-félicitait, il avait été au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Derrière lui Harry gémissait de douleur. Il ne le reconnaissait plus depuis quelque temps. Où était passé le Gryffondor téméraire et insouciant qui courait tête la première vers les ennuis la bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants ?

Draco espérait que Sev ait réussi à interroger Raven pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Parce que lui aussi voulait savoir pourquoi son _ami_ se retrouvait en sang avec des os de cassés.

Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et se frappa le front du plat de sa main. Blaise. Il allait avoir des explications à fournir au basané et ça n'allait pas être facile à lui expliquer. Tant pis.

Rapidement il se retrouva devant les appartements de Severus et il entra suivit par le corps en lévitation d'Harry. Sans perdre de temps, il posa le brun dans la chambre d'ami où il avait dormit le nuit dernière puis s'assit à côté de lui. Il savait que son amant n'allait pas tarder mais Draco se demandait encore pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas être emmener à l'infirmerie.

Enfin bon, maintenant il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Sev saurait quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte sa main pâle s'égara dans la chevelure poisseuse d'hémoglobine puis ses doigts s'égarèrent sur les joues creusées et bleuies du Survivant dans une caresse aussi légère que le vent. Cette fois il n'y eu aucune décharge, rien qu'une chaleur nouvelle qui parcouru tout son cœur en partant des doigts en contact avec la peau du brun. Il retira sa main rapidement.

Etrange, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant que la porte d'ami ne s'ouvre sur Severus.

L'homme en noir rejoignit immédiatement ses élèves. Ils allaient avoir du travail avec le Gryffondor. Severus jeta un regard à Draco. Ce dernier le suppliait des yeux de faire quelque chose. Très bien les questions viendraient plus tard alors. Place aux soins.

- Déshabille-le, s'il te plait Draco, ordonna-t-il en allant chercher les différentes potions adéquates.

Le blond sursauta légèrement mais fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé pendant que Severus se détournait. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix tremblante de Draco se faisait entendre.

- Sev… euh… vient voir.

Le surnommé attrapa les fioles et revint vers les deux garçons. Il se figea dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps d'Harry – parce que oui, maintenant c'était Harry vu ce qu'il voyait. Il remarqua que Draco frissonnait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du spectacle atroce devant eux. Lui-même ne le pouvait pas.

C'était trop… horrible. Le corps maigre – trop maigre – d'Harry était recouvert de bleues plus gros les uns que les autres, Raven n'y avait pas été de main morte. Les côtes étaient saillantes et la peau était terriblement pâle là où il n'y avait pas de bleus. Le brun semblait à peine conscient mais Severus comprenait parfaitement. Seulement Draco ne semblait pas être horrifié par _ce_ tableau.

Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, pensa Severus avec horreur.

Mais pour le moment il se rapprocha pour faire boire les potions au Gryffondor. Le maître des potions s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

- Buvez Monsieur Potter.

Entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes il fit glisser les différents liquides. Puis il prit une noisette de baume violet et commença à masser les bleues apparus. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la peau froide, une décharge traversa ses doigts. Il les retira brusquement mais reprit sa besogne. Il devait soigner Potter. Alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements une étrange chaleur envahit son corps, sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe vraiment. Ce devait être le baume. Rapidement, Potter s'endormit grâce à une des potions qu'il venait d'ingurgité.

Draco regardait le corps dénudé de son ami, épouvanté. Pour le moment il savait que Severus trouvait déjà le devant abimé mais il n'avait pas vu son dos. Le connaissant son amant allait recevoir un électrochoc comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne voulait pas revoir ça. Quand il l'avait déshabillé il avait été choqué. Quelques nuits plus tôt il avait rapidement remarqué des marques sur le dos de son ami mais il ne s'attendait pas à… _ça_.

Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas revoir ça. Partir. Il voulait partir sans regarder pourtant il ne le pouvait pas. Son cœur se serra quand il entendit Severus lui demander de l'aide.

- Viens m'aider à le retourner.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être le témoin de ça une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur que ses hypothèses soient vraies.

Il ne voulait pas pourtant il se rapprocha de Severus à petits pas. Les larmes commencèrent à embrumer sa vue. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient avoir sous leurs yeux.

Doucement, ils bousculèrent le Survivant sur le ventre et son dos fût visible. Draco aurait aimé fermer les yeux, ne pas voir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Severus, lui, avait arrêté tout mouvement. C'était impossible. Le Golden Boy ne pouvait pas ressemblait à… ça.

Son dos était couvert de marques plus profondes les unes que les autres. Des plaies mal cicatrisées dansaient sur la peau déjà marqué par des zébrures blanches, caractéristiques d'anciennes blessures cicatrisées. Certaines étaient rouges vifs et boursoufflées pendant que d'autres saignait simplement. Severus savait, se doutait que ces plaies ne venaient pas de l'agression de ce soir, peut-être que certaines blessures s'étaient rouvertes avec les coups donnés par Raven mais toutes les autres avaient été faites depuis longtemps.

Qui avait fait ça ? Qui avait osé toucher au Survivant ?

Severus se reprit rapidement et attrapa son baume pour en étaler une bonne dose sur le dos blessé. Il serra les dents pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il avait sous les doigts.

Finalement, il allait se lever quand une tâche écarlate attira son attention. Poussant un profond soupir il enleva le pantalon du jeune d'un mouvement de baguette. Et ne chercha pas plus loin quand il remarqua la fine ligne écarlate qui entourait la cuisse droite du garçon. Son cerveau avait dû décider de se mettre en mode « médicomage », il ne cherchait qu'à soigner sans chercher d'explications.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry dormait sur le ventre, ses côtes avaient été ressoudé, les bleues disparaissaient, les plaies dans son dos se refermaient doucement, celle de sa jambe aussi. Severus alla se laver les mains ensanglantées pendant que Draco s'occupait de disposer les draps sur le corps du brun en effleurant au passage le visage endormi.

Ils sortirent tous les deux la pièce et s'installèrent au salon comme la nuit dernière sauf que cette fois Severus attira Draco sur ses genoux dans le fauteuil. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus pendant que celui-ci entourait de ses bras la taille du plus jeune. Ils restèrent une éternité comme ça, sans parler, se remettant doucement de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce fût Draco qui brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Je pense oui.

Draco se blottit un peu plus contre son amant.

- Qui lui a fait ça ?

- J'ai une idée mais je me trompe peut-être. Surement.

- Tu penses que… ça pourrait être un élève ? demanda d'une petite voix Draco.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, en fait.

Les bras autour de la taille du blond se resserrèrent pendant que Draco enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Potter ? questionna Severus en douceur.

- Il a quelques jours seulement. Je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs lors d'une ronde de nuit. Il pleurait.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi il pleurait ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans son dortoir alors je lui ai proposé de venir dormir dans ma chambre.

- C'est pour cela que tu savais quand il a fait son cauchemar.

- Oui, je l'ai entendu crier comme si on l'écorchait vif.

Etrangement Severus ne se sentait pas jaloux, bien au contraire. Il trouvait que le jeune Gryffondor avait sa place dans la chambre de Draco. Pourtant Severus était un homme possessif, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop près de ce qui lui appartenait. Draco lui appartenait comme son propre cœur appartenait au blond. C'est pour ça que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Raconte-moi son comportement, s'il te plaît.

Severus frissonna quand Draco souffla doucement dans son cou.

- Il ne mange plus Sev. Tu as surement remarqué qu'il ne venait plus dans la grande salle. Il ne dort presque plus, ou en tout cas il dort mal. Il ne parle pas beaucoup tu sais. Il préfère m'écouter parler. Je le vois souvent regarder dans le vide avec un regard terne. Je déteste ce regard Severus on dirait… on dirait qu'il va s'écrouler à tout moment. Et puis d'un coup il peut passer de l'indifférence, de la tristesse à la colère pure et simple. C'est effrayant parfois.

- Raven m'a dit qu'il avait vu passé une lueur rouge dans son regard. Tu l'as déjà vu avant ?

Draco parut réfléchir un moment, se remémora toutes les scènes du passés proches où Harry était un protagoniste.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. Elle apparait succinctement quand il est très en colère. Mais seulement depuis les vacances.

Severus resta silencieux tout comme Draco pendant un petit moment.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Raven ? demanda le blond.

- Il semblerait que Potter ait cherché à recevoir les coups.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Le ton employé était inquiet alors que Draco se redressait pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien Dray. Vraiment je n'en sais rien.

- Il va mal, Sev.

- Je sais.

La main du professeur de potions se perdit dans les cheveux blonds pour intimer le jeune à reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans son dortoir. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- D'accord. Autrement quelque chose d'autre que tu aurais oublié de me dire ?

- Eh bien oui.

Draco remua sur les genoux de Severus, mal à l'aise.

- Il a parlé d'un Ash.

- Ash ?

- Oui, il s'est énervé contre un Ash puis il a pleuré.

- Un élève ?

- Aucune idée, Sev mais il me semble que personne ne s'appelle Ash ici. Après j'ai pensé que s'était dans son rêve mais…

- Tu n'y crois pas.

- Non. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je pense qu'il existe. Que ce n'est pas le fruit de son imagination.

Draco ferma les yeux contre la peau de Severus pendant que ce dernier se perdait dans les flammes près de lui.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ? lui demanda le Maître des Potions.

- Je n'ai pas faim et toi non plus tu n'as pas mangé.

- Tant pis, on va manger un petit peu même si tu n'as pas faim.

Le maître des lieux claqua des doigts et Winky apparut devant eux.

- Winky peut faire quelque chose pour Maître Snape, Monsieur ?

- Emmène nous des en-cas.

Instantanément l'elfe de Poudlard disparu pour revenir vingt secondes plus tard avec des sandwichs coupés en triangle. Winky les déposa sur la table basse devant eux puis apporta du thé et disparu.

Draco se redressa, prit la nourriture et les dégusta. Succulent. Il n'avait pas faim mais dès qu'il avala une bouché du sandwich, il remarqua qu'il ne pourrait surement plus s'arrêter. C'était trop bon.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim, je trouve que tu manges beaucoup, plaisanta Severus quand Draco avala son dixième casse-croûte.

Le blond lança un regard noir à son amant qui rigola sous cape. Cependant, le regard gris se fixa sur la porte de la chambre d'ami.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? chuchota-t-il.

Des doigts aimants touchèrent son visage. Doucement, l'effleurant avec passion. Draco ferma les yeux, profita de la caresse.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui il dormira ici.

Draco rouvrit rapidement les yeux et incrusta son regard dans celui onyx de son vis-à-vis. Un sourcil aristocratique se haussa.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum.

Draco se pencha, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il colla son front à celui de Severus.

- Et moi ?

- Et toi quoi ?

- Je pourrais dormir ici ?

Les fines lèvres du professeur s'étirèrent en un sourire aussi.

- On verra.

- Ce soir ?

Draco dégagea son front, déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son amant. Puis ses lèvres descendirent vers la clavicule, sa langue sortit titiller le pouls qui battait de plus en plus vite.

- Draco, souffla Severus, le souffle court.

- Alors ce soir ou pas ?

Il continua à embrasser la peau pâle du Maître des Potions, remua délicatement sentant une partie de l'anatomie de son amant se réveiller. Il sourit contre son cou. Sa main fine se glissa sous les robes encombrantes jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

A travers le tissu, il entama un petit va et vient sur la verge durci de Severus qui ferma les yeux, la tête rejeté en arrière.

Devant cette vision, Draco ne résista pas et embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes, plongea sa langue dans cette bouche chaude où elle rencontra sa semblable. Un baiser plein de passion et de tendresse s'ensuivit. Draco continua ses mouvements de sa main, avalant par la même occasion les gémissements de plaisirs que Severus laissait échapper. Il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

D'un seul coup, il stoppa tout : mouvements et baisers.

Des cris d'indignations, de frustrations et de protestations s'élevèrent sans que Draco ne cherche à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus passa ses mains sur les fesses du blond et se releva. Sans trop d'effort il porta Draco qui croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Deux minutes plus tard, des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Et pour la deuxième fois, tard bien plus tard deux hommes s'endormirent côte à côte, le cœur battant.

.

* * *

.

Ça vous à plu ? Je suis sincèrement désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, encore… Merci à tous ceux qui me suive :) Et je vous dis à **Mercredi prochain**. Bonne soirée tout le monde !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Situation** : Cette histoire commence en sixième année, donc après les cinq premiers tomes. La fin du cinquième tome n'est cependant pas reprise. Sirius est bel et bien mort mais Voldemort après avoir possédé Harry au Ministère est arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec la majorité des Mangemorts.

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

.

.

**Guest** : De rien, merci à toi de me lire ! J'espère que cela te plaît ! :)

**onigiri195**: Pour savoir ce que représente la lueur dans ces yeux, il faut encore attendre un peu. Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Jjul** : Bienvenu dans mes lectures alors ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! :)

**Mira** : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bye.

**Scarletwings** : Salut ! Je suis flattée que ma fic soit une de tes favorites, ça fait chaud au cœur. :) Ash mourir ? Hum… j'hésite… vraiment, moi je l'aime bien Ash. Tu crois que tes battements de cils avec l'air parfaitement adorable vont me faire changer d'avis. Il m'en faut bien plus que ça ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Du coup comme tu l'as demandé, je ne te dirais rien. Mais tu n'auras pas son nom non plus, je protège mes personnages et je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse sur ton death note. Ca laisse le suspense non ?! Je vous frustre vous pauvres lecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'adore ça ! x) La schizophrénie sur Harry me dérange aussi, donc pas de soucis ! ^^ Tu trouves que c'était très détaillé et que c'était impressionnant comme « torture » parce que… perso, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis actuellement entrain décrire un Drarry beaucoup plus mais alors beaucoup plus gore niveau torture que ce qu'Harry a vécu dans le chapitre précédent ! x) Mais si cela t'a plu, tout me convient ! ^^ Merci, merci, merci, pour tes reviews que j'adore et tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'attends ton avis avec impatience. Bises.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

.

**Chapitre 10**

.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sans douleur. Il attrapa les lunettes posées sur la table de nuit à côté de lui et regarda tout autour de lui. Où était-il ? Ah, oui, les appartements de Snape. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il plus mal ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les coups qu'il avait reçus et surtout l'intensité, pire que son oncle dans ses jours les moins violents. Du coup qu'il n'ait plus mal n'était pas normal.

Lorsque son oncle le frappait à cette intensité, il ne pouvait généralement plus bouger pendant des jours, mais la crainte de ravoir une raclée s'il ne faisait pas ses corvées le faisait se lever comme il le pouvait et il serrait les dents à chaque mouvement.

Mais à l'instant, lorsqu'il se redressa sans avoir mal, il ne put que penser que tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il recherchait la douleur physique pour qu'elle soit équivalente à la douleur psychique. Il avait besoin de se faire mal pour se prouver qu'il pouvait aussi souffrir à l'extérieur. Il cherchait un rappel pour le retenir dans la réalité, pour qu'il évite de sombrer encore plus dans le puits sans fond de la détresse.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du matelas en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il tremblait, encore. Il tremblait toujours quand une crise allait le traverser, mais normalement il n'aurait pas dû en avoir avant une semaine. Tout ça parce que Snape avait dû le soigner, mais merde ! Comment allait-il faire pour suivre aujourd'hui ?

- _Bonjour, Harry !_

Oh, non ! Ash était de retour.

- _Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, mon petit pote. Alors comment tu as trouvé les coups de notre cher ami Steven ? Je l'aime bien ce petit gars, il t'a complètement cassé, c'était génial. Je me suis bien amusé, on recommence quand ?_

- La ferme, Ash ! hurla Harry en se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une voix qui se réjouissait du mal qui le consumait. Il se sentait déjà assez mal tout seul.

Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour remplacer la raclée de Steven. Mais il n'était pas encore près à aller revoir le Serdaigle pour une nouvelle bagarre.

Il remarqua une nouvelle fois que des vêtements attendaient patiemment son bon vouloir. Mais alors qu'il s'habillait, il remarqua que la cicatrice sur sa cuisse n'était plus visible, elle ne lui faisait plus mal, elle n'existait plus. Il ferma très fort les yeux, jusqu'à en avoir mal. Puis il se crispa quand il réalisa que Snape et surement Draco avait vu son dos. Qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions, qu'ils le trouvaient surement horrible. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

Comme le jour précédent Snape était assis à sa table, la Gazette dans les mains. Cette fois, Harry remarqua la une et se renfrogna encore plus. Toute la communauté sorcière était au courant maintenant que Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle s'était échappé.

Sous son crâne Ash renifla dédaigneusement. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore lui ?

_- Comment oses-tu l'appeler par son prénom ?_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, en plus d'avoir une voix dans sa tête bien sûr.

Il resta pétrifié au seuil de la porte de sa chambre, ne cherchant même pas à partir avant que la terreur des cachots le ne voit.

- Alors Monsieur Potter, ça va mieux ?

Harry souffla. S'il allait mieux ? Bien sûr que non. Son âme était en morceau, meurtrie, en lambeaux. Et maintenant son corps était tout sauf à l'image de ce qu'il ressentait. Alors non, il n'allait pas mieux. Il aurait préféré souffrir des dommages de sa rencontre avec Raven plutôt que de sentir si sale, si détruit.

Alors il ne répondit rien, il baissa la tête en ravalant ses larmes.

- Je vois.

Non, il ne voyait rien, il ne comprenait rien. Personne ne voyait, personne ne comprenait. Il n'y avait que lui, sa tristesse, sa honte, sa colère, sa culpabilité et Ash. Les autres ne comptaient pas.

- Installez-vous dans le canapé, M. Potter, nous devons parler.

Harry releva la tête. Snape voulait lui parler ? Mais de quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Peut-être que l'homme en noir cherchait à ce qu'il s'excuse, il ne le ferait pas. Jamais. On l'avait tiré du bienfait de l'inconscience. On avait enlevé la douleur. Il ne s'excuserait pas.

Il s'installa donc dans le canapé comme on lui avait demandé. Snape vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté mais ne parla pas. Il claqua simplement des doigts en fixant le gamin assis.

- Winky, apporte un petit-déjeuner à M. Potter, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

- Je n'ai pas faim, professeur, tenta Harry.

- Apporte le petit-déjeuner.

Harry se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas manger, il n'avait pas faim et cela depuis des mois. Mais personne n'avait rien dit, personne n'avait tenté de l'aider. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Winky revint avec une assiette de viennoiseries et une tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Puis elle disparu dans un « Pop » caractéristique des elfes de Maison.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry regarda la tasse de chocolat chaud avec envie. Il n'avait pas faim, ni soif, loin de là, mais il avait toujours aimé le chocolat. Mais il n'osait pas se pencher et pendre la tasse alors que Snape n'avait rien dit.

- Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, répondit en écho avec ses pensées la voix dure du Maître des Potions.

Finalement, il prit entre ses mains tremblantes la tasse pleine et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud et sucré couler dans sa gorge sèche. Toujours aussi bon. Oh Merlin, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu une boisson aussi délicieuse ?

_- Tu ne la mérites pas. Tu es une honte pour tout le monde, tu n'as pas le droit de boire quelque chose que tu aimes._

Il suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée. Ash avait raison, il ne méritait pas de se délecter de cette façon alors qu'il y avait eu des centaines de morts par sa faute et que Voldemort était de retour parce qu'il n'avait pas suivi la prophétie. Tout était de sa faute. Il reposa la tasse sur la table basse en serrant les lèvres. Il n'en reprendrait plus.

Snape le regardait, il le savait, mais tant pis.

- Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

- Exact Potter. Mais mangez avant.

- Non merci.

Le doigt d'Harry se mit à tapoter sur sa cuisse.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé correctement ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'étira. Harry se leva, n'y tenant plus.

- Puis-je sortir monsieur ?

- Asseyez-vous.

A contre cœur, le jeune obéit. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé et regarda le feu qui brillait devant lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que le visage de Sirius apparaisse dans les flammes ?

- J'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison vous ne dormez plus dans votre dortoir.

Harry garda le silence, il n'allait quand même pas se confier à Snape, l'homme qui le détestait depuis le premier regard. Tout mais pas ça. De toute manière, jamais il ne parlerait de ses problèmes.

L'homme soupira légèrement puis se repositionna sur le fauteuil.

- Ecoutez Potter, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider.

On aurait cru que ses simples mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait, il en aurait ri.

- Très bien, ajouta Snape des minutes de silence plus tard. Allez en cours, Potter.

Harry se releva rapidement, mais arrivé à la porte une injonction de l'homme derrière lui le fit se stopper.

- A partir de maintenant, vous dormirez ici. Je vous attends ce soir.

L'élève ne répondit rien, même si intérieurement il était un peu heureux de cet ordre. Snape n'était pas une personne facile mais il ne serait plus seul le soir. Il n'aurait plus à se demander où aller. Et il ne serait plus un fardeau pour Draco. Et il espérait ne pas en devenir un pour Snape.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus regarda la porte de ses appartements qui se referma doucement. Ça n'allait pas être gagné.

Potter semblait être bien enfoncé dans sa noirceur. Il devait faire quelque chose. Parler serait déjà une bonne chose mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas enclin à raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ils devraient faire ça en douceur, que ce soit Harry qui se décide à parler. Et il le ferait. Ça, Severus en était sûr.

Ensuite, il devrait savoir qui était Ash. Parce que comme lui avait dit Draco, lui non plus ne pensait pas que ce mystérieux personnage soit imaginaire. Juste avant que Potter ne sorte de sa chambre, Severus avait entendu son cri qui ordonnait à cet Ash de se taire. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve qui c'était.

Puis il y avait les marques sur son dos et son désir d'avoir mal comme avec Raven la veille au soir.

Tout ça devrait arriver tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Et il espérait que se serait plus tôt que tard.

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement Harry mais il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça. Personne ne devait être aussi mal.

Poussant un profond soupir, Severus sortit lui aussi de chez lui pour aller en cours.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

La journée passa relativement vite. Personne n'adressa la parole à Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, même si les regards le suivaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme brun, lui, en avait terriblement conscience mais encaissa tout au long de la journée.

A midi, dans la Grande Salle, les conversations allaient bon train sur la nouvelle qui était à la une de tous les jours. Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Devait-Pas-Etre-Prononcer s'était échappé et les attaques recommençaient déjà. Tous les sorciers étaient sur les nerfs. On se demandait si le Garçon les sauverait une nouvelle fois et pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Le cours de potions de l'après-midi se passa comme d'habitude. Harry fit perdre beaucoup de points aux Gryffondors qui lui jetèrent des regards noirs de mécontentements. Mais le brun était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte.

Severus continuait d'enlever des points pour le faire réagir mais se mesurait tout le temps à un mur.

Draco observait de loin mais se faisait de plus en plus de soucis. Ils devaient vraiment faire quelque chose.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

A dix-neuf heures, Harry se retrouvait devant la porte des appartements de Snape. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait vraiment rentrer, s'il allait obéir bien sagement. Pourtant, il était venu. Toute la journée il avait réussi à faire abstraction des paroles blessantes d'Ash et il était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas craqué, la crise tant redoutée n'avait pas eu lieu. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais maintenant, il était devant la porte de Snape et il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer mais le professeur lui avait ordonné de venir, alors que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Et au fond de lui il voulait rentrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur que ferait-il ? Il ne voulait pas parler.

Peut-être devrait-il partir ?

Oui, c'était surement une bonne idée. Il se retourna dans le but de tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Eh bien, M. Potter, entrez.

Il soupira mais revint sur ses pas pour entrer dans les logements. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

- Asseyez-vous.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait, caressa le cuir du canapé du bout des doigts. Snape s'installa sur le fauteuil et le jeune comprit que ce devait être la place du maître des lieux. Personnellement, Harry aimait beaucoup ce canapé face au feu. Il s'y habituerait rapidement. Cette pensée lui tira un petit sourire. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, même un peu.

Severus, lui, observait la métamorphose du gamin quand il souriait, même si c'était un sourire triste. Il était beau, bien qu'un peu pâle et maigre. Malheureusement il avait des règles à poser et il savait que ce sourire disparaîtrait rapidement. Il espérait simplement qu'il reverrait une expression similaire sur le visage de son élève.

Harry sursauta quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, il perdit instantanément son micro-sourire. Il releva les yeux vers son professeur qui le regardait avec des yeux insondables.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici professeur ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ce matin, Potter. A partir de maintenant, vous dormirez ici. Draco m'a fait part du fait que vous n'étiez plus le bienvenu dans votre dortoir. Voulez-vous en parler ?

- Non, monsieur.

Snape serra les lèvres mais continua.

- Très bien, donc vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami, cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Harry aimait bien cette chambre, donc ça lui convenait parfaitement. Au moins ici, il n'aurait pas à supporter les remarques ou les regards méchants de ses camarades. Mais il n'aurait plus non plus Draco. En quelques temps le blond était devenu un ami qu'il appréciait, d'une façon particulière, certes, mais quand même.

- Par contre, il y a des règles ici M. Potter. Premièrement, vous pouvez déambuler dans tout l'appartement sauf dans ma chambre et mon laboratoire, énonça l'homme en noir en désignant les deux portes en question. Ensuite, si la porte de mon bureau est ouverte vous pouvez venir si vous le désirez. Deuxièmement, je veux que vous soyez de retour ici à dix-neuf heures maximum, vous mangerez votre diner avec moi, ici. Pour le déjeuner je veux vous voir tous les midis dans la Grande Salle. Sachez aussi que la porte sera toujours ouverte, si vous voulez rentrer juste à la fin des cours vous le pouvez.

Le silence suivit ces règles. Peut-être Snape attendait-il une réponse ? Harry ne savait pas trop.

- Avez-vous compris, M. Potter ?

- Oui, professeur, acquiesça Harry avec un mouvement de tête positif.

- Bien. Autrement je serais toujours à votre écoute, si vous avez besoin de parler. Je suis là.

- Merci, monsieur.

Snape se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, croisa ses mains puis reprit la parole.

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez tant que cela soit dans la limite du raisonnable. Je désirerais cependant que les devoirs donnés par mes collèges et par moi-même soient faits.

- Je les ai déjà finis, monsieur.

- Bien.

Harry se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les flammes qui crépitaient devant lui. Il aimait bien cette pièce. Comme le square Grimmaud avant, lorsque Sirius était encore en vie.

- Avez-vous mangé, Potter ?

Harry réprima un frisson, hésita un instant à mentir. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant un instant.

- Non, monsieur.

- Très bien, nous allons donc nous mettre à table.

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, n'osant pas avouer à l'homme en noir qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la table en bois. Harry le suivit plus modérément.

Ils s'installèrent face à face, Snape claqua de nouveau des doigts et la table fut recouverte de plat digne des diners de la Grande Salle.

Harry regarda le tout avec des yeux un peu écarquillés. Il sentait déjà son ventre se retourner devant toute cette nourriture.

Snape se servit remplissant son assiette puis observa le jeune homme qui regardait la table avec une sorte de dégoût.

- Que voulez-vous Potter ?

- Je… monsieur… je n'ai pas faim…

Harry rougit légèrement, atrocement gêné. Snape réfléchit une minute.

- J'aimerais que, commença Snape avec une voix douce pesant ses mots, lorsque vous mangerez avec moi donc au diner, vous mangiez ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette. Je m'occuperais de vous servir et vous finirez votre assiette. Cela vous convient ?

Harry hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'homme. Cette règle lui plaisait bien. Il espérait simplement que Snape ne remplirait pas son assiette à ras bord, il ne se sentait pas manger. Il était prêt à faire des efforts mais il y avait des limites. Et puis quand ce n'était pas lui qui se servait, mentalement ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne méritait pas de manger pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait engendrées mais si on lui ordonnait de manger, pourquoi pas ?

- Bien, faisons comme ça alors.

Snape semblait content d'être arrivé à ce compromit et surtout, qu'Harry accepte, c'était déjà un petit pas. Son élève n'était peut-être pas si enfoncé que ça dans sa… dépression ?

- Qu'aimez-vous ?

- Peu importe, mais s'il vous plaît…

- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry suivit les mouvements de son professeur qui mit une seule cuillerée de purée dans son assiette et une toute petite tranche de rôti avec un petit marron. C'était beaucoup pour lui, mais il se sentait capable de tout manger. Enfin, peut-être pas.

Lorsque son maigre diner fut posé devant son nez, il eut un gros doute. Jamais il ne pourrait tout manger. Il se pinça le nez et recouvrit sa bouche avec sa main. Il avait déjà des nausées rien qu'en regardant la nourriture.

Il s'efforça de ne pas repousser son assiette, tout comme ne pas vomir. Mais son visage devait avoir viré au vert parce que Snape se leva et attrapa une fiole non loin de là.

- Buvez, c'est contre les nausées, cela vous permettra de pouvoir manger un minimum.

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions, jeta sa tête en arrière et but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Merlin ! C'était infect !

- Merci.

Sans rien ajouter Snape se rassit puis commença à manger. Pendant ce temps, Harry attrapa l'argenterie d'une main tremblante et porta une petite bouchée de purée à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas si horrible, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire non plus. Il s'en serait bien passé, seulement il réalisait qu'avoir de la matière alimentaire dans l'estomac faisait aussi du bien.

Severus jetait de petits regards vers son vis-à-vis qui mangeait à tâtons ce qu'il lui avait servi. Sa main tremblait, ses gestes étaient lents, mais le principal était qu'il mangeait enfin. Par contre, le fait qu'il ait eu des nausées aussi violentes rien quand voyant les différents plats démontrait que l'affaire était beaucoup plus sérieuse que ce qu'il imaginait.

Severus hésitait à poser des questions, il avait peur de braquer le jeune. Ni tenant plus il prit le risque de poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il le savait.

- Qui est Ash ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il vit Potter se tendre, la fourchette à dix centimètres de sa nourriture. Ayant peur de l'avoir braquer alors qu'il ne cherchait que sa confiance, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, ce n'était qu'une question comme ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils, évita les yeux de son professeur. Comment était-il au courant ? Personne n'aurait dû connaître l'existence même d'Ash.

_- Aurais-tu honte de moi, Harry Potter ?_

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Lui expliquer tout ? Non, Snape le détestait depuis des années, il saisirait le balais qu'il lui tendait pour mieux se moquer.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Désolé.

Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à le dire à quelqu'un, même si Harry se doutait que ce serait à n'importe qui mais pas à Snape. Quoi que maintenant… a qui pourrait-il le dire ? Ron le détestait. Il était un fardeau pour Draco. Hermione ne se préoccupait pas de lui ou ne voulait pas perdre son petit-ami. Les Gryffondors étaient du côté de Ron. Il n'avait personne…

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il était encore plus seul qu'avant alors qu'il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être possible.

Il se força à finir son assiette alors que les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Il ne remarqua pas le regard soucieux posé sur lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Harry avait fini et demanda la permission de sortir de table, que Snape lui donna avec inquiétude. La porte de la chambre d'ami se referma derrière le jeune homme et Severus alla dans son laboratoire, histoire d'arrêter de penser pendant une bonne heure.

.

.

Alors vos avis ? Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents, désolée ! Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. Bisous à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Bonne soirée. Ah oui, prochain chapitre **Mercredi prochain**, comme d'habitude. Ciao.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis**** :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire** **(après j'arrête promis ^^)** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11**

.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui traversa son esprit fut le calme qui l'entourait. Rien. Pas un seul bruit. Ash dormait surement et il comptait bien en profiter parce que ces moments de sommeil étaient relativement rares.

L'heure apparut suite à un geste de sa main. Six heures trente. Parfait.

Le plus discrètement possible il traversa le salon vide pour aller prendre une douche. Dans la pièce il lança un sort d'insonorisation, histoire de ne pas réveiller Snape. Il alluma le jet et une fois l'eau à la bonne température il se glissa dessous. L'eau brûlante fît rougir rapidement sa peau. Depuis les vacances d'été, il ne se douchait qu'à l'eau chaude, pour bien se désinfecter. Pour enlever les traces invisibles que son oncle laissait en plus des coups de ceinture. Puis il frottait chaque centimètre carré de peau à la limite du sang, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit sale, même s'il se sentait tout le temps souillé.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il s'était promi de ne jamais y penser, d'arrêter les souvenirs en quelque sorte, et il avait réussi pendant trois mois mais c'était trop dur. C'était impossible de vraiment oublier lorsque cela était gravé dans sa chaire. La force psychologique qu'il avait mis dans cette chimère l'avait épuisé, maintenant il ne cherchait plus à s'empêcher d'y penser. Ash y était aussi pour quelque chose, ce type avait trouvé tous ses pires souvenirs et ne se gênait pas pour le pousser à bout avec.

Tout avait changé cet été. Déjà, Sirius était mort, il l'avait abandonné seul dans ce monde de fous. Ensuite, Vernon avait repris ses corrections, comme tous les ans. Seulement s'il n'y avait eu que cela. Cette année avait été bien pire. Harry avait déjà du mal à y penser concrètement. Il n'aimait pas le mot qui qualifiait ce qu'il avait subi. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Et peut-être ne le serrait-il jamais. Le temps ne lui servirait à rien, il ne cicatriserait jamais cette plaie qui resterait constamment ouverte, donnant un passage direct vers son âme en lambeaux.

Harry laissa ses larmes se faire emporter par le jet d'eau. Pleurer, il ne faisait presque que cela ces derniers temps. Il posa son front contre le carrelage froid qui tapissait le mur, ferma les yeux sans pour autant que les gouttes salés n'évacuent son corps.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, sous l'eau chaude, mais quand il sortit du bac de douche il fit bien attention de ne pas regarder le miroir recouvert de buée et s'habilla. Il devait être encore tôt, il aurait donc le temps d'aller dans le parc un peu avant le début des cours. Snape lui avait parlé du midi et du diner, jamais du matin. Il pourrait ainsi profiter de l'air pur.

Bénéficiant de la paix qu'Ash lui accordait il sortit des quartiers de son professeur après avoir prit son sac de cours.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus se réveilla à cause de la porte de ses appartements qui se refermait. Il aurait dû s'en douter, le gosse était parti. Bien sûr en y réfléchissant bien, il avait oublié d'inclure dans les règles qu'il mange ici le petit-déjeuner. Pour Severus c'était évidant que Potter devait manger ici le matin, mais apparemment pas pour le gamin. Que Merlin le protège ! Sa patience allait être mise à l'épreuve. Mais il voulait y arriver. La souffrance qu'il avait vue dans ses orbes verts, personne ne devait avoir à la connaître seul.

Il revêtit ses robes noires dont son armoire était remplie et se dirigea vers son bureau quand des coups à la porte lui firent changer de direction.

Derrière le battant Draco attendait, frais comme un gardon. Ses cheveux légèrement humides après sa douche matinale retombaient sur son front. Severus aimait passer ses doigts dans ses mèches couleur blé. Le blond lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui illumina son visage et il ne put que le lui rendre.

Après s'être mis sur la pointe des pieds, Draco déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

De nouveau tout sourire, le Prince de Serpentard s'installa en face du Prince de sang-mêlé à la place que le Prince de Gryffondor avait occupé le soir précédent. Cette pensée tira un petit sourire en coin à Severus : il y avait beaucoup de Princes qui passaient dans ses appartements ces temps-ci.

Draco se servit comme à son habitude un bol de café, tout comme Severus, puis chacun piocha dans les plats de viennoiseries. Le tout en silence.

A la moitié de son croissant, Draco jeta un regard vers la chambre d'ami qu'il savait être celle où Harry avait dormi. Severus le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

- Où est Harry ?

- Sorti.

- Il a déjà mangé ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir que Draco ne comprit pas. L'homme n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'avait pas géré sur ce coup là.

- Non, il n'a pas mangé. Il est sorti avant que je ne me réveille.

- Je croyais que tu voulais lui instauré des règles dont celle de manger, renchérit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai oublié pour le matin, avoua lamentablement Severus.

- Tu as oublié ? Comment tu as pu oublier, Sev ? s'indigna le blond.

- Je lui dirais ce soir, ça ne change rien, vu le peu qu'il mange. Qu'il commence à s'alimenter demain ou ce matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

- Il a mangé hier soir ?

- Un tout petit peu, mais c'est mieux que rien.

- Ouais t'as raison.

- On a conclu un compromis. Il n'a pas l'air enclin à vouloir se servir lui-même sa nourriture, on dirait qu'il ne s'en donne pas le droit, alors c'est moi qui le sert en ne lui en donnant pas trop au début et lui mange.

Draco s'avachit sur sa chaise avec classe.

- Il devrait être dans la Grande Salle ce midi, lui intima Severus.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il y sera ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Eh bien peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus personne. On l'a rejeté Sev ! Il n'aura pas envie d'aller avec des gens qui ne l'aiment pas.

- Mais tout le monde aime Harry Potter, voyons Draco.

Le Serpentard blond secoua tristement la tête.

- Je crois que l'on s'est fait de fausses idées sur lui Sev. Il suffit de voir l'état de son dos pour comprendre que tout le monde ne l'aime pas et qu'il n'a pas tout ce qu'il veut.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- Je pense réellement ce que je dis. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu penses la même chose. Tu as juste plus de réserve. Mais tu sais que lorsqu'une personne est dans son état, c'est qu'il y a un problème. On ne peut pas avoir une vie de célébrité avec tout ce que cela implique et être comme lui.

Draco se leva, contourna la table et se pencha pour happer les lèvres de son amant.

- Je te laisse, je vais être en retard en cours.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et, la main sur la poignée, il se retourna pour regarder Severus d'un air triste.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'il vienne ce midi.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco marchait calmement dans les couloirs vers la salle de Métamorphose où il rejoindrait ces camarades de Serpentards et ces stupides Gryffondors. Enfin les stupides Gryffondors et Harry. Maintenant, il séparait les deux.

Il venait de quitter Severus et il réfléchissait maintenant à Harry. Il se doutait – non, il en était sûr – que le brun ne viendrait jamais dans la Grande Salle, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Mais lorsque Severus trouverait un compromit, il était hors de question que Draco le laisse seul à la table qui le rejetait.

Il avait bien une idée qui germait dans son esprit mais il doutait de son ingéniosité. En parler à Blaise, oui, ça pourrait aider. De plus le basané était toujours de bon conseil. Mais pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il pensait – on ne sait jamais, au cas où – il devait se rapprocher du brun. Et cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Salut Draco, le salua une voix qui le fit sourire.

- Salut Blaise, justement je pensais à toi.

Il se retourna vers son ami.

- Je suis touché de savoir que sa sainteté pense à son humble serviteur, ironisa le basané en faisant une caricature de révérence.

Jouant le jeu, Draco se redressa de toute sa taille, le regarda de haut, le tout en froideur et tendit la main droite que Blaise s'empressa de baiser du bout des lèvres. Le basané se redressa ensuite en souriant.

Etant seul dans le couloir, le Black passa un bras autour du cou du blond, comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient.

- Faut que je te parle tout à l'heure.

- Au déjeuner ?

- Ouaip.

- Pas de problème. C'est important ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Assez, oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

- Tu piques ma curiosité.

Lorsque les premiers bruits se firent entendre, Blaise lâcha son ami. Devant la salle de la vieille MacGo, ils retrouvèrent Théo et Pansy qui discutaient tranquillement appuyés au mur et, après des salutations en règle, Draco regarda les autres élèves.

Plus loin, la Belette tenait étroitement Granger par la taille tout en discutant avec animation avec Thomas et Finnigan. La brunette ne semblait pas écouter la conversation car son regard inquiet était rivé sur une silhouette que Draco n'avait pas remarquée assise au sol. Harry. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, il se massait les tempes avec des doigts tremblants, comme s'il souffrait d'une terrible migraine. Il envoyait une image si fragile de lui que Draco ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Le faire retrouver le sourire.

Sans se poser plus de questions il abandonna le groupe de vert et argent pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Salut Harry.

Le brun eut la décence de sursauter devant le ton presque tendre, mais aussi à cause de la surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- O-Oui. Et… et toi ?

Le blond sourit, parce que le brun ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

- Très bien. Merci.

- Tu… tu n'as pas des amis à aller voir ?

- Je suis déjà avec un ami, Harry, et je suis très bien là.

Draco vit les sublimes émeraudes s'écarquiller avant que le Survivant ne baisse la tête. Etait-ce si extraordinaire qu'il veuille rester avec lui ?

- Je suis ton ami ? demanda Harry dans un murmure, d'un ton tellement bas que Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de répondre, Harry baissa la tête vivement en fermant très fort les yeux et en plaquant ses mains sur son front. Draco posa sa main sur son épaule mais le brun se recula vivement.

- Ne me touche pas, souffla-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ?

- Si tout va bien. Je… je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle.

Draco le regarda encore un moment puis fronça les sourcils quand il le vit bouger les lèvres, la tête vers le sol. On aurait dit qu'il parlait ou qu'il priait. C'était étrange. Cependant, le Serpentard revint à ce qui l'entourait et effectivement une voix aigue l'appelait. Que lui voulait encore Pansy ?

Il se releva avec grâce et regarda encore un instant la silhouette par terre.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Harry.

Le visage défait se leva vers lui. Il soutint le regard brisé jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Il poussa un profond soupir, s'installa à côté de Blaise dans la salle, Théo et Pansy devant eux. Tout au fond, Harry s'assit seul. Draco avait tellement envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux.

L'impression était bizarre mais il avait réellement envie d'aider. Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur de le voir aussi mal en ne pouvant rien faire.

A midi, c'était décidé, il exposerait son idée à Blaise.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Une heure de potions avec ces cancres de Griffons et les élèves de sa maison.

Une heure où il allait tenter d'insérer quelque chose dans leurs crânes vides de toutes cervelles.

Severus ouvrit violemment la porte, provoquant des sursauts pour la plupart, des cris pour certaines filles. Intérieurement, Severus souriait : il arrivait encore à surprendre les sixièmes années.

Bien. Très bien, même.

Petit à petit, les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle, sans bruit.

Severus, installé à son bureau, regarda la masse arriver et s'asseoir.

- Les instructions sont au tableau, énonça-t-il en donnant un petit coup de baguette. Au travail.

Son regard croisa un ciel d'orage et en voyant le visage de Draco il ne put que réfléchir une nouvelle fois à la conversation du matin. Alors comme ça son amant pensait que Potter était différent de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui depuis des années. C'était invraisemblable mais les preuves étaient là et même lui, Severus Snape, ne pouvait pas les contredire. Tout comme Dumbledore, il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était une passe à vide après le meurtre de son parrain, mais il ne semblait que c'était beaucoup plus profond. Severus reconnaissait aussi, difficilement certes mais il le reconnaissait quand même, que le gosse en avait connu plus que la plupart des gens. Il faut dire qu'être poursuivi par un psychopathe à la face de serpent n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et puis le gamin avait perdu toute sa famille mais ça Severus comprenait, lui aussi avait perdu sa famille très jeune et la vie n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus.

Mais le peu de fois où il s'était écroulé, il s'était relevé. Connaissant un peu Potter pour l'avoir protégé dès le premier jour, il savait qu'il avait un moral d'acier. De plus, à la fin de la cinquième année, quand Black avait fait le grand plongeon à travers les voiles et que le Lord avait été arrêté par ces incompétents d'Aurors à la botte du Ministère, Potter n'avait pas semblé particulièrement mal.

Severus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, le Survivant avait été triste lorsque le cabot était mort, mais il n'avait pas été réduit à… ça. Il tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe où il savait que le gamin insupportable devait travailler.

Il ne portait aucune trace de la bagarre avec Raven d'il y avait deux jours. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Cependant son visage était plus marqué, plus cerné et plus pâle. Potter dépérissait à une vitesse ahurissante, presque anormalement. Même la veille au soir il n'avait pas semblé aussi à cran.

Quelque chose allait se passer et ce ne serait surement pas une partie de plaisir que se fut pour Dray, Potter ou lui-même.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Que ce passe-t-il, M. Finnigan ?

- Je crois que le chaudron de Neville va ex…

L'élève fut coupé par l'explosion en question provenant du chaudron de Londubat derrière lui.

Heureusement que la préparation n'était pas toxique, soupira-t-il mentalement.

D'un coup de baguette il enleva de sa robe le liquide visqueux jaune criard, rapidement imité par les élèves de sa maison. Les Griffons ne prirent pas cette peine, gardant leurs attentions tournées vers ce nigaud de Londubat.

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ça vous apprendra M. Londubat à tourner cinq fois au lieu des trois indiquées sur le tableau.

Les Serpentards reprirent leur travail, ainsi que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, les Gryffondors eux ravalèrent leur colère en jetant parfois les ingrédients méchamment dans leurs chaudrons. Severus ricana devant ce spectacle.

Il perdit relativement vite son sourire carnassier quand il remarqua que Potter avait arrêté sa potion, qu'il tenait de ses deux mains crispées ses cheveux bruns et qu'il marmonnait, les yeux clos.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. On ne marmonne pas pendant ma classe, M. Potter.

Tous les Serpentards ricanèrent. Tous sauf Draco qui le regarda en secouant légèrement la tête avant de fixer Potter.

Les Gryffondors, eux, se retournèrent avec des visages haineux pour la plupart, surtout Weasley.

Granger et Londubat le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Enervement ou inquiétude ? Severus ne pouvait pas le dire.

Quoi qu'il en fut Potter avait stoppé tout mouvement de lèvres. Son doigt avait pris le relai, tapant la table, malmenant sa peau. Il souffla plusieurs fois sans pour autant arrêter ce rythme infernal.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Aucune réaction. Aucun mouvement. A part celui incessant du doigt inquisiteur.

- Monsieur Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryf…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais recula d'un pas devant ce qu'il vit. Potter avait ouvert ses yeux en même temps que son doigt avait cessé tout mouvement. Et ses yeux verts autrefois si jolis et si étincelants, à l'image même de Lily, n'étaient plus que d'un rouge carmin à l'instar de ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec des reflets gris orages. Le visage dur, haineux, coléreux, et Severus manquait de synonyme, le jaugea une seconde à peine. Mais une seconde c'était long quand on regardait les yeux du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il crut un instant avoir rêvé mais si c'était le cas, il avait vraiment un esprit tordu. Rêver de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était bon pour Sainte-Mangouste. Un aller sans retour.

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau et le doigt se remit à taper. Severus le regarda encore un instant puis observa autour de lui. Zabini et Draco regardaient le brun d'un air ahuri. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Ah si… Weasley ?

Le rouquin regardait Harry avec un petit sourire qui envoya des frissons à Severus. Lui aussi était pâle, mais il semblait en forme comparé à Harry qui gardait la tête baissée. Severus n'avait jamais vu une expression si calculatrice sur le visage d'un élève et il était étonné que ce fut un Gryffondor.

Mais ses pensées ne purent partir dans des horizons plus éloignés, le cours était déjà terminé.

- Je veux une fiole étiquetée sur mon bureau.

Alors que les élèves s'affairaient à la tâche, Severus revint vers son bureau lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait parler du déjeuner avec Potter.

- Rester après le cours, Monsieur Po…

tter… Le brun n'était plus là lorsqu'il se retourna. Le Survivant avait déjà quitté la salle, sans lui avoir donné sa fiole et sans son consentement.

Et alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans les cachots, Severus remarqua que c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne réussissait pas à finir autant de phrase en une heure de cours.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Comme prévu, Harry n'était pas dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Draco envoya un regarde noir à Severus qui ne le remarqua pas, fixant la place vide d'Harry. Lui aussi était inquiet. Ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Il venait de demander l'avis de Blaise après lui avoir tout expliqué. Son ami réfléchissait et Draco lui laissait le temps nécessaire. Enfin pas trop non plus.

Au bout de sept minutes de silence, n'y tenant plus, le blond demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, ni comment les autres réagiront mais sur ce coup-là, je te suis.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! :)

Comme d'habitude je posterais Mercredi 30 janvier, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis que j'attends toujours avec impatience. Bien à vous tous, et bonne fin de journée ! :)

Ciao !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire** : Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme**_ :

**onigiri195**: Voici la suite :) Merci pour ton message ! Bonne lecture

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12**

.

En ce mardi après-midi, les sixièmes et septièmes années discutaient dans leur Salle Commune, d'autres s'avançaient dans leur devoirs bien au chaud à la bibliothèque, d'autres encore bafouaient le froid de l'hiver en s'étendant dans le Parc de Poudlard sous le ciel gris.

La plupart des jeunes élèves réfléchissaient ou pensaient déjà aux vacances de Noël qui débuterait dans deux semaines. Ils feuilletaient des catalogues pour trouver les cadeaux qui correspondraient à chaque membre de leur famille, à leurs amis. Ils rêvaient aussi du Nouvel An, de la beuverie qui allait suivre.

Cette année très peu de gens restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Le retour de Voldemort pressait la communauté sorcière à profiter des moments familiaux parce que dans les esprits Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'attaquerait pas tout de suite, il préférait parfaire ses plans et se régénérer avant de faire des tueries. Alors tout le monde comptait profiter un maximum du temps libre qu'ils pensaient avoir avant que la guerre ne commence réellement.

A l'instant des rires résonnaient dans les couloirs, des amis se donnaient l'accolade, les couples se bécotaient dans les coins les plus reculés du château. Tout était calme, comme si la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait pas, comme si le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps reposait encore dans sa cellule à Azkaban. La bonne humeur des fêtes à venir se faisait déjà sentir et personne ne pensait à la menace qui existait vraiment.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Loin de l'ambiance joyeuse des élèves de tous les âges, dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry était au plus mal.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, dans cette salle glauque. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Depuis le matin, il se battait contre Ash comme un acharné mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il saturait.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et que la voix dans sa tête ne s'était pas manifestée, il aurait dû se douter que la journée allait mal se passer. Déjà hier, il avait évité la crise de justesse. Maintenant c'était perdu d'avance.

Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient étaient seulement coupés par les quelques bougies noires qui brillaient faiblement. Harry se trouvait au-dessus d'un lavabo où il peinait à respirer correctement. Ash continuait de lui parler, sans interruption, sans lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

- _Vas-y Harry. Tu aimes ça. Tu aimes ressentir le froid du métal sur ta peau laiteuse. Tu aimes voir ton sang couler doucement le long de ton bras. Tu es trop faible pour pouvoir résister à cet appel. La douleur, Harry. Rappelle-toi la sensation que te procure la douleur. Le bien-être qui te saisit quand tu ressens cette souffrance. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas ressenti Harry ? Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas senti vivant ?_

Des heures. Ce discours durait depuis des heures. Et ces mots touchaient un point sensible en lui. Depuis l'été, il ne se sentait plus vivant. Depuis l'été, il ne ressentait plus rien.

La douleur constituait son seul point d'ancrage. Ça lui prouvait que son corps était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

Alors qu'il résistait tant bien que mal depuis des heures, Harry sentit sa main s'avancer vers la lame sur le bord du lavabo. Il tremblait. Il haletait. Il mourait de l'intérieur.

Oh Merlin ! Il aurait donné tout pour ne plus ressentir ce mal à l'intérieur de lui. Ne plus sentir la souillure qui le salissait. Ne plus sentir cette honte qui le dévorait.

Doucement il appuya le métal froid contre sa peau laiteuse, sans vraiment remarquer qu'Ash s'était tu, trop ancré dans son mal.

Libération. Le sang commença à couler, à s'échapper de son corps meurtri. Il réitéra son geste, en appuyant plus fort. Il se délecta du liquide écarlate qui tomba au sol dans une douce litanie.

Rouge. Merveilleusement rouge. Ni noir, ni gris. Non, rouge. Son sang n'était pas sale. Il coulait comme tout être humain. Il vivait.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie, de frustration et de tristesse.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait mal. Il avait honte. Mais il était là, il vivait ou plutôt tentait de survivre.

Ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler. Sa respiration se fit plus facile. Son sang continua de couler.

Il avait appuyé très fort. Trop fort, peut-être. Il y avait du sang partout. Mais il y en avait toujours.

Harry ne voulait pas cesser le saignement, il ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était son point d'ancrage, le retour à la réalité.

Merlin, il aurait dû se laisser tenter bien avant. Pourquoi avoir résisté alors que c'était jouissif ? Parce que c'était mal, il le savait. Tant pis, il avait besoin de ça.

Harry fit couler l'eau du lavabo et nettoya ses bras et ses mains. Il ne fermerait pas les plaies mais ce n'était pas la peine qu'il laisse des traces de son sang dans les couloirs.

La fatigue investit rapidement son corps, la perte de sang surement.

Il allait aller dormir. Oui, pour une fois qu'Ash le laissait tranquille, il allait aller se reposer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Où était Potter ?

Premièrement, comme l'avait prédit Draco, il n'avait pas été présent dans la Grande Salle à midi. Ensuite, Severus savait que les sixièmes années n'avaient pas cours le mardi après-midi et il avait beau être allé voir à la bibliothèque, au terrain de Quidditch, dans le parc, chez Hagrid, et dans toute l'école, le Survivant était introuvable.

Alors Severus était revenu dans ses appartements, attendant que le brun revienne.

Et il attendait depuis des heures. Depuis presque trois heures, en fait.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Severus était inquiet. Très inquiet.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fixa le feu puis se releva et reprit ses cents pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis alors qu'il savait que le brun n'était pas bien mentalement et qu'il était seul depuis longtemps.

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et si on le capturait pour le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Severus se stoppa net. C'était impossible, jamais on ne pourrait faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne voulait voir Harry mourir. Et depuis quand pensait-il au brun en tant qu'Harry ?

Severus réfléchit un instant. Depuis peu de temps, depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de son dos, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'avoir un œil sur lui, depuis qu'il voulait l'aider.

Il reprit sa marche en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Pourquoi stressait-il comme ça ? La seule fois qu'il se rappelait avoir été dans cet état c'était lorsque Draco rentrait chez lui, avec Lucius, et que Severus s'inquiétait que son joli blond ne fut maltraité ou enrôlé dans ces histoires de Mangemorts. Oui, pas grand-chose ne pouvait se vanter d'effrayer le Grand Severus Snape. Mais tout ce qui touchait à son magnifique amant en faisait partie. Et maintenant ? Tout ce qui touchait au jeune Survivant. C'était d'ailleurs extrêmement bizarre de ressentir ça pour le fils de sa Némésis.

- Je divague complètement, murmura-t-il en passant pour la énième fois devant le feu qui crépitait doucement.

Il ne ressentait rien pour Potter parce que c'était… de un, Potter, de deux il aimait Draco.

Morgane, mais que se passait-il ces derniers temps ?

Jamais – Ô grand jamais – il n'avait mis en doute ses sentiments pour le blondinet. Il l'aimait. Comme jamais il n'avait osé aimer. Il n'était pas très démonstratif et encore il faisait des efforts mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il adorait Draco comme pas permis. Certes Severus avait été celui qui avait demandé une pause dans le couple pendant l'été, argumentant le fait qu'ils avaient toute la vie, mais c'était surtout pour s'assurer de la pureté de ses sentiments. Pour savoir si ce n'était pas un simple béguin qui passerait en un claquement de doigt. Mais à la rentrée Severus était encore fou amoureux de Draco et ce dernier lui avait prouvé à mainte reprise que lui aussi. Alors pourquoi pensait-il maintenant à Potter et à Draco à longueur de journée ?

Qu'il pense à son amant était tout à fait normal, avant il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais que faisait Potter dans ses pensées maintenant ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme, stoppa net ses pas. Il releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme qui l'avait inquiété entrer la tête baissée, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

- Potter !

Sa voix claqua dans le silence morose de l'appartement. Pourtant ledit Potter l'ignora superbement. Ou ne le remarqua pas, mais au décibel qu'il avait utilisé pour l'appeler il en doutait fortement.

- Potter ?

Il s'avança doucement vers le jeune qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre attitrée. Alors que la main du brun se posait sur la poignée comme si de rien n'était, Severus abattit sa propre main sur l'épaule droite du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier sursauta, se retourna avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude et leva son bras gauche devant son visage. Comme pour se protéger de coups qui pourraient tomber.

Severus serra les dents pour contrôler la colère qui montait en lui contre les salauds qui l'avaient battu. Parce que c'était ça, Harry avait été battu, son geste prouvait les reflexes de longues dates. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui avait osé faire ça.

Severus enleva sa main instantanément mais ne recula pas. Petit à petit Potter rabaissa son bras et le regarda avec incompréhension. Il semblait ne pas le voir réellement, ainsi Severus lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais alors que le silence s'étirait, un bruit étrange attira l'attention de Severus.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

L'homme en noir fronça les sourcils puis regarda autour de lui, jusqu'au sol. Où ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua ce qui produisait ce bruit.

Des tâches de sang.

Du sang de Potter qui coulait directement de ses bras.

Mais qu'avait-il fait, ce morveux ?

Rapide comme un cobra, Severus attrapa le bras du jeune qui ne vit rien venir. Il remonta la manche, dégageant l'avant-bras lacéré. Ce n'était pas une simple petite coupure. Non, c'était une grande lacération d'une quinzaine de centimètres à œil nu, qui courait de son poignet à son coude. Elle était peu profonde mais plus que les blessures que l'on s'infligeait lorsqu'on se mutilait. Cette lésion avait été faite pour que la douleur reste longtemps, pour la cicatrice dont la marque resterait et pour le sang, ça Severus en était certain.

Le liquide chaud coula sur les longs doigts qui tenaient toujours l'avant-bras. Semblable à un électrochoc.

- Que s'est-il passer, Potter ?

- Euh… Hedwige… ses griffes sont…

- Ne me mentez pas, Potter. Une chouette ne peu pas faire des lésions comme celle-ci.

Les émeraudes brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. De la crainte. Potter avait peur. Mais Severus ne savait pas de quoi.

- Si… si… je vous assure, professeur, cette chouette à des griffes tranchantes.

- Je n'en doute pas pour avoir fait ça, elles doivent être aussi tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir.

Potter tressaillit. Bien, maintenant il l'avait sa preuve. Potter s'était fait ça délibérément avec une lame de rasoir. Génial. Franchement génial. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter encore plus pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à avoir un plomb dans l'estomac parce qu'il ne savait pas si Harry se faisait du mal ou pas. S'il y avait été trop fort ou pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui annonce que le brun était mort dans un couloir. Il ne voulait pas devoir l'annoncer à Draco.

Merlin ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas tout ça. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Il souhaitait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il retrouve son indifférence pour ce gamin intrépide qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne désirait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, le protéger et le rassurer.

_- Accio fiole verte._

La fiole en question vola jusqu'à eux. Harry la but sans poser de questions. Ils restèrent à ce regarder, Severus ne lâcha pas l'avant-bras où le sang continuait de couler. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'autre bras pour savoir qu'il était dans le même état.

Dix secondes plus tard, le flot de sang se tarit un minimum. Il coulait toujours mais dans un flot moins dense.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda la petite voix du plus jeune.

- Je vous soigne Potter.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit encore plus, son corps chancela dangereusement. L'idiot ! Depuis combien de temps perdait-il son sang, ce morveux ?

- Asseyez-vous, Potter. Vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes.

Il l'emmena vers la chaise la plus près et le força à s'asseoir. Même si Harry ne résista pas beaucoup. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui, gardant entre ses doigts l'avant-bras ravagé. De sa main libre, il chercha sa baguette parmi les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Après l'avoir trouvé, il invoqua des bandages et de la gaze qu'il enroula d'un coup de baguette autour de son avant-bras complet après l'avoir nettoyé.

Il se permit de souffler un moment puis tendit le bras pour prendre l'autre côté. Il releva la manche. Même blessure. Il recommença donc, mettant la gaze et les bandages, les serrant comme il le fallait pour arrêter le saignement.

Il se releva pour se rasseoir sur une chaise et regarda Harry qui lui fixait les bandages. Severus se demanda pendant un instant à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait. S'il réalisait la portée de son geste.

Encore une heure, et il s'évanouissait sans que personne ne sache où il se trouvait. Il aurait pu mourir sans que personne ne fut au courant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait, songea-t-il. Pourtant il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Quand il pensait qu'Harry pouvait mourir, il ne pensait pas à la fin du monde, il pensait à Draco et à lui-même.

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé avec Draco mais Severus savait que Potter était aussi entré dans la vie du blond comme il s'était imposé dans celle de Severus. En quelques jours, tout au plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Peut-être devrait-il faire des recherches dans la réserve.

- Depuis combien de temps saignez-vous, Potter ?

- Je… je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Bien. Vous avez passé votre après-midi à la volière ?

Le brun releva la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Severus était assez fier de lui, mais ne le montrait pas bien sûr.

- A la volière, monsieur ?

- Vous m'avez dit qu'Hedwige vous avait fait ces blessures sur vos _deux_ bras, vous étiez donc à la volière.

- Ah… euh… non je n'y étais pas… enfin si… mais…

Le Gryffondor arrêta de balbutier, baissa la tête et ne bougea plus.

- Vous voulez en parler, Potter ?

- Non, monsieur.

Severus souffla de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il aider le jeune homme si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui parler ? Mais il tiendrait bon, il attendrait d'avoir la confiance du petit brun.

Il laissa son regard onyx détailler son élève. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, surement la perte de sang importante. Il semblait batailler pour rester éveillé. Le prenant en pitié, avec ces cernes comme des valises sous ses yeux verts fatigués, il attrapa une fiole et revint vers lui.

- Buvez ceci Potter.

- Qu'est-ce ? questionna l'autre en relevant la tête.

- Ayez confiance.

C'était le tout pour le tout. Une épée à double tranchant. Soit Harry admettait avoir confiance – même minime – en lui. Soit il le remballait, et là Severus ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Heureusement Harry but la fiole. Severus se détendit tout de suite.

A peine une minute plus tard, le corps du brun s'affaissa sur la chaise, manqua de tomber et ne dut qu'à Severus de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol.

Il souleva ensuite le corps amaigri, se fit la remarque qu'il ne pesait rien dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur son lit.

Severus le regarda dormir avant de fermer la porte et de s'asseoir au salon.

Merlin ! Ce n'était pas gagné !

Il se pinça l'arête de nez. Il avait oublié de parler du petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas eu le temps plutôt. Enfin la potion de sommeil sans rêve était relativement faible, Potter se réveillerait plus tard dans la soirée et Severus improviserait.

.

.

.

Le Maître des potions de Poudlard resta assis un long moment. Un très long moment. Jusqu'à ce que des coups portés à la porte de ses appartements se fassent entendre.

Il n'attendait pas de visite mais il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être. Et il serait heureux s'il avait raison.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son cœur fit un bond.

- Salut, amour.

- Salut.

Draco s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement après s'être mis un petit peu sur la pointe des pieds. Severus s'effaça ensuite, pour que son amant rentre dans ses quartiers.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

Il n'avait pas à demander de qui il parlait, Severus le savait déjà. En bon hôte, il invita Draco à s'installer au salon avec lui. Une fois assis, il lui répondit.

- C'est lui qui est revenu depuis peu.

Draco se détendit tout de suite, Severus le vit dans le mouvement de ses épaules. Lui aussi avait été inquiet.

- Donc il va bien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Le blond sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds à cette annonce.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il ne va pas bien ? Que s'est-il passé, au nom de Merlin ?

Severus soupira pour la énième fois dans l'après-midi. Il se leva dans le but de montrer à Draco de quoi il retournait. Le blond le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, qu'il ouvrit et y pénétra.

Le blond s'arrêta sur le seuil, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin tellement ce qu'il voyait était contradictoire. Allongé, les cheveux en auréole autour de son visage détendu, Harry ressemblait à un chérubin. Il était beau. D'une beauté fragile. Seulement les bandages blancs qui recouvraient ses deux avant-bras contrastaient énormément.

Draco ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce tableau si improbable. Il avait devant les yeux un ange détruit.

- Il s'est… il… il a tenté de… de…

Voyant que son amour ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots sans problèmes, Severus répondit à la question informulée.

- Non, il ne cherchait pas à mourir. Il ne serait pas venu ici autrement. Non, il voulait juste… avoir mal, je suppose.

- Il va si mal que ça ?

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. Avec un petit geste de la main il ordonna qu'ils repassent au salon, laissant le brun se reposer avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent pour eux.

- Il m'a fait peur ce matin dans ton cours. Son regard rouge m'a fait frissonner, Blaise aussi d'ailleurs, lui expliqua Draco après avoir rejoint le canapé.

- C'est une des choses qu'il faut que je vois avec lui, répondit Severus en passant une main sur son visage.

Draco le regarda en coin.

- Alors ce soir…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Severus savait de quoi il retournait.

- Non, ce soir j'aimerais qu'il soit seul avec moi.

- Attention je pourrais être jaloux.

- Tu veux des bandages aussi à tes poignets ?

- T'as raison, c'était nul comme réflexion.

- Au moins tu l'as remarqué par toi-même.

- Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère.

- Raté.

Le blond se renfrogna tout de suite mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous les deux étaient préoccupés par le jeune homme qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Je t'ai vu discuter avec Blaise ce midi, vous aviez l'air sérieux.

- Quel sens de l'observation ! Tu pourrais être un espion, dis-moi.

- Arrête de te moquer et dis-moi de quoi vous parliez.

- Tss, tss, non, non, non. Tu ne sauras rien. Enfin si, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Severus laissa tomber, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, lorsque Draco ne voulait rien dire sa bouche restait hermétiquement close. Puis un détail lui revint et il changea un peu de conversation, même si le principal sujet restait le même.

- Blaise est au courant ?

- De quoi ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- D'Harry !

- Ah parce que c'est Harry maintenant ? ironisa le blond.

- Toi aussi tu l'appelles Harry. Et c'est comme cela qu'avec toi, autrement c'est Potter.

- Hum.

- Bon, tu réponds !

- Oui, Blaise est au courant. Pas de tout, certes, mais quand même. Il sait qu'il a été viré de son dortoir, que les Gryffys le rejettent, qu'il est seul, qu'il ne mange plus et lorsqu'il verra les bandages il comprendra directement. Il était aussi là quand il a été tabassé par Raven et il a vu ce matin.

- Donc il sait.

- Le principal, oui.

- Très bien.

Draco le regarda avec perplexité. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir si Blaise était au courant ? Severus comprit les réflexions de son amant et anticipa.

- Je compte faire des changements en cours, je voulais savoir si Blaise comprendrait ou si tu allais avoir en quelque sorte des problèmes.

- Oh ! Non ça ne le dérangera pas. Il comprendra parfaitement. Tu comptes me mettre avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'envisage fortement.

- C'est cool. J'allais te le demander, j'hésitais à attendre après les vacances mais vu son état c'est mieux que tu le fasses maintenant. Ça évitera qu'il se sente trop seul.

- Je pense aussi.

- Tu pourrais mettre Blaise avec Weasley ? Il voudrait le surveiller.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco haussa les épaules et une petite moue déforma la ligne parfaite de ses lèvres. Severus eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se lever pour l'embrasser.

- Il ne m'a rien dit mais il le trouve bizarre. Il voudrait savoir ce que ça cache.

- Très bien, ce sera ça en moins à faire.

Cette fois Draco le regarda en levant si haut les sourcils qu'ils se cachèrent derrière les petites mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

- Tu voulais le surveiller aussi ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, par contre. Mais si Blaise fait sa petite enquête de son côté, qu'il t'en parle et que toi tu m'en parles, nous pourrons nous occuper d'Harry à temps plein. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas de trop.

Draco le croyait sans problème. Ils allaient avoir du boulot. Mais ils voulaient y arriver. Et ils y arriveraient, parole de Serpentards.

- On n'a pas parlé des vacances de Noël.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais si je pouvais les passer ici. Avec toi.

Severus leva un sourcil sarcastique.

- Tu te vois les passer ailleurs ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes, la réponse était évidente pour moi. Tu passerais les fêtes avec moi. Mais si tu as d'autres projets, à ta guise.

- Non ! Je veux les passer avec toi ! Je voulais juste demander, c'est tout.

- Je plaisante Dray. Par contre, nous serons surement une personne de plus.

Draco se redressa d'un coup et regarda Severus avec encore plus d'étoile qu'il n'en avait déjà dans les yeux.

- Harry sera là ?

- Il y a de grande chance, oui.

- Génial.

Heureux que son amant le prenne comme ça, sans ressentir une once de jalousie – étrange quand il y réfléchissait – Severus regarda l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminé. Dix-neuf heures. Par Salazar, le brun ne tarderait pas à se lever.

- Draco je crois que tu devrais partir, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Va voir Blaise et explique lui pour le cours de potion de demain mais pas un mot sur ce qu'il a fait d'accord ? Si Blaise le découvre demain tant pis, mais sinon pas un mot.

- Pas de problème.

Le blond se leva avec toute la classe de son rang et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers Severus. Il se pencha ensuite, captura ses lèvres fines pour un rapide baiser et se redressa en souriant. Ce que Severus aimait le voir sourire. C'est lui qui engagea un nouveau baiser un peu plus furtif que le premier.

Draco fit demi-tour et sortit de l'appartement au moment même où la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Potter ?

Severus se leva et s'approcha du brun qui se frottait les yeux d'un geste ensommeillé. Il n'avait pas dû attendre avant de se lever. Peut-être avait-il faim ?

- Bien, monsieur.

Encore un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien après ce qu'il venait de faire dans l'après-midi. C'était des réponses toutes faites qu'il sortait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Avez-vous faim ?

- Non, monsieur.

Claquement de langue. Mauvaise réponse. Mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu content, parce que le brun n'avait cette fois-ci pas menti.

- Pourtant il est l'heure du dîner et vous vous souvenez certainement des règles ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Lorsque Harry se mit à trembler légèrement, Severus se demanda pour la première fois s'il avait eu raison d'imposer des règles, il ne savait toujours pas si les marques dans son dos venaient d'un tabassage, ou plus certainement d'un battage annuel, même s'il avait de gros doutes maintenant. Les règles avaient peut-être un rapport avec ça. Ou pas.

- Venez à table, Potter. Nous procéderons comme hier.

Le brun s'installa à la place de la veille au soir, Severus posa devant lui une nouvelle fiole contre les nausées puis s'installa en face. Il claqua des doigts et les plats apparurent sur la table.

Le professeur attrapa l'assiette de son élève et le servit d'une cuillerée de riz et d'un minuscule morceau de poisson. Devant Harry, il la reposa et se servit lui-même.

Ils commencèrent à manger aux bruits des couverts puis Severus reprit la parole.

- Nous devons remettre au clair quelques petites choses, M. Potter. Hier j'ai omis de vous parlez du petit-déjeuner, tout comme le dîner vous le mangerez ici à sept heures dix. Ensuite aujourd'hui je ne vous ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. J'aimerais vraiment que vous y soyez.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner monsieur.

- Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas y retourner ?

Severus le savait, il l'avait déjà énoncé la veille, mais Harry n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Peut-être que cette fois ce serait différent.

- Je ne suis plus un Gryffondor, monsieur. Alors je ne peux plus m'asseoir à leur table et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase murmurée à voix basse.

- Qui vous a dit que vous n'étiez plus dans la maison des rouges et ors ? Je suis le co-directeur avec le professeur McGonagall et personne ne vous a renié de votre maison. Vous êtes et serez toujours un stupide Gryffondor.

La dernière phrase tira un pauvre sourire sur le visage toujours fatigué du plus jeune.

- Vous voulez donc que je m'asseye à leur table ?

- Cela même, oui. Je veux que vous déjeuniez là-bas.

Harry réfléchit un petit instant puis il regarda son vis-à-vis bien en face.

- J'essayerai.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que j'attendais.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas mais voulut lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Finalement il se tut, c'était le mieux.

- Sinon, nous devrions parler de ça.

Severus essaya de parler d'un ton égal tout en désignant les avant-bras bandés. Même si intérieurement il voulait le secouer pour qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui montre que c'était un simple moment de faiblesse, une simple passe à vide, qu'il lui prouve qu'il allait rebondir et que dans quelques jours ce ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- D'accord. Je ne vous poserai plus de questions, je souhaite seulement que vous me montriez vos bandages pour que je les change et que vous me montriez les autres plaies, si autres plaies il y a.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

- Je ne parle pas de ce soir, mais de plus tard.

Severus était près à faire ce sacrifice. Voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'il s'infligeait volontairement lui déchirait le cœur, mais il voulait à tout prix qu'Harry lui montre pour qu'il le soigne. Hochement de tête de la part de son élève, il mit donc un autre sujet sur le tapis qu'il savait déjà soldé par un braquage total du brun. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin, en potion ?

- Rien ne s'est passé, monsieur. C'était un cours normal.

- Je vous ai vu, Potter. Votre comportement n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifié de normal.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Bien sûr que si vous le savez parfaitement, s'exclama Severus plus durement qu'il ne voulait au départ.

Il le regretta immédiatement, surtout lorsqu'Harry se leva, la tête baissée.

- Puis-je sortir de table ?

- Evidement, souffla-t-il en se traitant de tous les noms.

Harry contourna la table et il l'arrêta quand il passa à côté de lui en l'attrapant par le bras. Sans trop appuyer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Monsieur Potter.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de partir lorsque Severus le lâcha. Ce dernier soupira encore une fois. Puis appela un elfe et alla dans son bureau. Il ne ferma pas la porte, espérant que le jeune homme se rappellerait des règles.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Des heures plus tard, Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin du repas, regardant toujours et encore le plafond. S'il y avait eu des fissures il aurait connu leur nombre exact et où elles se trouvaient, mais malheureusement le plafond était complètement lisse d'une pauvre couleur blanc cassé.

Il repensait à la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec son professeur. Tout d'abord, peut-être que l'homme en noir avait raison, il restait surement un Gryffondor il avait alors le droit d'aller à leur table le midi. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie, c'était ça la véritable question. Il ne supporterait pas les regards qu'il sentirait sur lui, déjà en classe c'était limite mais pendant qu'il tenterait de manger ce serait encore pire. Surtout qu'il savait que personne ne lui adresserait la parole, il serait donc seul – comme toujours – avec Ash. Le délire total.

- _Ça peut être marrant. Tu ne penses pas ? Moi je peux beaucoup m'amuser. Nouveau jeu : faire craquer Potter le plus vite possible devant toute l'école. J'ouvre des paris : au bout d'une minute, tu balances ton assiette et ton verre. Au bout de deux, tu envoies ton poing dans ton voisin, si voisin il y a. Au bout de trois tu t'enfonces ton couteau dans la cuisse. Beau programme en perspective_.

Il tenta de ne pas se préoccuper d'Ash qui continuait de tout expliquer ses plans, ses envies.

Ensuite, Snape ne lui avait strictement rien dit pour ses blessures qu'il avait même soignées sans pour autant utiliser la magie ou les potions qui lui auraient enlevé toute douleur. Le professeur ne voulait qu'être au courant lorsqu'il se blesserait à nouveau, c'était un bon compromis. Surtout que ça lui évitait les infections parce qu'il se l'avouait, les lames qu'il utilisait n'était pas toutes cleans, loin de là même.

- _Ce n'est pas bien grave, une infection supplémentaire te ferait souffrir plus. Les plaies auraient du mal à guérir, la sensation durerait plus longtemps, le paradis pour un dérangé comme toi_.

Harry souffla longtemps sans rien dire. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour continuer son raisonnement.

Puis, il y avait le fait que l'homme ait vu qu'il y avait eu un problème en potion. Qu'Ash l'avait poussé dans ces derniers retranchements et, s'il se l'avouait à lui-même, avait pris pendant une seconde la possession de son corps. Mais cette pensée lui faisait trop peur, Ash ne devrait pas être capable de faire cela. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple esprit, une putain de voix dans sa tête.

- _Je suis bien plus qu'une simple voix, Harry. J'ai des pouvoirs beaucoup plus grands aussi. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, Harry Potter. Je te suis au quotidien, je connais tout de toi. Tes faiblesses, tes faibles forces, tes peurs, tes maigres hardiesses. Je suis celui qui te mènera à ta perte pour que celui qui doit gagner, gagne_.

Harry se releva prestement devant le ton de voix employé par Ash. A cet instant, il ressemblait tellement à Voldemort. Parfois, Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même personne qui parlait même si la voix restait relativement la même, la formulation de phrase, l'humour noire, les réflexions, les moments de calmes. Tout cela faisait réfléchir Harry et lui donnait l'effet que plusieurs personnes parlaient… à travers Ash ? C'était fou, mais Harry lors de ses faibles moments de lucidité ressentait cela comme ça.

Peut-être devait-il en parler à Snape ? Ou à Draco ? Il y réfléchirait sérieusement.

Bon, avant d'être interrompu par Ash, il pensait que son professeur avait remarqué son comportement du matin, cela voulait-il dire qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un infime espoir comprimait son cœur en pensant qu'il n'était surement pas seul.

- _Tu es seul. Personne ne t'aime, personne ne t'apprécie. Tu es né en tant qu'arme et tu mourras comme tel ou comme les lâches de ton espèce. De plus, tu n'as pas le droit d'être aimé, aimer s'est pour les faibles. Et tu ne le mérites même pas, tout est de ta faute. Tu emmènes la mort sur ton passage, parce que tu es Harry Potter_.

Les larmes aux yeux, et certaines dévalant ces joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sortit de la chambre. Pour aller où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne voulait plus être dans cette chambre, seul.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il remarqua la porte du bureau de Snape ouvert. D'où il se trouvait, il voyait homme à son bureau en train de lire des copies. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé la porte ?

Harry fit un pas vers la pièce puis s'arrêta. Snape ne voulait surement pas de lui dans son bureau, il avait surement mieux à faire que de tenir compagnie à un élève complètement fou. Il se recula d'un pas. Pourtant il ne savait pas où aller, et il ne voulait pas être seul.

Il essaya de se rappeler les règles, il était sûr de se souvenir d'une qui parlait du bureau. « Ensuite, si la porte de mon bureau est ouverte vous pouvez venir si vous le désirez. »

C'était ça ! La porte était ouverte. Il désirait entrer. Mais le devait-il ? Les règles tenaient-elles toujours ou cette phrase avait-elle été un élan de pitié de la part du professeur de potion ?

« Les règles sont établies de ta naissance à ta mort et tu dois toujours les respecter, espèce de monstre. » Magnifique discours d'oncle Vernon. Chez son oncle peut-être que les règles étaient-elles à vie, mais ici ?

Il avança à petits pas, parce qu'il ne se voyait aller nulle part d'autre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il l'aima tout de suite. Aux couleurs de Serpentard, elle était étrangement chaleureuse. Un grand bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce, une bibliothèque à la gauche. Elle était banale mais réconfortante. Une sorte de cocon vert.

L'homme en noir, ne releva pas la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait. Il invoqua simplement un fauteuil en cuir noir en face de son bureau. Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'asseoir aussi conventionnellement.

Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. En jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Snape qui l'observait discrètement il fit un simple geste de la main vers le coin de la pièce. Plusieurs fourrures apparurent d'un seul coup et Harry s'y installa. C'était doux, chaud, confortable, et apaisant.

Il regarda de nouveau l'homme qui observait son petit coin avec un sourcil relevé mais sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Harry caressa les fourrures pendant que Snape reprenait ses copies. Devait-il parler ? Ou garder le silence ? Il ne savait pas, mais si l'autre l'avait invité à entrer il pensait avoir le droit de parler. Mais que devait-il dire ? Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Lui parler de sa vie ? Impossible. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Il baissa la tête vers l'espèce de tapis qu'il martyrisait encore de ses doigts.

Puis les mots sortirent tous seul de sa bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être Harry Potter.

Aux oreilles d'Harry, les mots tombaient comme une sentence. Il osait avouer tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. C'était la première fois qui parlait de ça. Et ces huit mots, qui pris séparément n'avaient pas de sens particulier, évoquaient toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Pour son putain nom à deux balles.

Le silence revint. Harry savait que Snape le regardait et voulait certainement la suite ou autre chose mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner pour le moment.

Il se leva donc, un petit peu soulagé – étrangement – et retourna dans sa chambre où il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

.

* * *

.

TBC !

Le chapitre des révélations se rapproche mes ami(e)s ! Bientôt, vous saurez qui est Ash ! :) En attendant, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis pour ce chapitre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, bonne soirée à tout le monde. A mercredi prochain. Ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme**_ :

**Guest : **Salut ! Contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu suives ma fiction. Ash, l'horcruxe de Tonton Voldy ? Beaucoup me l'on demander et je vais répondre comme aux autres, le chapitre des révélations est pour très bientôt. :) Pour ce qui est de Ron… ralala, on se demande, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien… vous saurez dans longtemps, bien longtemps, bien bien longtemps… x) Merci dans tous les cas pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bye.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 13**

.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry dormit comme un loir. Sans cauchemar, ni vision. Juste la béatitude du sommeil.

Harry s'étira en se levant puis décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il ne se préoccupa pas du silence qui régnait dans son crâne. Il savait qu'Ash le laisserait en paix avant le midi. Oui, il avait décidé d'essayer d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde. Et Ash trouvait ça drôle de le pousser à faire une crise devant toute l'école.

Alors que les gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son torse, Harry se délectait du calme et de la sérénité qui l'étreignait.

Mon Dieu, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Ash était là mais il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Il prit le gel douche à la pomme, s'en versa une bonne rasade puis entreprit de se laver. Il se nettoyait toujours de la même façon depuis l'été. Il frottait chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rougie à s'en faire mal, appuyant un peu plus sur son entrejambe. Mais même après il se sentait toujours aussi sale.

En soupirant, il sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette qui était pliée sous le lavabo où le miroir rendu opaque par la buée qui s'était dégagée de la douche masquait son image.

Harry se sécha méticuleusement, frottant encore un peu plus. Puis il se glissa dans ses vêtements et sa robe.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, s'installa dans le canapé, se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des flammes.

Depuis la veille, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Monsieur Potter. » _

Il le savait, et voulait vraiment faire confiance au professeur Snape. Et il se doutait qu'il avait besoin d'aide déjà pour vaincre l'autre psychopathe à la tête de serpent, ensuite pour ses autres problèmes et puis pourquoi pas pour le débarrasser d'Ash. Ce n'était peut-être pas possible mais il ne pouvait pas penser qu'Ash vivrait toute sa vie avec lui.

_« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Monsieur Potter. »_

Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en l'homme qui l'avait détesté dès le premier regard. C'était un peu paradoxal non ?

_« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Monsieur Potter. »_

Les deux seules personnes qui ne lui tournaient pas le dos étaient ses deux plus grands ennemis après Tom Riddle. Harry en aurait ri si le cœur y avait été. Draco et Snape, les deux qui se préoccupaient de lui.

_« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, Monsieur Potter. »_

D'accord, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un fardeau. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent cela par pitié, il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit, par-dessus le dossier du canapé, Snape qui s'avançait vers la table en bois. L'homme en noir se servit une tasse de café sans un regard puis il s'installa. Harry, perplexe, hésita à aller s'asseoir. Finalement il se leva et s'approcha.

- Bonjour, Potter.

- Bonjour professeur.

Snape balaya de la main la table vide. Une assiette de viennoiseries apparut, ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud, devant Harry. Le regard onyx l'observa alors qu'il n'osait pas prendre quoi que se fut. Puis une petite fiole vola jusqu'à lui. Harry l'attrapa et la but sachant que c'était sa potion anti-nausée. D'une main tremblante, il tendit le bras pour attraper un petit croissant. Allait-il vraiment le prendre tout seul ? En avait-il le droit ? Merlin, sa main tremblait tellement.

Le silence était total alors qu'Harry bataillait intérieurement pour attraper le croissant qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement.

Au bout d'un long moment, dans tous les cas pour lui, il retira sa main sans avoir pu l'attraper. Un léger soupir lui fit baisser la tête. Il savait que ce soupir venait de Snape et il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir attraper un simple croissant.

- Vous avez le droit de le prendre vous savez ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Snape ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde, mais au fond à quoi bon. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Oui, il en avait le droit, mais il ne se le donnait pas, ce droit. Il ne pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je comprends.

Non, il ne comprenait pas, personne ne comprenait. Pour lui c'était simple, il tendait le bras, attrapait le putain de croissant et croquait dedans sans se poser de question. Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas faire aussi simplement. Tous ces gestes impliquaient une réflexion sur ses droits, sur ce qu'il méritait ou pas.

Une délicate petite assiette, de celle que l'on prenait pour déguster des mignardises, entra dans son champ de vision avec dessus… le croissant.

- Merci, dit-il doucement.

A l'aide de son index et de son pouce il coupa soigneusement le bout droit du croissant. De taille plus petite, la viennoiserie avait dû être faite exprès pour lui. Il remercia une nouvelle fois Snape, mentalement cette fois, pour y avoir pensé et pour la potion aussi. Le beurre qu'il sentait dans la pâte qui fondait sous sa langue était un peu trop présent pour son estomac. Il mâcha méticuleusement, lentement pour s'habituer.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda l'homme en buvant son café.

- Oui, merci, répondit-il puis il hésita un instant avant de répondre et vous ?

- Hum.

Harry serra les lèvres en rebaissant la tête. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Ou alors c'était peut-être la façon de son professeur de répondre à une question personnelle ? Oui ce devait être ça. Et puis était-il vraiment en train de parler aimablement avec son professeur honni ? Invraisemblable. Vraiment.

Harry termina rapidement son croissant, tout comme son bol de chocolat chaud. Il se leva ensuite, alla chercher dans sa chambre ses affaires et revint dans le salon.

- Potter.

- Oui ?

- Venez me montrer vos bras.

Harry se rapprocha de son professeur, lui tendit les bras les manches relevées.

- Les avez-vous touché ? demanda l'homme en noir tout en faisant disparaître de ses bras les bandages d'un simple coup de baguette.

- Non, monsieur. Je me suis juste lavé.

Il ne dit pas qu'il avait appuyé un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il sentait que les plaies continuaient à saigner, il le verrait par lui-même.

Une fois les pansements enlevés, les blessures s'étalèrent devant eux, toujours ouvertes, en sang et douloureuses.

Snape râla devant l'écoulement continu du sang. Après avoir fait apparaître de nouvelles gazes, il tapota doucement les côtés de la plaie, la nettoyant.

- Je me doute que vous ne voulez pas que je les referme, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne lui demanda pas comment il savait qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il souhaitait garder les plaies ouvertes le plus longtemps possible pour ressentir la douleur comme un ancrage dans la réalité et pour sentir le sang couler prouvant que son sang restait rouge comme tous les humains.

- Vous avez raison.

L'homme soupira en donnant un coup de baguette pour refaire le pansement bien serré. Harry se détourna, la lanière de son sac sur l'épaule, la main sur la poignée, il dit :

- Bonne journée, professeur.

Il fuit avant de recevoir une réponse sarcastique.

Seul dans le salon, Severus murmura :

- Merci, à toi aussi Harry.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco et Blaise marchaient côte à côte juste derrière Pansy et Théo qui parlaient en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Ils venaient d'avoir deux heures de Botanique et se dirigeaient pour une heure de Potion. Draco avait hâte d'y être.

Ils avaient tout le château à traverser pour trouver les cachots et les conversations allaient bon train. Allant du simple match de Quidditch de ce week-end – d'ailleurs il devait en parler à Severus plus tard, parce que c'était le fameux match qui opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle et Draco pensait que ce n'était une bonne chose qu'Harry y participe, enfin bon ce n'était que son avis – aux bandages d'Harry.

Peu de personne l'avait remarqué, mais Blaise faisait partie de ce petit groupe et il voulait tout savoir. Malheureusement pour le blond.

- Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation. Draco ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il savait déjà que Blaise avait compris, qu'il ne cherchait que des confirmations.

- Il a tenté de se suicidé ?

Une grimace déforma les lèvres de Draco. Lui aussi avait tout de suite pensé à cela. Qu'Harry n'avait plus supporté sa vie. Qu'un mur trop haut s'élevait devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le passer, qu'il restait bloqué derrière ce putain de mur et qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen de le passer : s'envoler.

Mais d'après son amant, le brun ne cherchait qu'à avoir mal. Draco ne comprenait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui se faisaient délibérément souffrir. Pour lui qui détestait la douleur c'était une idée complètement saugrenue.

- Non.

- Il se mutile ?

- Il semblerait.

Draco se demandait si cette hypothèse était la bonne. Après tout Harry n'avait rien dit. Ni pour affirmer qu'il ne cherchait pas à mourir, ni pour confirmer son désir de souffrir. Ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse de la part de Severus. Aussi bien, cette après-midi qu'ils avaient encore de libre, Harry recommencerait mais pire… il se laisserait mourir.

Cette pensée lui déchira la poitrine, qu'il serra de son poing.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte pour avoir des bandages comme ceux-là.

- Severus n'a rien voulu me dire.

Il se frotta le centre de son torse. Cette après-midi, il trouverait Harry et ils passeraient leur temps libre ensemble. Il lui prouverait ainsi qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Oui, passer du temps avec Harry était une bonne idée. Cela lui tira un sourire et le remit de bonne humeur.

- Alors, prêt pour ton heure avec Weasmoche ?

Blaise poussa un profond soupir en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

- Ça va être horrible. Mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et toi, avec Potter, comment tu le sens ?

- Harry, Blaise s'il-te-plaît. Si ce midi il est dans la Grande Salle et que l'on suit le plan, apprend dès maintenant à l'appeler Harry. Et je le sens très bien.

Les lèvres du basané s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Ce que Draco qualifiait de micro-sourire. Ceux qu'il détestait, même si cela donnait du charme à son meilleur ami. Ces petits sourires disaient « je-sais-ce-qui-va-se-passer-et-je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores ». Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces sourires.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion, Severus ouvrit la porte. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque le dernier élève referma la porte, Severus remonta la classe jusqu'à son bureau où il s'y appuya légèrement.

- J'ai décidé de changer les binômes. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne tolèrerai aucune objection, aucune plainte, aucun soupir. J'annonce les nouveaux duos et vous obéissez. Point final. Le premier qui ouvre sa bouche autre que pour respirer, il aura un mois de retenues avec Rusard et des points en moins. Ai-je été clair ?

La classe resta silencieuse devant cette entrée en matière énoncée d'une voix froide. Severus appuya ses mains sur le bureau, les bras tendus.

- Bien. Alors commençons : Malfoy, allez rejoindre Potter au fond de la classe. Weasley, venez vous installer devant avec Zabini. Nott avec Granger. Longdubat à côté de Miss Parkinson. Goyle – Finigan. Crabbe – Thomas…

Personne n'osait bouger alors que Snape énonçait les différents duos. Lorsqu'il eut fini, seuls les bruits de chaises s'élevèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Chacun bougonnant de s'être vu imposé un de ses pires ennemis. Sauf Draco qui rejoignit son Griffon avec joie. Attendez SON Griffon ? Non… non ! Ce n'était pas son Griffon, c'était un Griffon. Un déterminant indéterminé, pas possessif. Surtout pas possessif. Oh Merlin ! Il était perdu.

Il se glissa sur la chaise à côté du brun.

- Salut, Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois mon binôme.

Harry le regarda et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement.

- Il faut que tu saches une chose.

Le brun se pencha vers lui comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret. Son cœur s'accéléra. Traître !

- Je suis nul en potion, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il se redressa et le regarda en penchant la tête.

- Je t'aiderais.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Et à l'instant, Draco eut l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient plus de potions. En tout cas, lui ne faisait pas référence à ça.

- Quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider.

Et Harry dût comprendre parce qu'il ferma les yeux. Mais ça n'empêcha pas une larme de dégouliner sur sa joue. Par Salazar, Draco ne voulait pas le faire pleurer.

- Hey…

- Malfoy, Potter je ne vous ai pas mis à côté pour que vous discutiez pendant mon cours.

En disant cela, Severus remarqua la larme d'Harry et se retourna vers le blond pour lui jeter un regard noir. Mais ce n'était pas ça faute. Enfin si mais ce n'était pas méchant ce qu'il avait dit. Loin de là même.

Draco analysa rapidement le regard que lui lança son amant et ce qu'il y lu lui envoya des frissons dans le dos. Il pouvait presque voir dans les abymes noirs de ses yeux un message clignoter : S'il se refait du mal après mon cours, amant ou pas tu ne perdras rien pour attendre.

Ok, il suffisait de prier n'importe quel esprit qui tenait un tant soit peu à lui pour qu'Harry ne tente rien.

Son amant s'éloigna d'eux et Draco en profita pour poser sa main sur l'avant-bras couvert de bandes blanches. Le brun sursauta mais n'enleva pas son bras.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Harry. Je te disais jusque tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Après tout, tu es mon ami. Et je protège mes amis.

Du pouce Draco essuya doucement la larme. Il en profita pour caresser la joue un peu plus longtemps que les règles de bienséance l'autorisaient.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est en place, suivez les instructions du tableau. Je veux une fiole sur mon bureau à la fin de cette heure.

Draco regarda encore un peu les émeraudes qui le fixaient puis à son grand regret il se détourna pour lire le tableau noir. Parfait, ce n'était pas une potion difficile, elle serait faite en dix minutes – s'il avait été seul – mais comme il souhaitait expliquer à son camarade il aurait tout le temps nécessaire.

- Bien, tu peux remplir le chaudron avec de l'eau et mettre sur feu doux, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Le Serpentard se leva et attendit un peu à l'écart des autres élèves que ces derniers aient pris leurs ingrédients. La présence derrière lui ne le fit pas sursauter, ni même se retourner. Il continua à regarder ses camarades, ressemblants tellement à des fourmis, ou à des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Au choix.

- Pourquoi pleurait-il ? demanda Severus à son oreille sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Je te le dirai plus tard mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit le blond à voix basse en continuant d'observer ses camarades.

- Je m'inquiète si je veux, Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir comme hier avant longtemps.

- Il va bien, je t'expliquerai.

- N'hésite pas à parler avec lui, si tu es au fond ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais discrètement, d'accord ?

- Merci Sev.

Il s'avança ensuite, se rapprocha de l'armoire où se trouvaient tous les ingrédients et attrapa ceux dont ils auraient besoin. Il revint à sa table où Harry s'était rassis après avoir allumé l'eau.

- Draco, je préférais faire ce que tu me diras, si ça ne te dérange pas. Parce que moi et les potions, hein. Je risque de faire tout exploser mais si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, tu me dis et… je le ferais.

Draco le regarda. Le brun avait vraiment une mauvaise opinion de lui. Et il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là.

- Très bien. Tu veux bien couper le gingembre en fines tranches ?

Il tendit l'ingrédient qu'Harry n'hésita pas à prendre, leurs doigts se touchèrent encore et Draco aurait aimé que cela dure encore et encore. Il perdait vraiment l'esprit. Le seul homme qu'il voulait toucher était Severus. Et aussi Harry, pensa-t-il. Quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Alors que son coéquipier coupait en silence le gingembre, lui avança la potion. Il n'allait pas forcer le brun s'il ne voulait pas la faire.

- C'est bon comme ça, les tranches sont assez fines ?

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux tranches qu'Harry tenait dans sa main puis reporta son attention sur le visage de ce dernier. Le brun semblait attendre anxieusement une réponse de sa part.

- Parfait. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine interrogatrice de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu… tu m'as fait un compliment.

- Oui, et ?

Draco ne savait pas où cela les mènerait. D'accord il n'était pas connu pour son amabilité mais avec Harry ce n'était pas pareil, il y avait un petit truc de différent, il ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait une sorte d'étincelle qui pulsait dans sa poitrine quand il était à côté du brun, qui lui donnait envie d'être gentil, de le protéger et de le prendre dans ses bras. Merlin, il devait complètement fou.

- Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent…

La phrase avait été murmurée mais Draco l'entendit comme s'il l'avait criée. Merlin, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que le brun allait lui parler de toutes ces années où il avait été infecte avec lui, pas… ça. Draco ne complimentait pas souvent, tout comme ses proches, mais à chaque fois il le pensait sincèrement, comme tous les autres. La réaction d'Harry démontrait seulement que personne ne le félicitait pour ce qu'il faisait de bien. Secrètement, Draco se fit la promesse que lui le complimenterait aussi souvent que possible.

- Harry tu…

- Tu veux que je fasse autre chose ? coupa ledit Harry.

- Hum… Ouais, tiens prend ça, répondit-il en lui tendant une nouvelle plante. Coupe-les en carré, s'il-te-plaît.

L'art de dévier la conversation version Harry Potter. Le brun était tellement concentré que Draco ne chercha pas à l'interrompre.

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry avait fini de découper et lui tendait ce qu'il avait préparé.

- Tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans le chaudron.

Harry le regarda, interdit, puis il tendit doucement sa main au-dessus du chaudron qui bouillonnait bruyamment. La chaleur se dégageait de l'eau caressant la main d'Harry qui restait au-dessus. Draco l'observa alors que le brun fermait les yeux et que sa main commençait à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Harry ?

Mais le Survivant ne lui répondit pas, il gardait les yeux fermés, la main au-dessus du chaudron, le couteau crispé dans son autre main. La situation lui échappait.

- Harry !

Draco ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Seigneur, en aucun prix il ne voulait le savoir. Doucement il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui tremblait violemment. Dès que leurs peaux furent en contact, les tremblements cessèrent. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Draco qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Harry lâcha les bouts qu'il venait de couper sans lâcher des yeux le blond qui lui sourit faiblement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Merci.

Draco garda dans sa main celle du brun. Merlin ce qu'il aimait ce contact. Tout son corps lui disait de ne pas le lâcher, même son instinct le lui criait. Que cette main était à sa place dans la sienne. Que jamais – ô grand jamais – il ne fallait lâcher le jeune homme.

Il éteignit le feu puis, d'un coup de baguette, mit la potion dans une fiole. Il nettoya tout grâce à la magie et glissa leurs mains enlacées sous la table. Pas la peine que Severus les voient ainsi.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je comptais aller dans le parc.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais j'aimerais être avec toi cette après-midi.

- OK.

- Cool, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. On se rejoint où ?

- Près du lac, j'y serais déjà quand tu arriveras.

- Que tu crois.

- Non, je le sais.

Draco le regarda encore. Il se doutait que l'autre parlait du fait qu'il sortirait de la Grande salle avant lui voir même qu'il ne viendrait pas du tout, donc cela aurait été normal qu'il soit dans le parc avant lui, mais tout dépendrait du midi. Draco avait hâte d'y être tout en redoutant ce moment.

- Bien, rangez tous vos affaires, apportez vos fioles et sortez de ma classe.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Draco lâcha la main d'Harry qu'il tenait toujours. Et lorsque la chaleur dégagée par le brun le quitta, il réprima un frisson. C'était étrange mais il ressentait la même chose avec Severus, ce désir de toucher chaque parcelle de peau, de garder près de lui sa chaleur, sa présence.

Peut-être était-il sous l'emprise d'un sort qui le poussait vers Harry ? Il devrait en parler à Severus, mais il avait peur que son amant le pense infidèle. Il n'avait pas le courage légendaire des Gryffondors mais il le trouverait peut-être. Plus tard.

Harry était déjà debout, prêt à partir, quand lui eut fini de ranger ses affaires. Le brun se retourna pour sortir, juste avant il lui dit :

- On se voit plus tard Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il vit le brun se retourner un peu vers lui et lui sourire par-dessus son épaule. Puis il sortit sans demander son reste.

Draco, lui, avança vers le bureau où Severus l'attendait.

- Pourquoi pleurait-il ? attaqua l'homme en noir dès qu'ils furent seuls.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi.

- Répond dont ! (1)

- Calme-toi. Il n'y avait rien.

- Si, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose s'il pleurait.

- Je lui ai juste dit que je serais toujours là pour l'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Il a craqué. C'est tout.

- Il doit vraiment être au bord du gouffre.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Bon, je te laisse je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours.

Il tourna les talons mais fut vite arrêté par une main qui lui attrapa son poignet. Severus l'attira contre son torse et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur la nuque de son professeur pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent de la plus délicieuse des manières dans une caresse appuyée.

Leurs souffles erratiques résonnèrent dans la pièce vide quand ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Severus sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir.

Il prit Draco dans ses bras et le déposa sur la surface du bureau.

- Je vais être en retard, Sev, balbutia le blond alors que son vis-à-vis le déshabillait.

- Je te ferais un mot.

En boxer, Draco commençait à perdre la tête, mais il se souvenait encore qu'il avait cours après et que son professeur de – de quoi déjà ? – transplanage attendait.

La main de Severus passa la dernière barrière de tissu qui le séparait du désir de son amant.

- Sev… souffla Draco.

- J'ai envie de toi, répondit sur le même ton Severus à son oreille.

Il entama de lent vas et vient sur la verge de son amant déjà dressée. Les gémissements sortirent de ses lèvres que Severus avala en donnant un baiser à son amant. Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main jusqu'à ce que les gémissements se transforment en cris. Il l'amena jusqu'à la limite de la jouissance. A ce moment là, il enleva sa main, faisant crier Draco de frustration.

Severus eut la présence d'esprit de poser un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce puis se déshabilla. Son excitation était tellement dure qu'elle en était douloureuse. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfoncer dans les chaires serrées de son amour.

Il lubrifia quand même trois doigts pour préparer Draco. Un doigt passa l'entré du corps de rêve du blond sans difficulté. Draco gémit de nouveau devant cette intrusion qui n'entrainait que le plaisir. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Il se décontracta comme il put. Puis il cria quand les doigts touchèrent sa prostate. Il ne tiendrait jamais.

- Severus, je t'en prie, prends-moi, haleta-t-il.

- Comme tu le voudras mon ange.

L'homme se releva, embrassa avec tendresse son amant qui ne demandait que ça. Merlin qu'il est beau, pensa Severus en mettant les délicates chevilles sur ses épaules.

- Je t'aime Draco.

D'un puissant coup de reins Severus entra dans le corps frémissant de son amant qui ne put répondre que par un cri qui mêlait la douleur et le plaisir. Heureusement qu'il était habitué, parce que mine de rien Severus avait été gâté par la nature et ça pouvait faire mal.

Severus ne bougeait pas, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Merlin, il n'allait pas tenir comme ça sans bouger pendant longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Draco. Entre eux, il n'y avait que l'amour, la tendresse et le plaisir.

- Par Merlin Sev, si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite je te fais la peau.

Severus ricana en entendant son amant. Puis il entama un mouvement vieux comme le monde. De longs et lents vas et viens qui ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en de puissants et plus rapides mouvements. Les doigts de Severus se serrèrent autour des chevilles de Draco dont les mains s'accrochaient aux bords du bureau comme point d'ancrage.

Merlin que c'était bon ! Severus sortait sa verge du corps chaud qui se tortillait sous lui puis revenait brusquement à l'intérieur. Les gémissements et les soupirs se mélangeaient pour former la plus belle des musiques.

Bientôt Draco se tendit complètement, le plaisir l'envahit. Il jouit entre leurs deux corps en criant le nom de son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière.

En sentant les chaires de Draco se resserrer autour de lui, Severus fit un nouvel aller retour puis sa semence envahit le corps sous lui. Il grogna lorsqu'il se libéra, puis s'écroula sur son amant qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Il serra Draco dans ses bras, s'enleva doucement du corps avant le l'embrasser doucement. Draco répondit, caressa sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cet homme.

- Je t'aime, Sev, dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Le professeur de potion le serra encore un instant dans ses bras avant de se relever et de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Ils se rhabillèrent, remirent de l'ordre dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais que tu ne viennes pas ce soir.

- Harry t'as parlé hier ?

- Un peu, j'espère qu'il le fera encore.

Draco acquiesça puis demanda un mot que Severus lui fit. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Dehors, il se retrouva devant des premières années et il ne dû qu'à son éducation de Malfoy de ne pas rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Personne ne lui posa de question, trop contents qu'ils étaient d'avoir vingt minutes en moins dans leur cours honni.

Draco partit vers son cours de transplanage, heureux d'avoir fait l'amour avec Severus et de passer l'après-midi avec Harry.

.

* * *

(1) : Avec l'accent breton (bien de chez nous) ça tue ! x)

* * *

.

Fin de chapitre avec un petit lemon ! Eh oui, les révélations ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui encore mais pour… TADAM ! La semaine prochaine ! Prenez votre mal en patience les ami(e)s bientôt, très bientôt vous aurez pas mal de réponses à vos questions ! :) Voilà, voilà… Donc prochain chapitre Mercredi prochain ! En attendant, vos avis sont les bienvenus ! Bises les gens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme**_ :

**onigiri195** : Mais de rien, merci à toi pour ta review. Et je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14**

.

Le Prince des Serpentards déjeunait sans vraiment manger sur la table des verts et argents. Tous les autres élèves discutaient, parlant pour la plupart du prochain match de Quidditch de ce week-end, d'autres parlementaient sur ce qui s'était passé en potion pour les sixièmes années se demandant si eux aussi allaient connaître de nouveaux binômes.

Draco balaya du regard la Grande Salle. Il espérait encore y trouver Harry. Toute l'école était là. Tous sauf le Survivant.

Il échangea un regard avec Severus. Le professeur était déçu, tout comme Draco. Ils avaient pensé qu'après ce matin en cours de potions, le brun n'hésiterait pas à venir manger avec tous les autres.

Draco poussa un soupir, Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Bien Merlin ! Tu pourrais concurrencer Trelawney !

- Hé, calme-toi, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'est pas là.

- T'as raison, désolé.

- C'est bon.

De sa fourchette il poussa ses carottes sur le côté de son assiette. La faim n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais à quoi bon manger alors qu'Harry pouvait très bien se vider de son sang dans un couloir sombre du château ? Sans personne, seul comme il croyait l'être ?

- Tu veux qu'on aille à sa recherche ? lui demanda gentiment Blaise.

Il consulta Severus qui saisit parfaitement. D'un petit signe, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils attendaient encore un peu avant d'aller le chercher. Et le professeur en profita pour le réprimander et lui ordonner de manger. Génial. Nouveau soupir.

Il amenait sa fourchette à sa bouche lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Draco releva la tête, comme tous les autres, élèves et professeurs.

Là-bas, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Harry Potter. Draco, soulagé, se redressa pour donner le courage nécessaire au brun d'entrer dans la Salle. A côté du blond, Blaise regardait aussi Harry, légèrement tendu, il n'attendait qu'un mot de Draco pour le suivre dans son plan.

Des vagues de murmures traversèrent les tables des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, des grognements de colères s'élevèrent de celle des Gryffondors et étrangement celle des Serpentards regardait sans – pour une fois – faire la moindre remarque.

Harry était plus pâle que d'habitude, il laissait trainer ses yeux craintifs sur tous les visages tournés vers lui. De sa place Draco le vit commencer à trembler. Il était temps d'agir.

Draco donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise puis se leva avec grâce sans se préoccuper des élèves qui s'étaient tous tournés vers eux. Son meilleur ami le suivit. Il traversa la Grande Salle jusqu'à arriver en face d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tout près de lui, il se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots. Draco ne se préoccupa pas des bruits alentour qu'il entendait, Blaise était avec lui pour calmer si nécessaire.

- Viens avec moi, Harry. Viens manger avec moi.

Il se recula doucement, prit la main du brun dans la sienne et, sans faire attention aux réactions outrées, le tira jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Les élèves de cette dernière ne dirent rien, ils se contentèrent de les regarder s'avancer vers la place de Draco. Après tout, il était leur Prince, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Draco s'assit à côté de Pansy qui se décala, sachant déjà que Potter s'installerait de l'autre côté du blond. Pris en sandwich entre Draco et Blaise, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit sur Harry. Théo en face du groupe avec Crabbe et Goyle ne fixaient pas le Gryffondor, Merlin eut pitié de leurs âmes s'ils l'avaient fait.

Sans se préoccuper des autres qui les fixaient comme on aurait fixé un troll à trois têtes, Draco recommença à manger, plus librement cette fois.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy, n'y tenant plus, lui parla à voix basse.

- Pourquoi il ne mange pas ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui ne touchait pas son assiette restée vide. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai ça, pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Puis lui revint en mémoire la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Severus : « _Il n'a pas l'air enclin à vouloir se servir lui-même sa nourriture, on dirait qu'il ne s'en donne pas le droit, alors c'est moi qui le sert en ne lui en donnant pas trop au début et lui mange._ » Mais bien sûr ! Harry ne mangeait pas si on ne lui donnait pas la nourriture à ingurgiter. Il prit d'une main ferme l'assiette du brun qui releva la tête vers lui.

- Je vais te servir.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais Draco vit dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement briller doucement.

Le blond servit relativement peu le Survivant en suivant les instructions que Severus lui donnait de loin. Après une simple cuillerée de pommes de terre et une moitié de steak – dont il prit l'autre moitié – il redéposa l'assiette devant le Gryffondor.

- Merci.

Draco lui répondit par un petit sourire puis recommença à manger en gardant un œil sur Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun tenait d'une main crispée sa fourchette. Tout son corps s'était remis à trembler. Draco posa sans plus réfléchir sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry qui cessa aussitôt de paniquer. Comme si le contact physique lui permettait de se concentrer.

Draco garda sa main sur sa cuisse et le vit prendre un peu de nourriture. Harry apporta la fourchette à sa bouche. Il mâcha doucement. Content de lui, Draco exerça une pression sur son genou.

D'un seul coup, Harry se leva brusquement, lâcha ses couverts et courut la main sur la bouche vers la sortie. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Draco le suivit.

Il le retrouva agenouillé devant les cuvettes des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Merlin, il n'avait presque rien mangé pourtant.

Il s'accroupit près du corps secoué de spasmes. Il retint d'une main les cheveux bruns pour les lui dégager du visage. De l'autre, il caressa de haut en bas le dos jusqu'à ce que les hauts de cœurs cessent.

Draco ne demanda rien, il savait que l'estomac du brun ne supportait toujours pas la nourriture.

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son front sur son avant bras. Du pouce de la main posée sur sa nuque, Draco jouait avec les petits cheveux apaisants avec tendresse le jeune homme fatigué.

- Tu vomis tout ce que tu manges ? demanda-t-il, un instant plus tard, d'une voix douce.

- Je mange moins d'habitude, répondit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Harry, tu n'as mangé qu'une cuillérée et je sais que tu manges plus que cela avec Snape.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir.

- Non, je ne vomis pas d'habitude.

- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Snape me donne une potion anti-nausée.

Draco garda le silence. Severus aurait dû lui en donner une. Il ne pensait vraiment à rien. L'idiot. Il se releva en même temps qu'Harry.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Retourne dans la Grande Salle, finis ton déjeuner, on se rejoint dehors.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'accompagner maintenant si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Il faut tu manges, tu maigris, sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry.

Il semblait vouloir être seul, ou peut-être avait-il peur que Draco ne mange pas à sa faim à cause de lui. Cela le rassurait de savoir que Draco continuait sa vie et qu'il ne la gâchait pas. Alors le blond le laissa seul. Il repartit d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle, il avait l'intention de terminer son déjeuner rapidement et de retrouver Harry dans le parc.

En passant la porte, il remarqua Severus qui le regardait, il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Une fois à sa table, des questions fusèrent de la part de ses amis.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Blaise.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? questionna Pansy.

- Il reviendra sur notre table ? interrogea Théo.

Merlin ! De vraies commères ces trois-là ! Que dois-je répondre, pensa-t-il. Surement la vérité.

- Il va bien. Parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il est seul. Oui, dès qu'il viendra manger ici, énuméra-t-il dans l'ordre sans s'arrêter.

- Attend ! Tu as dit que Potter était ton ami ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Pansy. Harry est mon ami.

- C'est ton ami ?

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase. Harry. Est. Mon. Ami. Tu veux la définition du mot ami, peut-être ?

- Tout doux, Dray, Pansy est juste sous le choc. Avoue que ça fait bizarre, même moi j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire. Vous passez d'ennemis acharnés à amis, laisse le temps à de purs Serpentards de se faire à l'idée que leur Prince soit ami avec celui des Gryffons, expliqua Blaise.

Draco se l'avouait, il était un peu à cran ces temps-ci. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec Severus ou Harry, il en ressentait le besoin. Il s'énervait à tout bout de champ pour rien, Blaise restait un des seuls à pouvoir le calmer. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme cela. Et pourtant il en avait vécu des épreuves dans sa vie, mais il ne se connaissait pas aussi dépendant de deux personnes.

Merlin ! Un Malfoy n'était pas dépendant ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Il devrait bientôt en parler à Severus. A bien y penser, il y avait beaucoup de sujets dont il devait discuter avec son amant. Il le ferait plus tard, pour le moment il devait finir son dessert et partir rejoindre le brun qui l'attendait surement dehors.

Avec des gestes rapides, il mangea sa coupe de mousse au chocolat, attrapa une mandarine qu'il glissa dans sa poche, salua ses amis et partit de la salle. Il avait une après midi à passer avec un certain Survivant, pour son plus grand plaisir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le froid avait déployé ses ailes sur l'Ecosse depuis trois jours. Le vent de l'hiver soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres. Même si le soleil brillait dans le ciel dégagé, les rayons ne réchauffaient en rien l'atmosphère mais éclairaient le paysage pour former le plus beau des tableaux.

Au milieu de tout cela, un jeune homme bravait le froid, assis contre l'arbre en face du lac. Seulement recouvert d'une cape noire, il avait entouré de ses bras ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Indifférent à la morsure du vent sur sa peau, il fixait les eaux calmes et surement glacées qui lui faisaient face.

Ses doigts gelés se crispaient autour de ses genoux, ses cheveux dansaient légèrement avec la pression du vent qui promettait un hiver rude dans les semaines à suivre.

Harry se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi il venait ici, même en hiver. Une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit : le froid anesthésiait son corps à défaut d'insensibiliser son esprit.

Il repensa à son déjeuner. Il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir avancer dans cette Grande Salle avec tous les regards posés sur lui et Ash qui lui murmurait des atrocités. Draco l'avait sauvé. Comme souvent ces derniers temps.

Le matin même en potion il avait frôlé la crise lorsque sa main s'était retrouvée au-dessus des vapeurs de son chaudron et qu'il s'était mis à trembler, il bataillait pour s'empêcher de plonger la main dans l'eau bouillante. Ash le poussait à le faire et – Merlin ! – il avait été à deux doigts de le faire. Avant que Draco ne le touche, lui communique son aide. Ses tremblements avaient cessés, mais le pire – le pire ! – Ash s'était tu. Jamais il n'avait pensé cela possible et pourtant Draco avait réalisé cet exploit.

Dans la Grande Salle, Ash avait mis à exécution la menace proféré le soir même. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, qu'Ash s'y était mis. Si Harry avait eu un couteau à portée de main, il se le serait enfoncé dans la cuisse comme le désirait tant Ash.

Enfin bon, au final il avait survécu grâce au toucher constant de Draco sur sa cuisse. Si cela continuait il allait devenir dépendant du blond et il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un comme il s'était attaché à Sirius. Pire, il ne voulait pas que Draco souffre à cause de lui.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il allait mourir parce qu'il avait une prophétie à accomplir pour sauver le monde sorcier.

- _Oh, oui Harry tu vas mourir. Après milles tortures, tu lâcheras ton dernier souffle et moi je serais au premier rang_.

En voilà un qui serait heureux. La seule idée qui lui serrait encore le cœur était le fait de savoir que personne ne le pleurerait lorsqu'il mourrait. C'était la seule chose qu'il regrettait.

- _Exact, personne ne te regrettera. Les gens viendront cracher sur ta tombe et je serais un des premiers. Tu ne deviendras jamais le héros qu'ils veulent voir en toi, ils découvriront pour la premier fois la vérité : que tu es un monstre incapable et pitoyable_.

Harry n'écoutant qu'à moitié, ne releva pas le fait qu'Ash disait venir sur sa tombe, ce qui, pour un esprit, était totalement impossible. Il ne garda qu'en tête l'affirmation qui assurait qu'il était un monstre. Tout comme son oncle le lui criait.

Ils avaient raison.

Grand Dieu ! Il n'était que ça au final. Un monstre. Un putain de monstre qui ne faisait pas comme il le fallait.

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry toucha ses plaies par-dessus les bandages en de lent vas et viens.

- _Harry… Harry… Harry… Penses-tu réellement que ses plaies ridicules te suffiront ? Tu es accroc à la douleur, tu ne cherches que ça pour pouvoir vivre ou survivre plutôt. Tu aurais dû te douter que ces crises comme tu les appelles se feraient de plus en plus rapprochées. Réfléchis Harry, tu n'as plus la force de te battre. Que dirais-tu de t'endormir pour ne plus jamais te réveiller ?_

- Non.

_- Non ? Te rebellerais-tu, petit Potter_ _?_

- Je sais que mes démons me poussent à me faire du mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, je ne peux simplement pas m'en passer. Tu as raison, Ash, je suis accroc à cette douleur qui me prouve que je suis vivant. J'ai besoin de voir mon sang couler pour m'assurer que je suis toujours humain. Je suis faible, un pitoyable gamin, un misérable monstre comme tu le dis si bien. Mais je ne suis pas encore à ce stade là, même si je n'ai plus la force. Dormir pour ne plus me réveiller, j'en rêve Ash, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Pas encore. Voldemort est encore vivant, et je ne peux pas abandonner le monde sorcier.

- _Tu ne peux pas les abandonner comme eux t'ont abandonné ? Penses-tu que s'ils savaient ce qui s'est passé cet été ils voudraient encore que tu les sauves ? Ils ne veulent pas d'une catin, ils veulent un héro !_

- Je ne suis pas une catin ! cria Harry à s'en casser la voix.

Des larmes d'indignations coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- _Oh si Harry, tu en es une. J'ai vu tes souvenirs. Tu le voulais, tu le voulais tellement que tu hurlais encore et encore quand ton oncle te prenais à même le sol_.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… sanglota Harry.

- _Si, Harry. Tu n'es pas une victime, tu le voulais. Ton oncle a juste exaucé ton souhait_.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… il m'a violé… gémit le pauvre Survivant.

- _Mais non Harry. Tu as cherché ces attouchements. Lorsque tu nettoyais les sols tu aguichais ton oncle, tu le savais et ça t'excitait. Tu n'attendais que ça, Harry. En vérité, tu as aimé être pris violement_.

- Non… non… répéta Harry comme une litanie.

- _Si Harry ! Tu n'es pas une victime. Tu le voulais. C'est de ta faute s'il t'a fait ça. Pour te faire plaisir._

Harry n'argumenta pas, ne répondit pas non plus. Petit à petit, les paroles s'incrustèrent en lui, le déchirant de l'intérieur. Mentalement faible, Harry gémit une nouvelle fois en laissant ses larmes couler. Et si c'était vrai ?

Cet été alors que les coups pleuvaient de plus en plus fort sur son corps affamé, Harry avait pensé que rien ne pouvait être pire. D'accord, il y était habitué. D'accord, ce traitement corporel il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son oncle le punissait depuis son plus jeune âge lorsqu'il pensait que les corvées n'étaient pas correctement effectuées. Mais cet été, tout avait changé. Après la mort de son parrain, son moral était au plus bas et il avait baissé sa garde. Son oncle s'était acharné. Profitant d'une semaine où Pétunia était en voyage loin de la maison, son oncle était entré dans sa chambre. Puis il l'avait tabassé. Utilisant sa ceinture en cuir, ses poings et ses pieds, son oncle l'avait presque laissé pour mort dans sa chambre à l'étage. Mais alors qu'Harry pensait que l'enfer était terminé, l'homme avait ouvert sa braguette. Dans un zip qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Et cette fois, l'enfer avait réellement commencé. Son oncle l'avait violé à plat ventre sur son lit sali de sang. Répétant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qui ne servait qu'à cela pendant qu'il le souillait de l'intérieur. Puis toutes les vacances, les soirs comme celui-ci s'étaient multipliés. Parfois Pétunia dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, son oncle n'attendait même plus que sa femme quitte la maison.

Au départ, Harry avait pleuré, crié, hurlé, il s'était débattu le plus possible. A la fin, il avait cessé tous mouvements, tous cris, pendant l'acte il ne faisait plus rien, il subissait c'était tout. Il s'était laissé faire. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'avait voulu ? Parce que lorsqu'on ne se débâtait pas, c'était qu'on était d'accord, non ?

Il l'avait voulu. Oh Merlin ! Il ne pouvait se plaindre auprès de l'homme pervers qu'était son oncle. C'était sa faute, rien que sa faute.

Il se dégoutait. Il avait envie de vomir. D'ailleurs il vomit, mais son ventre vide ne pouvait rien rendre. Malheureusement.

Harry se sentait tellement sale.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du lac devant lui. Que ressentirait-il s'il plongeait dans ses eaux noires ? Se sentirait-il plus propre ? Non, il aurait beau utiliser des litres d'eaux et de savons, il ne serait jamais propre. Son corps souillé le resterait à jamais. Peut-être cela serait-il plus rapide d'en finir, comme le voulait tant Ash.

Il suffirait qu'il se jette dans le lac, qu'il laisse ses poumons se remplirent d'eau puis qu'il attende son heure.

Harry se leva, une décision de prise. Il ne savait pas que secrètement, c'était Ash qui le poussait à avancer vers le ponton. Mais Harry était trop choqué pour remarquer qu'il ne le voulait pas et qu'Ash murmurait sans cesse cette idée.

Arrivé au bout du ponton, Harry se demanda comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il y était. Il se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis il s'assit au bord et laissa les eaux du lac lécher ses chevilles.

Le froid lui mordilla la peau, et il savait que dans peu de temps il ne sentirait plus ses orteils.

Harry ferma les yeux, tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ash s'était tu, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il eut sa réponse quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry souleva ses paupières sans se retourner, il haussa les épaules à son interlocuteur. Bientôt Draco s'installa à côté de lui. Tout comme lui, le blond se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures. Il plongea un seul doigt de pied pour juger de la température. Doigt de pied qu'il enleva rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Et c'était surement le cas, car le froid brûlait autant que les flammes. Les deux perles grises se fixèrent sur lui avec étonnement et inquiétude.

- Comment fais-tu pour plonger tes pieds là-dedans ? C'est trop froid !

- On s'habitue.

Draco ne répliqua rien mais Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait comme si il l'avait hurlé sur tous les toits : il était complètement fou.

- Je préfère venir quand il fait chaud et beau, lorsque le lac est réchauffé par les rayons du soleil.

- Tu viens nager ici ? demanda Harry, admiratif.

- Oui, souvent on y va avec Blaise juste avant la fin de l'année. L'eau est super bonne et puis c'est drôle. Mais je viens aussi souvent seul. Les sensations sont incomparables quand tu flottes à la surface avec le soleil qui te caresse le visage. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être allongé sur un nuage, de voler. J'aime beaucoup nager ici.

Draco fit une petite pause, remarqua la nouvelle lueur dans les yeux verts d'Harry, puis reprit :

- On pourrait aller nager ensemble quand l'été sera de retour, si tu veux.

Harry se détourna en baissant la tête. Comment le dire sans se ridiculiser ? Enfin bon, tant pis pour la honte.

- Je ne sais pas nager.

- _Quoi ?_

- Quoi ?

Ash et Draco avaient posé la question d'une même voix. Surpris, Harry resta un moment sans rien argumenter.

- On ne m'a jamais appris. Par exemple, si je tombe maintenant je paniquerais et serais incapable de sortir de l'eau. Je me noierais surement, expliqua le brun.

- _Intéressant, exulta Ash_.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien le Lord pourrait te tuer en un rien de temps. Il lui suffirait de te lancer un sort d'eau et tu mourais comme ça avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

- _Oh mon petit Dragon, quel futur Mangemort tu fais. Je suis sûr que le maître pourrait t'utiliser comme espion dans le clan ennemi, tu arrives fantastiquement à t'inclure près des adversaires_.

Attendez ! Deux secondes. Trop d'information d'un coup. Le maître ? Ash parlait de Tom Riddle comme son Maître. Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Il avait un problème. Un gros problème. Ensuite, Draco Mangemort ?

Pour se rassurer, Harry attrapa le bras gauche du blond qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il releva la manche tellement vite qu'elle se déchira presque. Il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une peau pâle et qui semblait fabuleusement douce. Il laissa courir ses doigts dessus. La peau de Draco, chaude, était aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé.

Le Serpentard n'enleva pas son avant-bras, ressentit un frisson lors des caresses puis demanda tout bas.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

Le brun continua à parcourir de ses doigts la peau nue du bras du blond. Il aimait le toucher. Il aimait quand Draco le touchait. C'était étrange. Puis il se souvint de ce Ash avait dit plus tôt sur son oncle, son rôle dans l'histoire. Tout. Il enleva ses doigts. Et il se rappela aussi l'autre information qu'il venait de récolté après le Mangemort, le Maître et l'espion, il y avait…

- Petit Dragon ?

Le blond le regarda, choqué. A l'instar des poissons, il se mit à ouvrir et à refermer la bouche. Il pâlit aussi considérablement. Sans attendre, il attrapa ses chaussures et partit en courant vers le château. Laissant Harry seul. Harry qui le regarda sans comprendre, blessé et dégouté de lui-même.

- _Vas-y Harry. Maintenant tu es seul, vraiment seul. Laisse-toi aller_.

Un profond soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne fasse apparaître devant lui un cutter. Sans hésiter, il enfonça profondément la lame dans sa cuisse droite, la faisant complètement disparaître dans la chaire.

Des nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent. De douleur et de soulagement.

Le sang coula. Rouge et chaud.

Il retira la lame qui laissa une plaie profonde et nette. Puis il appuya sur sa peau et la lacéra, dessinant une immense croix qui courrait sur toute sa cuisse. Cette marque, c'était un rappel physique de cet été. Elle marquait aussi sa haine totale envers lui. Elle montrait le départ de Draco et surement son éloignement.

Il ne rentra pas tout de suite, il attendit encore un peu. Le temps qu'il laisse une partie de son sang sur le ponton. Une partie de lui. Malheureusement pas celle souillée, qui resterait gravée en lui à jamais.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Au même moment, Draco courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si les démons de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Sans un regard en arrière vers Harry qui, il le savait, ne comprenait rien, il foulait les pierres des couloirs du château de ses pieds nus.

Une direction. Les cachots.

Il devait trouver Severus et lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer même si s'était incroyable et légèrement impensable.

Les élèves qu'il croisa le regardèrent bizarrement. Il devait avoir un air complètement paniqué sur le visage. Il devait se reprendre, un Malfoy ne paniquait pas. Au diable les Malfoy, il avait des raisons de paniquer.

Draco espérait sincèrement que Severus serait chez lui, qu'il n'aurait pas cours, parce que là, il avait besoin de lui.

Faites qu'il soit là, faites qu'il soit là, pria-t-il à Merlin avant d'entrer en trombe dans les quartiers du maître des potions de Poudlard.

Ce dernier, tranquillement installé devant le feu de son appartement sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds quand il déboula dans le salon.

- Draco ? Où est Harry ?

Le blond reprit son souffle sans répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il avait abandonné le brun dans le froid, seul ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il venait d'abonner le brun dans le froid, seul. Quel idiot !

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Petit Dragon, lança-t-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Petit Dragon, répéta-t-il plus fort en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, s'il te plaît ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Bien sûr que si, ça à du sens. Petit Dragon était le surnom donné par mon père.

- Et ?

- Harry vient de m'appeler comme ça.

- Il a très bien pu trouver ça comme surnom.

- Non, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, je l'ai appelé trois fois sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il a ensuite regardé mon bras gauche et m'a dit : « Petit Dragon ? ».

- Ton bras gauche ?

- Avant-bras gauche.

- Misère, souffla Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Il voulait voir si tu avais la marque.

- J'avais deviné ça. Je te parle de l'enchainement.

- J'ai bien une idée mais elle est… inimaginable. Parle-moi d'Ash.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, il n'aimait quand on lui cachait des choses. Deuxièmement, Ash, à part l'envie de le tuer, il ne le connaissait pas.

- Tu sais moi, Ash je ne le connais pas.

- Quand en as-tu entendu parler ?

- Un soir, Harry pensait que je dormais et je l'ai entendu parler à cet Ash, puis il s'est énervé, il a pleuré et s'est endormi. Je te l'ai déjà dit je te rappelle.

- L'as-tu vu parler seul ?

- Oui, dit Draco après avoir réfléchi. Oui, plusieurs fois. La première fois, il a dit « ferme-la » j'ai cru que c'était à moi qu'il parlait puis quand je le lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était… en fait, il ne l'a pas dit mais il a montré son front avant de baisser le doigt. Et puis il marmonne dans tous les cours ou presque.

- Je m'en doutais.

Severus se leva sans un regard vers Draco qui ne comprenait rien. Le professeur se rendit dans son bureau et plus précisément vers sa bibliothèque. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer avec respect les reliures des livres rares qui se trouvaient là.

Tout en bas, il trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Il revint dans le salon, en tournant déjà les pages. Draco attendit sans rien dire, il connaissait assez Severus pour savoir que lorsqu'il recherchait dans ses précieux livres il ne fallait pas l'interrompe.

Alors Draco attendit.

Jusqu'à ce que son amant le regarde sans vraiment le voir.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ce qu'a Harry.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

- Tu ne vas pas y croire.

L'élève de Serpentard ne savait pas s'il voulait que Severus le lui dise ou pas. Parce qu'une fois qu'il serait au courant, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé de se détourner. Alors, il avait peur.

- Harry, commença Severus.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, il se racla la gorge et reprit fermement :

- Harry est victime d'un sort très ancien. Un sort de magie noire, bien sûr.

- Et quelle sont les conséquences de ce sort ?

- Ash est en fait un Mangemort. Ou des Mangemorts si tu préfères. Ou même le Lord lui-même aussi bien.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds. C'était une blague ? Une ignoble blague pas drôle du tout ? Le visage inexpressif de Severus lui apporta sa réponse mais il refusait d'y croire.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je ne plaisante pas sur un sujet aussi grave.

- Il est… possédé ?

- Pas exactement. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu es au courant qu'il existe un lien entre le Lord et Harry ? Et bien, ajouta-t-il après que le blond ait acquiescé de la tête, ce que connait Harry est une sorte de dérivée du lien tiré de la magie noire ancienne. En mélangeant le sang du Lord, qui contient je te rappelles une infime portion du sang d'Harry de sa quatrième année, et le sang des différents Mangemorts, en pratiquant un sacrifice et en psalmodiant la formule au dessus de la coupe, le sort est fini. Ensuite le Mangemort qui a donné son sang boit la coupe, et se retrouve dans la tête d'Harry. Il voit, entend absolument tout. Il peut aussi parler à Harry. C'est une voix dans sa tête. Ni vu, ni connu, il peut se faire passer pour n'importe qui. Le seul inconvénient c'est le corps qui reste inconscient le temps qu'il reste dans la tête d'Harry. Je pense que les Mangemorts doivent être enfermé dans une pièce sécurisée.

- Attend tu as dit « les » ?

- Oui, « les » Draco. Ils peuvent se relayer, un prend le matin, l'autre l'après midi, un troisième le soir, le lendemain ce peut être d'autre, par exemple.

- Tout le monde peut rentrer dans sa tête ? demanda Draco en palissant considérablement.

- Non, pas tout le monde, seulement ceux qui ont le sang du Lord à disposition.

- Donc tous les Mangemorts ?

- Donc tous les Mangemorts.

Draco digéra tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il y avait beaucoup d'un coup. La première chose qu'il pensa fut que c'était inimaginable de vivre ça. La deuxième fut : Oh Merlin ! Harry vivait ça. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

- Ils ne peuvent que parler, hein ?

Il tentait de se rassurer. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa quand Severus le regarda en secouant doucement la tête avec gravité.

- Non.

- Non ? gémit Draco.

Un Malfoy ne gémit pas aussi lamentablement. Draco se rappelait encore son père lui faire cette remarque quand, petit, il avait gémi pour avoir un mini-vif. Mais au Diable son éducation, ils avaient un problème sérieux.

- Ça va empirer. Je… je pense qu'il n'est « possédé » que depuis peu. Une semaine tout au plus. A partir de maintenant son état va se dégrader. Il… il va se refermer sur lui-même plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. Les Mangemorts vont prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa tête, vont le rabaisser sans cesse si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ils vont l'isoler. Mais le pire, ils vont prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir. Bientôt, il… il ne pourra plus résister quand ils voudront qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Il va devenir dangereux. Puis, lors de l'ultime étape, il ne connaitra même plus son nom.

- C'est… horrible. Il n'y a rien à faire ? Je ne veux pas, Sev. Je… je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas maintenant.

- Moi non plus Draco. Mais nous pouvons le sauver.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- Ça ne va pas être facile, je te préviens. Il… il va peut-être tenter de se tuer ou de nous tuer. Puis des fois, il sera complètement indifférent. Il ne nous reconnaîtra peut-être plus. Tu comprends ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

- Je veux que tu viennes lui tenir compagnie dès que tu auras du temps libre. Il va avoir besoin de nous. Ensuite, il faudra attendre. Attendre jusqu'à la limite de la dernière étape. A ce moment-là, la potion spécifique sera prête et j'irai dans sa tête, toi tu resteras nous veiller et t'occuper de lui. D'accord ?

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux Sev. Pour lui.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Combien de temps avant cette étape finale ?

- Une semaine, une semaine et demie. Deux, maximum.

- Si peu ?

- Une semaine c'est long, Draco, avec des Mangemorts dans ta tête.

- Tu as raison. Du coup… mon père… est…

- Oui, il doit être dans la tête de Potter. Et même que ce serait lui « le chef » que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Et il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, je veux dire, il ne va pas mourir, hein ?

La main de Severus passa sur tout son visage fatigué comme pour effacer tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il soupira.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Draco. J'en sais rien.

La tête blonde se baissa subitement. Et Severus attira son amant à lui, pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il entoura de ses bras la taille fine pendant que le visage de Draco se perdait dans son cou. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort. Tous les deux. Parce qu'ils étaient impuissants, et qu'ils avaient peur. De plus Severus savait que la partie n'était pas terminée. Même s'il réussissait à bloquer le passage, à stopper cette magie noire, il restait un problème.

L'homme savait qu'un tel sort ne fonctionnait que sur les personnes déjà faibles psychologiquement. Comme si l'inventeur de se sort trouvait cela drôle d'enfoncer les personnes traumatisées. Bref, s'il parvenait à couper la connexion avec les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la tête du jeune homme, il resterait ce qui avait provoqué cette faiblesse mentale. De plus, il se doutait que Lucius – par exemple – appuierait là où ça ferait mal. Ce serait à lui et à Draco de ramasser les pots cassés et aux souvenirs du dos lacéré, ça n'allait pas être facile.

.

* * *

.

_Note de fin de chapitre_ : Comme vous avez dû le remarquer je ne suis pas douée pour les mots de fin de chapitre alors je profite de ce chapitre révélation et accessoirement milieu de la fiction pour remercier tous ceux qui ajoutent ma fiction à leurs favoris et qui lisent toutes les semaines les nouveaux chapitres (127 follows quand même, merci : D). Je voudrais plus précisément remercier _Chip_' (pour son travail de bêta), _Archimède, jojo1983, The writings of Hebi, Beebeul, 77Hildegard, Miss-plume-blanche, stormtrooper2, sakura-okasan, onigiri195, Lacrimosa Van Ray_, (et pleins d'autres) pour votre soutient et vos reviews qui font super plaisir à chaque fois. Un grand merci à vous.

Sinon, j'ai encore une question : ma fiction plait-elle toujours ? J'ai de moins en moins d'avis et, comprenez bien, qu'on se remet en question dans ces cas là. Je n'suis pas une auteure qui fait du chantage pour avoir plus de review juste j'aimerais être sûre que vous aimez toujours… **Parce que n'oubliez pas que si l'auteur écrit l'histoire, ce sont les lecteurs qui la font vivre.**

Dans tous les cas merci et j'espère que ce chapitre (que vous attendiez depuis longtemps) vous a plu ! Bises les gens et rendez-vous Mercredi prochain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme**_ :

**Aeryn** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que ça te plaise ! ^_^ Et encore merci de me faire un petit signe pour me dire que tu es là toutes les semaines même si tu n'laisses pas de trace x) Bonne lecture !

**Mel** : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies même si, je l'avoue moi-même, la relation Draco/Severus/Harry n'avance pas très vite mais bon, l'histoire est quand même basée sur leur mise en « couple ». : ) Alors, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et bonne lecture !

**Guest 1** [_salut j aime beaucoup ton histoire j ai hâte de voir la suite !_] : Voilà la suite ! :) Et j'espère que la suite te satisfera ! Bonne lecture.

**Shaddow** : Je ne peux même pas te jeter la pierre parce que… j'adore les fics avec les Harry torturé, au bout du rouleau et vraiment, vraiment mal ! (sadisme quand tu nous tiens ^-^). C'est vrai que je me posais pas mal de questions mais maintenant je vois que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Ma fic plait, et j'en suis ravie. Je voulais te remercier pour ta gentille review :) et tout ! Donc merci et bonne lecture.

**Lily Elebore ****Michaels** : Coucou LEM ! C'est vrai que le manqué d'opinion fout terriblement le doute à l'auteur… Notre travail plait-il ? Ou pas ? C'est frustrant de ne pas avoir d'avis alors qu'on voit le nombre de personne qui lise les chapitres. Mais bon maintenant je suis rassurée avec toutes les jolies reviews que j'ai eus. Donc merci à toi, de me laisser ton avis et tes impressions. Je suis contente que les explications sur Ash t'aient fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Draco, Sev et Harry, on a encore le temps, pour qu'ils se connaissent, s'apprécient et s'aident… :) Encore Merci et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**Guest 2** [_Salut, j adore ta fic, c est vraiment intéressant, entre 2 devoir je viens toujours voir s il y a du nouveau :)))_] : Hi ! J'espère ça continuera à être intéressant et que ça continuera a te plaire. Et puis bosse bien x) Bonne lecture.

**Luna** : Buenos Dias ! ^^ Peu d'entre vous avez compris que c'était des mangemorts ! Mais j'ai un cerveau un peu dérangé et je fais des trucs comme ça des fois ! x) Bref, merci, merci, pour ta review ! Ciao et bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 15**

.

Juste avant de sortir des appartements de son amant, Draco se retourna. Il observa l'homme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il savait qu'il mourrait si Severus laissait échapper son dernier souffle. Et qu'en serait-il pour Harry ? Survivrait-il si le brun quittait ce monde ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il en était même sûr. Il aimait autant Harry que Severus. Et c'était ça le problème. Il ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes, en même temps et à la même intensité.

- D'ailleurs Dray, avant de partir je dois te dire qu'Harry ne viendra plus en cours. Et je pense qu'à la fin, il n'y aura plus cours de potion non plus. Il faudra que je reste ici, et j'espère sincèrement que tu viendras le plus possible.

- Je comprends. Compte sur moi, Sev. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Draco sourit timidement puis sortit dans le couloir. Il savait qu'Harry ne serait plus dehors près du lac mais il alla rapidement voir, juste au cas où. Mais il avait raison, personne n'était dans le parc, alors il se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque, il avait des recherches à faire.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus était encore profondément choqué. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait découvert. Harry Potter avait vécu un traumatisme qui l'avait affaibli mentalement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? La mort du cabot avait pu jouer un rôle mais ce n'était pas aussi important pour ce genre de sort. Pour que cette magie marche, Harry avait dû vivre quelque chose d'abject. Mais Severus ne voulait pas aller trop vite aux conclusions. Il aurait ses réponses en temps voulu. Quand cette histoire de Mangemorts serait finie.

Albus était vraiment absent quand il ne le fallait pas. Le citronné du cerveau allait lui devoir des comptes quand toute cette histoire serait finie.

En attendant que ce directeur fou de bonbons ne revienne d'on ne savait où, Severus ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'Harry rentre ici. Il ne pouvait pas commencer la potion alors que le brun allait rentrer, il se devait d'être là. Et il ne commencerait surement pas ce soir parce qu'il serait dans son bureau avec la porte ouverte pour que le morveux puisse venir comme il le voulait pour discuter. Même si maintenant Severus se doutait que les discussions ne viendraient qu'après que Lucius et sa clique n'aient dégagé le crâne de Potter, il montrait qu'il était là. Qu'il le soutenait. Ils pourraient peut-être même avoir une conversation convenable. Enfin ça il en doutait, surtout avec la présence d'une tierce personne dans le crâne du fils de son pire ennemi.

Severus se mit réfléchir, profitant du silence de la pièce qui commençait à devenir pesant. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles, loin de là même. Psychologiquement, il devait être prêt. Prêt aux prochaines visions d'Harry se tordant de douleur sur le sol froid. Prêt à le voir se renfermer, à devenir l'ombre de lui-même.

Severus devait se préparer. A une hypothétique défaite. A une finalité tragique. Et ça, Severus ne le pouvait pas. Même le concevoir mentalement, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas mourir.

Au souvenir de la tristesse de son jeune amant quand il lui avait dit ne pas savoir si Harry survivrait, il en déduisait que Draco aimait bien le brun. Ou l'aimait tout court. Enfin, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Ni à ses propres sentiments, d'ailleurs. C'était trop étrange, déjà, de ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour Potter junior, il ne pouvait s'épancher sur la question sachant la semaine qui les attendait. Si le morveux s'en sortait vivant, seulement à ce moment-là Severus essaierait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais la véritable question était : si Harry ne ressortait pas vivant de cette épreuve, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir, eux, Draco et lui ? Le blond serait profondément blessé, et triste, et Severus savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force pour les soutenir tous les deux. Alors que se passerait-il ?

Cette magie n'était presque jamais utilisée. Severus n'avait connu personne l'ayant subi. Il y avait juste quelques explications dans les livres, et encore, tellement peu. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Et en cet instant, son imagination tournait à plein régime. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Le professeur de potions ferma les paupières dans une tentative pour ne plus voir les images qui lui sautaient aux yeux.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Harry apparut. Tête baissée, épaules voutées, la démarche boitillante, il offrait une douloureuse vision. Que Severus ne pût que fixer, en pensant qu'il serrait dans un pire état au fils des prochains jours.

Lorsque le brun se rapprocha de lui, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus en utilisant une voix douce.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez que je vous montre si… il y avait d'autres plaies.

- Exact.

Il utilisa une voix neutre même si intérieurement il bouillonnait. Harry s'était encore fait du mal. Mais la petite consolation était qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour venir lui montrer. Une bien faible consolation à vrai dire.

- Où est-ce ? questionna-t-il alors que le brun ne bougeait pas.

Le jeune homme désigna sa jambe. Severus suivit le mouvement pour remarquer que le sang coulait encore sur son sol. Il pesta contre le gamin.

- Asseyez-vous et enlevez votre pantalon.

Dans un état second le Survivant ôta son pantalon et s'installa dans le canapé. Severus se pencha vers lui pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Par Merlin ! Une immense croix profanait la cuisse d'Harry sans trop de profondeur. Une autre marque plus petite mais plus profonde, abimait aussi la peau douce du morveux.

Severus souffla en appelant la fiole verte avec sa baguette. Harry la but, comme la dernière fois. Le jeune homme ne dit rien lorsque Severus lui nettoya les plaies.

Quand il voulut poser les bandages autour de la cuisse, la main d'Harry l'arrêta.

- Je dois les protéger, vu que vous ne voulez pas que je les referme. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- J'aimerais pouvoir la voir.

Voir la croix ? Oh Salazar, gémit mentalement Severus. Ce n'était pas une simple marque, c'était un rappel. A quoi, cependant, demeurait un mystère.

- Enlevez votre main, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas négociable. Laissez-moi vous soigner du mieux que je peux.

Lentement, la main d'Harry le lâcha et il se remit au travail. A la fin, on ne voyait plus la peau de la cuisse du jeune, tout était recouvert de bandages.

Severus se releva.

Il vit Harry fermer les yeux en touchant du bout des doigts le pansement qu'il venait de faire.

- Potter, enlevez vos mains de là.

Le susnommé ne sembla pas l'entendre. Severus sentit une vague de magie le caresser doucement et en regardant le bandage, il remarqua que les bandes blanches n'étaient plus visibles.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter ? Vous devez garder votre pansement.

Harry redressa sa tête en haletant légèrement. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, l'accumulation de perte de sang et d'usage de la magie sans doute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai seulement fait devenir invisibles.

- Comment avez-vous fait cela ? demanda Severus, perplexe.

- Je suis un sorcier, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules comme si cette réponse expliquait tout.

- Peu de sorciers peuvent rendre des objets invisibles, monsieur Potter. Et encore moins sur longues durées.

Le brun haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en détournant le regard. Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil et l'observa. Il trouva diverses marques qui montraient déjà les conséquences qu'il y avait à supporter des gens dans sa tête. Le Golden Boy avait des valises sous les yeux, la peau marquée et tirée, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi pendant des semaines, il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Et ça allait être de pire en pire.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? tenta le Maître des potions.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse, ce fut pourquoi il fut surpris quand il entendit une petite voix lui répondre :

- Je le devais. Pour me punir. Pour me rappeler.

Severus se doutait qu'Harry avait répondu parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, pourtant c'était un pas en avant.

- Vous punir et vous rappeler de quoi ?

- Vous aviez dit que vous ne poseriez pas de questions.

Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Il avait tenté sa chance. Tant pis.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez aussi vite.

- Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça. On le fait. Ou pas. Mais le temps ne compte pas. Qu'importe qu'il y ait des heures, des jours, des semaines, des années qui séparent les crises, le geste est là et ça ne change rien.

Severus fut étonné de cette réponse. Il y avait un bon sens, une bonne logique, il gardait une relative réflexion pour le moment. Ils auraient peut-être plus de temps que prévu.

- Des crises ?

- Des moments où on craque, où je craque et qui ont pour conséquence… ça.

Il finit sa phrase en caressant presque avec respect ses avant-bras tout en regardant sa cuisse le regard vide.

- Ça vous arrive souvent, ces crises ?

- De plus en plus souvent, oui. Mais depuis toute à l'heure vous manquez à votre promesse.

- Et qui est ?

- Pas de questions.

- Bon. Passons à table, voulez-vous ?

Harry se leva, le suivit et ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Il prit l'assiette du morveux, le servit, puis fit de même pour lui et commença son repas.

- Que se passe-t-il, Potter ?

- Pouvez-vous me donner la potion anti-nausée ? Ce midi je n'ai pas pu garder ce que j'avais ingurgité.

Severus se traita de tous les noms quand il entendit cela, en appelant la fiole en question. C'était pour cela qu'Harry était parti en courant, heureusement que Dray l'avait suivi.

- J'aurais dû penser que vous auriez besoin de la potion ce midi.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses de la part de Severus. Draco l'avait un peu changé, comme lui avait changé le blond, mais il y avait des limites quand même.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci, ajouta-t-il en buvant la potion.

Le bruit des couverts coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre le professeur et son élève. Severus réfléchissait s'il devait dire à Harry ce qu'il avait découvert avec Draco. Il pesa le pour et le contre pour finalement opter pour une troisième option. Il le lui dirait s'il le jeune homme venait le voir dans son bureau.

- Comment s'est passé votre matinée ? questionna Severus pour éviter ce silence qui devenait pesant.

- Bien. Et vous, monsieur ?

- Bien aussi. J'étais heureux de vous voir dans la Grande Salle, ce midi.

- Vous m'aviez demandé d'essayer.

- Oui, mais vous auriez pu ne pas y arriver.

- J'ai failli ne pas réussir, je l'avoue. C'était à cause d'…

Ash. Le nom résonna entre eux comme si Harry l'avait crié. Ça resta en suspend dans l'air et le Survivant réalisa ce qu'il avait faillit dire.

Severus se demanda, dans une pensée ridicule, pourquoi Lucius – ou qui que se fut – avait choisi le prénom Ash. Puis une idée lui vint : les cendres représentaient la mort, la destruction, les ruines. Les cendres pouvaient s'insinuer à l'intérieur d'un organisme et faire obstruction, se coller aux parois des poumons et tuer leur victime. Les cendres représentaient la fin. La fin d'Harry.(1)

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Mangemorts pouvaient être aussi réfléchis. Enfin si, la preuve, lui était bien un Mangemort et il réfléchissait, Lucius aussi.

- Le principal c'est que vous l'ayez fait.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air de penser que ce n'était rien.

- Potter, voulez-vous faire le match de ce week-end ?

Severus passait d'un sujet à un autre sans transition mais il devait savoir si Harry voulait faire le match contre Poufsouffle, car ce serait probablement le seul match qu'il pourrait assurer avant un bon moment. Ash allait le détruire et pour stopper le sort Severus devrait le regarder sans rien pouvoir faire à part attendre.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas comment le dire aux autres, cependant. Déjà qu'ils ne m'aiment plus alors si je leur fais faux bond, ils vont me détester.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir jouer ?

- Voler ne m'intéresse plus.

Malheur, il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure : ils n'auraient pas plus de temps. Si Ash réussissait à le faire se désintéresser à ce que le brun aimait le plus au monde, c'était que leur plan marchait à merveille et il ne cherchait qu'une chose : qu'Harry s'isole.

- Je vois. Je parlerais à Minerva si vous le voulez, pour lui expliquer.

- Merci.

Après cela, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, Severus alla dans son bureau laissant la porte ouverte. Il espérait que le jeune homme viendrait encore de lui-même, pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer ce qui se passait et une partie de ce qui allait se passer.

.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrit doucement sur la tête brune d'Harry. Ce dernier traversa l'appartement sans réfléchir et entra dans le bureau par la porte ouverte. Severus à son bureau ne leva pas les yeux pour le regarder, se contentant de corriger les copies des troisièmes années.

Harry s'installa sans un mot sur les couvertures qui étaient restées dans le coin depuis la dernière fois. Il laissa sa main caresser le doux tissu avant de prendre la parole.

- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

- Dites toujours, Potter.

- La dernière fois, je vous ai dit que je ne n'avais jamais voulu être Harry Potter. Est-ce que vous… enfin vous voudriez bien m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je sais que normalement, vous ne devriez pas mais lorsque vous me parlez en utilisant mon nom, cela sonne trop formel. Je n'aime pas n'être qu'un nom, alors je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Harry. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. C'était juste une question.

Lorsqu'il stressait, Harry parlait. Beaucoup. Souvent pour ne rien dire. Toujours pour broder l'idée de départ. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il angoissait parce qu'il avait beau balbutier pour faire cette demande, il voulait vraiment que Snape l'appelle par son prénom.

- Très bien, Harry. Dans ces appartements, seulement. Dehors vous resterez Potter, dit l'homme en noir en appuyant sur le « Harry » sans relever la tête.

Harry souffla de soulagement face à cette réponse. Seigneur, il avait vraiment cru que Snape refuserait.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Vous détestez tellement votre nom ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Tout le monde ne voit que mon nom sans voir la personne derrière. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Doit-Vaincre, Celui-Qui-Doit-Sauver-Le-Monde-Magique, je ne suis qu'une arme à leurs yeux. Je ne sers qu'à cela, les débarrasser du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. D'autres ne voient en moi que la miniature de James Potter mais mon père n'était pas moi et je ne suis pas mon père. Et certains pensent que j'aime cette célébrité, que j'adore me mettre sous le feu des projecteurs. Au final, personne ne voit le vrai Harry.

- Et comment est le vrai Harry ? demanda d'une voix douce Severus.

Le professeur avait été choqué du petit discours de son élève. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il avait été peiné de voir qu'il se situait lui-même dans les trois catégories dictées par le morveux. Il l'avait d'abord prit pour James, puis avait pensé qu'il serait son ticket pour la liberté en éliminant le Lord et enfin il avait cru que le gosse aimait les articles dans les journaux sur lui, la célébrité dans toute sa gloire. Mais il s'était lamentablement trompé. Harry avait même l'air d'en souffrir.

- Il est en train de mourir, murmura le brun.

Relevant la tête qui jusque là avait été baissée vers les copies qu'il tenait, il fixa Harry de ses yeux onyx. La phrase murmurée explosait dans sa tête, lui donnant un début de migraine. C'était un constat si désespéré. Severus ne pouvait pas ne rien faire face à cette détresse presque palpable. Il devait lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

- Harry, vous n'irez pas en cours les prochaines semaines.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le susnommé en accrochant le regard de son professeur.

- Je sais ce que vous avez.

- Ce que j'ai ?

Ils entamaient la partie difficile, celle où Severus avait peur que le petit brun ne se braque, mais il devait lui expliquer, rien que pour soulager sa conscience.

- Je suis au courant pour Ash, Harry.

- C'est impossible.

- Savez-vous qui appelait Draco « Petit Dragon » ? questionna Severus.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Draco est venu me le dire quand vous l'avez appelé comme ça, il voulait me prévenir po…

- Non, vous mentez, je l'ai fait fuir. Il a eu peur de moi, il m'a laissé parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Il est parti pour ne pas être sali, souillé. C'est de ma faute s'il s'est enfuit, et il ne reviendra plus vers moi, cria presque Harry en se relevant.

Severus, interdit, le regardait en remettant les pièces du puzzle en place.

- Tu t'es puni à cause de ça, s'exclama-t-il en le tutoyant tellement la conclusion de ses pensées le perturbait.

Ce n'était pas une question. Severus en était sûr. Harry en revenant lui avait dit qu'il avait fait cela pour se rappeler et se punir. Maintenant il connaissait une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Merlin si Draco apprenait cela, il se sentirait affreusement coupable.

Harry retomba sur ses couvertures et baissa piteusement la tête.

- Me punir d'avoir un ami que je ne mérite pas. Me punir d'avoir failli le salir. Me punir de lui avoir causé du mal.

Salir. Souiller. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il utilisait ces mots et Severus se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec l'évènement traumatisant qu'il avait vécu pendant l'été. Le brun aurait plusieurs choses à expliquer plus tard.

- Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, Harry. Draco reste votre ami, il tient beaucoup à vous. Vous ne lui avez causé aucun mal. Il a juste paniqué quand vous l'avez appelé « Petit Dragon ». Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas, ce que j'ai à vous expliquer est assez difficile à assimiler.

Le jeune acquiesça, sans rien ajouter sur le sujet « Draco ». Ils en reparleraient plus tard si besoin.

- Bien. Donc pour en revenir au surnom, celui qui appelait ainsi Draco c'était son père. Personne d'autre. Alors lorsque que vous avez dit ces mots, il a eu peur. Ce que je vais vous dire est dur à expliquer mais je dois le faire, donc. Harry, je sais qu'Ash est une voix dans votre tête. Il est apparu il y a peu, est-ce que je me trompe ? dit Severus, lorsqu'il vit Harry approuver ses paroles il continua. Alors voilà, cet Ash est en réalité un Mangemort. Ils ont pris possession de votre esprit quand vous n'alliez pas bien.

- Des… Mangemorts, monsieur ?

- Oui, Harry. Je pense que la plupart du temps, ce doit être Lucius. Ils vous parlent, regardent à travers vous. Ils connaissent tous vos souvenirs, Harry.

- Non, gémit le Survivant.

- Désolé.

Severus ne s'excusait pas souvent, mais il ne pouvait faire que cela à cet instant.

- Vous avez dit que je n'irai plus en cours, pourquoi ?

- Les gens dans votre tête, Harry, vont prendre de plus en plus de place. Je m'explique. Ils vont prendre du pouvoir sur vous. Bientôt ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de vous. Vous allez être dangereux, pour vous et pour les autres. Vous resterez donc ici où je pourrais vous surveillez et vous aidez, expliqua Severus.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Si. Mais il va falloir attendre. Au moment venu j'entrerai dans votre tête, pour anéantir le sort.

- Donc plus de cours ?! demanda-t-il, son affirmation sonnait plus comme une question, une sorte de confirmation.

- Vous ne quitterez plus ces appartements.

Les yeux d'Harry fixèrent le vide pendant qu'il remontait ses genoux près de son torse.

- Vous ne serez pas seul, Harry. Je serais là. Draco aussi. Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons.

- J'ai une question, dit le jeune homme après un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Comment cela se fait-il que lorsque Draco me touche, Ash disparait ?

Devant les sourcils levés du professeur de potions, Harry expliqua :

- Ash ou Lucius, peu importe, cherchait à me faire faire ce qu'il voulait pendant le cours de potion. Draco m'a pris la main et la voix a disparu.

- Surement parce qu'il a des liens de sang avec Lucius. Mais… que s'est-il passé pendant mon cours ? Qu'est-ce qu'Ash voulait vous faire ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Dites moi avant que je ne m'énerve. Que voulait-il vous faire faire ? Et pas de mensonges.

- Il voulait… il voulait que je plonge ma main dans l'eau bouillante du chaudron.

Merlin merci, Draco l'en avait empêché avant.

- Vous devez combatte, Harry. Ne les laissez pas vous envahir.

- Ils sont trop fort, professeur.

C'était un constat froid, fait d'une voix tout aussi froide. Le brun abandonnait la bataille avant qu'elle n'ait commencé.

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il, monsieur ?

- Vous n'allez pas mourir, Potter, se révolta Severus oubliant la demande du garçon pour l'utilisation de son prénom, il était trop insurgé pour penser à cela. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'élève.

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines maximum. Seulement pour arriver à la dernière étape, pas pour mourir.

- Bien.

Harry se leva. Le brun prit ensuite la direction de la porte. Severus l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Vous ne mourrez pas.

Par-dessus son épaule, le même sourire triste se déploya sur son visage marqué par la fatigué.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Puis il partit, rejoignit sa chambre, mais ne réussit pas à dormir avant de longues heures.

Severus lui, de son côté, avait envie de tout jeter contre les murs. Pour évacuer la pression. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'Harry et sa guérison. Draco et lui devraient tout faire pour aider et soulager le plus possible le petit brun. Et le sauver, surtout.

Etrangement, Severus ne se voyait pas être heureux dans un monde sans Harry Potter. Oh bien sûr il vivrait, il y aurait des moments fantastiques avec Draco. Mais… il manquerait une étincelle. L'étincelle qui leur manquait déjà.

Et si. Et si Harry Potter était cette étincelle ?

.

* * *

.

(1) Ash = Cendre en anglais.

.

* * *

.

Wahou ! Ok... Respire Ardha... On se calme... *inspire profondément**expire calment*. Bien. VOUS ÊTES FAN-TAS-TI-QUE ! Dieu que je peux vous aimer ! : D

29 reviews ! 29 REVIEWS ! Moi qui avais des doutes, vous les avez tous soufflés en une semaine. Merci les gens ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment un auteur à besoin de savoir si cela plait, si cela est bien... J'en reviens pas ! Encore MERCI ! Vous êtes géniaux. Vraiment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu aussi !

Bises les gens et à la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponse à la review anonyme**_ :

**Lyl** : Merci, t'inquiète je continue comme ça. :) Et j'espère que ma plume te maintiendra encore longtemps en haleine. A bientôt.

**Luna** : Arrière Satanas ! Ou plutôt Arrière Voldy ! Laisse Luna tranquille ! Et sinon : *chuchote sur le ton du secret* Harry va aller mieux. :) Comme ça tout le monde sera content, toi et moi parce que ça m'évitera de finir en pâté ! x) J'espère la suite te plaira encore. Bonne lecture.

**Lou** : Voici la suite ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent.

**Nepheria4** : Tu m'envoies ravie. Merci pour ta review x) Ciao.

.

.

_Merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs Favoris et en Follows_.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE !**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 16**

.

_Il avançait dans une pièce noire. Enfin ce qu'il pensait être une pièce noire. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il entendait seulement des bruits de respirations qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Pas après pas, il tendit ses bras devant lui pour ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle. Si obstacle il y avait._

_La pièce était froide, l'air brulant ces poumons quand il respirait. Il marchait pied nu sur un carrelage tout aussi froid que l'air ambiant. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pyjama léger. Il frissonna._

_Il ne savait pas par où il devait aller pour sortir de cette enfer glacé mais il continuait d'explorer son environnement dans le but ultime de trouver une sortie._

_Même s'il ne voyait rien, il regarda tout autour de lui. Mais il ne distingua rien. Le noir total. L'obscurité suprême. _

_Il lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans une marche. Il tomba vers l'avant, tentant de se rattraper du mieux qu'il le put. Ces mains rencontrèrent un objet chaud et mou qui… ronflait doucement ?_

_Il enleva ces mains rapidement quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un corps endormi. Mais la personne aurait dû se réveiller, non ?_

_Il avait peur. Tous les bruits de respirations qui l'entouraient étaient au final des ronflements. Cette constatation lui tira un nouveau frisson. Il savait qu'il ne devait faire aucun bruit, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas les réveiller._

_Alors il tenta de nouveau de trouver la sortie. _

_Il devait maintenant se trouver au milieu de la pièce circulaire. Il avait à peu près comprit la disposition de la pièce. Elle devait être ronde, et les lits des dormeurs étaient collés aux murs. Aucunes portes. Aucunes fenêtres. Seulement une petite marche qui séparait les lits au centre._

_Comme il savait qu'il ne devait pas réveiller les personnes présentent, il était donc venu au milieu de la pièce. Et il marchait comme une âme en peine._

_Quand soudain, son pied rencontra une surface dure. Un pied de canapé. Que faisait un canapé ici ?_

_Il se massa ces doigts de pieds en insultant des dizaines de Dieux Moldus et Sorciers. _

_Puis il se figea en réalisant… que les bruits de respirations s'étaient arrêtés. Seul le silence régnait en maître lui arrachant un nouveau frisson lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas bon pour lui._

_Un bruit venant du canapé lui fit tourner la tête dans un geste qui ne servait strictement à rien dans le noir complet. _

_Il commença à reculer prudemment, alors qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment face à ce canapé. _

_Il avait peur, l'atmosphère glauque qui se dégageait de cette pièce n'aidant pas. _

_Il savait que quelque chose avançait vers lui, il entendait les bruits de pattes contre le carrelage, le bruit d'étoffe dans l'air._

_Bientôt il rencontra la marche qui le fit s'écrouler par terre et rampa pour s'éloigner le plus possible du canapé. _

_Un cri résonna dans la pièce._

_Puis deux yeux rouges le fixèrent._

_« Je te vois. »_

_La voix résonna, se répercuta contre les murs lisses._

_Et la chose aux yeux rouges sauta sur lui, lui arrachant la gorge._

_Il cria._

_._

_._

_._

- Je sais que tu es là, Harry Potter, dit Voldemort quand il sentit celui qu'on appelait Survivant dans sa tête. Pas la peine de te cacher dans les méandres de mon esprit, je te vois.

Alors qu'Harry regardait à travers les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il comprit que la pièce circulaire qui lui avait tiré mille et un frissons faisait parti du cerveau du psychopathe.

Face à lui et à Voldemort, donc face à _eux_, se prosternaient les Mangemorts. Le Lord était assis dans un trône sur une estrade du salon poussiéreux. De grosses tentures occultaient les fenêtres de la bâtisse qui semblait être un manoir.

Dans un coin de la pièce une porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa gloire. La ressemblance avec son fils était marquante mais on décelait des stigmates du temps sur son visage arrogant. Ces longs cheveux blonds se balançaient en rythme avec ses pas. Son éternelle canne dans la main, il était le seul Mangemort encore debout. Harry savait maintenant que derrière Ash se cachait Malfoy père et il avait envi de lui cracher dessus.

Le rire de Voldemort le fit se concentrer sur la scène face à eux.

Cette « entrevue » n'allait pas être bonne pour lui, Harry l'avait bien compris.

- Maître, le traître Severus Snape est au courant pour le sort.

- Je le sais déjà, Lucius.

- Comment… ?

L'homme blond ne put pas finir la question qu'il venait de commencer. Il s'écroula sur le sol en lâchant un halètement sous la force du Doloris qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

La nature d'Harry à vouloir toujours sauver le monde entier réagit face à cette vision de souffrance extrême. Même si la victime n'était autre que son tortionnaire, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela.

- Pas de question, mon beau Lucius. Mais je vais être clément envers toi. Ton cher ami Harry se trouve à l'instant même dans ma tête.

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas. Lestrange se redressa, tout comme Malfoy avec les membres tremblants, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers lui – vers eux – et les sorts fusèrent. Harry reçu deux _Nexudoloris _en même temps et il ne put que hurler devant l'intensité dont ils faisaient preuves.

- Assez ! tonna Voldemort.

Les rayons durèrent encore un peu devant l'ordre donné avant de s'évanouir doucement.

- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Comment as-tu prit la nouvelle que ton fameux Ash n'était autre que mes fidèles Mangemorts ?

Harry ne pensa à rien. Priant pour se faire oublier, il n'avait pas la force pour supporter un fou furieux.

- Sais-tu que c'est très impoli de ne pas répondre à une question posé par ton ainé ? Je vais t'apprendre le respect.

Il fit un signe de tête, et les quatre fidèles face à eux lui lancèrent le sort.

Le feu brula sa peau, des aiguilles s'enfoncèrent sous ses ongles, des couteaux lui ouvraient les entrailles. La douleur était atroce, insupportable. Un être humain ne pouvait pas subir pareil torture. C'était impossible, inimaginable.

Harry allait devenir fou. Fou à cause de la douleur. Fou de ne pas pouvoir arrêter ce supplice. Il irait rejoindre les parents de Neville à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il cria, hurla, appela à l'aide. Il ne pouvait faire que cela alors que l'acide dissolvait son corps et son cerveau. Il voulait mourir, ne plus jamais se réveiller et dormir pour ne plus rêver, pour ne plus revenir ici.

- Stop ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque les sorts s'arrêtèrent, le Lord reprit.

- Je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mon cher Harry Potter. Je ne t'appellerais plus dans ma tête pour te faire subir… ça. Je te laisse aux bons soins de mon beau Lucius et des autres. Tu vas être brisé Harry. Tu ne connaitras même plus ton nom. Tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide sans importance, qu'un bon samaritain, prit de pitié, mettra fin à ta piteuse vie pour abréger tes souffrances. Prépare-toi à connaître l'horreur, Potter.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ne plus recevoir de _Nexudoloris_ ou s'il devait pleurer devant ce qui l'attendait. Surement les deux.

D'un coup Harry se sentit partir en arrière. Quelqu'un le réveillait. Merci Merlin !

- Oh, déjà Harry ? Tant pis, je te souhaite bon courage avec ceux que tu appelles Ash. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Souhaite le bonjour à Severus.

Alors que le Lord pensait qu'il n'entendait plus et qu'il était près de se réveiller, Harry capta une phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre.

- Lucius ? Envois une lettre à ton fils, je le recevrais pendant les vacances de Noël pour lui donner la Marque. Tu devrais être fière, ton fils rejoindra mes rangs. Seulement, il devra vous aidez à enfoncer Potter dans sa tristesse, pour qu'il soit encore plus faible qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Ce sera fait, Maître.

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait de tous ces membres. Heureusement qu'il était sur un lit, cette fois il n'aurait pas pu rester debout. Il était trop faible, pire que la dernière fois. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y avait quelques jours, il n'avait reçu qu'un seul sort, là il en avait eu quatre en même temps.

- Harry vous allez bien ? demanda une voix où un soupçon de panique perçait.

Doucement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il tourna la tête vers la provenance de ce son. Pour finalement découvrir que son sauveur n'était autre que Severus Snape.

- Merci.

Il ne savait pas si ce simple mot avait été audible, ni même compréhensible. Sa voix était tellement cassée, il avait dû beaucoup crier. Non, il _avait_ beaucoup crié.

La main froide du professeur des potions se posa sur son front et étrangement ce simple contact lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Son mal de tête était moins fort.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué. Mal par tout.

Severus se leva pour récupérer deux bouteilles.

- Buvez ceci. Une fiole pour diminuer la douleur, l'autre est une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves.

Harry les finit rapidement et se glissa dans un sommeil réparateur et surtout sans rêves. Il savait qu'Ash ne serait pas là pendant un bon moment, Lucius avait plusieurs petites affaires à régler avant de revenir, et les autres Mangemorts devaient surement dormir. Il aurait un peu la paix. Enfin il l'espérait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté du brun qui s'était rendormi. Il mit son coude sur son genou avant de se recouvrir les yeux avec sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main libre dans la tignasse d'Harry. Etrangement il découvrit que les cheveux étaient doux à mille kilomètres de l'aspect rêche qu'ils avaient.

Severus aimait ça.

Il n'était pas porter sur les gestes d'affections, surtout en publique mais avec Harry, tout comme avec Draco, cela paraissait presque normal.

L'ex-Mangemort contempla le visage serein qu'il avait retrouvé crispé et blanc comme la mort à peine une minute plus tôt. Il savait qu'il avait visité une nouvelle fois la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il se demandait ce qui s'était passé.

Harry lui dirait surement le lendemain, enfin non il le lui dirait plus tard dans la matinée parce qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Mais bizarrement Severus ne voulait pas partir, ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre. Il se força cependant à se lever, et à rejoindre sa propre chambre pour se glisser dans son lit.

Une heure plus tard, il fixait le plafond sans pouvoir s'endormir alors que les cris d'Harry résonnaient dans sa tête et son corps tremblant.

Les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent bien plus tard, après que son cerveau ait assimilé le fait qu'Harry serait bien pire dans une semaine. Et qu'il faillait qu'il fasse face.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Sept heures quinze du matin_.

Severus et Harry mangeaient en silence, installés à la table en bois. Le plus âgé n'avait pas tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé et le jeune n'avait pas fait le premier pas.

Pourtant, pendant qu'Harry grignotait son croissant, il commença à parler.

- Lucius Malfoy doit envoyer une lettre à Draco. Ordre de Voldemort.

Severus sursauta. Il attendait à tout sauf pas à ça.

- Savez-vous de quoi parlera cette lettre ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Et ?

- Pendant les vacances de Noël Draco devrait recevoir la Marque. Il… il a aussi pour première… mission m'enfoncer. Il doit aider son père à arriver à ces fins.

- Je vois.

Le visage déjà pâle de l'homme, perdit les faibles couleurs qui lui restaient. Il se leva brusquement, raclant sa chaise sur le sol.

- Je vous verrais plus tard, Harry. Ne quittez pas cet appartement. Sous aucuns prétextes. Vu ? Je vous apporterais surement des livres pour plus tard.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ouvrit la bouche, Snape sortit dans le couloir. Le laissant seul. Vraiment seul car Ash n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

- Bonne journée, monsieur, dit-il.

Seul le vide lui répondit. Ça allait être une longue, très longue journée.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Blaise parlait à Draco. Le blond n'avait cependant aucune idée du sujet de leur discussion. Il était perdu dans ces pensées.

Comme prévu, Harry n'était pas venu en cours, il ne l'avait donc pas vu depuis qu'il était parti comme un lâche. Il devrait demander à Severus comment il allait. Mais plus tard. Il devrait s'excuser probablement, s'expliquer qu'il avait paniqué face à un stupide surnom. Puis il devrait aider le Survivant à survivre avec son père dans la tête. Pas facile. Déjà que pour lui vivre dans un immense manoir était éreintant mais avoir son paternel dans le crâne il disait non merci d'office. Donc il devrait aider Severus et Harry et d'après ce qu'avait dit son amant, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Hier à la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé quelques livres qui l'avaient beaucoup intéressé. Il en avait trouvé deux exactement. Un sur le sort qui touchait Harry. Un qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éplucher en long et en largue mais qui en gros parlait de ce qui se passait entre lui et Harry et s'il avait bien comprit avec aussi Severus. Mais ce dernier il n'avait eu le temps que de le survoler. Quand il le pourrait il reviendrait à la bibliothèque et il se concentrerait sur ce livre en particulier.

Néanmoins, il avait dévoré le livre sur le sort de Magie noire. Et ce qu'il avait comprit, lui envoyait des sueurs froides. Dans peu de temps, Harry ne serait plus Harry. Il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre. Une sorte d'inferius(1) mais vivant avec la possibilité de le tuer en prime. Avant la fin, Harry demanderait surement grâce, il suppliera qu'on le tue pour abréger les tortures mentales mais aussi physiques qu'il subirait.

De plus, Ash prendrait des pouvoirs et en équivalent de la place, empêchant Harry d'avoir sa propre volonté et lui dictant ses actes.

Lui et Severus devront supporter cela sans broncher et en aidant de leur mieux le pauvre Survivant à… justement survivre. Ironique, non ?

Pourtant Draco n'avait pas envie de rire, il pensait déjà à la semaine à suivre. Se demandant s'il allait y survivre lui-même.

- … m'écoutes ? termina Blaise.

- Désolé. Tu disais ? demanda Draco innocemment.

A côté de lui, Blaise soupira profondément. Draco se força à écouter ce que son ami essayait de lui dire depuis toute à l'heure.

- Je te parlais de Potter et de Weasley. Mais surtout de Potter.

- Très bien. Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur _Harry_ ? questionna le blond en accentuant sur le prénom de son ancienne Némésis.

- Je te demandais pourquoi il n'était pas en cours ce matin ? Les gens parlent Draco, ils se posent des questions et lancent des rumeurs. J'aimerais savoir ce qui est vrai.

- Et qu'est-ce que ces personnes disent ?

- Qu'il est parti combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il s'est enfui du château pour quitter le monde magique. Qu'il…

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? coupa Draco.

- Quitter le monde magique ? interrogea Blaise, puis ajouta en remarquant le hochement de tête de son ami. Ceux qui pensent cela, croient qu'il veut abandonner les sorciers. Qu'il se pense trop faible face au Lord et qu'il ne veut pas mourir.

- Il y a d'autres rumeurs ?

- Certains pensent qu'il a été renvoyé.

Draco rit un instant. Les gens paniquaient facilement.

Se faire renvoyé ? En cinq ans Draco n'avait jamais réussi à le faire virer, Harry ne pourrait jamais y arriver tout seul.

Quitter le monde magique ? Jamais. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Certes il ne le connaissait vraiment depuis peu mais il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et fuir n'était pas son genre. Il suffisait de regarder la situation présente, n'importe qui aurait fuit devant ce sort de magie noire mais pas Potter.

Trop faible face au Lord ? Soit, il l'était en ce moment. Mais c'était le Lord lui-même qui cherchait cela.

Combattre le Seigneur ? Impossible, la question précédente y répondait. Il était trop faible pour le faire maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas mourir ? Dans peu de jours, ce ne sera plus le cas. Et Draco frissonna à cette idée.

- Non, rien de tout cela est vrai.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?

- On peut dire cela, oui.

- C'est grave ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Il va mourir ?

Draco frissonna. Le ton de Blaise était nettement inquiet alors qu'il ne connaissait rien du sort qui touchait Harry. Draco, lui, était mille fois plus inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'espère pas.

Le blond baissa la tête vers son assiette. Il sursauta quand le coude de Blaise s'enfonça gentiment dans ses côtes.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Draco. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Pour réponse, Draco sourit à son ami. Puis les hululements brisèrent cette complicité. L'heure du courrier.

De ses yeux gris, Draco regarda la nuée de hiboux et de chouettes qui envahirent la Grande Salle. Son cœur se serra légèrement quand un grand duc se posa devant lui, tendant une patte où une longue enveloppe y était accrochée.

Draco reconnu immédiatement l'animal comme étant celui de sa famille. Mais qui lui envoyait une lettre ? Depuis que son père était à Azkaban, il ne recevait aucun courrier. A l'instant même où il eut cette pensé, il réalisa que son père n'était plus enfermé et qu'il s'était enfuit avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La lettre venait-elle de lui ?

Il détacha l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes, remercia la bête d'une caresse sur le haut du crâne et la regarda s'éloigner.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décacheta le seau en cuire de la famille Malfoy et sortit la lettre d'un papier qui devait être cher. La fine écriture qui s'étalait sur une dizaine de ligne lui sauta aux yeux même s'il s'en doutait avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure il commença à lire.

_Fils,_

_Je requière ta présence au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances de Noël. Cette invitation ne tolère aucune réponse négative._

_Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre les rangs de notre Seigneur tout puissant qui nous fait l'honneur de t'accueillir parmi nous. _

_Lorsque tu reviendras à la maison, tu recevras l'honneur de porter la Marque. Ne me déçois pas mon fils, tu recevras ta première mission à l'instant même où le Maître apposera sa Marque sur ton bras. Mais cela n'empêche en rien de commencer dès maintenant. _

_Le Maître désire que tu m'aides à détruire Potter. Débrouille toi, sert-toi du lien d'amitié qui s'est développé entre vous. Enfonce le, fils._

_Je compte sur toi. Brule cette lettre à la fin de ta lecture, éloigne toi du traître Snape on ne peut pas lui faire confiance._

_Je te dis donc aux prochaines vacances,_

_Ne me déçois pas,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

A la fin de sa lecture, Draco avait la gorge sèche et le cœur battant très fort. Il avait pensé pendant un moment que son père ne lui proposerait jamais de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était trompé.

Il n'allait plus pouvoir sortir du château à partir de maintenant. Son père crierait au traître lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il ne comptait pas devenir un Mangemort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table professoral et rencontra le regard onyx qu'il cherchait. Severus semblait être au courant du contenu de la lettre. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le fait était là, son amant savait.

Après un petit coup de tête, Draco suivit Severus lorsque ce dernier sortit de la Grande Salle. Ils devaient avoir une conversation.

- On se voit plus tard Blaise.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Draco le découvrit désert. Mais il n'avait pas de questions à se poser, Severus devait l'attendre dans sa salle de potion. Alors il se pressa vers les cachots.

Il traversa les couloirs dans un état second. Se posant trop de questions pour sa santé mentale. Comment allait réagir son père face à son refus ? Son père chercherait-il à le tuer ? Comme il voulait tuer Severus ? Et sa mère comment prendra-t-elle sa décision ? De toute manière, Draco ne pouvait pas aller du côté de les ténèbres. Il avait des raisons. Severus et… Harry. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonnés même si cela voulait dire se terrer au fond d'un putain de château. Il accepterait cela pour eux. Il renierait son éducation et sa famille pour eux. C'était fou quand on y réfléchissait bien. Surtout au sujet d'Harry mais il acceptait maintenant.

Il aimait Harry Potter, lui, Draco Malfoy, autant qu'il aimait Severus Snape.

Ça allait être compliqué à vivre mais il avait arrêté de se voiler la face. Depuis hier, pour tout dire. Depuis que Severus lui avait expliqué pour le sort. Avant il s'efforçait de voir le jeune brun comme un ami, ça avait changé à la minute où il avait comprit qu'il pouvait le perdre.

Rapidement il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il s'y engouffra sans perdre de temps.

A peine avait il franchi le seuil, que Draco se retrouva dans les bras de son amant qui le serra contre lui.

- Que vas-tu faire ? souffla Severus dans les cheveux blonds.

La question ne se posait même pas. Soit il acceptait la proposition de son père et il perdait Severus, Harry et surement la guerre. Soit il refusait et il perdait son nom, sa famille et surement son argent. Alors non, il n'y avait pas à se poser de question. Sans hésiter, il répondait…

- Je vais refuser.

L'étreinte se raffermi autour de son corps qui s'était mis à trembler. Il était près à refouler toute son éducation, à perdre sa famille, son héritage. Tout. Pour Severus et Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda son amant.

- Je ne deviendrais jamais un Mangemort, Amour.

- Bien.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent passionnellement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils avaient tous les deux les joues légèrement rougies et le souffle court. Front contre front, Draco ferma les yeux. Se concentrant sur le souffle de son amant qui se mélangeait au sien.

- Je t'aime, Sev.

- Moi aussi, Draco. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il aimait ces moments de calme et d'amour entre eux deux même si ce moment était dû à la putain de lettre de son père.

- Tu as expliqué à Harry ? Pour le sort ?

- Oui.

- Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Il, commença Severus puis reprit après avoir prit une profonde inspiration. Il pense qu'il va mourir.

- J'irai le voir aujourd'hui pour lui prouver qu'il ne mourra pas, énonça Draco en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

- Tu risques de ne pas être très bien accueillit, tenta doucement Severus.

Malheureusement cela ne marcha pas. Draco se détacha de lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Harry a cru… qu'il t'avait fait fuir. Hier.

- Mais c'est insensé, s'exclama le Serpentard blond.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et il sût que Severus ne lui disait pas tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Je te connais, Severus. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Ledit Severus soupira en fermant les yeux une seconde.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Ce n'est en rien ta faute, d'accord ? Ne me fait pas de crise quand tu le sauras.

- Je ferais une crise si je veux faire une crise, Sev, cria Draco dont la patience semblait à bout. Donc maintenant tu me dis ce que tu sais.

- Harry… Harry c'est fait du mal.

- Encore ? soupira le blond en s'affaissant sur lui-même.

Severus n'ajouta rien, il attendit que Draco réfléchisse comme tout bon Serpentard digne de ce nom. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il sut à l'air horrifié que le blond avait comprit.

- A cause de moi ? Il… il s'est mutilé à cause de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Il a un problème, ce n'est en rien à cause de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se punir parce qu'il ne te méritait pas comme ami, parce qu'il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir et qu'il ne souhaitait pas te salir. Et avant que tu ne me demandes, non je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par « salir » mais je le saurais plus tard. Alors hier, il a cru qu'il t'avait blessé quand tu es parti et il s'est puni mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as compris ?

Draco hocha la tête par automatisme. Mais il sentait une petite pointe de culpabilité en lui.

- Le principal est qu'il est venu me voir, presque immédiatement. Je l'ai soigné, il va bien. Dans la mesure du possible avec ce qu'il subit. Mais il est en vie et maintenant il ne quittera plus mes appartements alors plus de soucis question objets tranchants. Dis-toi que c'est Lucius qui le pousse à faire ça.

- Ash, Severus.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'appeler Lucius ? Draco, c'est ton père qui lui fait subir ça. Appelons un chat, un chat.

- Niveau réconfort tu as encore du travail à faire. Comment veux-tu que je ne culpabilise pas alors que tu me dis que c'est MON père qui lui fait ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, Severus. Mais je préfère l'appeler Ash, vois-tu parce que justement ça m'évite de penser que c'est mon père qui est à l'origine de son mal-être.

- Ton père n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas ton père, Draco. Vu ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ses faits et gestes.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa Draco.

- Oublions ça, tu veux ? Je l'appellerais Ash si tu le souhaite vraiment. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour ça.

Draco poussa un profond soupire, pesa le pour et le contre. Puis finalement abandonna l'idée de rester fâché contre son amant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ces gamineries et puis il y avait Harry qui avait besoin d'eux.

Il s'avança donc vers son professeur et l'entraina dans une étreinte qui montrait toute la détresse que le blond ressentait.

- Excuse-moi, Sev mais la lettre de mon père m'a mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il va me renier, me détester. Mais le pire c'est qu'il veut que je l'aide pour détruire Harry. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sev. C'est impossible. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends parfaitement, mon amour.

- Tu étais au courant. Comment ?

- Harry.

- On en revient toujours à lui.

Severus rit doucement.

- C'est vrai. Enfin bon, cette nuit il a fait un cauchemar et il m'a révélé ce matin que le Lord avait ordonné à ton père de t'envoyer une lettre pour ta prochaine incorporation.

Draco accepta l'explication d'un signe de tête. Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de son amant pour finalement s'éloigner à contre cœur.

Il déposa chastement ces lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant de lui taper doucement son torse comme pour se persuader qu'il devait partir et s'éloigner de lui. Draco n'en avait aucune envie. Tout comme Severus. Mais la journée continuait. Les cours continuaient. En résumé la vie ne s'arrêtait pas en attendant leur bon vouloir. Ce qui était bien dommage de leur point de vu.

Alors en s'éloignant pour de bon, Draco décida de partir. Après tout il avait tout le château à traversé contrairement à Severus qui se trouvait déjà dans sa salle de cours.

- Je passerais voir Harry dans la soirée. On pourra peut-être manger tous les trois ? demanda-t-il la main sur la poignée.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Alors à ce soir, Amour.

Draco disparu dans le couloir tentant d'oublier la lettre, son père et la vie extérieur au château pour se concentrer sur Severus, Harry, le sort, les cours et ces amis. Il avait hâte à ce soir même si il redoutait légèrement de se retrouver face au brun. C'était quand même en partie ça faute qu'il se soit mutilé et il se détestait pour cela.

Il tenta de se reprendre, s'appuya contre le mur et se passa une main lasse devant le visage. Il allait devoir s'excuser.

Au loin, Blaise l'appela en lui faisant signe de la main.

Ce soir. Ce soir il remettrait tout en ordre avec Harry et il l'aiderait aussi du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Oui, de toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant.

D'un pas arrogant et majestueux il se rapprocha de ses amis Serpentards en toisant tous les Gryffons qu'il croisa.

.

* * *

.

**(1)** : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, « inferius » est le singulier de « inferi », vous savez ces cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ?! (Si vous ne voyez pas, relisez _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_.)

.

* * *

.

Voilà alors vous en dites quoi ?

J'espère que les fautes d'orthographe ne vous auront pas trop dérangées, ni les erreurs de syntaxes, de grammaire, de conjugaison et tout et tout. J'ai essayé de les traquer mais ce n'est pas facile… Et si des phrases ne veulent pas dire grand chose non plus, je m'en excuse profondément.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent leur avis. J'essayerai de mettre en ligne le chapitre corrigé dès que possible. (Enfin si j'y arrive : / et si je le reçois de ma Bêta.)

Ciao les gens et à mercredi prochain. :)

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_:

**Anna** : Wahou ! Magnifique ? En majuscule et tout ! Je suis flattée ! C'était ta première review ? Oh Seigneur, c'est génial ! Je suis trop contente que ce soit sur ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise autant. :) Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaira aussi ^^

**Ewilangaelle** : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que ça durera ! ;) Toi aussi tu aimes la Confrérie de la Dague Noire ? Wahou génial ! On en voit pas beaucoup je trouves :) Bien sûr que je connais le groupe Facebook même si je n'y vais jamais :/ Mais toi, est-ce que tu connais le blog de Vishousgril ? Si tu connais pas, il est super. Si en plus tu aimes le Yaoï, tu devrais allez y faire un tour, il y a pleins de fictions sur V et Butch ! J'adore ce couple, j'étais dég lorsque Ward ne les a pas mis ensemble… Enfin bon, je serais ravie de converser avec toi sur ce sujet. Entre fan, on se comprend :) Du coup je te laisse avec la suite. Bye. PS : est-ce que tu sais que tu as désactivé les MP ?

**Rachel** : Hey, salut Rachel ! Je suis contente de te revoir. T'inquiète, je comprend parfaitement, on a tous une vie en dehors de la fanfiction et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. :) Et puis, tu es passée par une phase pas très facile… Mais je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera. A bientôt :)

**77Hildegard** : Ah ça c'est sûr, ça ne va pas être facile de le délivrer de ce maudit Lucius diabolique ! x) Pour ce qui est de la marque et de la façon d'échapper à papa Malfoy, il faudra attendre un tout petit peu encore, mais vraiment petit… Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. Ciao.

.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 17**

.

La journée de Severus se passa relativement bien si on faisait abstraction des cinq chaudrons qui avaient explosé. Les élèves avaient été calmes. La salle de classe tellement silencieuse que l'on avait pu entendre les mouches voler près des fenêtres comme si elle avait voulu partir, s'envoler loin des vapeurs des potions. De plus le sort qu'il avait lancé sur ses quartiers ne l'avait pas averti. Harry était donc en sécurité, il n'avait pas tenté de sortir ni de se faire du mal et ça, ça lui donnait la bonne humeur, à la terreur des cachots.

.

Celle de Draco se passa un peu dans le brouillard. Blaise essaya de le dérider tout le long des cours, sans résultat. Le blond avait trop de pensées pour son propre bien. Une migraine pointa même le bout de son nez. Lui, contrairement à Severus, ne savait pas ce que faisait, ou en l'occurrence ce que ne faisait pas Harry. En Divination, il s'était imaginé le brun se vider de son sang dans sa chambre froide des cachots. Il en avait eu des sueurs froides. Toute la journée s'était donc déroulée à la vitesse d'une année. Au grand dam du blond.

.

Pour Harry ça avait été une toute autre réalité. Il souffrit au fils des heures. Il sut que Draco n'avait pas répondu à son père lorsqu'Ash s'acharna sur lui. Surtout que, maintenant qu'il avait été découvert, Lucius s'en donnait à cœur joie, plus besoin de se cacher. Il avait dû supporter les répliques méchantes, haineuses et tueuses de la voix dans sa tête. Sachant qu'en plus il ne pouvait pas sortir, il avait encore une fois failli craquer. Il s'était contenté de créer, par magie, une fenêtre qui montrait le parc, l'arbre et le lac comme ils se trouvaient réellement. Il n'avait plus bougé du rebord de cette fenêtre magique de toute la journée. Rapidement il avait oublié toute notion de temps. Puis il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, laissant les paroles d'Ash le découper de l'intérieur, l'empoisonner, le tuer à petit feu.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'une présence se trouvait dans le salon.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Après avoir déposé ses robes sur son fauteuil, Severus hésita à déranger Harry. Si le petit brun ne voulait pas le voir ?

Enfin bon, il était encore chez lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Winky ! appela le professeur de Potions.

Instantanément l'elfe fut devant lui. Tortillant ses doigts, elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Et Severus présuma qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Que peut faire Winky pour Monsieur le Professeur, Monsieur ?

- Harry a-t-il mangé ce midi ?

La petite elfe ne répondit pas. Severus s'énerva.

- Winky, dit-il d'une voix sourde. A-t-il mangé ?

- Non, Monsieur le Professeur, Monsieur, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Severus se retourna pour trouver Harry à la porte de sa chambre, les yeux rouges, le teint pâle. Oh nom de Merlin, ce gosse avait une sale tête.

_Et ce sera de pire en pire_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Va-t'en Winky, ordonna Severus sans quitter Harry du regard.

- Winky est désolée Monsieur, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ».

- Venez vous asseoir, Harry.

Le jeune quitta sa porte, s'avança vers le canapé où il s'y installa.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé ce midi, Harry.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

- Vous n'avez jamais faim, pourtant le soir avec moi vous mangez.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vide.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

Problème. Severus paniqua légèrement. Harry posa ses pieds nus sur le bord du canapé et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière devant les yeux inquiets du Maître des Potions.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant le brun qui ne le remarqua pas.

- C'est Ash, n'est-ce pas ?

L'élève sursauta au nom honni, s'arrêta de bouger et se concentra sur son professeur en face de lui.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, murmura Harry.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ils sont trop fort.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce qu'ils disent. Ceux ne sont que des mensonges.

- Vous ne savez rien professeur. Tout ce qu'ils disent n'est autre que la vérité. La douloureuse vérité.

- Mais regardez-vous, Potter, vous ne marchez pas vers leur piège vous courez. Par Salazar, battez-vous.

Harry ne put rien ajouter, des coups à la porte le coupèrent et Severus remercia son amant de ce timing parfait. Il se doutait que la réponse du Gryffondor l'énerverait et il préférait éviter.

Il se leva prestement puis se dirigea vers la porte sans remarquer qu'Harry retournait dans sa chambre. Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte, Draco déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, ni vu ni connu. Le blond le poussa pour pouvoir passer.

- Alors où est Harry ?

- Il est… commença Severus en faisant un geste vers le salon puis se rétracta en voyant ce dernier vide. Il a dû retourner dans sa chambre, souffla-t-il finalement.

Devant le ton, Draco se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

- Il n'a pas mangé ce midi.

- Merde.

- Langage, Draco !

- Désolé. Bon, je vais le voir.

D'un pas nonchalant, Draco arriva jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Tant pis, il entra.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit Harry au bord d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Ils étaient pourtant dans les cachots. Ce devait être une fenêtre magique.

- Salut, Harry.

Le brun ne se retourna pas, il continua à regarder le lac calme et le soleil qui se couchait au loin.

- Tu vas accepter ?

Il n'y avait pas d'intonation dans la voix du petit brun. Comme si la réponse ne lui importait peu. Au fond c'était peut-être le cas, mais Draco souhaitait soudainement qu'Harry s'inquiète. Draco savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le Gryffon, sans avoir à se poser de questions.

- Il est là ?

Tout comme Harry savait de quoi lui parlait, ou plutôt de qui.

- Non, il a dû prendre une pause, je suppose.

- Alors je peux te dire que non, je ne compte pas accepter.

Cette fois, Harry se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Le brun avait douté. Ça lui serra le cœur, bizarrement. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il devait s'expliquer pour hier, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment le faire.

- Harry, je voulais m'excuser d'être parti sans un mot hier. J'ai un peu paniqué sur le coup.

- C'est pas grave, se déroba le brun avec un signe de la main. Ce n'est rien.

Mais pour Draco, c'était grave. A cause de lui Harry s'était mutilé, alors ce n'était pas rien. Il souffla. Pour reprendre une conversation moins tendue.

- C'est toi qui as fait ceci ? demanda-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

- Oui, Snape ne veux pas que je sorte de ses appartements mais j'adore le lac, alors j'ai pensé qu'une fenêtre était mieux que rien. Tu penses que ça ne va pas lui plaire ? Qu'il va me demander de l'enlever ?

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer, assura Draco.

- Tu sais Draco, je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever. Je ne veux pas mourir sous terre dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Je ne veux pas mourir dans une pièce qui ressemble déjà à un cercueil, je veux de la lumière, de l'air. J'ai besoin de cette fenêtre.

Draco se leva pour le rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Il toucha son bras, par-dessus le bandage qu'il portait toujours à l'avant bras. Harry sursauta mais ne l'enleva pas.

- Tu garderas cette fenêtre, si tu le désires tant. Ce n'est pas un problème. Et tu ne mourras pas. Foi d'un Malfoy.

Les yeux verts fouillèrent un instant le regard gris puis il reprit sa contemplation du lac. Draco revint s'asseoir sur le matelas, sortit les parchemins qu'il avait emmenés.

- Je t'ai apporté les cours, enfin certains. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu pourras toujours bosser.

- Merci, dit le brun avec un sourire dans la voix. Je pense que je vais passer mes journées à étudier, c'est fou ce que je me suis ennuyé aujourd'hui.

Pour le moment, pensa Draco amèrement. Bientôt il ne pourrait surement même plus se lever.

- Draco, chuchota Harry en le sortant de ses pensées. Tu voudrais bien me raconter ta journée ?

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir.

S'ensuivit un blablatage en règle. Dans la chambre on n'entendit que la voix cristalline de Draco qui raconta d sa journée du jeudi. Harry l'écoutait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, le front contre la vitre. Aucun ne vit le temps passer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre pour annoncer le dîner qui remarquèrent que le blond parlait depuis près de deux heures.

Les deux élèves s'installèrent pendant que le Maître des Potions allait chercher la potion pour Harry, qui la but. Puis Snape lui remplit son assiette avant de commencer à mangé lorsque Draco fut servit.

- Dis, Severus, je pourrais emmener Harry dehors demain soir ?

Harry ne releva pas le ton familier et peu respectueux pour une conversation entre élève-professeur. Il était trop préoccuper par la réponse.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je pense que demain cela ira, par contre après… Ce ne sera surement plus possible.

- Imaginez que c'est une dernière volonté d'un mourant.

- Arrêtez avec cela, Harry. Vous ne mourrez pas.

- Hum, répondit l'élève brun en replongeant dans son assiette l'air peu convaincu.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas et continua à picorer dans son assiette, la tête baissée. Le silence devint total, même le bruit des couverts avait cessé. L'atmosphère était tellement tendue qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau.

Sur un signe de tête de Severus, Draco comprit qu'il devait prendre congé. Severus devait essayer de raisonner le plus jeune, et ce n'était pas le combat du blond.

Sa chaise racla contre le sol, profitant que le brun ait la tête résolument baissée, il vola un baiser à son amant avant d'avancer vers Harry. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Draco l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit de la pièce après un dernier « à demain ».

Une fois Draco parti, Severus garda son attention fixée sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Harry, avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Pour le coup, le susnommé redressa la tête vers lui. Il avait toute son attention.

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai confiance en vous.

Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Le gosse avait confiance en lui. Bon point. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur battit plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

- Bien. Je pense qu'au vu des prochains jours vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, cela sera plus convivial. Je me permets bien de vous appelez par le votre alors vous pouvez le faire aussi.

- D'accord, monsieur, dit Harry automatiquement mais devant le sourcil relevé il s'empressa d'ajouter : Merci, Severus.

- Bien donc voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ensuite lorsque je dis que vous ne mourrez pas, c'est que vous ne mourrez pas. D'accord ?

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Pouvez-vous me le jurer sur ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde ?

Le silence répondit à la question d'Harry. C'était amplement suffisant comme réponse.

- Voilà, vous ne pouvez pas parce que vous n'en avez aucune idée. Vous espérez que je survive pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais vous n'en savez rien.

Harry se releva brusquement et s'il avait pu sortir, il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement il n'en avait pas le droit, alors il se dirigea vers sa chambre. La colère monta en lui, se lisant sur son visage.

- Je vous ai apporté des livres, retentit la voix de Snape le coupant dans son élan pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry se stoppa net, sans se retourner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé d'un seul coup. Il espérait que ce n'était pas déjà le sort. Il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir mais pas si tôt. Snape lui avait donné une semaine et demie et si les effets du sort se voyaient déjà, sa semaine et demie se résumerait à quelques jours.

- Merci.

- Si vous désirez autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à me demander.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

A son prénom prononcé par la bouche du petit brun, le cœur de Severus s'accéléra. Il aimait le son, l'intonation, l'innocence dans la voix. Oh mais à quoi pensait-il Merlin ? Il avait vraiment un problème.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

L'élève brun s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, pendant que le professeur repoussait son assiette, l'appétit complètement coupé.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé de jurer qu'il ne mourrait pas, il n'avait rien pu répondre. Après tout, Severus ne savait pas s'il survivrait, il cherchait juste à se rassurer en affirmant cela au brun.

Se levant, Severus défroissa ses vêtements et rentra dans sa chambre pour rattraper la nuit dernière.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le lendemain se passa de la même manière. On ne voyait pas encore les effets du sort, ou alors ils étaient tellement subtils qu'on ne s'inquiéta pas.

Harry passa sa journée dans les cours que Draco lui avait apportés la veille. Il essayait de ne pas prendre en compte les remarques blessantes d'Ash pour se concentrer sur l'encre qui s'étalait sur les parchemins.

De temps en temps, son regard s'égarait par la fenêtre magique qui montrait un magnifique soleil d'hiver. Et cela lui remontait un peu le moral, il pourrait alors sortir avec Draco. Severus n'aurait surement pas accepté de les laisser partir s'il avait plu.

Le midi, le professeur revint dans ses quartiers pour obliger Harry à manger. Tout se passa dans le calme.

Et l'après-midi, Harry lut les livres apportés par Snape la veille. Allongé sur son lit, il dévora les ouvrages.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer.

.

.

.

Draco arriva en fin d'après-midi alors que Severus n'était pas encore rentré. Le blond frappa à la porte. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement après un « entrez » parfaitement audible. Harry, toujours allongé, releva la tête de son roman pour remarquer le visage souriant de son ami.

- On y va ?

- J'arrive, deux secondes.

Le jeune brun marqua sa page, se leva et attrapa sa cape pour se protéger du froid. Ils traversèrent ensuite les couloirs déserts pour arriver à la porte qui menait au parc.

Une fois dehors, Draco et Harry marchèrent un instant en plaisantant. Si une personne qui ne les connaissait pas les avait observés à cet instant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient été cinq ans meilleurs ennemis.

Les mains dans les poches pour éviter les gerçures, ils déambulèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe près du lac. L'endroit favori d'Harry quand il avait besoin d'air.

Le Gryffondor observa le profil de Draco près de lui qui caressait les brins d'herbes comme un amant aurait caressé la peau de sa partenaire. Les cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front, ses yeux baissés brillaient, sa peau était parfaite. Il était beau. Monstrueusement beau. Ce ne devait même pas être permis de posséder une telle beauté. Son sourire réchauffait le cœur d'Harry sans que ce dernier ne sache pourquoi. Instinctivement, Harry souhaitait passer ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Seraient-elles douces, soyeuses ? Sans aucun doute. Et s'il les dégageait de son front, reviendraient-elles quand même ? Au lieu de cela, il serra les poings pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? demanda Draco toujours en souriant.

Tu es beau, eut envie de répondre Harry. Heureusement que Lucius n'était pas dans sa tête en cet instant. Comment aurait-il réagi face à ses pensées ? Mal, surement.

- Parce que, répondit Harry, mystérieux.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

- Tu veux réellement une réponse ?

- Oui.

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

- En fait, je te fixais parce que je regardais l'araignée qui parcourt tes cheveux.

- Quoi ? cria Draco en se mettant sur ses pieds en secouant ses cheveux de ses mains pour retirer l'intrus.

Plié en deux tellement il riait, Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il se tint le ventre en rigolant toujours. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. C'était tellement bon.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Oui très, dit-il en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

Pour se venger, Draco s'assit sur les hanches d'Harry toujours à terre. Il chatouilla les côtes saillantes de ses longs doigts. Harry rit de plus belle devant le traitement. Pendant cette séance de chatouilles ils redevinrent les gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, au vu de leurs enfances.

- Stop ! cria Harry, demandant grâce à son bourreau.

Draco stoppa ses gestes de bonne grâce, mais ne descendit pas de ses hanches.

- Tu es beau quand tu ris, Harry.

- Et toi, tu es beau tout court.

Il ne voulait pas dire ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Même s'il le pensait haut et fort, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire à voix haute. Draco allait surement le rejeter pour de bon. Partir en le frappant avant.

Mais non, Draco resta là, sur ses hanches, les mains posées à plats sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement. Le blond reprit une mine sérieuse. Puis se baissa.

Va-t-il m'embrasser ? pensa-t-il.

- _Je_ _t'interdis de faire cela à mon fils, gamin monstrueux, pédé et laid. Tu ne vaux rien, toi et ton sang mêlé. Ton corps infect, souillé, sale et disgracieux. Tu ne sers à rien, personne ne te veux. Tu es un déchet qu'on n'arrive pas à jeter. Ta place est six pieds sous terre._

Ash – il préférait l'appeler comme cela – continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. L'assassinant de ses mots. L'empoisonnant de ses phrases. L'étouffant avec les souvenirs.

Harry cria. Fort, longtemps. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux très forts. Il s'arracha presque les cheveux. Devant ses paupières closes, les images de son oncle le violant, le battant défilaient. Les souvenirs de la mort de Sirius et celle de Cédric, aussi. Tout comme les visions des centaines de Moldus ou Sang-mêlé torturés et assassinés. Toutes les horreurs qui encombraient son cerveau défilaient devant lui sans fin.

Harry hurla. Il allait devenir fou.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Harry !

Que se passait-il ? Oh Morgan ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quoi ? N'importe quoi.

Le brun se tordait de douleur sur le sol tout en hurlant à plein poumons. Ses mains s'accrochaient à son crane comme pour ne pas défaillir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Draco se dégagea des hanches du jeune homme qui continuait de crier. Pourquoi avait-il proposé d'aller dehors ? Pourquoi s'était-il rapprocher comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il failli… l'embrasser ? C'était simple. La réponse était simple. Il le voulait. Il avait voulu se promener dans le parc avec Harry. Il souhaitait se rapprocher d'Harry. Il crevait d'envie d'embrasser la bouche d'Harry.

Il était con.

- Arrête, hurla de nouveau Harry. Ash, stop !

Ash. Son père l'avait vu, plaisanter, rire, se pencher. C'était sa faute. Mais il disposait aussi d'une solution.

Draco prit entre ses bras le corps tremblant du brun et le serra contre lui. Le nez dans ses cheveux il en profita pour respirer son odeur. Il sentait tellement bon.

Il commença à bercer Harry, ses mains se mirent en mouvement. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos. De bas en haut. Bas. Haut. Dans un geste apaisant.

Harry s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Le brun était à la dérive, Draco le sauvait. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux bruns pour le maintenir tout contre lui.

- Ça va aller Harry. Shhht. Je suis là, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Sa chemise devint mouillée au niveau de son épaule. Harry pleurait. Draco serra les dents. Il détestait le voir pleurer. Et tout ça, c'était la faute de son père.

- Arrêtez, sanglota Harry le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

Leurs corps en contact semblaient aider Harry, mais moins qu'avant. Le sort prenait de la puissance. Bientôt sa présence ne changerait rien. Harry ne pourrait plus être apaisé. Il resterait seul face à la douleur et la haine.

Draco resserra son emprise.

Il détesterait ce moment. Comme il le détestait déjà.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le blond se retourna sans lâcher le brun l'entrainant dans son mouvement. Il découvrit avec soulagement que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Blaise. Merlin soit loué !

- Blaise, va chercher Snape. Vite !

Sans perdre de temps, le basané partit en courant vers le château.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent dans son dos autour de sa chemise. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Les tremblements étaient toujours présents. Les suppliques, aussi, se faisaient toujours entendre.

_Merlin, faites que Blaise trouve Severus rapidement_, pria-t-il.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus rentrait chez lui. Il venait de finir une petite réunion avec Minerva qui avait durée un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Normalement dans ses quartiers il devait retrouver Harry, et peut-être Draco si ce dernier était resté après leur sortie. Et Severus avait hâte de les retrouver, tous les deux.

La réunion qu'il avait eu avec la directrice des rouges et ors avait d'ailleurs pour sujet principal : Harry. Severus expliquait à la vieille chouette que son joueur vedette ne participerait pas au match de ce week-end. Il n'avait pas argumenté. Elle avait râlé. Puis, toujours au sujet de Potter : pourquoi ne venait-il plus en cours ? Le professeur de Potions lui avait juste dit que le brun était malade et qu'il s'efforçait de le soigner. S'en était suivi des questions sur le fait que si Harry Potter était malade il devait aller à l'infirmerie et non dans les cachots de son professeur honni. De plus, d'après les notes en chutes libres qu'il avait, il ne devait pas en aucun cas rater plus de cours que nécessaire. Tant qu'il n'était pas mort, il pouvait encore, dixit Minerva McGonnagal. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Severus avait alors répliqué de sa voix la plus froide et la plus dure que lui, Maître des Potions, décrétait qu'il ne pouvait pas assister aux cours. Il reviendrait peut-être après les vacances et encore cela risquait d'être tôt pour se mélanger aux autres élèves. Elle avait alors osé ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle avait rapidement fermée après le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé. Juste avant de sortir il avait ajouté que lui-même ne pourrait plus assurer les cours la semaine suivante et que Draco Malfoy devrait être aussi privé de cours lorsqu'il l'ordonnerait.

Maintenant il était de bonne humeur et se dirigeait à grand pas vers ses cachots. Pour que sa journée fût parfaite il lui manquait un moment tranquille avec Harry à parler – peut-être ou juste en compagnie – et un moment d'amour avec Draco. Et il pourrait mourir heureux. Ou peut-être pas.

Arrivé au bout du couloir de chez lui, il trouva Blaise Zabini frapper comme un fou contre sa porte. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'avança rapidement vers son élève.

- Monsieur Zabini avez-vous une explication du pourquoi vous frapper comme un fou contre la pauvre porte de mes appartements qui ne vous a strictement rien fait ?

Le black se retourna vers lui, le souffle court. Severus eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Professeur Snape, je vous cherchais. C'est urgent. C'est Draco qui m'envoie, il a un problème avec Potter à côté du lac.

- Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ?

- Du genre bruyant. Potter hurlait à la mort et il ne lâche plus Draco.

Sans attendre, Severus fit demi-tour et traversa tout le château le plus rapidement possible. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, sans grincer, comme avec respect. D'un pas rapide, il arriva aux bords de lac où il les vit.

Son amant tenait délicatement dans ses bras un Harry tremblant. Il le tenait comme on portait un objet d'une grande valeur et que l'on avait peur de casser. Quant à Harry il s'accrochait de toutes ses maigres forces à celui qui était son repère à l'instant présent, son garde fou.

Severus se rapprocha doucement sans faire de bruit mais Draco dû le sentir parce qu'il redressa la tête. Et Severus découvrit sur son visage sans masque plusieurs émotions : de la culpabilité, du soulagement, de la peur.

Mais que s'était-il passé, par Salazar ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ?

- Plus tard, Sev. Nous devons l'emmener à la maison.

Severus eut à peine conscience de ce que le blond avait dit alors qu'il avançait vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? C'est Severus, je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour te porter jusqu'aux cachots. D'accord, Harry ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et compris. Severus le prit donc dans ces bras. Harry glissa ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête contre son épaule.

- Draco, gémit-il, me laisse pas. Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas.

- Je suis là Harry. Je reste avec toi.

Pour accentuer ses dires, Draco glissa sa main sous le pantalon du petit brun. Mettant ainsi sa peau en contact avec celle d'Harry.

Quand Severus se mit en marche les bras autour de son cou se resserrèrent un peu et Severus se surprit à apprécier le contact.

Il le portait comme si c'avait été une plume, la chose la plus délicate qu'il n'eut jamais porté.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez le professeur des Potions où ils installèrent Harry dans son lit. Il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil-sans-rêves qui le fit s'endormir instantanément.

Les deux amants restèrent le regarder pendant un bon moment. Ses traits se détendaient dans le sommeil. Il semblait en paix. Quelle belle illusion.

Draco sortit de la pièce en soupirant et Severus le suivit. Dans le salon, le silence se fit tendu alors qu'ils s'installaient près du feu sans vraiment se regarder.

- Que s'est-il passé ? débuta Severus.

- On riait ensemble puis il a commencé à hurler. C'était Ash, Sev. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faisait mais ce devait être horrible.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'élément déclencheur ? demanda Severus en croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Devant lui, Draco se tortilla sur le canapé qui craqua légèrement.

- Si.

Severus leva un sourcil face au manque d'explication.

- Et ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Harry ? demanda Draco en fixant calment le feu.

Les yeux de Severus, d'habitude si impassibles, s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin, si, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à son amant. Faudrait être fou. Et quoi qu'on puisse dire, il ne l'était pas encore.

- Rien. Pourquoi ?

Draco tourna sa tête vers lui tellement vite qu'on aurait pu entendre ces vertèbres craquer. Ses yeux gris s'étrécirent, semblant chercher une once de mensonge.

- Tu mens, Sev. Je le sais. Je le sens. Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je ne m'énerverais pas.

- Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

- Tu essayes de fuir.

- Toi aussi.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres que Severus aimait tellement embrasser. Ils n'arriveraient à rien en se cachant se qu'ils ressentaient.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, dit finalement Draco.

- Moi non plus, répondit en toute honnêteté Severus.

- J'ai besoin de lui, chuchota le blond.

- Moi aussi.

- Je le trouve beau, murmura le jeune Serpentard sur le ton du secret.

- Moi aussi, répliqua le plus âgé sur le même ton.

Draco se leva et s'approcha de Severus qui le regarda avec amour. Le blond s'assit sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas tu meurs.

- Moi non plus.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Je te trouve beau.

- Toi, tu es beau.

Tendrement, Severus caressa le contour du visage de Draco qui ferma les yeux sous l'effleurement éphémère.

- Je t'aime, souffla le blond près de ses lèvres.

- Idem.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord dans un simple frôlement puis avec plus de passion. Prouvant dans ce baiser toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient, tout l'amour. Démontrant que même si Harry entrait dans leurs vies, jamais rien ne changerait entre eux.

Draco s'éloigna légèrement.

- Blaise va s'inquiéter, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Après un long moment, Draco réussit à partir. Severus, seul, se demanda furtivement s'il était la bonne personne pour sauver Harry. Puis il chassa cette pensée. Harry serrait sauvé grâce à lui et à Draco. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant tout s'accélérerait. La fin viendrait beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? On avance côté sentiment non ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous avait hâte à la discussion Severus/Draco sur leurs sentiments naissants pour Harry, pas trop déçu ? J'n'espère pas… Enfin bon, laissez moi vos avis et je vous dis à Mercredi prochain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol (plus tard).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_:

**Anna**: Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent te plaise et que tu trouves « magnifique » x) Ca fait toujours plaisir ! :) S'en sortir vite peut-être pas mais s'en sortir ça c'est plus sûr déjà ! Bonne lecture.

**Guest** : Tu m'envoies ravie et j'espère que tu continueras à ne pas être déçu ! En attendant merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 18**

.

**Samedi**.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, il ferma très fort ses paupières.

- Tenez, buvez ceci cela vous aidera un peu, dit une voix à sa gauche.

Une petite surface froide s'appuya sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il but sans hésiter ce qu'on lui présentait. Le goût âcre lui brûla la gorge comme s'il avait beaucoup crié.

- Ouvrez les yeux Harry.

Ah, oui, il avait oublié. Doucement il décolla ses paupières pour se rentre compte qu'il était allongé dans son lit des cachots. Ses lunettes lui furent posées sur son nez.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ça, c'était Severus Snape. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Sa voix était pourtant facilement repérable. Légèrement grave, agréable… si sexy. Son mal de tête revint en force. Il devait être malade.

- J'ai mal à la tête, monsieur.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

- C'est Ash n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Harry, il prend de plus en plus de place comme prévu.

Le petit brun hocha la tête pour signifier simplement qu'il avait compris.

- Tout cela sera bientôt terminé, le rassura l'homme en noir.

Certes, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout serait bientôt terminé. Maintenant le plus important c'était de savoir quelle serait la conclusion de cette affaire. Par sa mort surement.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Nous allons nous mettre à table.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Sa gorge était sèche se qui provoqua une voix rauque, cassée, si différente de la sienne habituellement.

- Midi, vous avez dormi seize heures d'affilé.

Un record ! Ce devait être la potion. Ou simplement son corps qui récupérait.

Harry se leva sans trop de difficulté. Une fois débout, il remarqua qu'il portait les vêtements de la veille. Sur un haussement d'épaules, il rejoignit le salon où Severus était déjà à table juste après avoir métamorphosé son pantalon en jean en pantalon en lin pour être plus à l'aise et de changer son tee-shirt aussi.

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur la chaise, exténué. Même après ces seize heures de sommeil, une vingtaine de pas avait suffit pour le fatiguer.

- Vous êtes épuisé.

C'était une simple constatation. Pourtant Harry lui répondit.

- Oui.

- Cela sera de pire en pire.

- Je sais.

- Bien. Mangez, nous ne savons pas de quoi aujourd'hui sera fait.

Sur cette note ô combien philosophique, Severus mangea son repas pendant qu'Harry picorait son croissant, vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé son petit-déjeuner.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

La suite de la journée se déroula calmement. Severus la passa dans son laboratoire pour faire lui seul savait quoi. Harry s'assit sur le canapé en face de feu, prit un livre qu'il commença. Cependant, une heure après, le livre tomba dans un bruit sourd, Harry avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Attiré par le bruit, Severus sortit la tête de son labo. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il avança vers le feu. Où il trouva le jeune Potter endormi. Recroquevillé, il semblait tellement fragile.

Severus raviva le feu pour chauffer au maximum la pièce, il invoqua une couverture qu'il posa délicatement sur le corps de son élève. Il retira, ensuite, les mèches brunes qui tombaient devant les yeux fermés.

Puis il repartit dans son laboratoire pour continuer la potion qui leur servirait pour la « dernière étape ».

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

En début de soirée, Draco rentra sans frapper dans les appartements de son amant. Dans le salon, il se figea en voyant Harry tendrement endormi sur le sofa. Il était si délicat. Comme le cristal, tellement fragile mais ô combien délicat.

Sur la pointe des pieds, le blond s'avança. Arrivé près du bel endormi, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le brun ne bougea pas.

Il devait être fatigué. C'était la seule explication qui venait au jeune Serpentard.

Son amant devait être dans le labo mais tant pis, il alla frapper à la porte. Quelque secondes plus tard, Severus l'ouvrait en grand et parut surpris de le voir devant lui.

- Tu m'as invité à diner avec vous deux. Il est 19h30.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Où est Harry ? demanda Severus en rentrant de nouveau dans sa pièce privé.

- Il dort sur le canapé, répondit Draco en le suivant.

L'homme en noir posa un sortilège de conservation sur la potion qui bouillait.

- Encore ?

- Il dormait quand je suis rentré.

- Il dormait déjà après le déjeuner.

Ils repassèrent dans la pièce principale.

- Va le réveiller, je vais prendre une douche rapide, ordonna gentiment Severus.

- Bien chef.

Severus embrassa Draco avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le blond s'avança vers le canapé. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry toujours endormi.

Tendrement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux foncés.

- Harry ? appela-t-il doucement. Aller on se réveille, beau brun. C'est l'heure du dîner.

- Pas faim, grogna ledit beau brun.

- Si, Harry. Il n'y a pas de « pas faim » qui tienne. Aller debout.

Son pouce courut sur son front, frottant la cicatrice si célèbre. Doucement, Draco vit les paupières d'Harry papillonner pour laisser place aux deux émeraudes ternes.

- Viens manger, Harry.

Le brun s'étira puis se redressa. Au même moment Severus sortit de la salle de bain.

- Pour une douche rapide, c'était une douche rapide, ironisa Draco en le voyant s'avancer vers la table. Il t'a fallut, quoi ? Sept minutes ?

- Six minutes et quarante-sept secondes exactement.

Le blond siffla une exclamation admirative. Lui, il lui fallait une bonne demi-heure, qui se rapprochait plus du trois-quarts d'heure d'ailleurs.

- Bon ! A table, maintenant, s'exclama Severus en tapant une fois dans ses mains.

Instantanément, les plats se matérialisèrent sur la surface en bois. Comme d'habitude, Severus s'installa en face d'Harry et Draco prit place sur un des côtés non occupés.

- Alors Draco, qu'as-tu fait de ton samedi ? demanda Severus, occupé à couper sa viande.

Le blond lança un regard noir à son amour qui ne le vit bien sûr pas, trop occupé par son assiette. Qui avait idée de poser des questions pareilles ? Severus ne réfléchissait vraiment pas, parfois.

- Euh… Nous – il s'interrompit, se racla la gorge, puis reprit – nous avons été voir le match.

Severus releva la tête dès qu'il lâcha sa phrase en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock. Fallait y penser avant de poser ta question stupide, le nargua silencieusement Draco. Si tirer la langue n'avait pas paru si puéril, il l'aurait fait. Mais un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas à ces enfantillages.

Harry, qui jusque là regardait vaguement les plats devant lui sans toucher au peu que Severus lui avait servi, fixa son attention sur le blond avec un air nostalgique. Le cœur de Draco se serra et il maudit Severus pour avoir poser la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Et il se gifla mentalement pour n'avoir pas pensé à mentir, quel piètre Serpentard il faisait.

- Et alors ? Qui… qui a gagné ?

- Gryffondor. 150 à 50.

- Qui a… ?

- Ginny Weasley a pris ta place.

Severus avait arrêté de manger, il regardait fixement Harry tout comme Draco.

- Elle est bonne dans le rôle d'attrapeuse. C'est normal qu'ils aient gagné.

- Elle est moins bonne que toi. Et puis toute l'équipe est perdue sans toi. La preuve, regarde le score final, ils n'ont pas marqué un but, si la Weasley femelle n'avait pas été là pour attraper le Vif, ils ne gagnaient pas.

- Hum.

Harry replongea vers son assiette où, à l'aide de sa fourchette, il joua avec la nourriture. Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard puis le premier commença à manger pendant que l'autre épiait les gestes du Gryffondor.

Un peu plus tard, l'homme en noir se redressa sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge.

- Harry, vous devez manger.

Le jeune brun posa ses coudes sur la table, se prit le visage entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts tremblants massèrent ses tempes. Les deux Serpentards posèrent leurs couverts. Ce comportement n'était pas normal.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, Harry commença à pâlir dangereusement, puis à trembler et enfin à transpirer.

- Harry ? l'appela doucement Severus en se levant sans geste brusque.

Mais le concerné ne sembla pas l'entendre, il se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Arrêtez, non, arrêtez, non, répéta-t-il en murmurant dans une litanie désespérée.

Draco se leva aussi, se rapprocha du petit brun. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. A l'instant même où leur corps rentrèrent en contact, le Gryffondor ouvrit ses paupières sur des yeux verts teintés de tristesse et de douleur.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir ou pire de parler, Harry se leva, faisant basculer sa chaise et courut du mieux qu'il put vers la salle de bain. Suivi de près par Severus et Draco, très inquiets.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle de bain, Harry vomissait tripes et boyaux en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux toilettes. Tellement fort que ces articulations étaient blanchies.

Severus fit une grimace. La gorge et le ventre d'Harry devait le faire souffrir, sachant qu'il n'avait mangé qu'un croissant le midi même.

Draco, lui, s'avança et s'accroupit à côté du brun. Il frictionna le dos du Gryffondor.

- Ça va aller, Harry. On est là.

Quand le jeune brun s'arrêta, Draco découvrit qu'il pleurait. Le blond lança un regard d'aide à son amant qui s'avança à son tour dans la salle de bain. Mais alors que ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, Harry arracha violemment son pantalon en toile et les bandages toujours invisibles.

Devant les yeux médusés des deux Serpentards qui restèrent choqués, sans pouvoir bouger. Harry, sans faire attention à la présence des autres, frappa la croix qui profanait sa cuisse avec toute la force qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce que la plaie se rouvre. Le sang recommença à couler et ce fut le liquide écarlate qui remit les idées en place à Severus.

L'homme en noir se précipita vers le jeune qui continuait à pleurer, le visage caché dans ses mains, le sang coulant le long de sa jambe.

- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? s'exclama Severus en s'agenouillant devant son élève.

Harry cria de nouveau. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de rappeler à Severus qu'effectivement il était malade, qu'Ash devait lui torturer l'esprit et que ce geste était désespéré.

- Ça ne vous servira à rien de vous faire du mal, Harry. Ils ne cherchent que cela, vous leur offrez sur un plateau d'argent ce qu'ils veulent.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, trop englué dans les images qui le torturaient, qui le tuaient. Draco prit entre ses mains le visage tourmenté du Gryffon et le tourna vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis ancra ses perles grises dans les émeraudes vides. Les mains sur ses joues, Draco essuya méticuleusement du pouce les larmes qui coulaient. Il le vit se calmer doucement.

- Je suis fatigué, Draco, souffla le brun, faiblement.

- Dors, Harry. Je suis là. Severus est là. Nous sommes là. Tu n'es pas seul.

- Je suis désolé.

Draco lui caressa les cheveux en l'attirant contre son torse pour qu'il s'endorme plus facilement. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Severus, pendant ce temps, tenta d'arrêter le saignement.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie, Sev ? chuchota le blond pour ne pas réveiller le petit brun.

- Je ne peux pas, il veut des marques, répliqua le plus vieux sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi ? dit Draco, horrifié.

- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !

- Pourquoi il veut garder des… cicatrices ?

Severus lui jeta à peine un regard. Il sortit plutôt une sorte de crème qu'il étala sur la plaie. Puis il banda de nouveau le tout.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu ne t'es jamais mutilé, Draco. Mais ceux qui ont recours à ces procédés cherchent à se rappeler. Se rappeler de la douleur, de leur passé, de leur mal-être. Donc ils veulent garder ces marques comme des souvenirs.

Draco resta bouche bée devant l'explication.

- Tu parles comme si… tu… enfin… tu… ?

- Non, jamais. Il faut atteindre un grand mal-être pour en arriver là. C'est grave tu sais, Draco ? Harry a dû connaître des choses horribles.

- Ce n'est pas Ash qui lui fait faire cela ?

- Non. Il le faisait avant. J'ai vu les marques.

- Oh merde !

- Langage, Draco.

- Désolé, répondit automatiquement le blond.

Ses doigts repartirent se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux. Il baissa ses yeux vers le corps dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si… innocent en cet instant. Il ressemblait un ange endormi qui dénotait complètement avec le sang qui maculait encore le sol de la salle d'eau.

- Allons le coucher, soupira Severus en se levant.

Ils transportèrent Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, puis ils restèrent le reste de la soirée dans un silence pesant. Une seule pensée tournait dans leurs têtes : la semaine allait être horrible.

.

.

.

**Dimanche**.

Severus se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine et une bouillote contre son flan gauche. Difficilement il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur une tête blonde qui se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration. Sa bouillote avait donc un nom. Draco Malfoy.

Le professeur sourit en ramenant encore plus près de lui le corps de son amant. Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et déposa un petit baiser sur le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller.

- Bonjour Amour, dit le blond en se blottissant de nouveau contre Severus.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Avec toi, toujours.

Severus se redressa pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux doux de son serpent.

- Il est quelle heure, Sev ?

Grâce à sa baguette, le plus âgé lança un « tempus ».

- Huit heures et demie.

- C'est tôt pour un dimanche matin.

- Parle pour toi, moi d'habitude je ne traine pas au lit.

Draco se redressa, prit appui sur son torse et se rapprocha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, délicatement. Ils semblèrent pendant quelques secondes se redécouvrir et se remontrer leur amour.

- Tu penses qu'Harry va bien ? demanda Draco après avoir récupéré son souffle et s'être réinstallé sur le torse de Severus.

- Il doit encore dormir, c'était une grosse crise hier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu à ton avis ?

- Rien de beau. Ce doit être ses pires souvenirs. Mais tu peux être sûr que ce ne devait pas être joyeux.

Après avoir soupiré de nouveau Draco s'assit au bord du matelas et attrapa ses vêtements.

- Je vais prendre une douche, puis j'irais petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Je dois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, tu n'as pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai toujours besoin de toi, répliqua Severus en mangeant des yeux le corps de son amant qui se dirigeait vers la porte en tenue d'Adam.

Draco lui sourit amoureusement.

- Je sais ça. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Mais je ne parlais pas dans ce sens.

- Et dans quel sens parlais-tu Draco ?

- Pervers.

Le blond sortit de la chambre en riant doucement.

Severus passa un simple pantalon et une chemise. Il alla vers la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'il ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le brun se repose encore, il le retrouva les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, les bras pliés derrière sa tête.

Le professeur s'installa à ses côtés, sur le bord du matelas. Il l'étudia un instant. Harry n'avait pas bougé.

- Comment allez-vous Harry ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

- Bien.

Le petit brun se tourna sur le côté.

- Et… comment allez-vous _vraiment_ Harry ?

- Mal.

Severus ne rajouta rien, c'était déjà bien que son élève l'admette.

- Ash ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous sentez en forme ?

- Non. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

- Vous ne voulez pas ou vous ne pouvez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus de force, professeur. Chaque membre pèse une tonne.

Severus, triste et inquiet pour le Gryffon, soupira.

- Dormez Harry. Reposez-vous ce matin et je vous réveillerais pour le déjeuner.

- Merci.

Presque immédiatement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Severus sortit de la pièce un peu après. Au même moment, Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau. Timing parfait.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le blond en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Severus pointa sa baguette vers lui et prononça un sort du bout des lèvres. Draco lâcha la serviette qu'il tenait et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, maintenant secs.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu t'obstines à vouloir les sécher avec une maudite serviette alors que tu es un sorcier, Draco.

- Peut-être, mais je préfère quand ils sèchent seuls, ils font plus rebelles.

- Je t'en foutrais du plus rebelle moi.

- Je rigole Sev. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Severus s'assit sur son fauteuil.

- Et qui était ?

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal.

Le silence revint en masse, montrant leur inquiétude.

- Tout va s'accélérer maintenant. Dans quatre jours, tout sera terminé, énonça Severus d'un ton lointain.

- Quatre jours ? Si peu ?

- Déjà ce soir, tu ne le reconnaîtras plus.

- C'est horrible, s'exclama Draco en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible, mais il faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches, Sev.

- Prends ton temps. Il n'aura pas bougé quand tu reviendras ce soir.

Le plus jeune des Serpentards se leva, embrassa tendrement le plus vieux puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Fais attention à lui, dit-il la main sur la poignée. Et à toi aussi.

Puis il partit laissant le Maître des potions seul dans le salon. Il décida de prendre une douche, puis il irait dans son labo pour la potion. Oui, c'était un bon programme qui lui permettrait de ne pas réfléchir au mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux quatorze minutes après le départ de Severus. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. La voix d'Ash se faisait de plus en plus forte, haineuse et intransigeante.

Le jeune se leva, enfila un pantalon qui trainait par-là et un gros pull. Il avait froid. Il ne savait simplement pas si c'était à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ressentait ce froid mordant.

Il se posta ensuite sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'il avait créé. Alors qu'Ash continuait à s'époumoner en insultes et réprimandes, Harry repensa à hier.

Les images qu'on lui avait envoyé l'avait fait vomir. Il avait vu la mort, la souffrance, la torture. Le désespoir, aussi. La perte de lumière, les ténèbres, le mal. Tout. Il avait ressenti la peine, la douleur, la colère. Il avait regardé impuissant Sirius mourir, Cédric recevoir l'Avada, son oncle le violer, les Moldus se faire torturer. Il avait entrevu la fin, la famine, la peur, la guerre. Il avait distingué les corps enlacés de Severus et de Draco dans une marre de sang, ensemble même dans la mort.

Parce que oui, il avait remarqué les coups d'œil, les gestes, les paroles. Il les avait vus sans vraiment comprendre mais Ash l'avait fait pour lui. Il lui avait crié qu'il avait dû salir son fils pour qu'il devienne de ce bord là, comme il disait. C'était sa faute, si Draco était avec Severus. Seulement Ash riait comme un dément, arguant que même si Harry souillait son fils, ce dernier n'oubliait pas la famille et les traditions, qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser avec un maudit traite et qu'il reviendrait dans le droit chemin le moment venu. Mais même s'il pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple amusement, Lucius n'appréciait pas trop.

Alors hier au repas, après les coups d'œil, Ash s'était acharné. Harry avait donc eu des visions horribles, des souvenirs abominables. Il avait ressenti des sentiments atroces, des émotions insupportables.

Et il avait vomi. Tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac. Tous ce qu'il ressentait. Toute la monstruosité qui lui collait à la peau.

Puis il y avait eu la rage qui lui avait fait arracher ses bandages et frapper le plus fort possible pour rouvrir cette putain de croix pendant qu'Ash lui hurlait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait sali, souillé le beau blond qui le réconfortait. Qu'il n'était qu'un misérable monstre et qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry laissa ses yeux s'évader au loin. Ash continuait à le démoraliser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors il se contenta de fixer par la fenêtre et d'attendre sa fin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Après le petit-déjeuner que Draco avait pris avec ces amis dans la Grand Salle, ils rejoignirent le Salle Commune de Serpentard pour se poser pendant la matinée.

C'était pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans les canapés mis à la disposition des élèves devant la cheminée. Pansy, comme à son habitude, s'accrochait au bras de Draco alors qu'elle discutait vigoureusement avec Théo sur le canapé en face d'eux. D'ailleurs en leur jetant un coup d'œil Draco se demanda s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Un rapprochement peut-être ?

Un petit sourire étira ces lèvres pendant qu'il les observait. Pansy, même si elle tenait fermement son bras, n'avait d'yeux que pour Théo.

Draco se pencha légèrement pour ne pas perturber Pansy.

- Il y a un truc qui se trame entre ces deux là ? questionna-t-il Blaise en chuchotant.

Le basané sourit de toutes ses dents devant la remarque de son ami puis se décida à répondre sur le même ton.

- D'ici une semaine ils seront ensemble.

- Sérieux ?

- On parie ?

- Non, lorsque tu emplois ce ton je sais que tu as raison. Salazar seul sait comment d'ailleurs.

Draco rit doucement. Puis il arrêta en avisant la mine sérieuse de Blaise. Il se doutait depuis le matin que son meilleur ami lui poserait des questions sur la scène dont-il avait été spectateur la veille.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Oh ! C'est Harry maintenant ? demanda Draco, espiègle.

- Depuis que je l'ai vu hier, criant à la mort et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en s'accrochant à toi comme un forcené, oui, c'est Harry maintenant.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, Blaise.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué, long et dangereux. Alors non, je ne te dirais rien.

Blaise croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Il boudait ? Draco en aurait ri, s'il n'avait pas repensé à la lettre de son père. Il allait falloir qu'il répondre au Lord Malfoy. D'ailleurs il allait le faire maintenant.

Il se leva, retira son bras de ceux carnassiers de Parkinson.

- Tu vas où, Drakinouchet ?

Ce qu'elle était énervante avec tous ces surnoms pourris.

- Je dois écrire une lettre, vous m'excuserez.

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco alla dans sa chambre personnelle où il trouva un parchemin et sa plus belle plume. Il se mit à écrire ensuite dans le silence de sa chambre, seulement perturbé par le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir maintes et maintes fois recommencé, Draco relut la lettre qu'il allait envoyer à son père.

_Père,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et je me dois de décliner votre offre._

_Je ne serai pas parmi vous pour les vacances de Noël et je ne rejoindrai pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous qui criez la fierté des Malfoy, comment pouvez-vous vous incliner devant un sang-mêlé ? _

_Je ne voudrais pas m'énerver contre vous, père, ni argumenter contre vos idées que vous qualifiez de « juste » pour les familles de sang-pur._

_Sachez seulement que je n'effectuerai jamais la mission dont vous m'avez affublé._

_J'ai choisi mon camp et je serai du côté des gagnants. Après tout un Malfoy ne perd jamais, n'est-ce pas père ?_

_Je vous serais gré de saluer ma Mère comme il se doit. J'espère que vous comprendrez, même si j'en doute fortement, mes décisions et ma vision des choses._

_Veuillez recevoir mes sincères salutations,_

_Votre fils, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Jamais – ô grand jamais – il n'aurait un jour imaginé qu'il écrirait une lettre comme celle-ci à son père. Il allait se faire tuer. Draco haussa les épaules, sa bouche déformée par une petite moue. De toute manière ils étaient en guerre, bien sûr qu'il allait se faire tuer. Sauf qu'avec son père il se ferait torturé avant. Mais il préférait mourir torturé par la baguette de son paternel que d'abandonner Severus et Harry.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco respira doucement et profondément pour ensuite rejoindre la volière. En passant par la Salle Commune, Blaise se joignit à lui, laissant le futur couple discuter.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à leur destination, ils marchèrent juste côte à côte tous les deux en silence.

Draco attacha son message à la patte d'un hibou de l'école.

- Apporte cela à Lucius Malfoy, énonça-t-il clairement.

Le hibou s'envola, jusqu'à devenir un minuscule point dans le ciel qui disparut bien vite. Voilà, ce moment marquait un tournant de sa vie. Et un sacré tournant.

- Alors c'est fait ?

- Oui, Blaise, c'est fait, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

- Et qu'as-tu choisi ?

- La lumière, Blaise. J'ai choisi la lumière.

Jamais il n'avait vu un sourire aussi éblouissant sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Ils s'étreignirent un instant avant de se séparer.

- Bien. J'en suis heureux, mon ami. Je ne me voyais mal intégrer l'armée de Tu-Sais-Qui juste pour te sauver la peau.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu fais cela ? pointa Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, il faut que je te protège.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Un Malfoy…

- Ne se fait pas protéger, je sais. Epargne-moi ton blabla, j'en ai pas besoin. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi, coupa Blaise.

Les yeux gris s'étrécirent dangereusement puis il se détendit.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

- Un dimanche ?

- C'est important.

- Très bien, je t'accompagnerais.

- Merci, Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, le basané posa lourdement son bras sur les épaules du blond puis ils repartirent vers le château. L'heure du déjeuner était pour bientôt.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

A midi, Severus frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Le petit brun n'avait pas bougé de celle-ci de toute la matinée mais Severus s'en était douté. Mais maintenant, Harry devait venir manger tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il devait prendre un maximum de forces pour survivre à la derrière étape qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

N'ayant pas reçu de réponse précédemment, Severus refrappa contre le battant. Toujours rien. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir pour passer la tête à l'intérieur.

Harry ne bougea pas et resta assis sur le bord de la fenêtre qui n'était pas là avant et que Severus n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. En même temps il avait d'autres idées en tête qu'une fichue fenêtre.

- Harry ? Vous devez venir manger.

Le Gryffondor se retourna doucement vers lui. Il parut réfléchir aux paroles prononcées, peut-être pour comprendre leur sens, pourtant fort simple.

- Harry ?

Pour répondre, le petit brun hocha faiblement la tête avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Severus le suivit jusqu'à la table où ils s'installèrent.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Severus fronça les sourcils en se grattant le cou. Puis il servit son élève comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il voyait bien qu'il y avait un foutu problème.

- Harry ? Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?

Le brun hocha la tête dans un minuscule geste pour acquiescer alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée et que ses doigts se crispaient autour de sa fourchette. Au moins ce n'était pas le couteau, se rassura Severus.

- Parlez-moi Harry.

Rien ni personne n'avait préparé Severus à voir un tel spectacle. Comment aurait-il pu être prêt mentalement pour voir… ça. Vraiment personne ne l'aurait été. La plupart aurait même vomi ou tourné de l'œil dans la seconde même. Mais des années en tant que Mangemort forgeaient le corps à ne pas montrer de faiblesse.

Devant lui sans avertissements au préalable Harry avait brandi sa fourchette et avec la force du désespoir et de la colère se l'était plantée dans la main. La satisfaction qui se lisait sur son visage après son geste laissa la place à la douleur. La fourchette toujours dans sa peau, il commença à pleurer devant Severus qui n'avait pas pu bouger.

Il se reprit relativement vite cependant et se précipita vers le jeune qui continuait de pleurer.

Le sang coulait vite. Severus se mit à prier pour que ce gosse n'ait pas touché un muscle ou un tendon. Une veine ? Cela ne se posait même pas comme question, une avait belle et bien été touchée au vu de la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait sur sa main.

- Vous ne faîtes vraiment rien comme les autres, Potter, marmonna Severus en retirant la fourchette doucement.

D'ailleurs il retirait ce qu'il avait pu penser avant. Ce n'était peut-être pas un couteau, mais la fourchette avait joué un rôle tout aussi dangereux. En plus, tout de même il fallait avoir une sacrée force pour que le couvert transperce complètement la main pour venir se coincer dans la table en bois. Ce devait être Lucius, oui, il n'y avait que cela.

Une fois l'objet enlevé, Severus se saisit du menton de son élève pour qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. A la place des deux yeux verts comme Lily, Severus rencontra des yeux d'un étrange mélange. Vert, rouge, gris. Le vert pour Harry. Le rouge, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le gris pour Lucius. Harry se battait encore. Cette conclusion tira un petit sourire à Severus. C'est qu'il était têtu le Gryffon.

Les yeux qu'il fixait se révulsèrent soudain. Cet idiot allait s'évanouir.

- Vous êtes obligé de faire ça ? Parce que vous n'allez plus avoir de sang si ça continue.

Un micro sourire étira les lèvres gercées du Golden Boy. Quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, Severus remarqua qu'ils étaient redevenus verts. Merlin merci, il avait maintenant à faire à Harry. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Severus, je ne peux plus bouger mes doigts.

Bien. Finalement il avait touché un tendon. De mieux en mieux gamin, 0pensa Severus en se levant pour aller chercher les potions adéquates.

- Régénération Sanguine, dicta Severus en faisant boire la fiole qu'il pressa contre les lèvres de son élève. Reconstruction de muscles et tendons, dit-il en présentant la prochaine potion.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry dans un murmure.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

- Je dois quand même vous ennuyer. Vous avez surement d'autres choses à faire de plus intéressant que de vous occuper d'un schizophrène dépressif et anorexique.

Au départ, Harry niait farouchement. Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, il était bel et bien un putain de schizophrène dépressif et anorexique. Il était fichu.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et puis… j'ai… j'aime bien m'occuper de vous.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, Harry. Vrai. Et puis qui ne voudrait pas s'occuper d'un schizophrène dépressif et anorexique.

- L'ironie vous va mal Severus.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites, morveux.

Harry sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

- Il est revenu ?

- Oui.

- Ce sera bientôt fini, Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites, professeur, répliqua Harry en reprenant les paroles que Severus avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Severus soupira quand il remarqua le ton que le petit brun avait employé, il était résigné à mourir ce gosse.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous reposer un peu.

- Hum.

Harry partit donc vers sa chambre, Severus enleva tous les objets susceptibles d'être dangereux pour le Gryffondor. Une fois fait, Severus s'enferma dans son labo.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et peu d'élèves étaient présents en ce froid dimanche de décembre.

Draco, assis à une table, seul, lisait passionnément un livre. Blaise marchait dans les rangées d'ouvrage mais Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Trop préoccupée par ce qu'il lisait, une meute d'hippogriffes aurait pu ruer la bibliothèque, Draco n'aurait strictement rien vu.

Avant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du livre qui s'intitulait : _Les histoires les plus rares et les plus anciennes de la communauté sorcière_.

A l'intérieur de ces pages vieillies par le temps, Draco avait trouvé son bonheur et le fin mot de cette histoire de fou. Dans un petit paragraphe qui n'attirait en rien l'œil.

_Les amants au diamant rose._

_Les amants au diamant rose sont des trios du même sexe liés par la Magie primaire. Communément appelés « âmes sœurs », les sorciers qui connaissent ce phénomènes sont très rares. Seulement quatre trios ont été recensés à ce jour. On note toujours des situations similaires qui amènent à la création des amants au diamant rose. Les trios questionnés affirment que deux des leurs étaient déjà ensembles, qu'ils étaient Liés par l'amour bien avant que le troisième ne vienne « s'ajouter » à leur couple. Ils témoignent que le « troisième » connaissait une période difficile – traumatisme, santé fragile, problème psychologique – lorsque le Lien du diamant rose s'était formé. La première partie de formation du Lien se passe lorsque pour la première fois il y a un contact tendre entre le couple et « l'ajout ». Les membres primaires certifient alors ressentir une petite décharge. Pour que le Lien soit complet, les trois protagonistes doivent pratiquer l'acte charnel avec toute l'envie et la sincérité qu'ils possèdent. Les trios révèlent aussi que « l'ajout » tient le rôle le plus important dans le trio. Dans les cas de sorciers puissants, « l'ajout » peut porter l'enfant ou les enfants du trio. Il est aussi celui que les deux autres protègent car souvent plus sensible et fragile – psychologiquement ou physiquement. Les amants au diamant rose sont très respectés dans la communauté sorcière. On découvrit en 1890, pourquoi on les appelait ainsi. L'explication, fort simple, vient du première trio qui connu le Lien. Leur amour si pur, si indestructible leur fit penser à la solidité et la pureté du diamant. Ils rajoutèrent l'adjectif « rose » parce qu'à partir de leur vie en trio, ils « virent la vie en rose » dixit le tout premier trio de diamant rose. _

Draco resta bouche bée devant le paragraphe qui racontait… leur histoire ? Severus, Harry et lui formaient-ils un trio de diamant rose ? Severus et lui serait-il le couple primaire et Harry, l'ajout ? Connaitraient-ils un « amour si pure, si indestructible » ?

Draco ne rêvait que de ça, être aimé et aimer en retour de tout son cœur. Il devait le dire à Severus.

- Les amants au diamant rose ? résonna une voix derrière lui.

Draco ferma en claquant son livre et se retourna.

- Blaise.

- Pourquoi lisais-tu cela ?

- Des recherches. Je te laisse je vais voir Severus. A plus tard.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco rentra en conquérant dans les appartements de son amant pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient… vides. Bravo l'entrée.

Comme la veille Draco alla frapper à la porte du labo de Severus.

- J'ai trouvé, dit-il en levant le parchemin où il avait recopié le paragraphe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Et tu as trouvé quoi exactement ?

- Des explications. Viens les lire.

Severus le pria de patienter le temps qu'il conserve la potion puis ils allèrent dans le salon. Au vu du visage inquiet de son amant, le blond sut qu'un évènement s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Severus passa une main devant son visage en soupirant.

- Tu ne veux pas réellement le savoir, crois-moi Draco.

- Dis-moi par Salazar ! s'écria le jeune Serpentard.

- Il… il s'est planté une fourchette dans la main.

- Par Merlin ! Lis le parchemin Sev, je vais le voir.

Draco se leva puis laissa Severus lire pendant qu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'ami. Lorsqu'il entra Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le brun.

Mais au milieu de son parcourt, son corps vola au travers de la pièce, il se fracassa contre le mur pour finir en s'écrasant au sol.

En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard gris et rouge d'Harry avant qu'un sort vert venant de sa main ne le frôle. L'Avada.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et évita un nouveau sort vert en se précipitant vers la porte. Harry – ou son père, à l'instant il ne savait plus – courut vers lui.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, il ferma lourdement la porte, s'y adossa puis se laissa glisser vers le sol. Severus se retrouva près de lui, il ne sut pas comment, et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

- DRACO ! Oh… Draco… je… je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas moi… Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne voulais pas… Draco je t'en supplie… Draco… Draco… Draco…

La voix venait de derrière la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait. Harry. Il était revenu, mais Draco avait eu tellement peur. Son corps tremblait encore, il n'arrivait plus à bouger même si chaque supplique faite de la voix cassée d'Harry lui arrachait le cœur.

De faibles coups furent portés au battant, les suppliques continuèrent comme une litanie incessante.

- Que s'est-il passé, Draco ?

- Père a essayé de me tuer.

- A travers Harry ?

- Oui.

Severus se pencha pour le prendre entre ses bras. Draco ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le moment, sur les bras de son amant autour de lui et pas sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer.

- Draco… Draco… Draco… je suis désolé… je… je t'assure… que… j'ai essayé de résister… mais… il est trop fort… Draco…

Les sanglots se faisaient entendre à travers de la porte brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant l'étreinte du couple.

Draco s'éloigna de Severus juste un peu, posa sa main à plat sur la surface froide du battant et remercia Salazar que sa voix ne flanche pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est Ash. Enfin c'est mon père qui t'as poussé à faire ça.

- Il… il n'a pas apprécié ta… ta lettre.

Draco souffla, ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la porte. Severus caressait pendant ce temps son dos dans un geste apaisant.

- Alors c'est de ma faute, Harry. Je suis désolé.

Un bruit de reniflement se fit entendre dans la chambre d'ami. Mais le Gryffondor ne répondit rien.

- Harry tu vas bien ?

Silence. Draco se redressa en même temps que Severus.

- Il est revenu ?

La porte trembla, un cri de rage s'éleva de l'autre côté. C'est une réponse suffisante. Ash était là.

- Je vais aller me coucher. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je t'aime, Severus.

- Vas-y. Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

Un peu hagard, Draco sortit des appartements. Severus, lui, hésita un instant. Finalement, il se lança un bouclier de protection et entra dans la chambre.

Harry était toujours à terre, sanglotant et frappant le sol. Severus s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux couleurs corbeaux. Au bout d'un moment, Severus se releva, tenant Harry dans ses bras. Il le déposa dans son lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Lorsque les yeux verts emplis de larmes se fermèrent, Severus déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son élève puis il sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, il revint dans son fauteuil, se saisit du parchemin que Draco lui avait laissé et commença sa lecture.

.

* * *

.

Alors ? Vos avis ? C'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic. Autrement, Harry a de plus en plus de mal, n'est-ce pas ?! Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, 0il n'y a aucune raison, je suis pour les Happy End. :) En espérant que cela vous ait plus et je vous dis à mercredi prochain le **20 Mars**. Bye les gens.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note : **Cette histoire est terminée, elle contient en tout et pour tout 27 Chapitres et un Epilogue. Je posterais tous les mercredis. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre hommes), plus précisément un _**Threesome**_ (SS/DM/HP, mais pas avant bien longtemps). Petits lemons parmi les chapitres, mais gros lemon (chapitre 27).

**Avertissement bis :** Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**Petite note supplémentaire **: Les personnages sont légèrement (beaucoup) OOC.

_**Petite précision**_ : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé que j'utilisais certains noms anglais et que ça avait peut-être pu en déstabiliser certains. Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_:

**Heebi** : Ton préféré ? Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. : ) Oui, Harry n'en a pas pour très longtemps et tu le verras mieux dans ce chapitre. Ca se détériore encore plus, enfin je ne voudrais pas faire de spoiler ! x) Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment tout ce que tu dis me fait plaisir. Merci, merci, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre saura te satisfaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bye.

**Guest 1** [_salut j aime beaucoup ton histoire et j ai hâte d'être le 20, je suis aussi pour le happy end !_] : Hello ! Et ba voilà, on est le 20 ! C'est passé vite, n'est-ce pas ? Bref… je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et que tu sois pour le Happy End. : ) Je te laisse avec ce chapitre qui te plaira, j'espère ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**Guest 2 **[_Salut, j'adore ce chapitre plein de rebondissement (1) mais j'adore ton idée, j'espère que Harry ira mieux donc voilà et toujours happy-end_] : Salut, j'ai pas très bien compris ton « (1) » mais je suis contente que tu aimes que ce soit le chapitre et l'idée générale : ) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

.

Bonne lecture :)

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 19**

.

**Lundi**

Severus se réveilla tôt le matin pour directement aller sous la douche. Une fois fait, il s'habilla après s'être séché. Aujourd'hui marquait le début d'une nouvelle semaine. C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances et Severus ne travaillerait pas. Il ne sortirait pas d'ici, se concentrant sur Harry.

En parlant d'Harry, il espérait que le plus jeune aille bien, qu'il ait réussi à dormir correctement.

Il frappa doucement à la porte. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il rentra dans la chambre. Tout de suite, il remarqua que le lit était vide. Paniquant, Severus chercha par terre un corps se vidant – peut-être – de son sang.

Severus fit un tour sur lui-même et ne vit rien, à moins que… Dans un coin sombre de la pièce une forme se dessinait.

Prudemment, le professeur de potions se rapprocha pour finalement découvrir que la forme était Harry recroquevillé sur le sol.

- Harry ?

Le jeune ne releva pas le visage, il ne sembla même pas avoir entendu. Severus posa sa main sur son épaule. Le Gryffondor sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux flous. Ses deux émeraudes étaient tellement écarquillées qu'il ressemblait à une biche coincée dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture Moldu.

- Venez.

Une main sur le coude du petit brun, Severus l'aida à se relever pour l'installer sur le lit. Lui-même s'installa à côté de lui. Il pensait avoir compris ce qui se passait, mais il tenait à en avoir le cœur net.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda doucement Severus en étudiant son élève.

Ce dernier parut perdu pendant un instant puis il réfléchit en plissant le nez et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… Harry ?

Ce n'était pas une affirmation mais au contraire une question. Le brun ne devait pas savoir qui il était, où il était, il répétait seulement le nom que Severus avait prononcé en entrant dans la chambre.

- Harry comment ?

- Harry venez ?

Son état avait empiré pendant la nuit. La fin était proche. Tellement proche.

- Je suis Severus Snape. Vous êtes Harry Potter. Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Je suis professeur de potions et vous, élève de sixième année à Gryffondor. Vous êtes né le 31 juillet 1980, vos parents étaient Lily Evans Potter et James Potter. Vous souvenez-vous ?

Le visage mouillé de larmes se secoua de gauche à droite.

- Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Même geste. Même désespoir. Harry n'avait plus aucune idée de qui il était.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Vous devriez dormir vous avez une tête à faire peur.

Bien sûr le concerné ne répondit rien. Il resta assis sur le lit, les bras encerclant ses genoux en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Severus sortit de la chambre le cœur lourd. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil où, sur la table basse, trônait encore le parchemin. Severus le reprit en soufflant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais il n'avait entendu parler des amants au diamant rose. Mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter ces explications, après tout il l'avait ressentie, la décharge, et depuis ses sentiments étaient plus qu'étranges vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Severus relança le parchemin sur la table basse et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire privé. La potion arrivait à maturation et la fin était proche.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco marchait seul dans les couloirs vers son cours d'Arithmancie qu'il était le seul des Serpentard à suivre. Il traversait le château quand une voix l'appela doucement. Se retournant il se demanda qui pouvait bien tenter le diable en l'interpellant.

- Professeur Lupin ?

Plus que perplexe face à la présence de son ancien professeur de défense à Poudlard, Draco ne put que le détailler. L'homme mince semblait plus fatigué que les années précédentes, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements ternes et légèrement usés. Des rides apparaissaient sur son visage et des mèches grises parsemaient sa chevelure châtain. C'était un bel homme mais il paraissait triste et malade.

- Draco j'ai besoin de te parler.

- J'ai cours dans dix petites minutes, plaida-t-il.

- Parfait.

Le lycanthrope le prit pas le bras et l'emmena vers une salle de classe vide. Draco resta au milieu de la pièce alors que Lupin s'appuyait sur le bord du bureau.

- Je voudrais savoir où est Harry ? S'il va bien ? demanda Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

- J'ai d'abord été voir Hermione mais elle m'a dit que tu en saurais plus qu'elle.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Elle est sensée être sa meilleure amie et moi, sa Némésis.

- Je le sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il va bien.

- Et pourquoi vous vous inquiétez comme cela ?

Draco restait perplexe, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire au professeur Lupin tout ce qu'il savait ou pas. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme ?

- Je lui avais promis de venir le chercher chez les Dursley pendant les vacances d'été. Mais… après la mort de Sirius je… je n'ai pas pu sortir de chez moi. J'étais trop défait pour sortir, encore plus pour m'occuper d'Harry. Je voulais le voir pour m'excuser et pour voir s'il avait surpassé la mort de son parrain.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire ou pas. Allez voir le professeur Snape, il vous expliquera peut-être.

Draco sortit de la pièce, au détour d'un couloir il écrivit rapidement un mot à son amant avant de faire voler la note vers les cachots et repartit rapidement vers son cours. Il ne voulait pas être en retard.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus reçu la note de Draco qui se glissa difficilement sous la porte de son laboratoire. Lupin était ici ? Mince, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Après tout, comme le cabot était mort, le loup était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de la famille pour Harry. Il avait le droit d'être au courant.

Il sortit de sa pièce privée, se doutant que Lupin viendrait rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que des coups à la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Le lycan n'avait pas perdu son temps.

Réticent, Severus finit par ouvrir la porte et invita le maraudeur à entrer ainsi qu'à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Lupin ? commença Severus en s'installant à son tour sur le fauteuil.

- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui, Severus ?

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas.

- D'accord. Bon. Draco m'a dit de venir ici. Je me demandais où était Harry et s'il allait bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Ce que je lui veux ? Harry est mon presque filleul. Je veux savoir comment il va et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir m'excuser.

- Pour… ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit à Draco. J'avais promis à Harry de venir le chercher chez les Dursley pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi après la mort de Sirius.

- Tu l'as abandonné ! s'indigna Severus, serrant les poings de colère.

- J'étais détruit après la mort de Patmol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Black à avoir là dedans ? Le cabot est mort, Harry était vivant. Tu aurais pu choisir de sauver ton presque filleul.

- Etait ? Pourquoi était ? Harry est vivant et il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien que ça ne te regarde pas Severus, Sirius était mon amant et l'amour de ma vie. Tu comprendras que j'avais besoin de temps pour l'accepter. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'Harry.

- Pas le temps ? Merlin, tu me fais pitié, Lupin. Il avait besoin de ton aide, lui aussi a perdu la seule famille qu'il avait. Et non, Harry ne va pas bien. Et je ne suis même pas sur que l'on puisse le qualifier de vivant à l'heure actuelle.

Enervé, Severus se leva pour faire les cents pas. Dans la fougue il en avait trop dit. Maintenant, Lupin devait être au courant de tout. Peut-être auraient-ils besoin de lui, finalement.

- Où est-il ?

La voix du lycanthrope était tendue à l'extrême. Severus montra la porte de la chambre d'ami. Remus se leva donc déterminé à voir son presque-filleul.

Il pénétra dans pièce, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir ce qu'il vit. Des marques sombres maculaient le sol et sa condition de loup-garou lui apprit que c'était du sang. Pris de panique, le maraudeur chercha des yeux Harry, même si secrètement il espérait que le maître des potions s'était gaussé de lui. Mais ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur une silhouette dans un coin sombre. Il se rapprocha de ce qui devait être Harry qui releva la tête subitement.

Remus recula d'un pas. Harry, dont les yeux étaient un mélange de vert, gris et rouge, le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Son visage bien que pâle n'était pas ce que l'on remarquait en premier. Non, ce qui attirait tous les regards était ses tempes lacérées qui saignait doucement comme si Harry s'était arraché la peau en se griffant. Et à bien y réfléchir… ce devait être ça. Le jeune le regardait toujours, il ressemblait à un animal traqué, pris au piège, effrayé et terrorisé. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Remus ne pouvait se détourner du jeune Gryffondor mais, grâce à ses sens, il sut exactement quand Severus rentra dans la pièce. Il se laissa faire quand le directeur de Serpentard le repoussa pour s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme.

- Pousses-toi Lupin.

- Que lui arrive-t-il, Severus ?

- Plus tard. Rends-toi utile, le loup, va me cherche l'essence de Dictame, sur l'étagère du salon.

Remus se reprit vite et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher le dictame. Severus, seul avec Harry, examina les plaies que le jeune brun s'était infligé tout seul. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais Severus en avait vu d'autre depuis qu'Harry était sous l'influence du sort de Lucius et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le plus perturbant, d'après Severus, restait les yeux tricolores qui étudiaient son visage, l'air complètement perdu. N'en pouvant plus, Severus posa délicatement sa main sur les yeux d'Harry.

- Shhht Harry, ferme les yeux. Reste tranquille, je vais m'occuper de toi, morveux, chuchota Severus, en laissant sa main sur les paupières closes du jeune brun devant lui. Je suis là, Harry je reste là.

Le souffle qui était considérablement devenu erratique lorsque Severus avait recouvert ses yeux, se calma à l'entente de cette voix qu'il reconnaissait vaguement.

Remus, qui avait trouvé rapidement le Dictame et qui était resté à la porte pour observer les deux hommes dans la pièce, entra à ce moment-là.

La main non prise de Severus se tendit en arrière, demandant silencieusement au lycan l'essence. Remus le lui donna, puis resta là où il se trouvait.

Le professeur de potions inclina la tête de son élève, déposa plusieurs gouttes sur les plaies et une petite fumée verdâtre s'éleva. Lorsque se fut fait, Severus laissa sa main en place et ne chercha pas à se relever.

- Severus j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui arrive.

- Tais-toi, Lupin, rétroqua Severus d'un ton sec. Harry ? Veux-tu bouger d'ici ? Cela te ferait du bien de sortir de cette chambre. Viens avec moi, on ne va pas loin, juste dans le salon mais c'est déjà ça. Ce soir, Draco reviendra te voir mais en attendant on va rester tous les deux. Je ne te laisse pas, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Severus savait qu'il se donnait probablement en spectacle devant Lupin, mais il s'en fichait. Pour aider Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils devaient lui parler comme s'il était conscient. Même si le jeune brun ne comprenait strictement rien aux paroles prononcées, ils devaient lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Pas comme Lupin l'avait fait. Salazar que Severus avait envie de poser délicatement son poing dans la mâchoire du foutu loup.

- Allez viens, Harry. On reste ensemble, tous les deux.

Severus se releva tenant le coude de son élève pour l'attirer avec lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le Gryffondor suivit le mouvement. Si Severus avait encore besoin d'une preuve quand à la confiance qu'Harry avait pour lui, il l'avait.

Remus les suivit doucement. Severus se posa sur le canapé pour qu'Harry puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Il fit un effort considérable en voyant le dernier des maraudeurs s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori.

- Je veux une explication, ordonna Lupin sans arrêter de fixer Harry qui se recroquevillait sur le canapé.

- Tu n'as rien à exiger, Lupin.

- Harry est mon presque-filleul, il est de ma famille. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

- Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu l'as laissé dans sa maudite famille Moldue alors qu'il avait besoin de toi.

Au ton, que Severus avait considérablement augmenté, Harry se mit à trembler. Après un regard noir vers Lupin, Severus tendit la main vers les paupières que le gryffon avait rouvertes et la posa sur les émeraudes plus si vertes que ça. Ce geste le calma tout de suite. Il reprit plus doucement sa conversation avec le lycan.

- Je… j'avais besoin de temps, se justifia piteusement Lupin.

- Ecoute Lupin, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'Harry a. Je ne le fais pas parce que tu es sa seule famille ou son parrain de substitution ou pour une autre raison pitoyable. Je le fais, parce que Draco et moi allons avoir besoin d'aide. Et même si cela m'arrache la bouche de le dire, j'ai confiance en toi car tu l'aimes beaucoup et que tu n'iras, par conséquence, pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Remus signifia qu'il avait compris d'un signe de la tête puis il désigna Harry du menton.

- Nous pouvons parler devant lui ?

- Premièrement, Lupin, nous allons parler de lui, donc c'est normal qu'il soit là. Deuxièmement, il ne comprend pas ce que l'on dit.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, se réinstalla sur le fauteuil.

- Il ne comprend pas ?

- Quelle partie de cette phrase ton cerveau n'a pas analysé correctement ?

- Commence par le début, Severus je te pris.

- Bien. Alors…

Severus expliqua tout, passant sous silence le traumatisme qu'Harry avait du connaître comme il l'avait fait avec Draco, il ne parla pas non plus de son dos maltraité. Si justice il devait y avoir, justice il y aurait. Mais se serait Severus et Draco qui la donneraient. C'était un devoir, pour ne pas dire un droit, qu'ils avaient gagné en développant le Lien des trios au diamant rose.

Au milieu de l'explication du Maître des potions Harry, bercé par la voix de l'homme en noir, se pelota contre les genoux de ce dernier. Il somnola pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui caresse les cheveux. Trois minutes de ce traitement suffirent à l'endormir complètement, la tête sur les genoux de l'homme en noir.

Avisant de la respiration régulière d'Harry, Severus s'autorisa un regard tendre vis-à-vis de l'endormi sur ses genoux tout en continuant son explication au lycanthrope qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

A la fin, Severus, toujours la main dans les cheveux corbeaux, garda le silence permettant à Lupin de se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Il… il va mourir ? demanda le lycan, une larme dans la voix.

- Non. Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- C'est… compliqué.

Le silence revint en force mais Severus n'en avait rien à faire. Harry était pour le moment en paix contre lui, il n'avait rien à demander de plus à part la présence de Draco.

- Quand arrivera l'étape finale ?

- Demain.

- Demain ? Demain ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt, tu ne crois pas ? Il peut mourir demain ! s'écria Lupin, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Calme-toi, Lupin. Harry ne comprend peut-être pas ce qu'on dit mais il nous entend quand même alors laisse le dormir.

Ses longs doigts s'entortillèrent dans les mèches brunes. Doucement. De son autre main, Severus toucha les bandages blancs de l'avant-bras qu'Harry avait ramené sur ses cuisses. En le regardant ainsi, l'homme se demandait comment le jeune brun allait s'en sortir. Si le soutient de Draco et le sien lui suffirait.

- Quel sera mon rôle demain ? murmura presque Lupin.

- Tu seras avec Draco. Vous devrez maintenir Harry et surveiller nos corps. Je vais devoir entrer dans sa tête.

- Et que vas-tu faire exactement ? Et ses souvenirs, tu vas tous les voir ?

- La potion sert à cela, Lupin. Elle protège les souvenirs. Une fois à l'intérieur de son crâne, je devrais défaire le sort et maintenir son esprit fermé contre ce même sort pour éviter qu'il soit de nouveau une victime.

- Bien. Et bien… euh… je serais là demain.

- Matin. Viens à dix heures, le loup.

- Bien sûr Severus. Fait attention à lui, quoi que tu en dises je l'aime mon louveteau.

- Hum.

Remus sortit des appartements de l'austère professeur de potions après un petit coup d'œil vers Harry qui dormait paisiblement.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco arriva vers les vingt heures quarante-cinq chez son amant. Bien sûr le salon était vide et les effluves des potions se faisaient ressentir dans la pièce. Son amant devait peaufiner la potion pour Harry.

Le blond se demanda si Severus avait répondu au professeur Lupin. Enfin bon, il aurait sa réponse tout à l'heure sans doute. Pour le moment, le repas était passé dans la Grande Salle et le ténébreux professeur n'y avait pas été présent. Le connaissant, il s'était enfermé dans son labo et il n'y était pas sorti pour se donner la peine de manger.

- Winky ! appela Draco au milieu du salon.

La petite elfe se matérialisa devant lui dans un « pop ».

- Monsieur Draco a appelé Winky, Monsieur ? Que peut faire Winky pour Monsieur Draco, Monsieur ?

- Apporte un bouillon et un sandwich.

- Bien Monsieur Draco, Winky vous apporte cela, Monsieur.

L'elfe disparut et revint trente secondes plus tard avec dans les mains la commande de Draco.

Avec le faible dîner, le blond frappa à la porte du laboratoire de son cher et tendre.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger, amorça le plus jeune Serpentard en montrant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Alors comment elle avance ta potion ?

- Elle est presque terminée. Une heure maximum. Elle sera prête pour demain.

- Demain ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait que cela arriverait bientôt mais il ne s'attendait pas à que cela se passe demain.

- Oui. Ce soir tu dors ici. Lupin nous rejoindra à dix heures. J'aurais besoin de vous deux.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui va se passer demain ?

- Je te le dirais demain matin, avant que le loup n'arrive.

- Si tu veux. Bon, comment va Harry ?

Severus replongea le nez dans le chaudron à cette question.

- Il… il ne va pas bien, tu peux en douter. Il ne comprend plus ce que l'on dit. Par contre, il entend nos voix, nos émotions aussi je pense. Son attitude montre que c'est bientôt la fin.

Draco, bouché bée, regarda Severus tourner dans les sens d'une aiguille d'une montre dix fois puis ajouter une pincée de poudre argentée.

- Je vais aller le voir. Tu viendras me chercher quand tu auras fini.

- Hum.

Concentré, son amant ne se laissait rien le perturber. Draco n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait bien compris sa phrase.

Il le laissa donc seul avec sa potion et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Il entra sans frapper, si ce que Severus lui avait dit était vrai, Harry ne le remarquerait même pas. Et c'était vrai. Harry, assis à la fenêtre ne se retourna pas comme il l'avait fait quand son père lui avait envoyé la lettre pour le prier de venir à Noël.

Draco venait de faire trois pas vers lui quand Harry se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux luisaient de tristesse.

- Tues-moi. Tues-moi. Tues-moi.

La voix était rauque de ne pas avoir parlé ou d'avoir trop pleuré et crié. Draco resta figé face à cette demande. Le brun avait l'air sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Il avait l'air tellement mal. Le cœur de Draco se sera.

Il combla la distance qu'il restait entre eux. Il encadra de ses mains le visage amaigri et pâle. Il l'étudia méticuleusement, marquant chaque ride, marque, trait dans le fond de son esprit. Harry était tellement beau et dangereusement fragile. Son cou délicat appelait les caresses de sa bouche. Tout comme ses lèvres qui représentaient la tentation pour lui.

Draco avait tant envie de lui. Il voulait se consumer de ses baisés. Mourir entre ses bras. Se brûler sous ses caresses. S'embraser dans son étreinte. Il souhaitait revivre sous le souffle de Severus. Se liquéfier sous sa langue. Fondre entre ses doigts.

Il désirait ardemment les deux hommes de sa vie dans son lit, chez eux, tout le temps. Il les aimait. Merlin ! Ce ne devrait même pas être possible d'aimer autant.

Harry le regardait toujours de ses yeux verts, signe qu'il était pour une fois conscient. Cette constatation arracha un frisson à Draco qui se rappelait parfaitement les mots répétés un peu plus tôt.

- Libère-moi. Tues-moi. Libè…

Harry ne termina pas sa supplique. Cela faisait trop mal à Draco de l'entendre le supplier de la sorte alors il avait fait la seule chose qui couperait le jeune brun. Il recouvrit les lèvres légèrement gercées d'Harry par les siennes. Ne cherchant pas à approfondir le baiser, il se contenta de celui-ci, plus chaste. Même s'il avait terriblement envie qu'Harry lui réponde, il ferma les yeux, juste pour apprécier le contact de leurs lèvres qui s'emboitaient si bien.

Une éternité plus tard, Draco se recula en gardant emprisonné le visage du Gryffondor.

- Jamais je ne te tuerais.

En lui prenant la main, Draco l'attira vers le lit où il s'allongea. Harry s'installa contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Le Serpentard passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la main posée sur sa nuque où il joua vers les petits cheveux. Harry s'endormit dans cette position et Draco ne bougea pas, le serrant contre lui.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus les retrouva. Lorsqu'il eut fini la potion il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami pour retrouver Harry contre Draco. L'un endormi, l'autre somnolent. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il les aimait tant. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer à proprement parler Harry. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence.

D'un petit coup de baguette, il agrandit le lit puis se glissa au côté de son petit serpent. Le blondinet, pris entre les deux hommes de sa vie, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du professeur des potions. L'homme en noir positionna sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant qui posa sa joue contre les cheveux ébène de son amour.

C'est ainsi que Morphée les emporta tous pour la dernière nuit avant l'étape finale. Demain, tout serait fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

* * *

.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre en note de fin alors je vous dirais juste : **Merci** ! Pour votre soutient et vos reviews qui font super plaisir.

Et **TBC** !

A mercredi prochain. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

**_Petite précision_** : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, parce que de un j'étais malade (et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs…) et de deux j'ai eu des partiels, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps, ni le courage de répondre à chaque commentaire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !** _

.

_Du coup je remercie_ : **stormtrooper2, omoi yume, PassionDeLune, marjorie27, jjul, katia972 **(ma 300ème review, merci ! ^-^),** Aurore13, Yukina21, brigitte26, Guest, luna900, , The writings of Hebi, 77Hildegard, Naesse, Archimede, Beebeul, Dymitry, emodu59, juju.C, et jojo1983.**

.

Dans l'ensemble vous avez hâte de savoir si Harry va être sauvé par Severus ou pas, vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture :)

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 20**

.

Le jour suivant les trouva ainsi, enlacés sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite que Severus, appuyé sur un coude, le regardait avec amour. Il lui sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser comme il se devait son cher et tendre.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Oui, moi aussi cela faisait des lustres.

Sans se concerter, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts fixés sur le plafond. Son corps, bien droit, semblait crispé. Il ne bougeait pas, ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Draco, prudemment, avança une main tremblante pour retracer les lignes du côté de son visage. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, il ne remarqua rien, ne comprit rien.

- C'est l'étape finale, annonça Severus.

Draco serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Finalement, Severus lança un « tempus » qui lui annonça qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant que le lycanthrope ne débarque.

- Il faut te préparer, Draco. Lupin va bientôt arriver. Habille-toi simplement, tu risques d'avoir chaud.

Le plus jeune Serpentard acquiesça.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi mets-tu autant de couches de vêtements ? questionna Draco en le voyant enfiler deux gros pulls noirs en plus de sa cape et de sa robe de sorcier.

- Parce que je risque d'avoir froid.

Ils finirent de se préparer en silence. Attendant patiemment Lupin qui n'allait pas tarder. Ils restèrent dans la chambre d'Harry à le regarder en discutant doucement. Le brun restait figé, encore et toujours. Severus, mentalement, espérait que « l'étape finale » n'était pas advenue pendant la nuit et qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Ils remarquèrent aussi rapidement que les yeux du jeune Gryffon ne relevaient plus une once de vert, ses iris n'étaient plus que gris mercure strié de rouge. Lucius avait totalement prit possession de l'esprit d'Harry. Si Severus n'intervenait pas dans les heures qui suivaient, Lucius pourrait contrôler le corps d'Harry à sa guise, ainsi que sa puissance magique, dans deux jours.

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter.

- Tu le portes, je vais ouvrir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, façon mariée, et l'emmena au salon pendant que Severus allait ouvrir au loup-garou.

Le blond déposa son fardeau sur le magnifique tapis devant l'âtre que le professeur de potions avait métamorphosé en prévision de ce moment fatidique. Agenouillé au niveau de la tête brune, se débrouillant pour être dos à la porte, Draco se pencha et captura les lèvres inertes d'Harry sans que Lupin, qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte, ne puisse voir son geste.

- C'est bientôt fini Harry. Severus et moi, on est là et on va te sortir de là, susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Puis il se redressa, s'assit sur ses talons en gardant les mains sur les joues pâles. Il ne le quitterait pas. Pas maintenant. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Severus s'asseyait sur le fauteuil. Remus, lui, s'accroupit au côté d'Harry et lui prit la main.

- Ça va aller, louveteau. Je suis là.

- Bien. Je peux vous expliquer maintenant ce qui vous attend ? demanda Severus d'un ton sec, n'aimant pas particulièrement que Lupin s'approche d'Harry.

Suite aux hochements de tête, il continua :

- Alors, tout d'abord, Lupin met toi à l'aise, tu risques d'avoir chaud et cela peut durer longtemps. Je préviens qu'Harry va se débattre, crier, et implorer que vous le tuiez. Vous allez devoir le maintenir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas plus mal qu'il ne le fait déjà et, bien sûr, résister à ses demandes de meurtre. Apaisez-le du mieux que vous pouvez. Je pense que vous n'avez que cela à savoir.

Ayant fini ce qu'il voulait expliquer, Severus se leva, prit un oreiller et s'installa à côté du petit brun. A l'aide de sa baguette, il lança un léger sortilège d'enchainement.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié deux petites choses. Il ne faut pas que nous perdions le contact physique, d'où le sortilège d'enchainement, énonça Severus devant les mines ébahis. Et surtout, en aucun cas, vous m'entendez ? En aucun cas, Harry ne doit s'endormir. Maintenez-le éveillé à tout prix. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondirent les deux autres en même temps.

- Bien.

Severus sortit de sa poche un flacon en forme de larme contenant un liquide ambré. Il versa la potion dans la bouche du Gryffondor, lui pinça le nez et massa légèrement sa gorge de bas en haut pour faire passer le liquide.

Draco resta où il était déjà, à la tête d'Harry. Remus sur le côté, les mains déjà sur les épaules du brun pour le maintenir s'il se huait dangereusement.

Le professeur des potions souffla puis pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du rouge et or.

- _Salvum_.

L'homme en noir s'évanouit tout de suite, la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il avait apporté. Les deux restants se regardèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Après le noir complet qui l'avait envahi, Severus se retrouvait maintenant devant une porte noire. Pendant un moment, il ne se rappela plus où il se trouvait et ce qu'il devait faire. Puis tout lui revint. Harry. Le sort de magie noire. Lucius. Les amants au diamant rose. Leur vie à Draco et lui.

Il était donc dans l'esprit du petit brun. La porte noire, austère et pas du tout engageante, se dressait devant lui dans une attitude purement narquoise. Et si, il l'assurait, une porte pouvait être narquoise. Elle le défiait d'entrée dans cette pièce où tout était possible et où tout pouvait se passer.

Soufflant un bon coup, Severus prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette sur la poignée. Encore après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds, lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

Il entra dans une pièce carrée aux murs blancs, au plafond inexistant et au sol en marbre noir. Contre tous les murs, des tiroirs étaient fermés par des cadenas énormes. Effet de la potion, qui protégeait les souvenirs de son « hôte ». Il y avait aussi, sur tous les murs, des marques. Des traces de mains sanglantes qui s'étalaient et juraient avec le blanc parfait des murs. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'elles représentaient, ni pourquoi Harry avait une pièce si glauque dans son esprit. Ce garçon devait avoir un gros problème.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un divan comme on en trouvait chez les psychomages. Et, allongé avec classe sur ledit divan, se tenait Lucius Malfoy. Enfin ce qui ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy.

L'être en face de lui possédait les mêmes cheveux longs blonds, presque blancs, de son ami d'enfance, la même tenue aristocratique. Seulement, le visage ne ressemblait en rien au visage fin de Lucius. Enfin, en penchant la tête sur le côté, on remarquait que les traits étaient ceux du père de son amant. Oui, ce qui choquait le plus et qui détruisait le visage était l'absence de nez. A l'instar du Lord. Il y avait aussi les yeux, gris comme le mercure en fusion zébré de rouge carmin.

Lucius Malfoy était vraiment horrible ainsi. Ce sort ne lui réussissait aucunement.

- Bonjours Lucius.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Severus. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ?

- Tout le déplaisir est pour moi, crois-moi Lucius.

Le blond ricana sarcastiquement. Aucun des deux n'avait levé sa baguette. Et Severus se doutait qu'il y aurait une petite conversation entre eux.

- Alors, Severus, comment va mon traître de fils ?

- Il va bien. Dans la limite où le mot « bien » puisse s'imposer quand on voit ce que tu fais subir à l'un de ses amis.

- Ami ? Depuis quand Draco s'abaisse à être ami avec un gosse répugnant comme lui ? Je l'ai bien vu à travers le corps de Potter mais je pensais qu'il faisait semblant. Même sa lettre sonnait faux.

Severus serra les points ainsi que la mâchoire pour ne pas bondir ou hurler qu'Harry n'était en rien répugnant. Il se concentra donc sur la deuxième partie.

- Sa lettre était totalement vraie. Jamais ton fils ne rejoindra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as perdu ton fils, Lucius. Il t'a échappé, à un moment. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu ne pourras plus tirer les ficelles de ton pantin ? Pire. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que ton fils est du côté des gagnants et qu'il vivra ?

- Jamais Notre Seigneur n'abandonnera. Il vivra, vaincra. Il pourra crier : « Veni, vidi, vici » et tous les sang-purs l'acclameront en se prosternant devant lui, notre Seigneur tout puissant.

- Harry le vaincra.

- Votre héro n'est qu'une merde, Severus. Il n'est rien. Jamais – ô grand jamais, il ne battra notre Maître.

Se cramponnant à sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, Severus se racla la gorge. Il ne devait rien répondre à ces piques.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes Lucius.

- Que tu crois.

Severus brandit sa baguette et lança un « Confrigo » que Lucius évita gracieusement. Le mangemort répliqua. Severus se baissa permettant au sortilège vert de toucher le mur blanc derrière lui. La bataille commença.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Deux heures. Deux putains d'heures que Draco et Remus assis sur le tapis épais regardaient les deux corps presque sans vie. Harry n'avait pas bougé pendant ces deux heures, il fixait inlassablement le plafond.

Remus et Draco avaient parlé pendant quelque temps, maintenant ils se demandaient si Severus et Harry allaient survivre. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées plus ou moins noires jusqu'au moment où Harry cria.

Instantanément, Draco posa ses mains sur ses joues tout comme Remus qui appuya sur les épaules fines.

- Harry calme-toi, murmura Draco contre son oreille.

Le brun, loin de se calmer, se cambra violement en hurlant de nouveau. Le poids du loup aida légèrement mais les jambes libres frappèrent le tapis fortement.

- Harry, on est là. Tu n'es pas seul, continua Draco.

Mais cela ne changea rien. Harry continua de se cambrer, les yeux révulsés, les membres secoués de spasmes.

- Il ne se calme pas ! s'écria Draco.

- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle Draco, je le vois bien, grogna Remus en appuyant encore plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Maintenant le visage crispé du brun entre ses mains, Draco déposa un baiser sur son front. Du pouce il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulèrent des yeux révulsés.

- Ça va aller Harry. Ça va aller, répéta Draco comme une litanie.

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de convaincre, Harry ou lui. Il regrettait d'un coup les deux heures de calme plat.

Se dégageant de l'emprise du garou, Harry se griffa les tempes jusqu'au sang.

- Remus, tenez-le !

Réaction immédiate, le bras de Remus fusa, attrapa le poignet d'Harry et le maintint contre le sol. Le lycanthrope souffla quand le brun se calma un peu.

Draco, les mains tremblantes, repoussa les mèches qui avaient collé au front plein de sueur et poissé de sang.

- Ça va aller, Draco. Ils vont s'en sortir, lui dit Remus en le regardant avec compassion.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le Serpentard remarqua ses joues maculées de larmes qui coulaient doucement et en silence. Rageusement, il les essuya à l'aide de ses paumes de mains.

Le corps du brun s'affala contre le sol. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Puis reportèrent leur attention sur Harry qui commençait à fermer les paupières.

« _Et surtout, en aucun cas, vous m'entendez ? En aucun cas, Harry ne doit s'endormir. Maintenez-le éveillé à tout prix._ » La voix de Severus résonna dans la tête du blond qui, paniqué, gifla la joue du brun.

- Harry ! Reste éveillé, au nom de Merlin. Tu ne dois pas dormir, tu comprends ? parla hystériquement Draco. Pincez-le Remus, il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme.

Le lycan ne perdit pas de temps et commença à pincer chaque parcelle de peau visible. Draco donnait de petites baffes sur les joues amaigries sans le quitter des yeux. Harry, suite à ce traitement, resta éveillé. Et Draco souffla de soulagement avant de regarder le corps de Severus, immobile.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens. Les deux combattants n'avaient pas été touchés, toujours sur leurs deux pieds, ils s'acharnaient. Les sorts touchaient, se répercutaient sur les murs de la pièce blanche.

Severus essaya de ne pas penser aux conséquences pour Harry. Après tout, les murs qui recevaient tant de sortilèges de mort, de découpe, de brûlures n'étaient autres que les parois de l'esprit d'Harry. Quelles seraient les conséquences ? Pourrait-il seulement survivre à une telle attaque ?

Devant lui, Lucius fatiguait. Son visage sans nez suait, son souffle était saccadé. Ce devait résulter de sa nuit presque sans repos.

- Fatigué Lucius ?

- Tu aimerais bien, je me trompe Severus ? Mais je ne te laisserais pas gagner, il est trop tard.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. Les sons hystériques lancèrent un froid sur la pièce. Profitant de l'instant d'inattention de son adversaire, Severus attaqua. Le faisceau vert sortit tout droit de la baguette de Severus, toucha Lucius en pleine poitrine.

Le blond écarta les bras, regarda successivement sa poitrine et Severus qui tenait toujours sa baguette pointée vers lui. Puis le Lord Malfoy se désintégra complètement, en de dizaine petits atomes qui flottèrent plusieurs secondes avant de disparaitre définitivement de l'esprit d'Harry.

Etait-ce réellement fini ? Avait-il réussi ?

Se secouant, Severus se précipita vers les murs ensanglantés. Il ne voulait que sortir de cette pièce devenue trop petite pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe mais à l'instant il avait de sérieux doutes.

Il devait maintenant couper tous moyens pour envahir l'esprit d'Harry. Pour évité que Lucius ne revienne ou un autre Mangemort.

Devant les murs, il commença à psalmodier les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court. Ce sortilège demandait des années de préparations, lui n'avait eu que quelques jours. Alors sa magie était mise à l'épreuve.

Du bout des doigts il efflora les marques rouges, se demandant pour la énième fois le pourquoi de leur présence.

Finalement, il verrouilla le dernier mur une éternité plus tard. Et, tremblant, il se dirigea vers la porte. Lançant un regard en arrière, il vit les tiroirs trembler. Les effets de la potion commençaient à s'inhiber.

Severus ouvrit la porte à toute volée, puis s'enfonça dans le noir complet.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco vit immédiatement le changement chez Harry. Le petit brun retrouva ses yeux couleurs jade et cessa de bouger. Draco se pencha pour présenter sa joue à la bouche d'Harry.

- Il ne respire plus !

.

_(NDA : j'ai voulu couper là. Vraiment. Mais je suis pas une sadique xD)_

_._

Le silence suivit cette réplique inattendue. Seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots que Draco laissait couler depuis longtemps. Remus assis sur ses talons regarda Harry, mort, sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Son presque-filleul était mort ? Oh Merlin, c'était impossible. Cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas. Déjà Sirius, maintenant Harry. Non, il ne pourrait pas vivre après ça. S'il était sorti de chez lui, ce n'était que pour le jeune homme. Mais là il n'aurait plus de raison de continuer.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Remus se releva et courut vers une étagère où des dizaines de flacons trônaient. Il devait bien y en avoir une qui pourrait aider Harry.

Draco, les joues baignées de larmes se pencha de nouveau jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent au niveau de l'oreille du Gryffon.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Tu ne peux pas mourir. S'il-te-plaît. Reviens-nous.

Il colla son front contre celui d'Harry, ferma les yeux et se laissa pleurer. Il l'aimait. Il aimait ce con irréfléchi aussi fort que Severus. Il l'aimait et le voir sans vie lui fit mal. Très mal. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'aimer correctement. Il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras dans une étreinte amoureuse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il l'aimait. Il pleura.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter. En se redressant il regarda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé puis tourna son visage vers la source du bruit. Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Immédiatement, il regarda Draco qui, toujours en pleurs, tenait le visage du brun. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pleurs-tu, Draco ?

Le blond renifla dans un geste peu élégant.

- Il est mort, Sev. Il ne respire plus.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Prestement Severus détacha l'enchainement avec le contre sort puis s'assit tant bien que mal sur les hanches d'Harry. Immédiatement, il pressa ses mains sur la cage thoracique et exerça une pression.

- Draco, fait lui du bouche à bouche.

- Mais, Sev, il est mort.

- NON !

Draco sursauta à nouveau puis fit ce que son amant lui demandait. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles bleuies d'Harry, pinça son nez et souffla. Lui soufflant la vie. Lui passant son âme.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas, Harry, alors tu as intérêt à revenir.

Une nouvelle pression. Un nouveau souffle.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu meures Harry. Dans mes cachots c'est moi qui décide. Tu ne mourras pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas permis. Et pour le moment tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser.

Une nouvelle pression. Sans nouveau souffle.

- Lupin, trouve-moi une potion bleuté aux reflets rouges. Dépêche-toi.

Remus chercha frénétiquement la fiole en question. En paniquant il ne la trouverait jamais. Il se força à respirer tranquillement, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit devant lui la potion qu'il cherchait. Il avait regardé sans voir. D'une main ferme il attrapa la fiole et courut vers Severus.

- Fais lui boire. Vite.

Lorsque la dernière goutte fut engloutit dans la bouche du brun toujours inerte, Severus descendit de son corps, éloigna les mains de Draco et attendit.

- Allez, grimaça-t-il.

Remus le regarda sans comprendre. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était complètement dépassé par les événements.

- A quoi sert la potion ?

- Elle envoie des décharges électriques à entre-temps réguliers dans le cœur d'Harry.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une telle potion existait, énonça le lycan.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, mais vérité à part, c'est une potion que j'ai moi-même inventé. Sainte-Mangouste les utilise. Il n'y a que moi qui sache la faire.

Tous les yeux baissés vers Harry, ils arrêtèrent de parler. Ce n'était pas le moment de déblatérer sur de tels sujets, l'important c'était Harry. Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Une minute plus tard, Draco, ne voyant toujours pas d'amélioration, se blottit dans les bras de son amant, faisant abstraction de la présence de Lupin. Il cacha son visage ravagé par les larmes dans le cou de Severus qui passa un bras réconfortant dans son dos. L'instant était grave, le silence devint pesant, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Draco qui n'arrivait pas à se contenir.

Alors que Remus essuyait une larme sur sa joue à l'aide du dos de sa main, il se résigna à la terrible nouvelle et il allait se lever pour mieux s'écrouler quand il serait seul. Il entamait son mouvement quand il vit Harry cligner doucement ses yeux. Comme s'il se réveillait après un long sommeil. Severus serra plus fort Draco contre lui, se demandant s'il rêvait ou pas. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son jeune amant.

- Harry ? souffla Remus en se rapprochant.

Le lycan, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, toucha tendrement la joue du jeune homme qui était comme un fils pour lui.

- Tu es vivant.

Un sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de l'ancien professeur de DCFM lorsqu'Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

Draco toujours les bras accrochés autour du cou de son amant n'écoutait pas ce que Lupin disait, il se contentait de sangloter misérablement sur le pauvre petit brun.

Severus tourna la tête, sa bouche se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du Serpentard.

- Draco ? Harry est vivant.

Il se redressa rapidement, regarda les yeux onyx de Severus pour chercher une trace moquerie puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor toujours allongé mais les yeux bougeant sans cesse. Sans attendre, Draco se jeta sur Harry pour le serrer contre lui.

- Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! s'exclama Draco encore et encore.

Draco se recula, et parla d'une voix pleine de reproches.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu as compris ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Draco fronça les sourcils, regarda le petit brun puis se tourna vers Severus.

- Pourquoi il ne parle pas ?

Severus réfléchit un instant puis énonça en haussant les épaules :

- Il lui faut du temps pour que ses souvenirs reviennent. Il devrait reparler dans deux jours à peu près. Quand tout lui sera revenu.

Deux paires d'yeux fixèrent le maitre des potions. Le loup-garou fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se retourna vers son presque-filleul.

- Je reviendrais te voir, Harry. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Il se releva, partit vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna et lança :

- Occupez-vous bien de lui, je reviendrais le voir. Merci pour tout Severus.

Il quitta les appartements du directeur de Serpentard en fermant la porte sans bruit. Restés seuls avec Harry complètement perdu, Severus et Draco l'observèrent redécouvrir son environnement.

- Je suis exténué, dit Severus une demi-heure plus tard.

- Normal ! Tu es resté trois heures dans sa tête. Tu l'as vu ?

- J'ai éradiqué le résultat du sort, ton père n'était pas vraiment ton père. Enfin c'est assez compliqué. J'ai découvert une chose qui me dérange mais je verrais ça avec Harry quand il parlera et qu'il se rappela.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je crois qu'Harry cache un incident à tout le monde. Une chose particulièrement horrible.

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée. Ce doit avoir un rapport avec l'état lamentable de son dos. J'arriverais à lui soutirer une explication.

- Tu me le diras quand tu sauras ? demanda Draco en regardant Harry de ses yeux gris.

- Je verrais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est une chose vraiment horrible je ne voudrais pas que tu changes d'avis sur lui. Si je juge que si tu étais au courant tu pourrais aider et bien, je te le dirais.

Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard. Puis Draco se rapprocha recouvrit de ses lèvres celles de son amour, chastement.

- D'accord. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois rattraper les cours grâce aux notes de Blaise.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant puis se leva, embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Prends soin de lui, Sev. Je compte sur toi. A plus tard.

Resté seul avec Harry, Severus se releva en s'étirant. Son dos craqua, ses doigts aussi.

- Je vais prendre une douche, Harry. Je reviens d'accord ?

Le gosse hocha la tête sans le regarder, ses yeux allant du feu à la table en passant par les différentes portes.

Severus le laissa donc dans le salon pour s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il en sortit revigorer par l'eau chaude. Tout de suite, il chercha Harry et le trouva à la même place que précédent. Il souffla de soulagement et partit s'installer sur le canapé le plus proche du petit brun. Il passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés. Harry n'y fit pas attention, les mains crispées contre ses tempes. Les souvenirs revenaient. Cela allait être douloureux, Severus le savait. Alors pour que cette énième épreuve soit moins fatigante, il plaça un sort qui plongea le Gryffondor dans un semi-coma. Ainsi, il reverrait ses souvenirs sans avoir mal.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, murmura Severus en le prenant dans ses bras pour le déposer doucement dans le lit de la chambre d'ami.

Il plongea la pièce dans le noir, posa un sort pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution du Gryffon, puis sortit de la pièce. Epuisé même en fin d'après-midi, Severus alla lui aussi dormir. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre deux jours puis il questionnerait le jeune homme.

.

* * *

.

**A suivre…**

Voilà ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Lucius est définitivement extrait de la tête d'Harry et enfin il va être tranquille… Maintenant il ne reste plus que le travail à faire pour qu'il aille mieux… Et oui, mes amies (amis ?) c'est loin d'être finie cette histoire… Au plaisir de vous revoir mercredi prochain.

Bises les gens. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! (BOUM ! xD) (et merci encore ! :D)

**_Petite précision_** : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**NARUSTORY** : Salut, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le précédent chapitre intéressant et j'espère que celui-ci le sera tout autant. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Bonne lecture :)**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 21**

.

Deux jours passèrent pour Harry dans le flou total. Plongé dans le coma, il revit seize ans de sa vie en quarante-huit heures. Les images horribles qui constituaient la majorité de ses souvenirs étaient entrecoupées de quelques merveilleuses scènes. Il pleura la plupart du temps.

Il sentit les coups de son oncle. Il entendit les rires d'Hermione. Il aperçut Quirrell et son double visage. Il perçut le miroir de Risèd avec ses parents. Il se rappela le Basilic. Il redécouvrit le bonheur de voler. Il frissonna devant les Détraqueurs. Il discerna la sensation d'avoir une famille avec Sirius. Il revit la mort de Cédric, son impuissance. Il revécut le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il vit la mort de son parrain. Il discerna les parties d'échec avec Ron. Il sentit de nouveau les coups. Il se revit en train d'être violé. Il se vit se faire plus distant avec ses amis. Il aperçut le changement chez Ron. Il s'aperçut, seul, délaissé, sale, souillé. Il distingua Draco, une aide, une lumière. Il remarqua Snape, un appuie, un pilier. Il entendit les paroles destructrices d'Ash. Il vit les visions de Voldemort.

Puis le noir. Le repos. La paix.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, calmement. La lumière qui régnait dans la chambre lui fit plisser les paupières. Son corps était ankylosé, ses talons le faisaient souffrir, ses tempes le brûlaient légèrement. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage quand il se rassit sur le lit qu'il occupait. Il hésita longtemps entre se lever et rester allongé. Finalement il se mit sur ses pieds, s'appuya sur le matelas pour s'assurer que ses jambes ne se dérobaient pas. Il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon en toile et un marcel noir. Les bandages de sa main et ses avant-bras formaient un contraste saisissant avec le tissu sombre.

Ensuite il s'accrocha au mur pour avancer vers la porte. Il ne savait pas quel jour ils étaient, ni l'heure. Il n'avait pas la force de faire de la magie mais d'après la fenêtre qu'il avait ensorcelé, il faisait encore jour.

Doucement il ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ces gonds. Il s'accrocha au battant et plissa de nouveau les yeux lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner. Sa poigne se raffermit mais cela n'empêcha pas ses jambes de se dérober sous lui.

Deux bras le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. On le maintint par le coude alors que sa tête tournait encore.

- Attention, Potter ! gronda une voix à côté de lui.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

- Imbécile ! Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je vienne vous cherchez, non ? Stupide Gryffondor.

A petit pas, Severus mena le jeune homme jusqu'à la table. Harry se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur la chaise, à bout de force, le souffle rendu court par l'effort minime.

- Aussi faible qu'un faon, grommela Snape en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Le maître des potions s'assit en face du jeune brun puis lui montra le plat de croissants.

- Un chocolat chaud je présume ?

- S'il-vous-plaît.

Severus revint avec la tasse, la déposa devant son élève puis se réinstalla. Harry prit la tasse entre ses mains tremblantes.

- Pourquoi suis-je aussi fatigué par aussi peu d'effort ?

- Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant deux jours, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis samedi. Et puis n'oublions pas que vous avez survécu au sort de magie noire. Vous devriez manger.

- J'ai… je veux dire, j'ai vraiment le droit ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Vous… vous m'y autorisez ?

- Pardon ?

- Puis-je vraiment prendre de la nourriture ?

Severus fronça les sourcils devant ces questions, il y avait vraiment un problème.

- Oui, prenez ce que vous voulez, vous en avez le droit après ce que vous venez de traverser.

- Le droit ? dit-il pour lui-même, les yeux dans le vague.

- Harry, il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle tous les deux.

- De quoi ? demanda le Gryffon sans toucher au plat, un peu perdu.

- Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler, monsieur.

- Severus. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouvez m'appeler Severus ici.

- Oui. Désolé.

- Vous avez confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans un moment d'hésitation.

Severus se laissa tomber légèrement en arrière pour appuyer son dos au dossier de la chaise.

- Bien. Alors nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Mangez, maintenant.

Harry hésita encore à prendre un croissant. Le voyant Severus le prit à sa place et le mit devant lui.

- Merci.

Puis Harry commença à grignoter le bout du croissant.

- Voulez-vous une potion contre les nausées ?

- S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur. Euh… Severus.

Severus se leva, prit sur l'étagère la potion en question et la fit boire à Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait terminé son croissant sans trop de problème, et sa tasse était presque vide. Severus l'aida à aller jusqu'au canapé en le maintenant par le coude. Une fois assis Harry fixa les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement devant lui. La voix de son professeur le fit sursauter.

- Voulez-vous une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui.

Il alla en préparer une rapidement puis revint vers le brun, lui tendit la tasse et s'installa sur son fauteuil.

Le silence s'insinua dans la pièce comme un vil serpent. Les bûches craquaient dans la cheminée. Harry buvait le chocolat qui lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge. Severus savait que le brun ne lui parlerait pas facilement, ça allait être à lui de le pousser doucement.

- J'ai vu votre dos, vous savez ?

Harry sursauta manquant de justesse de renverser sa tasse. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire pour commencer. Mais Severus n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact.

- J'aimerais avoir des explications.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je suis simplement tombé dans les escaliers pendant les vacances.

- Vous mentez très mal, Harry.

C'était du bluff. Pur et simple. La voix d'Harry était totalement contrôler. Il avait surement répété cette réplique en boucle.

- Des escaliers ne peuvent pas faire cela.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Je pense que vous avez été battu, continua Severus. Par un élève, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il, espérant biaiser le jeune homme.

Bien sûr Harry ne marcha pas, il courut.

- C'est cela, un élève. Nous nous sommes battus dans les couloirs.

- Vous vous contredisez Harry. D'abord des escaliers maintenant un élève ?

Jugeant qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose, Harry décida de fermer sa bouche. Alors il serra les lèvres.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me parliez, mais prenez votre temps.

Harry voulait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un, peut-être qu'un poids s'envolerait de ses épaules, mais il avait peur.

Peur du regard dégoûté de Severus sur lui. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de le salir, de lui faire pitié. Peur d'être tourné en ridicule. Peur, tout simplement. Il n'aimait pas parler, mais il savait qu'il devrait le faire un jour où l'autre.

- Je vais demander au directeur de vous envoyez chez vos moldus pour les vacances de Noël. Vous avez besoin de votre famille après une telle épreuve.

Paniqué, Harry cria, lâcha la tasse qui se cassa en mille morceaux par terre. Il se leva tellement vite que ses jambes lâchèrent. Il tomba au sol, et rampa vers un coin sombre où il se balança d'avant en arrière. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus y retourner. Son oncle allait…

Il eut envie de vomir en imaginant le cadeau de Noël version Vernon Dursley.

Severus qui était resté paralysé devant la réaction d'Harry se reprit en l'entendant sangloter dans son coin sombre. Il se rapprocha, s'agenouilla et prit bien garde de ne pas le toucher.

- Harry, vous n'y retournerez pas. Harry vous êtes à Poudlard avec moi, Severus Snape. Vous ne retournerez pas là-bas si vous ne le voulez pas.

- Vrai ? pleura Harry.

- Je vous le jure, vous resterez ici, si vous voulez.

- Je veux.

- Bien. Revenez-vous asseoir.

Obéissant à son professeur, Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Il essuya ses joues d'un geste violent puis se plongea dans le mutisme. Severus l'observa puis attrapa un livre. Cela risquait d'être long.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Finalement trois heures après, Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre puis il s'était décidé à parler. Il n'expliquerait peut-être pas tout mais il commencerait. Il inspira profondément puis se lança.

- Mon oncle me frappait.

Severus délaissa son livre qu'il ne lisait pas pour fixer le brun. Il avait vu son débat intérieur pendant trois heures. Et il était heureux de constater qu'il voulait finalement se confier. Même s'il voyait rouge par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Depuis tout petit.

Severus serra les mâchoires devant cette révélation. Lui qui l'avait méprisé en le pensant pourri-gâté, il s'était lamentable trompé. Et il regrettait amèrement.

- J'étais comme un elfe de maison pour eux.

- On ne frappe pas des elfes de maison pour rien, Harry.

Les yeux dans le vide, le concerné hocha simplement la tête face à cette affirmation qu'il savait déjà.

- Je faisais la cuisine pour eux, m'occupait du jardin, du ménage, la vaisselle.

- Sans aide ?

C'était risqué de l'interrompre, Harry risquait de se braquer puis de se renfermer sur lui-même. Mais Severus devait comprendre.

- Tante Pétunia, des fois, faisait le repas quand oncle Vernon me maltraitait trop et que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je pouvais rester enfermé pendant une semaine dans le placard sous l'escalier quand mon oncle y allait trop fort. Mais généralement je me forçais à me lever, sinon j'avais le droit à une nouvelle correction.

- Placard sous l'escalier ?

- Ma chambre, c'est à cause de cela que suis tout petit et aussi le fait que je ne suis pas nourri chez eux, j'ai seulement parfois les restes de leur repas. Après ma première année, ils m'ont donné une chambre, l'ancienne chambre de Dudley. Ils avaient peur que vous les surveilliez.

Severus garda le silence face à cette révélation, il attendait la suite.

- Je ne suis qu'un anormal pour eux. Je suis un monstre, gémit-il en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry.

- Si.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Vous ne savez pas tout, lorsque vous le saurez vous serez d'accord avec moi. Je suis un monstre sale, souillé.

Severus tiqua aux adjectifs à nouveaux employés. Il se leva sans faire de bruit puis s'assit tranquillement à côté d'Harry qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant les vacances Harry ?

- Il… Il… m'a…

Severus tenta de l'apaiser d'une main dans le dos.

- Respire, Harry. On a le temps. Si c'est trop dur, tu pourras me le dire plus tard si tu le souhaites.

- Il… il… il…

- Qui Harry ?

- Oncle Vernon.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Harry, le visage toujours caché par ses mains, murmura tellement bas qu'il espéra un peu que Snape ne l'ai pas entendu.

- Il m'a violé.

Severus sursauta face à cette phrase de quatre mots. Il ne s'y attendait pas, même si les verbes qu'Harry employait sans cesse aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il s'était voilé la face. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors il prit Harry dans ses bras, le berça légèrement.

- C'est fini, jamais plus tu ne retourneras là-bas. Je te le jure, Harry. Tu n'auras plus à endurer ça. C'est fini.

- Il m'a violé pendant des semaines. Remus devait venir me chercher la semaine où oncle Vernon est entré la première fois pour me frapper et… et…

- Shhhht… Calme-toi, Harry. C'est fini…

- Vernon me disais que je ne devais pas exister et que les gens de mon genre n'était bon qu'à quatre pattes à supplier et à gémir.

Severus serra les poings. Il allait tuer ce porc de Moldus. Comment Harry pouvait-il encore sauver le monde après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Et le plus important : comment avaient-ils pu tous ne pas le voir ?

- Mais il… il m'a dit que je le voulais. Que je n'étais pas une victime, que j'avais excité volontairement mon oncle pour qu'il me viole.

- Qui Harry ?

- Ash !

Il allait tuer cet enfoiré aussi. Même si c'était le père de Draco, il allait le tuer. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mauvais pour faire devenir la victime d'un viol – un gosse ! – en coupable ? C'était un enfoiré qu'il étriperait de ces propres mains. Un viol n'était pas anodin, loin de là même. On ne pouvait pas en plus appuyer dessus. Cela donnait envie à Severus de vomir.

- Tu n'es pas coupable Harry. Le coupable c'est ton oncle. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça. C'est toi la victime.

- J'ai arrêté de crier !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai arrêté de crier quand il me violait. J'ai accepté, j'ai arrêté de me débattre.

Harry se leva violement, resta cette fois sur ses pieds, et explosa de rage, de tristesse et de douleur.

- J'aurais dû me débattre, crier, me battre. J'aurais même dû faire de la magie, le tuer, le torturer, le faire souffrir. J'AURAIS DÛ CRIER, hurla Harry, le visage rouge, les joues mouillées de larmes. J'ai arrêté de hurler, je l'ai laissé faire, chuchota-t-il, le visage baissé, les poings serrés.

Severus ne répondit rien. Au fond qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Harry souffrait parce qu'il avait connu un évènement que personne ne devrait connaitre. Pas seulement une fois mais pendant des semaines. A la fin, il avait arrêté de se débattre. Et Severus comprenait. Il s'était résigné, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il avait perdu espoir alors que Remus devait venir le chercher. Il pensait avoir mérité cela.

Le professeur de potion attrapa les poignets toujours recouvert de bandages et l'attira vers lui. Il le reprit dans ses bras.

- Un viol est un acte barbare, Harry. Les monstres sont ceux qui le font. Les victimes ne peuvent rien faire. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû connaitre ça. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Mon oncle a tout brisé. Il m'a brisé.

- Tu revivras, tu te relèveras. Comme le Phénix tu renaitras de tes cendres. Tu es fort, Harry.

- Pas assez, dit-il le visage caché dans la poitrine de son professeur.

- Je t'aiderai. Draco aussi.

- Je ne mérite pas votre aide. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je suis sale, Severus.

- Tu es tout sauf sale, Harry. Tu es pur comme neige. Propre comme du cristal.

Harry, le nez dans la chemise de son professeur secoua la tête tristement. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus.

- Dumbledore est au courant, Harry ?

Severus passa sa main dans la tignasse brune. Il n'était en rien fan des moments de tendresse comme celui-ci mais le moment était exceptionnel. Qui aurait pu penser que le futur Sauveur du monde Sorcier et Moldus connaissait de telles épreuves dans sa vie personnelle ?

- Non ! Ne lui dites surtout pas, je vous en prie, s'exclama Harry en se redressant un peu.

D'une pression à l'arrière de la tête, Severus ramena Harry contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Harry pleura encore, s'accrocha à la chemise noire. Severus se contenta de le rassurer sur sa présence, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Il pourrait t'aider Harry.

- Vous m'aidez déjà.

Si Severus fut surpris de cet aveu, il n'en montra rien. Par contre, intérieurement, il était heureux que sa présence aide le petit brun.

- Je ne veux plus y retourner, professeur. Je ne veux plus le revoir.

Severus resserra ses bras autour du corps frissonnant d'Harry.

- Jamais tu ne retourneras là-bas, je te le promets.

- Que penserait la communauté sorcière si elle savait que leur héros était incapable de se défendre d'un simple Moldu. Je ne suis pas le sauveur qu'ils veulent voir en moi. Je n'arrive déjà pas à me sauver moi-même comment pourrais-je sauver tout une communauté ?

- On s'en fout d'eux, Harry. Arrête de penser à cela, concentre-toi sur ton rétablissement.

Le Gryffon se laissa aller dans les bras de son professeur. Il en avait besoin. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé.

- Je vous dégoûte, professeur ? murmura le petit brun.

- Non, Harry. Je t'admire.

Severus grimaça. Il commençait à virer Poufsouffle. Mais Harry en avait besoin, donc il prenait sur lui. Au final, il pourrait même s'y habituer.

- Vous allez le dire à Draco ?

- Seulement si tu le veux.

- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

- On verra alors, en temps voulu.

Il joua avec les cheveux de son élève avant d'interrompre son geste.

- J'avais une question Harry.

- Posez-la.

- Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ?

Harry effleura du bout des doigts les bandages et réfléchit pendant un court instant.

- Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Une des mains d'Harry se crispa sur sa cuisse mutilée alors que l'autre restait sur ses avant-bras effectuant un lent va-et-vient. Allait-il vraiment le dire ou garder le silence ? Après une longue et pénible attente, Severus poussa un soupir parfaitement audible. Il avait pensé que le jeune Gryffon allait lui parler. Il s'était trompé.

- Lorsque la lame courre sur ma peau, je me sens vivant. Mes tremblements cessent, ma respiration redevient normale. Ça me prouve que je suis humain. Que même si je suis sale et souillé à l'intérieur mon sang est toujours rouge. Ça me permet, pendant dix secondes, de me rapprocher de l'humanité qui s'éloigne de moi. La douleur qui me transporte alors que la lame s'enfonce dans ma peau évacue les ténèbres qui m'avalent inlassablement. La folie me guette, je le sais, je le sens depuis cet été et me faire mal m'autorise à redevenir le Harry d'avant. Celui qui était heureux de la vie, qui prévoyait des projets pour le futur.

- Qu'est devenu ce Harry-ci ? demanda Severus, la gorge nouée.

- Il est mort. Il est mort sur un matelas dans une chambre d'une maison de Privet Drive. Il a été cassé, détruit.

- Connais-tu la différence ? chuchota Severus.

Abasourdi, Harry se détacha de l'homme en noir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelle différence professeur ?

- Entre une chose cassée et une chose détruite ?

- Non. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Une chose cassée peut être réparée, Harry. Grâce aux bonnes personnes et au temps. Une chose détruite, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Seulement l'enterrer et l'oublier. (1)

Harry qui creusait dans les yeux onyx à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions, sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler involontairement. Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir de larme, une perle d'eau salée dégoulina sur la joue déjà marquée par la tristesse. Il n'aimait pas pleurer, surtout devant une tierce personne mais il ne pouvait faire que cela. Il avait tout perdu. Son innocence, sa hargne, sa pureté, son envie, son imagination.

Il reporta toute son attention sur les yeux noirs qui ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde. Harry y vit une étincelle de douceur, de compassion et une troisième qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Que suis-je ? murmura Harry avec sincérité.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau de larmes. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps de l'aide. Une aide que personne ne lui avait proposé et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé.

Severus lui sourit doucement, pas d'une grimace sarcastique, ni d'un sourire ironique. Non, un vrai sourire. Petit, certes, mais il était bel et bien là. Et en cet instant, Harry eut une pensée complètement déplacée et irréaliste. _Severus Snape est beau lorsqu'il sourit_.

- Tu n'es pas détruit. Seulement cassé par des évènements que tu n'aurais jamais dû connaître. Tu as connu trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Tu es victime d'un destin que tu n'as pas choisi.

- Je peux survivre ? questionna Harry d'une voix où sonnait une petite pointe d'espoir.

- Tu peux vivre.

Oh, oui, définitivement il virait Poufsouffle. Où était la terreur des cachots ? Connu pour ses sarcasmes et sa froideur ? Loin, très loin quand il était question de Draco et – maintenant – d'Harry. Il effaça de sa paume les joues mouillées. Ensuite, après un soupir, Severus le repoussa sur le côté du canapé, se leva puis prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Harry, le regarda sans vraiment le voir quand il se rapprocha avec la boisson chaude qu'il lui tendit et que le jeune brun accepta.

- Quel jour sommes-nous, professeur ?

- Severus.

- Oui, Severus.

- Vendredi. Ce soir les élèves retournent dans leurs familles.

- Je ne veux plus y retourner.

Severus, resté debout le regarda un instant. Il avait de nouveau le regard dans le vide. Le sujet « famille » resterait un sujet fragile. Lorsque Draco serait au courant, ils aviseraient.

- Tu n'iras plus là-bas, Harry. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Jamais je ne te laisserais avec ce porc qui te sert d'oncle.

- Vous avez l'air si sûr de vous. C'est que vous me le ferait presque croire.

Piqué au vif, Severus leva le menton, et lui lança un regard froid.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez Harry. Si vous êtes aussi bête pour croire que je vous mentirais sur un tel sujet, cela ne regarde que vous, entêté de Gryffondor.

Le coin des lèvres d'Harry se releva lentement.

- Draco reste-t-il ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que j'allais le laisser partir alors que son père en a après lui.

- C'est bien pour lui. Vous pensez qu'il viendra me voir ? demanda Harry, tel un gosse.

Severus se détourna, donna un léger coup de baguette pour faire léviter les morceaux de la tasse, toujours par terre. Puis il resta de dos, cachant ainsi le sourire et le regard tendre qu'il adressa mentalement à son ex-élève honni.

- Evidemment qu'il viendra vous voir.

- Je devrais surement lui dire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, Severus savait de quoi il parlait. Il se retourna pour voir Harry boire le chocolat.

- Vous le lui direz quand vous penserez que c'est le bon moment.

- Il ne me détestera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis avant mais en ce moment c'est le seul qui ne m'a pas tourné le dos.

- C'est un idiot s'il fait cela. Et croyez moi, Draco est tout sauf idiot.

- J'ai peur de le dégoûter.

- M'avez-vous dégoûté ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas autant pour Draco ?

Le professeur des potions revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Harry avait l'air d'aller mieux. Enfin pas vraiment. Il semblait avoir un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il épousseta sa robe noire.

- Lupin aimerait vous voir.

Harry sursauta. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

- Comment ?

- Remus Lupin, l'amant de votre cher défunt parrain, voudrait vous voir.

Quand Severus vit le visage d'Harry s'assombrir, dangereusement, il sut qu'il s'était foiré. Il se dit, après coup, qu'il avait réussi à placer dans la même phrase la personne morte qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour le brun et la personne qui l'avait abandonné chez ces Moldus qui eux-mêmes l'avaient emmené en enfer. Bravo Severus ! Bien joué. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.

- Je ne veux pas le voir.

C'était compréhensible. Mais Severus pensait que ce serait bien pour les deux qu'ils se rencontrent.

- Vous devriez, cela vous ferait surement du bien.

- Si j'accepte, vous resterez avec moi ?

- Si vous le voulez.

C'était le mieux. Ainsi Severus pourrait contrôler Harry s'il craquait et remettre Lupin à sa place s'il allait trop loin.

- Bien alors je veux bien.

- J'irais le voir pour lui dire de venir demain dans la journée.

Harry acquiesça simplement. Se demandant comment il s'en sortirait quand il sera seul dans l'appartement. Avec pour seul compagnie le silence et l'écho des paroles qu'il venait de confesser.

- Draco sera avec vous quand j'irais voir le loup.

Harry en fut tout de suite rassuré. Il ne voulait plus être seul maintenant qu'il avait mis son cœur à nu, ses nerfs à vif. Jamais, avant, il ne l'avait fait. Et cela lui faisait bizarre. Il se mit à trembler.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous reposez avant que Draco n'arrive.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Severus l'aida à regagner sa chambre avant de s'écrouler lui-même dans son fauteuil, de demander à Winky un cognac et de se perdre dans ses sombres pensées qui tournaient toutes autour d'Harry et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

.

* * *

.

(1) : Phrase et concept inspiré de _**La Confrérie de la Dague Noire**_ de JR. Ward tome 3 – L'amant furieux : « _Est-ce que tu comprends la différence? Une chose cassée? On peut la réparer. Détruite? Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre de l'enterrer._ »

.

* * *

.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :) Je vous dis à **mercredi prochain**, bonne journée les gens et **merci** encore à toutes (tous).


	22. Chapter 22

Avertissement : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

Disclaimer : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

Bêta-Reader : Chipuliara !

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**Guest** : Salut ! Oui, moi aussi j'adore cette citation mais en général j'adore tous les bouquins de J. R. Ward :) Merci pour ta review. Et voici la suite avec la confrontation entre Harry et Remus. J'espère que ça te plaira ! A bientôt et bonne lecture.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 22**

.

Draco, assis à côté de Blaise en Histoire de la magie, observait le fantôme qui déblatérait tout seul en un long monologue incessant.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient vendredi, le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël. Aujourd'hui Harry sortait du coma artificiel. Aujourd'hui, Draco allait pouvoir aller lui parler, le toucher, le voir, vivant.

Le préfet de Serpentard ressentait une euphorie pure l'envahir depuis le matin dès qu'il pensait au brun. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? questionna Blaise.

- Je vais voir Harry ce soir.

- Et ?

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'il reparle.

Lorsque Draco était revenu le mardi après-midi. Blaise lui avait fait rattraper les cours manquant. Puis ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter. Draco n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait raconté une partie de ce qu'Harry avait. Blaise était donc au courant de tout. Enfin, presque.

- Génial ! J'espère qu'il ira mieux.

- J'espère aussi, sourit Draco.

Draco tourna la tête vers Binns puis regarda à nouveau son meilleur ami.

- Alors tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Je vais au manoir, voir ma mère.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour.

- Bien sûr Dray. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

Le menton dans sa paume, le concerné tapota du bout des doigts sur sa joue. Il regarda le Black avec une joie dissimulée en prévision des deux semaines de vacances.

- Je vais passer mes journées avec Harry et mes nuits avec Sev, répondit-il. Ou peut-être l'inverse, ou les deux en même temps, ajouta Draco dans un souffle.

Mais Blaise l'entendit. Le basané s'étrangla avec sa salive puis il regarda Draco avec des yeux exorbités.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer Draco.

- Ah bon ?

Draco détourna le regard. Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ça lui avait échappé mais il l'avait dit tellement bas qu'il ne pensait pas que Blaise l'entendrait. Malheureusement il l'avait entendu. Et il allait devoir trouver une excuse bidon. Il ouvrit la bouche…

- C'est à propos des amants au diamant rose ? question innocemment Blaise.

… pour la refermer avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer.

- Comment tu sais ça ? dit le blond se penchant vers le basané.

Le célèbre sourire « je-sais-tout-ce-que-tu-as-essayé-de-me-cacher » : le retour. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu celui-là ?

- Dimanche je l'ai vu dans le titre du paragraphe que tu lisais…

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? C'est mal poli de lire pardessus l'épaule de quelqu'un.

- Voyons Dray, pas de ça entre nous. Je ne t'espionnais pas, je t'ai juste surpris concentré comme jamais sur un livre, j'ai simplement voulu voir ce qui te mettait dans cet état-là. Et puis, honnêtement, tu as laissé le livre sur la table en évidence. J'aurais été bien bête de le ranger simplement sans jeter un coup d'œil. Non ?

Draco lui lança un regard faussement noir qui fit soulever un sourcil au basané.

- Un Gryffon aurait laissé le livre sur la table, un Poufsouffle aussi, un Serdaigle l'aurait soigneusement rangé, un Serpentard l'aurait lu. Tu ne fais pas exception, tu es bien à Serpentard jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, Blaise.

- Merci, sourit le Black.

Draco se retourna discrètement pour voir si des oreilles indiscrètes ne trainaient pas dans les parages.

- Tu as tout compris pour le livre ?

- J'avoue que non. Quelques petites choses m'échappent.

- Tu as des questions ?

- Ouais. D'abord, qui est l'ajout ?

- Harry.

- Potter ? s'ébahit Blaise.

- Tu en connais d'autres, siffla Draco.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, il cogitait rapidement. Il s'était douté qu'Harry était le troisième comme Snape et Draco était déjà en couple.

- Tu as ressenti la décharge ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Allez Dray, dis. Ne te fais pas prier.

Draco soupira. C'était tentant de se faire supplier. Si ce n'avait pas été Blaise, il n'aurait pas hésité.

- Le soir où il a eu sa vision sur l'évasion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai emmené chez Severus et sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment je lui ai caressé la joue. Et j'ai reçu la décharge.

Blaise le regarda, les yeux pétillants. Draco l'observa étrangement, ainsi son ami ressemblait au vieux fou citronné. Puis les yeux chocolat perdirent leur scintillement. Ils redevinrent sérieux.

- Ils disaient, dans le paragraphe, que l'ajout connaissait une période difficile pour que la première partie du Lien puisse se créer. Ils expliquaient qu'il souffrait d'un traumatisme, d'une santé fragile ou d'un problème psychologique. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Potter ?

La mine soucieuse, Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas. Severus va essayer de savoir ce qu'il a, il me le dira peut-être. Par contre je ne sais pas si je te le dirais.

Le blond leva une main pour faire taire les protestations que Blaise voulait lui servir.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais c'est de la vie privée d'Harry dont on parle, s'il ne veut pas le dire à qui que ce soit, je ne le dirais pas.

- Tu as changé Dray.

- C'est peut-être le Lien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être, répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Son meilleur ami avait l'air bien. C'était le principal. Il prit quelque note en entendant une date intéressante. 1612 : Révolte des gobelins. Quartier général : auberge de Pré-au-Lard.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Après un rapide geste vers Blaise, Draco se dépêcha d'aller vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte.

Severus apparut peu de temps après. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Draco l'embrassa brièvement et entra à l'intérieur.

Harry était assis sur le canapé, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le cœur de Draco se serra à cette vue puis il se reprit et avança vers le brun.

- Bonjour Harry.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne savait même pas s'il était le bienvenu. Alors il attendit, les mains dans les poches pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent trop.

- Salut, Draco.

Le Gryffon releva la tête vers le blond et lui sourit.

- Tu es venu, énonça Harry comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je n'allais pas te laisser.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds puis écarta les bras et se ravisa. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'aurait bien prit dans ses bras mais il avait peur que Draco le rejette. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant.

- Draco je tenais à m'excuser pour l'Avada. Je ne le voulais pas. Vraiment, j'ai…

N'y tenant plus, Draco fit un pas et le prit entre ses bras. Serré contre son torse, Harry lui rendit son étreinte doucement. Draco en profita pour sentir l'odeur des cheveux, il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Severus qui les observait avec affection.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, chuchota Harry contre son cou.

- Ce n'est rien.

Le Gryffondor se détacha et Draco l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Lupin.

Severus sortit sans rien ajouter, laissant Draco et Harry seuls. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Draco regarda son vis-à-vis sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, constata-t-il.

- Je vais mieux, oui.

Le Serpentard remit une mèche brune derrière l'oreille du Gryffon qui frissonna. Draco étudia ses traits de profil. Son front recouvert de quelques mèches, un nez droit, les pommettes saillantes. Il était beau. Merlin non, il était magnifique.

- Tu m'as fait peur lorsque tu ne parlais pas après l'étape finale.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur. Il ne répondit rien, laissant Draco mal à l'aise alors qu'il venait d'avouer un moment de faiblesse. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il reprit d'un ton chaleureux.

- Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? Un vol en balai ? Une promenade dans le parc ? Un tour du château ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais un autre jour, peut-être. Je suis fatigué. J'arrive à peine à me déplacer.

- Bien. Une idée ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en se tournant vers lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec un sourire comme celui-ci même avec ses amis. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Une partie d'échec, ça me dirait bien. Cela fait longtemps.

Draco se leva, tira sur son pantalon pour enlever un pli puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant.

- Je sais que Severus garde une boite d'échec dans son bureau. Il ne s'en sert jamais cependant.

Il se glissa dans la pièce, ne remarquant pas le froncement de sourcils d'Harry. Le professeur Snape lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer dans son bureau lorsque la porte était fermée. Or, elle était belle et bien fermée. Mais Draco n'avait pas hésité à l'ouvrir et à rentrer. Cela confirmait ses hypothèses, le blond était proche du maitre des potions.

Deux minutes plus tard, à peine, le préfet revint avec en main le jeu version sorcier. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé, rapprocha la table basse puis déballa l'échiquier.

- Je t'en prie commence, dit Draco en le regardant.

- Cavalier en A3.

Le jeu commença.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Severus sortit des cachots pour se rendre dans la Tour Gryffondor pour trouver le lycanthrope. Il croisa en passant des dizaines d'élèves qui sortaient de l'école avec leurs valises. Lançant des regards froids autour de lui, Severus continua sa route sans encombre.

Devant le portrait qui marquait l'entrée des appartements de Lupin, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Renfrogné, il remarqua qu'un homme assit à une table lisait tranquillement à la lueur d'une bougie.

- Ayez l'obligeance de prévenir Lupin que Severus Snape aimerait entrer, énonça Severus au portrait, d'une voix froide.

L'homme sursauta, en lâcha son parchemin et se tourna vers Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous pourriez changer de ton, dites !

L'homme avec un fort accent paysan, se leva. La chaise racla contre le sol puis il disparut du tableau.

Une minute plus tard Severus entendit à travers la peinture un « merci, Connor » étouffé. Le tableau pivota sur Lupin simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron. Les cheveux sommairement coiffés.

- Severus ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'en prie, entre.

Ne prenant pas la peine de le remercier, Severus le salua du bout des lèvres et prit le passage d'où Remus s'était effacé pour le laisser entrer.

- Fais comme chez toi. Un thé ?

- Volontiers.

Le lycan marcha jusqu'au plan de travail, versa dans deux tasses le liquide chaud d'un coup de baguette puis il revint vers le professeur de potions et lui posa une des tasses sur la table basse en face d'eux.

- Comment va Harry ? s'enquit l'ex-professeur en DCFM.

Severus but une gorgée, s'éclaira la gorge avant de répondre.

- Mieux.

Simple et concis. Severus but une nouvelle gorgée. Le thé lui réchauffa la gorge. C'était bon. Ça faisait du bien.

- J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec lui.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je lui ai déjà expliqué que tu voulais lui parler et il a accepté. A une condition.

Lupin posa sa tasse et regarda Severus de ses yeux ambrés.

- Laquelle ?

- Que je reste avec vous.

Il vit Remus froncer les sourcils, se demandant surement pourquoi une telle requête. Surtout que le lycan connaissait leur haine mutuelle. Ça pouvait choquer.

- Bien. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Même si son choix reste un mystère pour moi. Enfin, bon, tu as accepté ?

Severus lui lança un regard froid. Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il avait accepté. L'imbécile.

- Bien sûr.

L'homme en noir finit son thé, poussa un soupir et se leva.

- Je vais partir. Nous t'attendrons demain chez moi. Début d'après-midi, Harry a besoin de repos. Bonne soirée, Lupin.

Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Il refit le chemin inverse. Ressentant une étrange hâte à revoir Draco et Harry et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

.

.

.

Il pénétra dans son salon d'un pas vif mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Les voix de son amant et d'Harry volèrent jusqu'à lui. Puis des rires cristallins. Délicieuse Mélodie.

Devant lui, assis l'un en face de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes jouaient aux échecs. Harry, en tailleur regardait la partie, un coude sur le genou, son poing fermé contre la joue, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Draco, lui, un pied replié sous lui, dévorait le brun du regard, la mine joyeuse.

Severus, que les garçons n'avaient pas vu, s'appuya au mur pour mieux être témoin de la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui.

- Reine en D7, énonça Harry.

La pièce en question avança sur le plateau, traversant les cases blanches. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le roi noir et le détruisit.

- Echec et mat ! s'extasia le brun.

Le sourire étincelant éclaira le salon. C'était le premier vrai sourire que Severus voyait qui atteignait les yeux verts. Et il en était heureux. Bêtement heureux. Comme Draco qui se pâma devant lui. Le blond se retourna vers Severus lui lança un clin d'œil.

Depuis que Severus connaissait Draco, jamais son amant n'avait perdu une partie d'échec. Qu'Harry le batte relevait du miracle. Ou de la triche. Et Severus penchait pour la seconde solution. Draco l'avait simplement laissé gagner.

- Déjà de retour Severus ? questionna Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui tout en gardant son sourire.

- Déjà ? Cela fait presque une heure que je suis parti.

- Une heure ? Merlin, s'écria Draco en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je devais aller voir Blaise.

Il embrassa la joue d'Harry qui rougit puis en allant vers la sortie, il caressa l'avant-bras de son amant puis partit.

- Alors, professeur ?

Severus, agacé, fit claquer sa langue en avançant vers son fauteuil.

- Désolé, sourit Harry. Alors, Severus ? Qu'à répondu Remus ?

- Il accepte de venir demain.

La mine réjouit d'Harry se ferma. Il avait pensé, sans vraiment le croire, que Remus refuserait. Mais sachant que c'était ce dernier qui voulait s'excuser il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il refuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry, je serais là avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire à Lupin ce que vous m'avez confié.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Vous resterez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout le temps.

- Bien.

Severus l'étudia. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Pour une simple confrontation avec son presque-parrain. Pourquoi ?

- Tout se passera bien.

- Si vous le dites.

Severus soupira, se leva dans un bruissement de tissus. Il ne supportait pas de voir son élève ainsi, si démuni.

- Allons manger. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Vous doutez bien, Severus.

- Mais vous mangerez quand même. Allez à table !

A contre cœur, Harry se leva puis rejoignit la table en bois où Severus s'assit aussi. Après un claquement de doigt, les plats apparurent et le plus âgé servit le plus jeune.

- Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à manger, demanda Severus en coupant sa viande comme si de rien n'était.

Harry arrêta de jouer avec la nourriture et releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis. C'était exact, il ne l'avait pas dit explicitement. Mais il pensait que le professeur de potion avait quand même compris.

- Dîtes-le à voix haute, cela vous déchargera un peu, énonça Severus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, se lança Harry d'une voix tremblante, on ne m'a jamais vraiment nourri, ça je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais parfois, oncle Vernon m'obligeait à m'asseoir sur une chaise juste devant une table remplie de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Je pouvais rester des heures devant cette maudite table. Je n'avais pas le droit de bouger même si mon ventre se tordait d'agonie devant cette douloureuse torture. Puis parfois mon oncle se penchait vers mon oreille et me susurrait que les monstres ne mangeaient pas. Pire, que les putes comme moi qui ne gémissaient même pas alors qu'elles aimaient ce qu'on leur faisait, n'avaient pas le droit de toucher de la noble nourriture. Je n'étais fait que pour les ordures et encore. J'étais – et je suis – trop sale pour toucher à cela.

Severus avait arrêté de manger dès que les premiers mots d'Harry étaient sortis de sa bouche. Et il imaginait les pires tortures pour son Moldu d'oncle. Qui pouvait traiter un gamin, ainsi ? L'affamer, le violer, le maltraiter ? C'était… impensable. Inimaginable. Inconcevable. Invraisemblable. Et ainsi de suite mais Severus manquait de synonyme. Il ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait seulement penser à traiter un enfant ainsi.

- C'était ainsi tous les ans ? demanda Severus d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tellement elle était sifflante de rage.

- Non, avant je pouvais chiper pendant que je préparais les repas. C'est pendants ces vacances ci qu'il me disait cela et me faisait subir ces tortures. Lorsqu'il a vu que personne ne viendrait me chercher.

- Mais comment faisiez-vous dans la grande salle en début d'année ?

- Je ne mangeais pas. Je me servais un peu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sans jamais toucher avec ma peau la nourriture. Je ne tenais pas à salir qui que se soit.

Severus jeta les couverts qu'il serrait dans ces poings. Harry sursauta, trembla aussi mais ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

- Par Merlin ! Retirez ça de votre tête. Vous n'êtes pas sale. Vous comprenez ? VOUS – N'ÊTES – PAS – SALE ! Tout ce que votre oncle vous a dit n'était que des mensonges. Des vils et ignobles mensonges. Vous avez le DROIT de manger comme vous le souhaitez. Vous avez le droit de vivre, bon sang. Vous n'êtes pas une pute, ni un monstre. Vous êtes une victime. Un pauvre gosse qui n'a rien connu de bien dans sa vie. C'est malheureux, ce n'est pas juste. Je suis d'accord ! Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que vous pensiez des absurdités comme celles que votre oncle vous a dit. Vous comprenez ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Severus remarqua la posture d'Harry. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tremblait de tous ces membres.

- Merde ! jura Severus en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui toucha doucement le genou. Toute rage oubliée, il regardait les larmes couler doucement. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il parla d'un ton empli de douceur.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

- Ne criez plus, s'il-vous-plaît Severus. Lorsqu'oncle Vernon haussait ainsi la voix, il me… il… me _touchait_, tout le temps après ou il me frappait. Je vous en prie, ne criez plus comme ça.

- Bien, Harry, dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Je ne le referai plus. Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

Harry le regarda à travers ses larmes puis essuya ses yeux et son nez du revers de sa manche.

- Je suis fatigué, puis-je aller dormir ?

- Naturellement.

Severus l'aida jusqu'à sa chambre puis l'allongea sur le lit, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit. Dans le salon il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'énerver contre Harry. Mais c'était son tempérament – même si habituellement il n'haussait jamais la voix. Seulement, après ce qu'il avait connu, Severus aurait dû faire plus d'efforts. Il en ferait maintenant. Pour Harry. Pour Draco. Pour leur trio.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain vers onze heures, la cicatrice brulant légèrement. Tom était en colère. Doucement, Harry se frotta les yeux et s'étira en baillant. Le ciel à travers la fenêtre était gris, tellement gris qu'il allait surement neiger.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient samedi, premier jour des vacances de Noël. Et après avoir parlé de cet été à Severus, il se sentait bien mieux. Ce n'était pas encore ça, loin de là même, mais il y avait une amélioration.

Par contre, il avait peur. Il ressentait une peur bleue face à la confrontation avec Remus. Il avait peur que le loup lui reproche la mort de Sirius. Et puis, Harry n'arrivait pas à oublier que le lycan devait venir le chercher chez les Dursley.

Il frissonna rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu chez son oncle. Jamais il ne se débarrasserait de ces souvenirs atroces.

A un moment, son ventre gargouilla. Cela faisait bien longtemps, pensa Harry. Depuis des mois, son ventre avait arrêté de se plaindre du manque de nourriture.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et alla dans le salon avec l'intention de manger un morceau.

Assis à la table, Severus lisait le journal en guettant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Quand enfin elle s'ouvrit, il reposa la Gazette et regarda avancer son élève vers la table. Ce dernier marchait vers lui avec un sourire accroché sur le visage, le métamorphosant en magnifique jeune homme.

- Bonjour, Severus, s'exclama-t-il en prenant place.

Le seul signe d'étonnement sur le visage du maître de potion fut un simple sourcil levé. Il avait l'air… enjoué. Mais Severus ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait qu'Harry était encore faible mentalement. En une journée de thérapie amateur, il n'avait pas pu permettre à Harry d'être ainsi. Même avec lui, le grand Severus Snape. Harry devait se cacher derrière un masque de joie et de gaité. Futile Hypocrisie. Severus se doutait qu'une seule brise et le château de cartes s'écroulerait. Une remarque, une parole, un ton haussé, un geste brusque et l'esprit déjà fragile du Golden Boy s'effondrerait.

- Vous semblez bien guilleret ce midi, Harry.

- Depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas dormi ainsi et j'ai faim.

Harry attrapa le croissant que Severus avait déposé dans une petite assiette à sa place. Il prit une petite bouchée, et mâcha consciencieusement.

- Je tenais à vous remercier, Severus. De m'avoir écouté sans me rejeter, dit Harry les doigts tenants le croissant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ?

- Bien.

Severus rangea sa fourchette et son couteau pour qu'ils soient parallèles.

- Ne vous cachez pas derrière une façade. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais que même moi je ne peux pas conduire une telle efficacité en parlant une seule fois. Alors je vous repose la question : comment vous sentez-vous Harry ?

- Mieux, vraiment. Croyez le ou non, mais parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant les grandes vacances m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est pour cela que je vous remerciais.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Severus mal-à-l'aise devant ces remerciements répétés.

La fin du repas pour le jeune brun se termina dans le silence. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans le canapé, attendant la confrontation à venir. Severus l'examina. Un pressentiment le parcourut. Il se doutait que la journée ne se terminerait pas comme elle avait commencé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Severus se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait pâli brusquement.

- Ça ira, Harry ?

- J'espère. Mais je vous fais confiance.

L'hôte des lieux alla ouvrir au maraudeur qui le salua puis entra. Remus vit tout de suite Harry et alla vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Remus en prenant le corps du fils de son meilleur ami dans une étreinte non partagée.

Tout contre lui, Remus le sentit se raidir mais ne dit rien et se recula. Il regarda Severus qui se tenait en retrait puis demanda :

- Où puis-je m'installer ?

Les yeux onyx se fixèrent sur le visage d'Harry. Il réfléchit un instant et dans un soupir il s'installa à côté du jeune brun et montra le fauteuil de la main. Remus s'y assit, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je tenais à m'excuser Harry de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, énonça le lycanthrope en regardant Harry sans ciller.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait envie de pardonner à Remus, lui assurer que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait bien mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, il n'allait pas bien et ce n'était pas rien. C'était même tout. Maintenant sa vie ne serait plus la même. Il ne serait plus le même. Donc non il n'accepterait pas ses excuses, pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Tu aurais dû venir me chercher, affirma Harry d'une voix blanche.

Remus gigota sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise.

- Je m'excuse encore, Harry mais la mort de Sirius…

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu Sirius. Je t'ai attendu Remus.

La voix d'Harry était de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus impersonnelle, de plus en plus lointaine. En entendant cela Severus frissonna. Il le perdait. Encore une fois. Il allait intervenir, arrêter cette confrontation pour la remette à plus tard mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Remus explosa à ce moment précis.

- Arrête de faire ton gamin, Harry. Je me suis déjà excusé. Bon sang, arrête d'être égoïste. J'aimais Sirius, il était ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu venir te chercher. N'en fait pas tout un plat. Merlin ! Trois semaines. Trois putains de semaines. Ce n'était pas l'enfer quand même, hurla Remus en se levant.

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry rassembla ses jambes contre son torse, les larmes dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues, il se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Severus se leva à son tour, montra la porte d'un de ses longs doigts et s'exprima d'une voix ferme, dure et glaciale.

- Sort de chez moi.

Remus le regarda toute colère envolée, puis fixa Harry. Il tenta de faire un pas vers eux mais la voix de Severus retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Sort. De. Chez. Moi.

Avisant le danger, Remus partit sans demander son reste.

Lorsque la porte se referma Severus se précipita vers Harry. Devant lui, à genoux, il capta les mots qui sortaient dans un flot continu de la bouche du Gryffon.

- Egoïste… monstre… Je suis un monstre… Mal… Oncle Vernon… Non… Je suis un monstre… NON !

Severus posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui ne sursauta pas. Le contact lui fit lever la tête et le fixer.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ? Le monstre c'est Vernon.

Il allait vraiment tuer ce monstre. Cette pourriture.

- Remus aurait dû venir te chercher, tu as raison. Il a eu tord. Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner quoi que ce soit. Mais ce serait bien que tu lui expliques ce qui t'est arrivé. Tout comme Draco, ça te libérerait d'un poids, Harry. Et ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose à Remus et à Dray. Je suis même sûr que Lupin ne s'excuserait plus, soit il te laisserait tranquille, soit il t'aiderait. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, d'accord ? Enlève ça de ton crâne.

Harry acquiesça toujours en larmes. Gentiment, Severus s'assit à ses côtés et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, rassuré dans une telle étreinte. La tête sur le torse de l'homme il tenta de se calmer, la main accrochée à la robe noire. Les bras autour de ses épaules se resserrèrent et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger.

- J'aimerais que vous le disiez à Remus et à Draco.

Le murmura avait été étouffé par sa chemise mais Severus le comprit parfaitement. Il caressa la nuque d'Harry.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? On peut attendre encore, si tu préfères.

- Non. Dites-leur.

Severus acquiesça en silence. Sa main glissa dans la tignasse brune.

- Es-tu encore fatigué ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit voler jusqu'à lui une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Boit ceci Harry. Ça te reposera.

Sans poser plus de question, le brun but la fiole et tomba dans le sommeil. La potion durait trois heures. Il avait largement le temps.

Il se leva, allongea Harry sur le canapé et mit une couverture sur lui. Severus l'embrassa sur le front puis tourna les talons.

Rapidement, il écrivit une note qui s'envola vers son amant. Ensuite, Severus ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de chez lui pour ce rendre chez le loup. Il avait des explications à fournir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco marchait vers… il ne savait pas vers où il allait, en fait. Il avait passé sa journée seul, à s'ennuyer et à bosser sur ses devoirs. Mais il en avait eu marre et il avait décidé d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Donc il marchait au hasard dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard lorsqu'une note arriva vers lui en volant. Elle vint directement se poser sur sa paume ouverte. Il l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement.

« _Draco, rejoins moi dans la Tour Gryffondor, portrait de Connor le paysans. Demande à voir Remus Lupin, j'y serais déjà. C'est urgent, fais vite. Sev._ »

Le préfet de Serpentard ne relut pas deux fois la note et courut vers la Tour. Il y arriva, le souffle court, un début de point de côté. Très classe. Il chercha un instant le portrait dont Severus avait parlé. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau en question et demanda à qu'on lui ouvre. Pestant contre les gens malpolis, Connor lui céda le passage.

A l'intérieur il trouva Remus Lupin se frottant la mâchoire étrangement rougi et Severus se massant le poing. Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour savoir que son amant avait frappé le lycan. La seule question que Draco se posait c'était : pourquoi ?

- Draco, viens t'asseoir. A côté de Lupin, s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond fit ce que son amant lui demander avec une certaine réticente. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Pris de panique, Draco demanda à son amour :

- Harry va bien ?

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

- C'est de lui que je suis venu vous parler. C'est important.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? demanda Draco.

Le concerné soupira, ferma les yeux puis croisa ses doigts.

- Ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester entre nous. C'est Harry qui m'a demandé de vous l'apprendre alors ne décevez pas sa confiance. Et ne partez pas en courant, je crois que cela serait pire pour lui. Vous devez me promettre que vous ne m'interromprez pas. Compris ?

Face aux deux hochements de têtes, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Harry se fait battre par son oncle. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, son oncle le frappe. Il n'a jamais été nourrit correctement. Non, en fait, il n'a jamais été nourrir tout court. Il se contentait de chiper dans la poubelle les restes. Là-bas, il était l'équivalent d'un elfe de maison. Il faisait la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage, le jardin. Tout. Absolument tout.

Il fit une pause, permettant au deux autres d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Draco ferma les poings et le regarda bien en face. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose mais il ne dit rien et attendit. Lupin, lui, le fixait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en tremblant.

Severus acquiesça de la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pire que ça ? questionna hargneusement Draco.

Soufflant profondément, Severus les regarda bien dans les yeux et se lança.

- Il s'est fait violer. Pendant les vacances d'été. Tout le monde à remarqué son étrange comportement : ses colères subites, son manque de concentration, son regard vide, sa tristesse qui transpirait par tous ces pores, son absence d'alimentation. Harry s'est fait violer. Par son oncle. Et pas qu'une fois. En fait, la première fois à commencé le jour où tu devais venir le chercher Lupin. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à te pardonner et que je t'ai frappé. Tu as osé lui dire que trois semaines ce n'était pas l'enfer. Et bien pour lui si. Il a passé trois semaines à se faire violer tous les jours – et peut-être plusieurs fois par jours – et à se faire battre. Donc si, ces vingt-et-un jours ont été l'enfer.

Le préfet de Serpentard et le loup-garou pâlirent dangereusement. Draco posa une main sur sa bouche comme s'il réprimait son envie de vomir. Ce qui devait être le cas. Lupin, les yeux écarquillés semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis dans ces cheveux mi-longs.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas les paroles que ce porc lui a dites. Cet enfoiré mériterait de pourrir à Azkaban. Mais… en plus, Ash en a rajouté une couche. Il lui a implanté dans le cerveau qu'il avait voulu que son oncle le prenne de la sorte. Qu'Harry n'était pas une victime, qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait excité son oncle exprès. Harry pense être un monstre. Il pense tout ce que lui a raconté Ash tout comme il croit ce que lui a dit son oncle.

Severus soupira de nouveau. Tout était dit, pas la peine de leur parler des différentes tortures qu'il avait subit.

Draco se leva, le regarda, blanc comme la mort. Il sembla perdu un moment mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir.

- Dans mon salon. Il dort. Vas-y, tu connais le chemin.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, lançant un regard noir vers Remus qui, choqué ne bougeait plus, avant de disparaître par le portrait. Severus reporta son attention sur le dernier des maraudeurs.

- Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? se lamenta l'ex-professeur.

- Nous l'avons tous été, Lupin. Nous l'avons tous été…

Severus passa une nouvelle fois sa main devant son visage, il était fatigué de tout ça.

- Il a gardé un masque depuis le début des cours. Et je suis même sûr qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ça. Il a même surement fait abstraction pendant quelques mois puis l'arrivé d'Ash à tout chamboulé.

Remus parut avoir prit dix ans en quelques minutes. Il semblait plus fatigué, plus malade, plus vieux. Plus coupable.

- J'aurais dû venir le chercher. Tenir ma promesse. Il… il a dû se sentir trahi…

- Ecoute, Lupin. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'espoir de te voir pendant les premiers jours puis finalement il s'était résigné. Il a perdu espoir, Lupin, quand il a vu que tu ne venais pas. Je ne te dirais pas que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable parce que d'un côté c'est vrai, tu es coupable, mais il n'y a pas que toi dans l'histoire. Alors je te propose plusieurs alternatives. Soit tu l'aides du mieux que tu peux et tu acceptes s'il décide que tu dois t'en aller. Soit tu décides de fuir, de quitter le pays et là, Harry ne te pardonnera jamais.

- Je…

Severus leva en main pour stopper le lycan.

- Ne me réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps de réfléchir et viens nous voir si tu décides de rester, lundi. Si je ne te vois pas, j'en déduirais que tu as quitté le pays.

Severus se leva. Avant de sortir Remus l'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il entre vous trois ?

- Si tu souhaites vraiment le savoir, va à la bibliothèque et cherche les amants au diamant rose. Je te fais confiance Lupin, pas un mot.

Le Maître des potions de Poudlard disparut par le tableau de l'entrée des appartements de Lupin, laissant derrière lui l'hôte de ces lieux plus chamboulés que jamais.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco dégagea les mèches brunes qui tombaient devant les yeux fermés d'Harry. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe du Gryffon qui continuait de dormir.

- Je suis désolé, beau brun, commença-t-il en chuchotant. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu. Désolé d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Je suis navré de toutes ces années à te charrier. De tous les coups que j'ai pu te donner. De la haine que j'ai eue en te regardant alors que tu n'avais besoin que de protection et d'amour.

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Le dos de sa main vint caresser sa joue, dans un touché aérien.

- Tu sais, les Malfoy ne sont jamais désolé. Et à l'instant, je me demande si je suis encore un Malfoy. Je tiens peut-être plus des Black que des Malfoy. J'aurais aimé avoir une autre vie. Que tu me serres la main en première année. J'aurais tout fait pour ça. Je… C'est con à dire mais… quand on se battait ou lorsqu'on s'insultait j'avais l'impression d'exister à tes yeux. C'était nos moments à nous. Rien qu'à nous. En y repensant, on aurait pu être de bons amis, tous les deux, j'aurais désiré qu'on ne manque pas ces années à être ennemis. J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider si j'avais su pour ta famille.

Draco se pencha, embrassa délicatement les lèvres inertes d'Harry. Il se leva, s'installa dans le canapé aux pieds du brun qui s'était recroquevillé pendant son sommeil. En le regardant, il ne put que pleurer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer. En réalité il ne le faisait presque jamais. Education oblige.

Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un ange aussi blessé par la vie.

.

* * *

.

Voici la fameuse confrontation entre Harry et Remus, vous en pensez quoi ? :) J'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous dis à **mercredi prochain** pour le chapitre 23 ! Bonne journée et** merci à tout le monde**. Bises, les gens.


	23. Chapter 23

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**Farah** : De rien, merci à toi pour ta review :) Je vais passer pour une fille sans cœur et légèrement sadique mais je suis contente que tu ais pleuré, ça prouve que les émotions d'Harry passent bien. ^_^ Encore merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Narustory** : Hello ! Oui le chapitre était un peu plus long comme celui-ci d'ailleurs :) Tu as tout à fait raison le trio va se mettre en place et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu(e)… Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 23**

.

Noël arriva rapidement. Pendant cette semaine, Draco et Severus s'occupèrent d'Harry tranquillement. Ce dernier parlait de temps en temps de ses vacances d'été, mais la plupart du temps il se contentait de faire l'impasse dessus. Severus l'aidait à se raccrocher à la réalité quand les souvenirs devenaient trop intenses. Draco jouait son rôle d'ami. Ils jouaient aux échecs, parlaient de tout et de rien. Harry n'était pas encore sorti, il n'avait pas osé. Trop longtemps il était resté dans le cocon des appartements du Maître des potions et il s'y sentait bien.

Remus était venu les voir lundi. Il ne s'était pas excusé et Harry en avait été soulagé. Le lycan lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé que le jeune homme lui dise se qu'il endurait chez les Dursley. Et qu'avec Sirius ils auraient pu aider. Il était parti en disant mystérieusement que, maintenant, c'était chose faite. Harry n'avait pas compris.

La veille de Noël, Harry reçut par Hedwige les cadeaux qu'il avait commandés pour Dray et Severus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais il tenait vraiment à les remercier. Et il avait hâte de découvrir leur visage lorsqu'ils les verraient.

Ils avaient décidé tous les trois de passer les fêtes ensemble. Severus et Draco devaient déjà les fêter ensemble mais ils l'avaient proposé à Harry qui avait accepté avec joie.

Severus, de son côté, était terriblement heureux des progrès du jeune brun. Même si parfois il se replongeait dans de sombres pensées. Il ne s'était plus fait du mal depuis la dernière fois. Il souriait plus naturellement et plus souvent. Ses émeraudes brillaient de nouveau, d'un éclat de vie qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Draco était lui aussi heureux de comment évoluait leur relation. Même s'il aurait préféré devenir plus qu'un ami pour Harry. Pour le moment ça lui suffisait. Il attendrait, comme Sev, le bon moment. Parce qu'ils se doutaient qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour permette qu'on le touche, pour qu'il oublie Vernon. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'ils s'occupent de lui aussi.

Le seul perdu était Harry. Il ressentait des émotions pour son professeur et son ex-Némésis qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Avec eux, il se sentait protégé, bien, important. Il revivait avec eux. Jamais il ne les avait imaginés ainsi. Lorsqu'on le connaissait Draco était tout sauf ce qu'il montrait en public. Adieu le masque froid, hautain, arrogant. Bonjour les visages rayonnants, les blagues et les intentions. Severus, lui, restait dans les grandes lignes le même sans la voix sarcastique, les sourires ironiques et les méchancetés. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry se sentait à sa place. De plus en plus souvent, il avait de drôles de pensées aussi. Il remarquait qu'il fixait trop longtemps Severus, qu'il s'extasiait devant les sourires de Draco. Qu'il voulait sentir les mains de Draco lui caresser la joue, qu'il souhaitait que Severus le reprenne dans ses bras. Plein de pensées qu'il trouvait déplacées et complètement inconnues pour lui. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui.

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Severus était assis sur son fauteuil, un verre de cognac à la main. Draco et Harry, eux, étaient installés sur le canapé. Le maître des potions les avait autorisés à boire un ou deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu et une bouteille de Bièrauberre chacun. Après tout, c'était la fête.

- Nooon ?! C'est vrai ? demanda Draco en jetant des regards à Severus et à Harry.

- Ouais, répondit ce dernier. C'est vrai. C'était en troisième année. Sirius en animagus à attrapé Ron par la jambe et l'a traîné par un passage secret sous le saule cogneur.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Parce que le rat que tenait Ron était en réalité Peter Pettigrow. Celui qui a trahi mes parents et qui s'est rallié à Voldemort.

- Et après qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Draco était pendu aux lèvres d'Harry. Qui était, par Salazar, tellement tentante. Bref, il en était venu à parler du Saule Cogneur et le Gryffon lui avait expliqué qu'il se l'était déjà pris alors il expliquait ses aventures de troisièmes années.

- On a découvert que Sirius était Patmol, le chien. Remus est arrivé aussi. Et puis il y a eu Severus, en disant cela Harry jeta un coup d'œil au concerné en souriant. Vous vous rappelez, Severus ?

- Parfaitement. Mes muscles s'en rappellent aussi très bien, Harry.

Harry pouffa derrière sa main sous le regard incompréhensif de Draco. Devant la réaction d'Harry, Severus eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite, par Salazar ?

- Je lui ai lancé un Epelliarmus. Severus souhaitait emmené Sirius aux Détraqueurs j'ai donc lancé ce sort défensif qui a envoyé Severus se fracasser contre le mur ou le lit je ne me souviens plus.

- C'était un lit Monsieur Potter. Un lit.

Draco complètement dans le récit devenait impatient. Déjà savoir que son amant s'était fait désarmé par Harry était surprenant. Harry gloussa devant la réplique de Severus, à n'en pas douter il s'en souvenait encore.

- Ensuite ?

- On dirait un gamin, Dray. Enfin bon, ensuite nous sommes sortis en laissant Severus dans la cabane hurlante. On allait rentrer au château pour faire soigner Ron quand Remus a commencé à se transformer. C'était la pleine lune.

- Tu t'es retrouvé face à un loup-garou, un soir de pleine lune ?

- Draco, n'ais pas l'air si admiratif s'il-te-plaît. Il a failli se faire tuer, râla Severus.

- Failli Severus, c'est là toute la différente. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, tous les ans je manque de me faire tuer.

Pour toute réponse, Severus grogna avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré.

- Donc ensuite, Severus est sorti pour nous passer un savon mais il s'est vite arrêté en voyant Remus. Il a tenté de nous protéger.

- Stupide Gryffondor !

- Mais oui Severus, mais c'est quand même un stupide Gryffondor qui vous a sauvé la vie, se moqua Harry en regardant Severus avant de se tourner vers Draco pour continuer : Sirius s'est retransformé et s'est jeté sur Remus pour le détourner de nous.

Harry s'arrêta là, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin dans l'histoire mais Severus n'était – apparemment – pas d'accord avec cela.

- Ce que cet imbécile ne te dis pas Draco, c'est que notre héros national ici présent, s'est jeté à la suite de son merveilleux parrain et du loup.

- Comment ça ? demanda le blond avec stupeur.

- J'avais peur que Remus ne tue Sirius. Alors j'ai attiré l'attention de Rem' sur moi.

- Mais tu es fou ?!

- Non, je suis dévoué. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tout ça pour ton parrain ?

- Tout ça pour ma seule famille.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Coupé seulement par les bruits de gorgées. Harry se démena pour chercher une histoire à raconter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Draco es-tu déjà venu dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor ?

Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua Severus froncer les sourcils et Draco secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi je suis déjà allé dans la tienne.

Draco le regarda comme s'il était complètement cinglé.

- Bien sûr que tu es déjà venu. Tu as dormi dans ma chambre je te rappelle.

- Non, je veux dire. Avant. Avant de dormir dans ta chambre j'étais venu dans ta Salle Commune.

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre. Un peu étonné aussi. Severus semblait tout aussi perdu.

- Deuxième année.

- Quoi ? Tu es rentré en deuxième année dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard ?

Harry sourit devant l'incrédulité du blond et l'incompréhension de Severus.

- Comment avez-vous fait, Harry ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

- Vous n'allez pas aimer, Severus, le comment. Et toi Draco, le pourquoi.

Severus leva son verre.

- Dites toujours. C'est jour de fête tout est permis.

- D'accord. Alors… commençons par le pourquoi. Nous pensions – à tort – que Draco était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Draco en lâcha presque son verre.

- Quoi mais pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

- Voyons, Dray. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te vanter d'être à cent pour cent Serpentard, un pur Sang-Pur. Tu détestes les nés Moldus, tout le monde le sais. Alors on a décidé de t'interroger directement.

- Mais… ?

- Maintenant, le comment.

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait avec un visage impassible. Il a deviné, pensa instantanément Harry. Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

- Hermione a préparé du Polynectar. Nous en avons pris pour nous glisser dans la Salle aux serpents, ricana le jeune Gryffon. Ron et moi, nous nous sommes transformés respectivement en Crabbe et Goyle. Nous les avons attirés avec des gâteaux. Hermione, elle, pensait avoir trouvé une mèche de cheveux de Millicent Bultrosde. Au final elle s'est transformée en chat. C'était drôle. Il avait des poils partout, une queue et des oreilles. Hilarant.

A ce souvenir Harry rigola, entraînant Draco. Il avait un rire communicatif. Même Severus sourit.

- Oh nom de Merlin, je donnerais tout pour voir cela, s'esclaffa Draco.

- C'était très Serpentard, Harry.

Le jeune brun but une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de continuer.

- J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

Il reprit une gorgée comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Indifférent aux réactions qui l'entouraient. Enfin pas tant que ça. Il vit Draco recracher le Whisky Pur Feu qu'il venait d'avaler. Severus, pour sa part, avala de travers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? cria presque Draco.

- Le Choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard. J'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai évité Potter dans ma maison. Salazar merci.

Harry se retourna vers Severus qui regardait le plafond comme pour le remercier.

- Hé ! Je suis encore là, vous savez ?

- Je n'aurais même pas pu vous enlevez de points. Vous rendez-vous compte la pagaille que cela aurait été ?

- Je devrais être vexé, Severus. Vraiment. Mais bon, sachant que j'ai évité de vous avoir comme Directeur de Maison ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Les deux lacs noirs se mirent à briller d'un nouvel éclat. Et c'était dans ces moments qu'Harry lui trouvait un charme fou. La question de Draco le ramena sur terre.

- Je suis toujours là je vous rappelle. Et Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Qui était ?

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de venir chez les verts et argents ?

- Oh !

Le brun prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Que répondre ? Il jugea pour la vérité. C'était le mieux. En espérant que Draco ne le prendrait pas trop mal.

- A cause de toi. Enfin en partie. Tu as été la première personne de mon âge que j'ai rencontrée et tu étais tellement… arrogant. Tu dénigrais tous ceux qui étaient selon toi, moins pur. Puis au château tu as insulté le seul gars qui avait été sympa avec moi. Mon seul ami. Quand j'ai vu que tu allais à Serpentard et que Ron allait à Gryffondor, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec toi. Voilà.

Draco hocha la tête avant de boire le reste de son verre cul-sec. Il comprenait. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais il comprenait. Dès que les mots – en première année – étaient sortis de sa bouche, il les avait regrettés. Même si à cette époque il les pensait. Il s'était toujours demandé si Harry et lui seraient devenus amis s'il n'avait pas dit cela. Il ne le saurait jamais.

- Et l'autre raison ? demanda Severus devant le silence des deux autres.

- Je savais que Tom avait été à Serpentard. En fait, dit-il un doigt sur le menton, je savais que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné était à Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas être dans la Maison du meurtrier de mes parents. Je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Alors j'ai refusé le choix du choixpeau et il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Que de révélations ! s'exclama Severus. Bon, je propose qu'on passe à table, proposa-t-il après s'être levé de son fauteuil.

Draco et Harry le suivirent. Ils s'installèrent à table où des plats succulents attendaient. Draco se servit après un signe de la main de Severus. Les elfes s'étaient démenés ce soir. Ensuite Severus hésita un petit moment avant de prendre l'assiette d'Harry et de la remplir. Il avait espéré que le brun surpasserait cette limite mais vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, Severus en déduisit que ce n'était pas pour ce soir.

Harry remercia son professeur puis commença à manger. Depuis trois jours il n'avait plus besoin de potion anti-nausée, son estomac supportait un minimum de nourriture. Le chapon était délicieux même si Harry trouvait cela trop lourd et les pomme-de-terres cuitent au four étaient succulentes.

- Vous ne deviez pas rester dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui, Severus ? demanda Harry en faisant rouler une pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Minerva pour que j'ai ma soirée. Au vu du nombre d'élèves qui sont restés au château, la petite fête de Noël risque d'être bien morne. Minerva n'a pas besoin de moi.

Harry lâcha ses couverts et regarda l'homme en noir avec insistante. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient du « dehors ». Enfermé dans le cocon des quartiers du professeur de potions, Harry n'avait rien voulu entendre de ce qui se passait en dehors. Il se sentait tellement bien, ici qu'il reniait l'extérieur.

- Tu parles d'une fête ! s'exclama Draco. Ils vont être trois pèlerins à danser sur une musique vieillarde avec un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

La curiosité d'Harry était mise à rude épreuve. Il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire entrer des gens dans son cocon, même en pensée. Il avait peur que cette semaine, tranquille et agréable, n'ait été qu'un rêve, une chimère qui s'évanouirait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir, il ne voulait pas que la bulle qui l'entourait n'explose.

- Harry ? le sortit une voix de ses pensées.

- Oui ? dit le concerné en reprenant pieds dans la réalité.

Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le petit brun.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, Severus, ça va. Je me demandais… qui est resté au château pour Noël ?

- Oh ! Pas grand monde. Il y a deux Serdaigles, trois Gryffondors et un Poufsouffle, énonça Draco.

- Pas de Serpentard ?

Draco secoua la tête. Non, il n'y avait pas de Serpentard. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il y avait Severus et Harry, autrement il se serait ennuyé ferme.

- Qui sont les Gryffondors ?

Le blond chercha l'autorisation dans le regard onyx de son amant.

- Colin Crivey, son frère Dennis et Weasley.

- Ron ? chuchota Harry.

- Ouais.

Harry se replia dans le mutisme. Ron. Merlin, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il n'allait plus en cours. Et il ne voulait pas le revoir. Même s'il regrettait leur amitié, il n'était pas prêt de le retrouver en tête à tête.

- Et les autres ?

- Hum… Kevin Whitby, troisième année Poufsouffle. Et pour Serdaigle : Anthony Goldstein, prèfet, septième année et Steven Raven.

Au dernier nom, Harry tressaillit. Il avait suffit d'un simple nom pour qu'il revoie les coups de pieds et de poings, la rage qu'il avait ressentie sous la pression d'Ash. La raclée qui avait suivi. Il avait été fou de suivre les ordres d'Ash. Le pire c'était que sur le coup ça lui avait fait du bien, comme si… Comme s'il aimait qu'on le frappe. Il aimait que son oncle le frappe ? Non, il détestait cela. Alors… pourquoi avait-il ressentit de la béatitude après que Raven l'ait tabassé ? Finalement il avait peut-être aimé pendant les vacances.

Tout d'un coup, la nourriture en face de lui eut un goût de cendre.

- Vous devriez manger Harry.

Severus, qui n'avait rien manqué à la réaction au nom de Steven Raven, sentit la panique monter petit à petit en lui. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Harry n'avait pas fait de crise. Ils avaient parlé ensemble, le soir surtout, dans son bureau.

- Je n'ai plus faim, professeur.

Professeur. Ce mot résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Depuis que Severus était dans la confidence pour ce qui s'était passé cet été, Harry ne l'avait plus appelé professeur, aussi sérieusement. On revenait en arrière, pensa amèrement Severus.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Harry qui se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre dont il ferma la porte.

Severus se leva dans la suite, intimant à son amant qui regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé de rester à table et de les attendre, puis il suivit Harry et s'engouffra dans la chambre d'ami.

Le jeune Potter, se tenait la tête entre les mains, assis au bord du lit. Il semblait en plein dans un confit intérieur. Severus le rejoignit sur le matelas et passa dans le dos du jeune homme une main réconfortante.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

Un lien de confiance s'était instauré entre eux. Maintenant, Severus venait quand Harry avait besoin et ce dernier lui dictait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il espérait que cela serait pareil aujourd'hui.

- Lorsque… lorsque mon oncle me frappait, je détestais cela. Je ne le supportais pas. Mais Raven m'a frappé comme mon oncle, pire même et pourtant j'ai… aimé.

La main se stoppa un instant puis reprit le mouvement de bas en haut.

- Vous avez aimé ?

- J'étais libre, dit-il en relevant la tête. J'avais mal mais je flottais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant qu'à ce moment là. Je ressentais. Vous rendez-vous compte Severus ? Je n'avais pas ressenti autre chose qu'une douleur morale depuis des mois.

- Et vos scarifications ? Cela ne compte pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Au début, des coupures d'un centimètre me suffisait, ça faisait assez mal, c'était assez bien pour moi. Mais ça ne m'a plus suffit. Je les enchainais, je les agrandissais, je les approfondissais pour qu'elles me fassent le même effet qu'une coupure d'un centimètre. Mais la raclée que m'a donné Steven revenait à deux mois de mutilations. Si…

- On ne t'avait pas soigné.

Harry rebaissa la tête piteusement. La main de Severus se posa sur la nuque du brun. Son pouce caressa la peau fine de son cou pour le calmer.

- As-tu voulu que Raven te frappe ?

- Non, nia Harry avec virulence. Ash m'y a poussé, Ash le voulait. Il a trouvé les arguments, les mots pour me pousser à bout.

- Alors peut-être que tu n'as pas aimé cela, que c'est Ash qui était heureux fasse à ta douleur.

- Vous pensez ?

- Oui. Vraiment.

Étrangement, et pour la première fois, Severus se fit violence pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras et happer ses lèvres qui étaient un appel à la luxure.

- Tu as le droit de vivre Harry. Rien n'est de ta faute, absolument rien. Ash n'est plus, il ne reviendra plus. Tu ne reverras jamais ton oncle, non plus. Tout est fini. Il ne faut plus avoir peur, il ne faut plus douter. Nous sommes là, Draco et moi, pour t'aider, te sortir de là, te protéger, t'ai...

… t'aimer, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Oui, l'aimer. Depuis cette dernière semaine les sentiments de Severus avait changé. Quand le gosse lui avait accordé sa confiance, le cœur du professeur de potion s'était accéléré. Enfin, avait-il pensé, enfin ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Puis il avait vu une nouvelle facette du morveux, une plus heureuse, plus joyeuse, plus… lui. Et il pouvait le dire, maintenant, il aimait Harry, Harry Potter, la progéniture de son pire ennemi. On sentait que le Survivant avait un profond besoin de protection, de tendresse, d'amour et ces besoins étaient tellement touchants qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Ils en avaient discuté avec Draco, Harry avait besoin d'eux et eux avait besoin d'Harry. Ils l'aimaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Et au vu des regards du petit brun, lui aussi les appréciait grandement. Le seul hic – parce qu'il y a toujours un hic dans l'histoire – c'était qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu avec son oncle, Harry aurait-il le courage d'aimer, non pas un mais deux hommes ?

Severus sortit de ses pensées quand Harry se retourna vers lui et le prit lui-même dans ses bras. L'homme en noir se laissa faire, conscient que c'était la première fois que le Gryffon faisait un geste tendre envers lui.

- Merci Severus, dit sincèrement le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, profitant de l'étreinte.

- Draco nous attend, on devrait y aller, proposa Severus en s'éloignant un peu.

Une minute plus tard, ils revinrent dans le salon où Draco, toujours à table, se rongeait les ongles.

- Cesse donc de te ronger les ongles Draco, tu vas finir par arriver au sang.

Voyant que le blond ne l'écoutait pas, trop inquiet, Severus reprit.

- Ce ne sera pas du tout gracieux.

L'effet fut immédiat, Draco laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux et les fixa une petite moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

- Désolé, Dray, s'excusa Harry en revenant à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va ?

- Ouais, mieux.

En disant cela, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et sourit doucement.

- Bien, il est minuit, annonça Severus.

- On ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda Draco.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs présents et s'installèrent près du feu. Harry se décida en premier à donner ce qu'il avait acheté grâce à des commandes. Ainsi il n'avait pas eu à sortir de chez Severus. De plus il souhaitait commencer, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Severus et Draco en avait pour lui alors il préférait offrir puis partir dans sa chambre.

Il alla devant son professeur, les paquets dans ses mains tremblantes. Et s'il n'avait pas dû ? Si Severus ne voulait pas de cadeaux de sa part ?

- Je… je ne savais pas… ce que vous aimiez ou ce que vous vouliez alors je vous ai pris ça. Joyeux Noël, Severus.

Le concerné prit les deux cadeaux que lui tendait Harry puis doucement déchira les papiers colorés en rouge et blanc. Il se retrouva devant une boite verte, rectangulaire et plate. Pris de curiosité, Severus l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur, il y avait une robe de sorcier noire. Rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Mais en l'observant d'un angle différent, on pouvait voir des reflets bleus foncés. Le tissu était soyeux, d'une qualité hautement supérieure aux tissus de ses robes habituelles. La couleur peu commune devait être la conclusion d'un sort complexe utilisé en couture. C'était une robe fabuleuse. Tout à fait au goût de Severus.

- Merci Harry.

Le Gryffon fit un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est rien. Ouvrez l'autre.

Obéissant à son élève, Severus ouvrit le deuxième, se demandant ce que pourrait être ce présent rectangulaire. Quand enfin il n'y eut plus de papier pour cacher le cadeau, Severus retint sa respiration. Devant lui, dans ses mains, se trouvait un livre de potions.

Presque avec vénération, Severus passa ses doigts sur les lettres en or qui ornaient la couverture.

_Les potions rares : tous ce qu'il faut savoir._

Jamais – ô grand jamais – il n'avait réussi à l'avoir. C'était un exemplaire unique au monde. Severus ne savait pas par quel miracle Harry avait pu l'avoir.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Il vous plaît ? demanda Harry sans se préoccuper de la question.

Severus releva la tête, regarda le Gryffondor comme s'il était fou.

- Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. Comment as-tu fait ce miracle ?

- La magie de Noël, dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, il connaissait ce livre grâce à Hermione qui en avait parlé un jour. Harry s'était renseigné auprès de Fleury et Bott qui lui avait donné une adresse en France. Il avait alors contacté la librairie de France, qui lui avait donné une adresse en Allemagne et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le fameux exemplaire dans une petite boutique au milieu du Pakistan. Il avait alors fait jouer son nom connu à travers les frontières pour négocier sa vente. Ils avaient conclu le prix rapidement puis Harry avait reçu le livre. Et tout cela en correspondance par hiboux.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire sincère. Il était heureux que cela plaise à Severus. Maintenant Draco. Il s'avança vers le blond comme précédemment avec son professeur.

- Je sais que tu en as plein et tout mais… lorsque je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi alors j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. Autrement, je ne sais pas si mon deuxième cadeau va te plaire parce que tu es un Malfoy alors… mais bon, je… tiens.

Au lieu de s'enfoncer dans ces explications ridicules il tendit deux paquets, un petit semblable à un de Severus, l'autre beaucoup plus long mais plus fin. Draco commença par le plus petit. Sans surprise il trouva une robe de sorcier. Mais la couleur était sublime, c'était là toute la surprise. C'était, à n'en pas douter, une robe de soirée ou festive. Elle était verte avec des reflets argent qui se voyaient sous différent angles. Elle était magnifique. D'une très haute qualité.

- Merci Harry. Elle est magnifique.

Comme toi, pensa immédiatement Harry. Et il se sentit rougir face à ses pensées. Faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête avec cela. Draco laissa glisser le tissu entre ses doigts délicats, appréciant la douceur.

- Ouvre le deuxième.

Lorsque le blond se concentra sur l'autre paquet, Harry croisa les doigts pour que son cadeau lui plaise. Le bruit du papier qu'on déchire résonna dans la pièce. Severus tenait bien fermement son livre de peur qu'il ne s'envole tout en s'interrogeant sur ce que Draco allait découvrir. Harry lui fixait le préfet en attendant sa réaction.

Doucement, le blond souleva le couvercle et écarquilla les yeux devant le contenu. Il se leva précipitamment, la bouche ouverte, accrochant le balai qu'Harry lui avait offert.

- Wahou ! Harry ! Un Météore ! Mais tu es fou ?

Le Météore. Tout nouveau balai sur le marché. Plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu. Là où l'Eclaire volait à 240km/heure, le Météore montait jusqu'à 400. C'était le meilleur balai qu'il puisse exister à nos jours.

- Ça te plait ?

- Comment ne pourrait-il pas me plaire ? Il est fantastique.

Harry qui s'était assis, se leva et leur sourit.

- Bien, je suis heureux que cela vous plaise. Bonne soirée.

Il se détourna dans l'optique de rejoindre sa chambre pour aller dormir. Il était un peu fatigué, beaucoup bouleversé et énormément triste. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, enfin si, il s'en doutait. Il aurait souhaité rester avec Draco et Severus, mais il n'en avait surement pas le droit, déjà qu'il s'incrustait avec eux pour les fêtes il n'allait pas en plus s'imposer. Il avait offert ses cadeaux pour les remercier de l'avoir aidé et pour simplement les rendre heureux. Maintenant que c'était fait il pouvait se retirer le cœur lourd.

- Où pensez-vous aller comme ça, Harry ?

Le brun se retourna vers Severus qui le regardait, impassible. Draco lui avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je comptais aller dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je vous ai offert mes cadeaux maintenant je peux aller dormir.

Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard puis Draco dit :

- Mais, nous aussi nous avons des cadeaux pour toi.

Harry sursauta.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr Harry, répondit Severus.

- Vous m'avez fait des cadeaux ?

Une nouvelle fois Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était Noël, Harry le passait avec eux, donc oui, ils avaient des cadeaux pour lui. Draco sortit de derrière son dos deux paquets enrubannés.

- Tiens, dit-il en les tendant à Harry qui n'osait pas bouger.

Il avait déjà reçu des cadeaux de Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus dans les années précédentes, mais c'était ses amis. Les Dursley, bien qu'ils l'accueillaient pendant les vacances d'été, ne lui offraient jamais rien. Il avait pensé que cela serait la même chose ici. Severus et Draco l'accueillaient mais sans plus. Alors il n'y croyait pas, tout simplement.

- Harry ? l'appela Severus en remarquant que le jeune homme regardait les paquets sans mouvements.

L'interpellé s'ébroua soudain et s'avança doucement vers les cadeaux que Draco lui présentait. Puis il s'assit sur le canapé où il déchiqueta le papier. Le premier présent était un livre de Quidditch sur la Coupe du Monde de l'année passée.(1)

- J'ai su que tu n'avais pas pu y aller, alors je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Merci Draco, ça me plait énormément.

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire. Il caressa du bout des doigts les poteaux des buts de la couverture puis attrapa le deuxième cadeau. Il était beaucoup plus petit et il n'était pas emballé. C'était une boite rectangulaire bleue. Doucement, Harry ouvrit le couvercle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la beauté du bijou dans ses mains.

Posé sur un petit rembourrage, le collier étincelait de beauté. On remarquait immédiatement que le travail était délicat, minutieux et gracieux. Au bout de la petite chaine en or blanc était suspendu un pendentif splendide représentant un serpent enlaçant un lion sur ses pattes arrières. Le reptile s'enroulait autour du corps du félin, sans animosité. Ils donnaient l'impression de se compléter. Le travail était tellement méticuleux qu'on distinguait les écailles du serpent et les dents du lion. C'était… magnifique.

- Draco… merci.

- C'est rien. Je le trouvais joli, c'était tout.

- Il n'est pas que joli, il est sublime.

- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

Harry, profondément touché par le cadeau de Draco, prit entre ses mains tremblantes le fin bijou et le porta jusqu'à son cou. Il l'accrocha du premier coup et le pendentif reposa sur sa poitrine comme une représentation extérieure de ce qu'il était. Un mélange de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. L'osmose entre les deux totems. Il laissa sa main sur le pendentif un instant jusqu'à ce que Severus se racle la gorge. Sans un mot il tendit à son tour ses présents.

Harry les prit et les ouvrit sans attendre. Le premier était un livre sur la DCFM, la matière qu'il adorait. Lui non plus il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait hâte de le lire. Surtout avec Voldemort dans la nature, toute aide était la bienvenue.

- Merci, j'adore cette matière.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Le petit brun posa le livre à ces côtés puis prit le dernier cadeau. Comme précédemment, c'était une boite rectangulaire. Seule la couleur les différenciait. La où l'autre était bleu roi, celle-là était noir nuit. A l'intérieure, il y avait aussi un bijou. Mais c'était un bracelet de la même splendeur que le collier. De mince fils d'argents s'entrelaçaient délicatement. Au milieu il y avait un H stylisé avec une pierre étrange. Cette dernière n'avait pas de couleur particulière. Elle semblait incolore.

- Elle se colora lorsque vous porterez le bracelet. La couleur sera celle qui vous correspond le mieux. Si vous appuyez sur la pierre, le bracelet disparait aux regards alentours.

- Wahou ! Merlin… C'est magnifique.

- Content que cela vous plaise, Harry.

Le Gryffondor le passa à son poignet et, au contact avec sa peau, la pierre devint verte clair zébré de rouge.

Severus regarda l'évolution de la pierre puis soupira de soulagement. Le vert représentait la douceur, l'harmonie et l'équilibre. Il apaisait et, en tant que couleur de la renaissance perpétuelle, il était porteur d'espoir. Le rouge, lui, symbolisait l'énergie, le courage et la force. Cette couleur correspondait à une personne d'action et non pas intellectuelle.

Tout à fait du genre d'Harry, avant.

Le jeune toucha la pierre qui disparu instantanément aux yeux de Draco et de Severus. Ensuite, Harry se leva, embrassa Draco sur la joue en le remerciant puis hésita avec son professeur de potions, mais décida finalement et le prit dans ses bras.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Severus se tendit légèrement. Mais Harry ne releva pas et se rassit sur le canapé.

- Ceci est de la part de Lupin, annonça Severus en tendant un nouveau livre.

Un cadeau de Remus ? Harry le prit un peu nerveux. Ce n'était pas un livre mais un album photos. Des photos de Lunard, Cornedrue et Patmol. Des photos de Lily Evans et James Potter à Poudlard, à leur mariage, chez Sirius, à la maternité avec un bébé dans leur bras. Lui. Il y en avait des dizaines. Vers la fin, la belle rousse tenait par les épaules un adolescent aux cheveux noirs raides. Elle faisait un signe de la main à l'appareil avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage. La neige en arrière plan donnait une certaine profondeur à la photo, une certaine nostalgie aussi. La jeune préfète se pencha déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du Serpentard. Severus Snape et Lily Evans.

Harry releva la tête vers son professeur. Cet homme avait été proche de sa mère d'après ces photos. Il ne l'avait jamais su.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il pleura ses parents disparus et son parrain décédé, mais aussi leur bonheur perdu, leur joie passée.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère.

- C'était ma meilleure amie.

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant cette explication qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une. Tout d'un coup il était fatigué. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Il se leva donc, laissa ses yeux passer sur chaque personne présente, leur offrit un semblant de sourire puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Je vous remercie énormément. C'est mon plus beau Noël. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Severus et Draco le regardèrent sans un mot pour finalement lui souhaiter une bonne nuit à lui aussi. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser seul mais il semblait fatigué.

Seuls, les amants se regardèrent avant de se présenter leurs cadeaux dans un mouvement synchronisé. En même temps, ils saisirent le paquet que tendait l'autre. Puis ils l'ouvrirent en même temps.

Severus avait offert à Draco un bracelet de la même sorte que celui d'Harry. Sans hésiter Draco l'enfila à son poignet. La pierre devint vers violette. Signe de sagesse et du magique, de réflexion et de mystère.

Lui-même avait un bracelet du même genre et sa pierre était noire. Symbole des ténèbres et de la mort, elle appelait aussi la protection.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'était que ces bracelets étaient reliés entre eux. Lorsque le propriétaire du bracelet était en danger, les autres bijoux dégageaient une forte chaleur ou une douloureuse froideur.

- Tu m'expliques à quoi ils servent ? demanda Draco en effleurant les fils d'argents.

Il le connaissait trop bien.

- Nous sommes maintenant reliés. Si par exemple Harry ne va pas bien, nous le saurons grâce à ces bijoux.

- Génial ! s'exclama Draco.

Cela lui permettrait d'être rassuré en permanence. Même quand Harry ne serait pas là. Surtout quand Harry ne serait pas là.

Draco, lui, avait offert à son amant, un collier comme à Harry. Mais là où chez le petit brun il y avait un lion et un serpent enlacés, ici il y avait trois lettres. Trois initiales. S, H, D. Severus, Harry, Draco. Le trio au diamant rose. Les lettres étaient étroitement enlacées, elles se fondaient presque les unes dans les autres et pourtant elles étaient bien visibles. C'était eux. C'était leur futur trio.

Severus l'attacha à son cou, le glissa sous ses robes contre son cœur.

- Merci Draco, c'est magnifique.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se leva félinement, et prit place sur les genoux du maître des potions. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

- C'était un Noël réussi.

- Je trouve aussi, souffla Severus alors que la bouche de Draco descendait le long de sa mâchoire.

Les lèvres du blond happèrent celles de son amant pour un baiser foudroyant. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court, la rougeur aux joues.

- Ta chambre ? soupira Draco.

- Ma chambre.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, entrèrent dans la chambre du Maître des Potions pour célébrer ce premier Noël avec Harry, le troisième membre de leur improbable trio.

.

* * *

.

(1) Je sais qu'il n'y a une coupe du monde tous les quatre ans et que l'an passé, il n'était qu'en cinquième année donc il n'y avait pas de Coupe du Monde mais je voulais ça comme ça. x)

.

* * *

.

Un chapitre plus calme que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous donne rendez-vous **mercredi prochain** pour un nouveau chapitre. Bises les gens. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! Elle s'excuse pour les possibles fautes qu'elle aurait laissé passé.

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**Nepheria4** : Contente de voir que tu « adores » x) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**Guest** : Salut ! Oui, le chapitre précédent était vraiment calme, sans actions ni rien mais un moment sympa, enfin, j'espère. ^^ Je voulais faire un moment sympa en tout cas et comme tu l'as dit « un élément de la vie quotidienne ». Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. :) Bonne lecture.

**Farah** : Oh mais de rien x) Ca serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :) A bientôt et bonne lecture.

.

**Désolée du retard !**

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

**.**

ATTENTION PETITE (vraiment petite) SCÈNE SEXUELLE M/M

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 24**

.

Harry volait. Il se serra contre Draco, plaquant son torse contre le dos du Serpentard. Ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il voulait essayer son nouveau balai avec lui. Harry avait longuement hésité, puis finalement il avait accepté. Pourquoi pas ?

Et à l'instant il ne regrettait pas du tout. Le vent fouettait son visage alors, pour éviter d'avoir trop froid, le Gryffon posa sa joue contre l'omoplate de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Le propriétaire du balai s'amusait follement, enchainant pirouettes sur pirouettes.

- C'est génial, Harry ! cria Draco en tournant la tête pour contrer l'effet du vent.

Le concerné ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Oui c'était génial. Surtout serré contre un corps chaud comme lui à l'instant. Il resserra son emprise, posa ses mains sur le ventre du blond. Il calqua sa respiration sur celle de Draco, profitant de l'instant.

Il faisait gris, les nuages investissaient le ciel. La neige avait cessé de tomber depuis le matin même. Le sol était donc recouvert d'une fine poudreuse qui donnait un air féérique au tableau. C'était pour cela qu'Harry adorait les vacances de Noël. Tout était beau, immaculé, transformé.

Il crispa ses mains sur la cape du préfet. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre de gants et il le regrettait amèrement. Ses doigts congelés le lançaient mais il n'en avait cure, la douleur ça le connaissait.

Harry sursauta lorsque la main de Dray se posa sur les siennes, caressant délicatement ses doigts, les réchauffant par la même occasion.

- Tu as froid ? hurla Draco par-dessus le vent.

Harry frotta son nez contre la cape pour lui faire comprendre que non, il n'avait pas froid. Même si c'était un petit mensonge, il était tellement bien là.

Draco comprit le message, et continua à danser dans les airs, à virevolter parmi les nuages pendant une bonne demi-heure.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Severus, attendez-moi !

Le susnommé hésita un long moment. Devait-il répondre à cet ordre à peine dissimulé ou bien continuer sa route comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ?

Finalement il s'arrêta, jeta un regard froid par dessus son épaule.

- Minerva, salua-t-il la femme d'une voix polaire.

Le professeur de Métamorphose le rejoignit d'une démarche assurée malgré son grand âge. En parlant de grand âge, où était passé ce fou du citron ? Severus se le demandait.

- J'aimerais savoir comment va Harry Potter, où il se trouve et ce qu'il fait. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- C'est fort regrettable. Harry va mieux, il vit dans mes appartements pour le moment et il fait ce qu'il veut. Cela vous convient-il ?

McGo le regarda comme si elle cherchait un mensonge dans ces dires mais ce n'était que la stricte réalité.

- Qu'avait-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Severus réfléchit une minute. Devait-il lui dire ce qui s'était passé ? Définitivement non !

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Minerva !

Le ton sec ne permettait aucune réponse, aucune réplique. Il reprit sa marche, concluant ainsi la conversation. Mais un bras l'arrêta.

- Il va vraiment bien ?

- Il va _mieux._

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry allait bien, non, il allait mieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il remerciait Merlin pour ce fait. Enfin le jeune voyait le bout du tunnel.

- Bien.

Minerva tourna les talons, laissant Severus décontenancé pendant quelques secondes. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle insiste, qu'elle remue ciel et terre pour voir son petit protégé. Après tout, Severus était connu pour son animosité envers le fils Potter.

Il la regarda s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Alors qu'il allait lui-même continuer sa route, la voix de sa collège retentit de nouveaux dans le silence reposant des couloirs.

- Albus aimerait vous voir !

Une nouvelle fois, Severus la regarda partir sans une once d'hésitation. Albus ? Le vieux fou était enfin revenu ? Mais une question surgit dans son esprit, soustrayant les autres : que lui voulait le directeur ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Malgré le temps gris, le vent froid et la neige, Harry et Draco étaient assis près du lac gelé. Après leur petite escapade en balai, ils s'étaient posés sous un arbre. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque alors qu'ils regardaient en silence le parc autour d'eux. Ils ne parlaient pas, laissant un silence apaisant flotter dans l'air.

Ils s'étaient lancés un sort de réchauffage quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur balade à balai les avait laissés en sueur et que le froid les mordait encore plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Les deux garçons ne se regardaient pas, contemplant la glace sur le lac et la neige autour d'eux. Harry s'était assis en tailleur. Son genou touchait la hanche du Serpentard qui lui avait légèrement replié ses jambes pour poser négligemment ses avant-bras nus sur ses genoux.

Autour du poignet de Draco, le bracelet offert par Severus à Noël dégageait une légère chaleur, démontrant qu'Harry, bien que plongé dans ses pensées, était bien et à l'aise. Ce qui rassurait le Serpentard.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps avant de s'asseoir mais cela avait été une conversation banale sans trop d'intérêt. Ils avaient évoqué le Quidditch, certains méfaits accomplis depuis leur début à Poudlard. Le temps aussi. Oui, ils avaient parlé du temps, celui qui passe et celui qui est beau ou mauvais. Ils avaient murmuré leurs rêves de voyages, de liberté. Depuis ils étaient plongés dans le silence et Draco comptait bien le briser. Il y avait des questions qu'il n'avait pas osé souffler. Trop inquiet de la réaction du Gryffon. Mais maintenant il était bien décidé à satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Je me demandais, tu veux faire quoi plus tard Harry ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas non plus. Le seul fait qui convainquit Draco que le jeune brun avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit était son bracelet d'où plus aucune chaleur n'émanait. Et pendant une demi-seconde il regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Au début je voulais devenir Auror…

La bouche du Serpentard se tordit dans une grimace ironique. Tous les gosses voulaient devenir Auror. Tous souhaitaient être célèbres, adulés et reconnus. Harry n'avait pas besoin de cela. Après tout il l'était déjà. La seule raison qui vint à Draco pour expliquer le choix d'Harry fut son maudit complexe du héro. A n'en pas douter, le Gryffondor désirait éradiquer le mal et faire régner la justice.

- Mais finalement, je ne pense pas que cela me plaise tant que cela, continua Harry sans avoir remarqué la réaction de son ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on aura vécu dans la guerre. Nous aurons tous vu plus que la plupart des hommes sur la Terre. Tous les morts, les blessés, les cris. Je ne veux pas vivre dans cela. Je ne veux plus combattre.

- La guerre n'est pas finie Harry.

- Je le sais. J'en suis douloureusement conscient.

Draco le regarda pendant un instant, observant son profil.

- Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire après la guerre, le pressa le blond voulant dérider son ami.

- Si je survis j'aimerais ou…

- Attends ! Attends ! le coupa Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « si je survis » ? Bien sûr que tu vas survivre. Et si tu ne bats pas Tu-Sais-Qui, on fuira le pays.

Oui, il l'avouait, il était lâche. Et alors ? Il préférait survivre en étant un lâche que mourir en étant courageux. Parce que même s'il était courageux ça ne changerait rien au fait incontestable qu'il serait mort. Et être un mort parmi les morts dans une guerre ce n'est pas très glorieux. Ce n'est pas très Malfoy.

- Il y a une prophétie Draco. Je l'ai trouvée l'année dernière, c'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort a été arrêté et que Sirius…

Harry souffla doucement puis reprit.

- Que Sirius est mort. Je pensais que Tom le torturait au Département des Mystères mais ce n'était qu'un putain de piège. Au final j'ai récupéré la prophétie.

Draco retint son souffle, attendant la suite. Dire qu'il appréhendait était un euphémisme. Il flippait à mort parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la suite.

- « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Draco resta figé devant cette révélation pour le moins surprenante. Il savait qu'Harry était un pilier dans la guerre, après tout on l'appelait bien « Le Sauveur » ou « Le Survivant ». Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait faire… ça !

- Tuer ou être tué, résuma Harry. C'est lui ou moi.

Un petit rire tout sauf joyeux s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor.

- Et ce sera lui, Dray.

Fataliste. C'était ce qu'il était en ce moment même. Et cela vrilla le cœur du Serpentard.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'écria ce dernier. Tu dois gagner Harry, bon sang ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de contourner cette prophétie.

- Non, sourit tristement le rouge et or. Rien ne peut changer le destin. Nous avons déjà tenté une fois, rien de bon n'en n'est ressorti.

Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et s'enferma dans le mutisme, jugeant que son compagnon devait méditer et accepter ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco se mit bien en face de lui et énonça d'une voix ferme qui n'acceptait aucune réponse ou protestation :

- Tu dois gagner, Harry.

Et Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il devait gagner. Mais il ne le pourrait pas. Voldemort était trop fort, trop puissant. Jamais, lui, un gamin de seize ans, qui avait été violé, battu et possédé ne pourrait débarrasser de la planète le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Bon, tu me dis ce que tu feras quand tu auras réduit face de serpent en cendre ? demanda malicieusement Draco.

Et Harry répondit. Se laissant prendre au jeu, il s'imagina dans un monde en paix où les sorciers vivraient au grand jour quelque soit leur sang. Il expliqua à un Draco au sourire rêveur qu'il voudrait ouvrir un orphelinat ou une animalerie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir une animalerie à défaut d'un Zoo. Même s'il aimerait beaucoup recueillir les pauvres orphelins, il avait peur de ne pas réussir. Il chuchota tous ses doutes, ses peurs pour l'avenir, mais aussi son sentiment d'excitation quand, plongé dans ses chimères, il réalisa que la vie était faite pour être vécue. Dans son rêve éveillé, il dit, les yeux brillants de vie, qu'il voudrait visiter le monde. Et il confirma avec virulence que jamais il ne deviendrait Auror. Il y avait bien trop de belles choses dans le monde à voir, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les moins belles. Il se doutait que lorsqu'on devenait Auror, on côtoyait des ordures, des criminels et surtout des victimes. Jamais plus il ne voulait revoir ça.

Il rajouta qu'après avoir fait le tour du monde, il se poserait dans une petite maison toute simple reculée de la ville. A côté d'un lac. Pourquoi pas en Ecosse et à côté d'un loch, plutôt.

Draco pouffa de son enthousiasme, même s'il garda dans un coin de sa tête toutes ces informations. Pour plus tard.

- Avec une gentille femme et deux enfants ? le coupa Draco.

C'était là, le deuxième sujet qu'il voulait aborder avec Harry. Après la petite discussion sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres il ne pensait jamais pouvoir rebondir là-dessus et pourtant il avait réussi.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard en coin qui fit frissonner le Préfet.

- Non, claqua la voix du brun. Pas de femme.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Draco réellement surpris.

- Oui. C'est… c'est étrange mais… mais les femmes ne m'inspirent pas.

- Oh !

Harry soupira puis bougea légèrement.

- Après ce que mon… oncle m'a fait subir je… Ce n'est pas normal n'est-ce pas ? Que j'aime les hommes ? Ça te choque ? débita-t-il sans s'arrêter, sa voix dérapant vers les aigus plus l'inquiétude montait en lui.

- Non, bien sûr que non Harry. Je suis gay tu sais ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Draco le trouva craquant. Mais ne pouvant rien faire, il se détourna vers le lac qui n'avait pas bougé. Toujours aussi gelé, toujours aussi mort.

Ils étaient bien, là, plongés dans un silence confortable. Après une dizaine de minutes, Draco songea sérieusement à proposer de rentrer. Severus devait les attendre ou il ne tarderait pas et Dray voulait voir les deux hommes qu'il aimait dans la même pièce.

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le geste pour se retourner vers Harry, il sentit deux lèvres timides se poser derrière son oreille dans une caresse aérienne qui lui tira un frisson dans tout le corps et qui lui fit fermer les yeux de bonheur. C'était le premier contact qu'Harry amorçait de lui-même. C'était aussi le premier geste intime qu'il faisait.

Draco se tourna vers lui et rencontra une vision de pure débauche. Le Gryffondor avait le rouge aux joues, les lèvres rougies qu'il maltraitait à l'aide de ses dents, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude après leur tour en balais, les yeux pétillants d'une nouvelle lueur. Il était plus beau que jamais.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco se rapprocha de son ami. Doucement, jusqu'à le frôler. Il ne quittait pas de ses yeux gris les lèvres qui le hantaient depuis qu'il les avait embrassées lorsqu'Harry le priait de le tuer. Il avait déjà voulu le faire après leur séance de chatouille mais Ash les en avait empêché. Maintenant, il n'y avait personne, son père n'était pas là. Il y avait seulement lui et Harry. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Il va m'embrasser, pensa le brun quand il remarqua son ainé de deux mois se pencher vers lui. Et Harry ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Une part de lui en avait incroyablement envie, l'autre avait terrible peur.

Et s'il ne savait pas le faire avec un homme ? D'accord, il avait embrassé Cho et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été le succès de l'année. Loin de là même. Alors avec Dray ? Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il laissait cela arriver. Il aurait dû partir, loin et vite. Courir jusqu'à ce qu'il en crache ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que son sang se transforme en lave embrasant son corps, jusqu'à ne plus savoir où aller. Et courir encore. Courir toujours. Loin de ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait peur.

Mais il resta là, à attendre le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Lorsque le souffle dégagé par le préfet toucha sa peau, il ferma les yeux.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, délicatement. Tellement doucement, comme si Draco avait peur de brusquer Harry. De le voir s'envoler et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais Harry était bel et bien là. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ils bougèrent les lèvres en même temps et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus à mesure que l'intensité du baiser grandissait. Du bout de la langue, Draco caressa les lèvres du Gryffon qui l'autorisa à entrer dans un soupir de bonheur. Leurs langues se touchèrent comme pour s'explorer, s'apprendre, se découvrir. Elles dansèrent dans un ballet qui prenait de l'intensité.

Rapidement Harry se retrouva sur les genoux du blond. Les bras pendus autour du cou de Draco et les mains de ce dernier croisé dans le dos d'Harry, ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas que cela cesse.

Mais lorsque le corps d'Harry rencontra une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Draco bien réveillée par leur baiser, le brun eut un mouvement de recul. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Serpentard, se releva et se recula de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. Vraiment désolé.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ainsi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il paniquait. Harry n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avant son oncle cet été. Il avait bandé de temps en temps comme les garçons de son âge, mais depuis les vacances plus rien. Il était comme… bloqué.

Là, sentir le membre dur de Draco contre lui, lui avait fait inconsciemment penser à Oncle Vernon. Et il s'excusait pour cela.

Il avait aimé le moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Plus que cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aimer ce baiser. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir… ça. En vouloir plus.

Draco était un ange de lumière et de pureté. Lui était sale, souillé et ignoble. Et puis c'était plus compliqué que cela. Beaucoup plus.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry tourna les talons pour rentrer au château.

- Harry ! Attends ! cria Draco derrière lui.

Mais le concerné continua sa route. Il effaça d'un geste rageur ses joues mouillées à l'aide de ses paumes de mains. Le Serpentard le rattrapa pourtant rapidement. Il lui attrapa le bras, le stoppa et le retourna vers lui.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

- C'est ça, tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Même si il savait que c'était la réponse évidente, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu et profondément blessé. Il avait cru, pendant un instant, que Draco pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, avec son passé et son présent. Il s'était trompé. Oncle Vernon avait raison, personne ne pouvait l'aimer, il n'était pas assez bien pour ça. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Draco d'un geste brusque et prit la direction des cachots. Là, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'endormit avant d'avoir pu craquer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Albus, salua froidement Severus en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

Le vieux sénile était assis derrière son bureau toujours aussi encombré d'objets en tous genres. Les tableaux qui tapissaient les murs de la pièce circulaire observaient le maître des Potions en silence ou en chuchotant.

Après l'invitation du bras du directeur, Severus prit place.

- Bonjour mon garçon, comment vous portez vous ? demanda Albus en finissant d'écrire sur un parchemin.

Pour toute réponse Severus grogna. Dumbledore sourit légèrement, les yeux pétillants de malices.

- Bonbons au citron ? proposa le mage en tendant le récipient.

Severus refusa d'un geste de la main. Et attendit que le vieux sorcier en gobe un pour ouvrir sa bouche.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas mais je ne reste pas longtemps, je dois repartir.

Les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent. Légèrement agacé, Severus reprit :

- Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas ?

Dumbledore se leva, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il tourna le dos à son protégé de toujours et fit mine d'examiner un tableau.

- Je venais voir si tout se passait bien ici.

Severus perdit le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait et reprit d'une voix sourde de colère :

- Vous m'avez abandonné avec Potter sur les bras. Et je suis sûr que vous étiez au courant de tout. D'absolument tout.

- Je suis navré Severus, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il subissait chez les Dursley. J'étais au courant qu'ils avaient une éducation dure et cadrée mais je ne savais rien de plus. Et je ne vous ai pas « abandonné avec Harry sur les bras » mais je pensais que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir le sortir de sa petite dépression.

Severus s'étouffa avec sa salive. Petite dépression ? Petite dépression ? Mais ce vieux fou avait encore plus perdu la boule que ce qu'il pensait. Il lui en foutrait des « petites dépressions ».

- Harry était tout sauf en petite dépression, comme vous dites. Il allait mal, très mal même et il ne va que relativement mieux. Il se mutilait, s'affamait et j'en passe. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais être dans une phase de petite déprime. Vous devriez avoir honte de l'avoir laissé ainsi.

Le directeur garda le silence, conscient que tout ce qu'il dirait l'enfoncerait. Albus avouait volontiers qu'il avait fait une erreur mais qui n'en faisait pas ? Comme disait les moldus : « l'erreur est humaine ».

Son maître des potions alla vers la porte avec la ferme intention de partir d'ici sans un mot de plus, mais Albus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Je tenais à vous féliciter, Severus.

Le dénommé s'arrêta, la main à dix centimètres de la poigné. Il lança un regard noir à son mentor par-dessus son épaule pour l'inciter à développer.

- Mais enfin, pour votre lien, mon garçon. Avec Harry et monsieur Malfoy.

Tendu à l'extrême, Severus se retourna.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Voyons, Severus je sais tout ce qui se passe dans mon château. En temps que Directeur j'ai ce devoir.

- Vous vous contredisez Albus. Il y a un instant vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez rien sur les problèmes d'Harry alors qu'il vit dans ce château, _vôtre_ château pour reprendre vos mots.

Albus chassa cet argument d'un geste négligent de la main, de son autre main il attrapa un bonbon qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

- Dans tous les cas j'ai connaissance de votre lien. Et je peux vous dire que vous allez être célèbres, le dernier trio d'amants au diamant rose remonte à un siècle. On pensait ne plus jamais en voir surtout en temps de guerre mais vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Et vous vous en réjouissez, cracha Severus avec mépris. Cela veut dire qu'Harry avait – a – un gros problème physique, psychologique et vous, vous vous réjouissez. Vous me dégoutez.

Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi à son mentor mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. L'excitation qu'il entendait dans sa voix, ses yeux qui brillaient trop, l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Surtout qu'il était question d'Harry. L'étrange lien devait y être pour quelque chose mais c'était surtout une part de lui qui cherchait à protéger Harry et Draco. Mais surtout Harry. Fichu lien !

- Allons Severus, je suis sûr qu'Harry va mieux. Enfin bon, la guerre est loin d'être finie. Et moi j'ai à faire.

- Et qu'y a-t-il de plus important que vos élèves ?

Albus, qui s'était levé puis dirigé vers sa cheminée, le regarda, lui sourit et daigna enfin répondre :

- Mais vous, voyons. Je vais régler quelques petites choses avec notre ministre pour les papiers de votre lien et une ou trois autres choses personnels.

Sans laisser le temps à Severus de répliquer, le directeur jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette en s'écriant « Ministère de la Magie » avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Severus sortit du bureau, descendit les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il sut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas en passant le seuil de sa porte d'entrée. Draco était là, collé à la porte de la chambre d'Harry, assit par terre.

S'en suivit une longue conversation sur ce qui s'était passé. Pas trop en détails, surtout le baiser que Draco passa sous silence. Il raconta par contre leur après-midi ainsi que le petit problème qu'il avait eu. Severus ricana en entendant ces mots.

- Ne peux-tu pas te contrôler ? demanda narquoisement Severus.

Mais il déchanta rapidement quand il comprit le problème. Harry n'était pas prêt à une confrontation de ce type.

- Et que lui as-tu dit ?

Décontenancé par la question, Draco prit plusieurs secondes pour répondre.

- Je me suis excusé et je lui ai dit que je n'aurais jamais dû.

- Idiot, s'exclama Severus.

Mais Draco ne releva pas, trop perdu pour cela. Il demanda des explications que Severus lui donna et au fur et à mesure le visage de Draco se décomposa. Comme ça Harry pensait que c'était une erreur. Pourtant il avait aimé ce baiser et il donnerait tout pour pouvoir recommencer. Si en plus il pouvait le faire et que Severus soit là aussi, il pouvait mourir en paix.

Le soir même ils se couchèrent en sachant tous les deux que Severus devrait avoir une discussion avec Harry le lendemain.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry écoutait attentivement Severus en face de lui. Ce dernier lui apprit que Draco lui avait rapporté ce qui s'était passé dans le parc et, face à cela, Harry paniqua légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que Severus sache pour leur baiser. C'était étrange mais il préférait que Severus reste en dehors de leur petit problème. Pour le moment, du moins.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le pourquoi de sa fuite. Il lui expliqua juste qu'il n'avait pas à paniquer lorsque les hommes avaient ce genre de réaction physique. Qu'ils n'étaient pas comme son oncle. Que personne ne le forcerait. Que ce ne devait être que du plaisir. Harry, bien que gêné, acquiesça.

Severus lui expliqua donc que Draco n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit. Que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait. Harry ne devait en aucun cas croire qu'il était tellement sale et impur qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Le concerné eut beaucoup de mal à le croire mais finalement, au bout de deux longues heures, le discours de Severus était bien ancré dans son crâne. Et il se surprit à penser à un avenir positif.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le reste des vacances se passa rapidement. Draco et Harry se virent souvent, presque tout le temps, même si leur relation stagnait. Ils étaient – au début – extrêmement tendus puis cela revint comme avant.

Les élèves rentrèrent au château le dimanche. Les cris, les rires et les exclamations envahirent les couloirs. Draco laissa Harry pour retrouver Blaise, puisque le Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner. Severus étant sortit pour accueillir les élèves avec McGonagall, Harry se retrouvait seul pour sa dernière journée de vacances. Bien lui en fût, car il lui restait encore plusieurs devoirs à faire.

Pour le dernier soir, Severus, Draco et Harry décidèrent de manger dans les appartements du maîtres des potions. Ainsi ils profitèrent d'un bon repas tous les trois avant la reprise des cours le lendemain.

Relativement tôt, ils se souhaitèrent « bonne nuit ». Puis rejoignirent leurs chambres.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Tu me déçois Lucius ! tonna la voix de Voldemort.

Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, Harry se trouvait de nouveau dans la tête du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Devant lui se prosternait Lucius Malfoy ou Ash, aux choix.

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce fut, l'aristocrate reçu un violent doloris qui le laissa pantelant.

- Maître, commença le patriarche de la famille Malfoy après avoir repris son souffle, je n'ai rien pu faire contre le traître.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? articula Harry.

Malfoy s'écrasa encore plus – si c'était possible – contre le sol.

- Je viens à peine de sortir du coma, Mon Seigneur. Le combat contre Severus Snape m'a touché plus que de raison.

Le second Doloris toucha Lucius qui s'écrasa à plat ventre. Un ricanement se fit entendre à sa droite. Harry tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Bellatrix le regardait avec admiration. Ah sa chère Bella.

- Bella vient par là.

Lestrange se rapprocha en sautillant légèrement. Arrivée à la droite du trône où il était assis, elle attendit patiemment, un ordre, un geste, n'importe quoi. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La longue main fine et décharnée vint effleurer la hanche de la mangemort. Il se laissa aller une dizaine de secondes à cette caresse puis reporta son attention sur Lucius toujours agenouillé.

- Je n'ai pas vu ton fils.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation. Pourtant, cette affirmation dite d'une voix froide fit trembler Lucius.

- Draco est resté avec Potter et l'espion, Maître.

- Ton fils est donc un traître. Et tu vas payer pour sa traitrise. _Endoloris_ !

S'en suivie une séance de Doloris plus puissant les uns que les autres. Harry, qui tenait la baguette, riait sadiquement et ressentait un plaisir non dissimulé le parcourir. Le sang coula rapidement du nez et des oreilles de l'aristocrate.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en tremblant dans son lit. Il prit quelques longues minutes pour savoir où il se trouvait. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était dans les cachots du professeur de potion, il se détendit légèrement. Mais les tremblements ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et le ressentit de joie quand Lucius Malfoy se tordait de douleur et criait ne voulait pas non plus le quitter.

Il se sentait mal, aussi, alors il se leva pour aller demander une potion quelconque à Severus. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir et que l'homme plus âgé le dirait à Draco ?

Dans tous les cas, Harry se leva, enfila un pantalon qui trainait et sortit de sa chambre. A pas de loups il se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus. La porte était entrouverte et de petits bruits en sortaient. Harry, méfiant, s'approcha de la chambre et s'arrêta à la porte en cessant de respirer. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du tableau devant lui.

Il tomba face à un spectacle magnifique. Draco se déhanchait sur le corps pâle de Severus. Il montait et descendait sur cette verge tendue qui disparait complètement dans son intimité. La main de Dray crispée dans ses cheveux blonds, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, le rouge aux joues. Sa deuxième main massait son sexe en rythme avec les aller-venus du membre de Severus. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévorant du regard avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux hanches fines du plus jeune, l'aidant à monter et descendre sur son corps. Ils dansaient. C'était comme ça qu'Harry les voyait. Leurs gestes étaient remplis de sensualité et d'amour. Ils étaient beaux, magnifiques. Et ce qu'il voyait était intense et sublime.

Les gémissements que laissait échapper Draco lui fit fermer les yeux. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer il se sentait un peu jaloux, mais surtout blessé. Jamais il ne connaîtrait cela, surtout avec les hommes qu'il aimait.

Avec une douleur au cœur, il se décida finalement à partir. A les laisser vivre leur amour loin de lui pour ne pas les gêner. Arrivé à la porte, il entendit un grognement rauque et le prénom de Severus crié par Draco. Signe qu'ils avaient atteint leur paroxysme ensemble.

Harry sortit dans le couloir sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Mais maintenant une question s'imposait à lui : Où aller ?

La tour d'Astronomie.

Il y serait tranquille, bon certes il aurait surement froid, mais il ne comptait pas dormir donc ce n'était pas très grave. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Le dortoir des rouges et ors n'était même pas envisageable. Le dortoir des Serpentards non plus, vu que Draco était avec Severus.

A cette pensée, Harry ne put continuer de marcher. Il s'écroula au milieu du couloir, sanglotant. Il se recroquevilla contre un mur. Mais pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Après tout Severus et Draco faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Et puis il le savait depuis quelque temps.

Mais il avait mal. Mal de ne pas être aimé et de ne pas connaître le bonheur. Mal de finalement se rendre compte que les paroles dites plus tôt dans la semaine par Severus ne fussent qu'un piteux mensonge. Mal d'aimer à sens unique. Alors il pleura. Il pleura cet amour qu'il venait de comprendre. Il pleura cet amour qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Il pleura la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il pleura cette guerre. Il pleura ces années chez son oncle.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et pleura encore. Tous les mots qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur, il les extériorisa par des perles d'eau salée. Et à cet instant, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir un objet tranchant sous la main. Juste pour l'aider.

Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, les bras entourant ses jambes.

Il se savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à pleurer et à se balancer mais il ne voulait en aucun cas bouger. Il ne faisait plus attention à son environnement depuis longtemps quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- Potter ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Au même moment_.

Draco s'écroula sur le corps moite de son amant alors que ce dernier refermait ses bras autour de lui. Il resta un long moment sa joue contre le torse de Severus. Leurs respirations se calmèrent progressivement, leurs yeux se fermèrent lourdement.

- On devrait lui dire, affirma Draco.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser le sujet de la conversation. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à entendre cela, prononça Severus en pesant ses mots.

Draco dessina des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le torse de son amant. Lui pensait qu'Harry était plus que prêt. Ou dans tous les cas, lui était prêt à le dire. Il aimait Harry et il voulait Harry avec eux deux.

- Je t'aime, Sev.

- Moi aussi Draco.

Le jeune homme embrassa du bout des lèvres la peau diaphane sous lui.

- J'aime aussi Harry.

- Moi aussi, mais nous ne devons pas le brusquer.

Draco acquiesça, roula sur le côté, se recolla au flan du directeur de sa maison et s'autorisa à sourire avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis x)

Sinon j'essayerai de répondre à vos review cette semaine mais je ne garantie rien car je suis en pleine semaine de révision et dès lundi je suis en partiel mais j'essayerai de répondre au mieux.

De plus, pour le chapitre de la semaine prochaine (donc de mercredi prochain), normalement il n'y aura pas de problème vous l'aurez, corrigé et à l'heure. Mais si il y a un problème je vous promets de poster le chapitre mercredi soir (il ne sera peut-être pas corrigé mais bon…).

Voilà les nouvelles. Encore merci et bises les gens.


	25. Chapter 25

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara ! Elle s'excuse pour les possibles fautes qu'elle aurait laissé passé.

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews** (vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement par MP, désolée) :

**PassionDeLune** : Ah Ah ! Tu verras bien qui c'est qui a trouvé Harry ! Surprise ! x) C'est vrai, ainsi il a pu voir qu'avoir une relation sexuelle amoureuse ne pouvait pas s'associer à ce que Vernon lui a fait. Et puis ça lui a permit, aussi, de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour les deux autres même s'il le savait déjà depuis quelque temps. ^^ T'inquiète ça ira, peut-être pas encore dans ce chapitre-ci mais promis après ça sera mieux ! :) Et du coup merci pour ta review !

**Angela** : Salut ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! :) Albus peut paraitre vicieux mais faut pas croire, je l'aime bien ce personnage (même si parfois il m'énerve) c'est comme Remus. ^^ Albus a aussi des circonstances atténuantes, il aide Harry en ce moment même seulement personne ne le sait et ne le saura probablement jamais. Il s'est trompé et il a émis à mauvais jugement sur l'état d'Harry, oui. Mais l'erreur est humaine… Et je crois qu'il s'en veut aussi comme Remus. Et en plus, Albus commence à être vieux et il ne veut qu'une chose : que la guerre se termine alors il fait tout pour. On peut le comprendre. :) Mais jamais, il ne se servira du lien au diamant rose, il souhaite vraiment que Severus (son protégé de toujours) et Harry (son autre protégé) soient heureux. Dans tous les cas encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt :)

**Guest** [_Salut. J'adore ce chapitre. vivement qu'ils le disent à Harry et que ce dernier va bien et l'accepte. Au chapitre suivant soit à mercredi prochain. Au revoir et bonne continuation_] :

Hello ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin ! x) Ils vont bientôt le dire, ne t'inquiètes pas. ^^ Enfin bon, merci pour ta review et voici le chapitre :) Bonne lecture.

**Stormtrooper2** : Coucou. Oui, enfin il comprend qu'il aime les deux autres. ^^ Et non, rien n'apparaitra dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Dumbledore ne fera contre eux. Au fond, il n'est pas méchant ce vieux fou, juste vieux et fou xD Non, je rigole, mais il ne fera rien qui ruinerait le bonheur d'Harry et de Severus. Pour ce qui est de la personne qui trouve Harry dans le couloir, tu as trouvé, félicitations ! Mais chuuuut ! pour les autres qui n'ont pas trouvé ! :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Guest** [_Le suspens est trop fort ! j ai vraiment hâte de savoir plus et qui est ce qui parle a Harry ! J hésite entre Albus,Minerva ou camarade_ ...] : Ouiiiii c'était voulu ce suspense de malade ! x) Tu sauras qui viens le trouver dans les premières lignes de ce nouveau chapitre ! Et non, ce n'est ni Albus, ni Minerva, mais bien tenté. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Gwen . SG**: Salut ! Ca va bien, oui et toi ? Merci, il ne m'en reste plus que quatre, ça va ! x) Et t'inquiète ça passe tout seul les partiels, pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! :) Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent te plaise, mais faut pas être triste voyons, il va aller bien (enfin bientôt ^^) et il va comprendre. Rooooh mais je ne te l'ai pas abimé voyons, il va bien, il saigne juste un peu, c'est tout ! x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Yukina21** : Aaaah oui, j'adore cette scène aussi ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)

**Misew** : Pas du tout ! Trop de suspense fait… beaucoup de suspense pour les gentils lecteurs x) Je te remercie pour ta compliment et aussi pour tes nuits d'insomnies ^^ Je n'écris pas par expérience personnelle, enfin pas vraiment… Oui, je l'ai déjà fait mais c'était il y a longtemps et ce n'était presque rien, rien en comparaison à ce que ce fait Harry ou à ce que d'autre personne se fait. : / Mais moi aussi j'avais des amies qui le faisait, cependant nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé, elles ne le voulaient pas. Mais je sais ce qu'elles ressentaient, donc c'est plus facile de comprendre et ensuite d'écrire comme je le fais. Et si j'écris des fics où Harry se mutile c'est aussi pour montrer qu'on peut s'en sortir avec de l'aide de quelqu'un quelque soit le problème qu'on a vécu. Je veux prouver à des gens qui ne sont pas bien qu'il y a de l'espoir. Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive mais je rêve que ce soit le cas. Et sinon je pense que ça explique bien aux proches de personnes qui se scarifient ce qu'elles ressentent. Je sais que, parfois c'est incompréhensible pour certains et comme tout le monde peut y être confronté… Je suis vraiment, vraiment, contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère. :)

**Katia972** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Je pense aussi qu'ils auraient du en parler à Harry mais bon, que veux-tu, ils font ce qu'ils veulent… T'inquiètes pas, c'est une bonne personne qui vient le voir et qui va l'aider :) Merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt.

**77Hildegard** : Hello ! Oui, je l'avoue et je plaide coupage, je suis méchante avec Harry, pourtant, je l'aime bien ce petit gars. ^^ Dumby, est con, oui, mais au fond il n'est pas méchant ! :) Haha, tu verras bien je te laisse la surprise ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Lily snape19** : Merciiiii ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

**Beebeul** : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ! J'avoue que le début est calme et reposant pour vous comme pour Harry et Draco. Tout à fait, Draco ne peut pas se retenir mais bon... Ca faisait juste un peu trop pour Harry. ^^ J'ai l'impression que peu de personne aime mon Dumbledore enfin bon, comme je l'ai dit dans d'autre réponse au review, il n'est pas bien méchant… Mais vous aurez une explication de ce qui fait quand il n'est pas à Poudlard ainsi que de sa réaction vis-à-vis du problème d'Harry plus tard. :) Et je pense que Severus a quand même un peu de respect pour Albus qui a quand même été son mentor, donc je ne le voyais pas pousser une gueulante même si il aurait bien aimé ! ^^ Oui, je sais c'est horrible mais il devait les voir, et voir que faire l'amour c'est beau. :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy** : Coucou, ça va et toi ? Une sadique ? Moi ? Noooon à peine… ^^' Bon d'accord je l'avoue, je suis une sadique mais je l'assume et je le vis plutôt bien ! x) Mais non mais non, je n'oserais pas essayer de vous tuer de frustration (surtout) ! C'est… pour vous inciter à lire la suite et à rester avec moi :) Ouaip, la scène qu'il a vu lui a fait réaliser une grande chose : qu'il les aime mais pas que. Il a pu voir que l'amour c'est beau et ça c'était important aussi. Non, non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal au contraire. Et si c'est un élève mais il va l'aider. Merci pour ta review même si tu me menaçais dedans xD Bonne lecture.

**Ecnerrolf** : Tu m'en vois ravie. Et j'espère que tu vas « bien aimé » celui-ci aussi. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

**Hippopotamette** : Ouiiiiiiii tout à fait ! Une fin sadique, je l'assume complètement : ) J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas la fin de ce chapitre sadique non plus ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Sacha Hedwig Tonks** : Merci merci ! Ce ne sera une étape moins dure que tu ne penses. ^^ Il va y arriver en paniquant un peu mais l'amour donne des ailes ! xD Merci à toi pour la review, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt. :)

**Sayanel** : Si, si, la preuve j'ai pu vous laisser comme ça ! ^^ J'avoue que là, Harry est un peu naif et totalement innocent ! x) Merci pour ta review :)

**Titfolle25** : Ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices :) Et contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**Sachan972** : Salut ! Génial ! Vraiment heureuse qu'elle continue à te plaire :) Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris pas mal d'entre vous sont déçus par Albus, mais peut-être qu'il se rattrapera au près de vous et d'Harry aussi. Les bracelets vont aider, pas comme tu le voudrais, je pense mais ils vont servir un peu. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Estelle498** : Wouhou ! Trop bien ! Oh mais tu peux te répéter, c'est super flatteur pour moi que tu trouves cela super à chaque fois ! x) Je pense pas que quelqu'un s'attendait à une fin comme celle-ci, sauf moi ! Hahaha ! Merci pour ta review et pour les partiels (je les fini Lundi ^^). Cinq semaines avant le Bac, ça va non ! C'est tranquillou le bac ! ^^ Ca va le faire t'inquiète ! :) Bisous.

**onigiri195** : Voui va savoir ! Mais tu le sauras bientôt, dans les premières lignes à vrai dire x) Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt.

**MiracleTrain** : Hey ! Une nouvelle lectrice, salut ! Ravie de compter parmi mes lectrices et sache que tes compliments réchauffent mon petit cœur ! ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer jusqu'au bout… Pour Ron, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité (mais chuuuut ! personne ne le sait xD) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt j'espère.

.

**Désolée du retard !**

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 25**

.

- Potter ?

La voix, Harry la reconnaissait. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Alors il resta là, sans bouger, ne montrant rien savoir à son interlocuteur qu'il l'avait entendu.

- Harry ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Avant c'était « Potter » par ci, « Potter » par là. Le tout prononcé avec mépris et haine à peine voilée. Pas du tout voilée, en fait. Il y avait aussi les surnoms, « le Balafré », « Pot-de-Fleur », « Saint-Potty » et il en passait. C'était étrange d'entendre son prénom dans cette bouche qui l'avait méprisé presque autant que Draco pendant toutes ces années.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la serra un peu. Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour tomber sur une peau noire puis il plongea dans deux yeux marron qui le scrutaient. Blaise le regardait avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry ne répondit pas, au fond à quoi bon. Cela se voyait assez, non ? Et puis il n'avait pas du tout confiance en sa voix.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Blaise s'assit à côté de lui. Ainsi, le Serpentard ressentait une grande pitié envers l'héros national. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Maintenant qu'il était au courant pour le lien des amants au diamant rose, Blaise avait décidé, pendant les vacances, d'accepter Potter. Et puis avec les révélations de Dray, il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait un problème profond et il souhaitait l'aider.

Pendant son séjour dans le Manoir de sa mère, Blaise avait fait des recherches. La bibliothèque n'était pas aussi impressionnante que celle des Malfoy mais elle rivalisait avec la réserve de Poudlard. Parmi les livres présents, les trois-quarts étaient sur la Magie Noire. Blaise avait pris du temps, beaucoup même mais il avait réussi à trouver le livre parfait. Entre ses pages, il avait découvert que le sort rare qui avait touché Harry avec l'apparition de ce fameux Ash n'était possible qu'après un fort traumatisme. Restait plus qu'à savoir quel était le traumatisme en question.

Honnêtement, Blaise n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Potter. Si au fil des années, il avait dénigré le Sauveur, ça n'avait été que par influence de groupe. Tous les Serpentards détestaient Harry, généralement parce que les parents de ces élèves crachaient sur le dos du Gryffondor pour avoir battu leur maître à l'âge d'un an et, ensuite, pour les avoir emprisonnés à Azkaban. Il y avait eu aussi Draco, qui avait imposé son règne sur la maison des verts et argents et qui criait à lors haut et fort sa haine pour le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Mais maintenant que Blaise le voyait ainsi, au milieu du couloir, en pleurs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus le mépriser. De plus, Harry faisait partie de la vie de son meilleur ami alors il devrait s'habituer au brun.

- Où est Draco ?

Les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent face à cette question. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

- Il… il est avec Severus, sanglota le Gryffondor.

- Oh ! s'exclama Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Si Dray était avec leur professeur de potions alors que faisait Harry ici, seul ?

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

- Je les ai vu tous les deux et je ne voulais pas les gêner. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux alors… je suis parti.

Il n'était pas au courant. Harry ne savait pas. Draco n'avait pas dû lui dire. Et Harry déprimait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu comptais aller où ?

Bonne question. Harry ne savait pas. Mais étrangement, là, à l'instant avec Blaise Zabini, Harry se sentait mieux. Le Serpentard projetait un étrange sentiment qui lui disait qu'il ne risquait rien avec le meilleur ami de Draco.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais aller à la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi au dortoir des Serpentards ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Si, le coupa Blaise. Ce sera mieux que la Tour. Nous pourrons aller dans le dortoir, les autres doivent être couchés à cette heure là, ou alors dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

A la notion de Draco, Harry pleura de nouveau. Ce qui apporta une réponse à Blaise. Ils iraient dans le dortoir, il fallait juste que les autres ne le voit pas. Le Black se leva félinement puis tendit la main. Harry la regarda sans bouger.

- Allez viens, on va dans le dortoir.

Finalement Harry prit ses doigts noirs fermement dans les siens. Cela pourrait paraître étrange mais Harry avait toute confiance en Blaise. Peut-être que c'était son sourire trop blanc ou cette nouvelle lueur dans son regard. Ou tout simplement le contexte.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ils commencèrent à marcher vers le mur qui les conduirait à la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par ici ? Surtout à cette heure ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Blaise ne pouvait simplement pas dire la vérité. Il en était sûr, Harry se braquerait instantanément. Et puis comment pourrait-il dire qu'il filait Ronald Weasley ? Qu'il avait profité que Draco soit occupé pour voir le rouquin et son attitude qui n'avait pas changé même après les vacances ? Non, définitivement il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, mais alors que dire ?

- Je devais aller voir quelqu'un.

Bien ! Excellent Blaise ! Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même, il en aurait grimacé tellement c'était nulle comme excuse.

- Oh ! Je ne veux pas déranger, je peux parfaitement aller à la Tour d'Astronomie si tu as rendez-vous.

- Non, tu viens avec moi, dit Blaise en le prenant par le bras. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, je ne vois personne, rigola-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses épaules se détendirent et il se remit à respirer normalement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le mur où Blaise s'arrêta. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fût, Harry le devança.

- J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité si tu préfères.

Blaise le regarda, ébahi, puis acquiesça. Heureusement qu'il aimait l'avoir sur lui et surtout qu'il avait mis à la hâte ce pantalon précis, parce que la cape léguée par son père se trouvait dans sa poche. Il la revêtit pendant que Blaise énonçait le mot de passe.

Peu après ils atteignirent la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année. A l'intérieur un léger ronflement se faisait entendre mais tout était silencieux. Harry vit Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle endormis. Le ronflement venait du dernier. Crabbe ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme s'il mangeait dans son sommeil, ce qui tira un petit sourire à Harry. Nott, lui, s'était empêtré dans ses draps, ses membres s'emmêlaient. C'était mignon les serpents, quand ça dormait.

- Viens, mon lit est par ici.

Un peu tendu, Harry suivit Blaise jusqu'au lit vide. Le drap qui le recouvrait était vert, tapissé du blason de Serpentard, ce n'était pas un lit double mais deux personnes avaient largement la place pour dormir. Ce qui était apparemment ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Blaise s'assit sur un côté de matelas et enleva ses chaussures. Harry dégagea sa tête de sa cape sans oser bouger. Blaise le remarqua et se tourna de moitié vers lui.

- Ça ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta bloqué un instant. Cela le dérangeait-il, ou pas ? Il ne savait pas trop. Depuis la fin de sa vision il évoluait en plein brouillard. Et puis avait-il assez confiance en Blaise pour dormir dans le même lit. Avant ce soir il ne lui avait jamais parlé en « ami ».

Le Serpentard reprit lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry ne répondait pas.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, Harry, dit-il en montrant de son bras le reste du dortoir. Je ne vais pas devenir Mangemort. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. A quoi ça me servirait ? Draco a confiance en moi. Tu as confiance en Draco. Alors aie confiance en moi.

Après son discours qui avait l'air sincère, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Blaise le coupa :

- Je veux qu'on soit ami, Harry. Draco est mon meilleur ami, il me dit tout, si tu fais partie de sa vie alors je veux que tu fasses partie de la mienne. Je veux qu'on s'entende bien, qu'on s'aide et que se côtoyer ne nous gêne pas.

Face à ça, Harry sourit légèrement et s'assit de l'autre côté de matelas. Il enleva son pantalon, comme Blaise, et ils se glissèrent sous les draps. C'était étrange de partager un lit avec une autre personne.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent sur le dos à regarder le plafond sans bouger et sans parler.

- Draco te dit vraiment tout ? chuchota Harry presque timidement.

- Il me parle beaucoup. Oui.

- Vous avez parlé de moi ? murmura le Gryffondor.

Le matelas bougea lorsque Blaise se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, répondit honnêtement le Serpentard. Il ne m'a pas tout dit mais il m'a expliqué une bonne partie de ce que tu vivais. Il m'a parlé d'Ash qui se révélait être Lucius, de tes scarifications. Voilà.

- Il ne t'a presque rien dit en réalité.

- Il m'a dit ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Il ne voulait pas me confier quelque chose de trop personnel sur toi sans que tu le saches. S'il m'a parlé d'Ash et le reste, c'est parce qu'il avait du mal à faire face seul.

- Je comprends.

- Draco ne te trahira jamais Harry. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Harry ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Dans le noir, Blaise crut même qu'il s'était endormi, mais sa respiration irrégulière le démentit.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti des appartements de Snape ? demanda doucement Blaise comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Je les ai vus. Ils faisaient l'amour.

- Tu aurais pu repartir te coucher sans faire attention.

- Je n'ai pas pu…

La voix d'Harry se cassa pendant qu'un sanglot lui nouait la gorge. Patiemment, Blaise attendit la suite.

- Ça faisait trop mal. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal, Blaise ?

Délicatement le Black passa ses paumes sur le visage d'Harry pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau. Il ne répondit pas à la question et attendit qu'enfin Harry le dise à voix haute.

- Je les aime, souffla Harry. Et puis pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé avant. Et maintenant je te dis que je suis amoureux de Snape et de Draco. Je deviens fou.

Zabini rit doucement.

- Tu n'es pas fou, Harry.

- Alors pourquoi je suis amoureux de deux hommes qui ne m'aimeront jamais ?

- Ils t'aimeront.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Face à face, ils s'observèrent un long moment.

- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.

- Je le suis.

Le Gryffondor sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Un plan bien Serpentard.

Et cela plu grandement à Harry.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le lendemain Severus se réveilla tôt. Il en profita pour réveiller son amant toujours dans son lit. Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté, pas très bien réveillés après être restés tard la veille à… s'aimer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux, propres et prêts, devant un bol de café bien noir. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, essayant de sortir de la brume qui les entourait. Ça leur apprendrait à ne pas dormir quand il le fallait. Finalement après leur bol de caféine, ils se sentaient beaucoup mieux et l'ambiance autour de la table du petit déjeuner se réchauffa.

- Il vient en cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco en faisant un geste de la tête vers la porte fermée.

- Je ne pense pas, pour moi il n'est pas encore prêt à se mélanger à d'autres élèves.

- Il faudra bien qu'il sorte un jour tu sais ?

- Oui, mais pas maintenant, peut-être qu'il fera les cours de l'après-midi.

Sur ce, Draco se leva, souhaita une bonne journée à son amant, l'embrassa puis avant de partir annonça qu'il viendrait ce soir certainement. Une fois seul Severus prit le temps d'écrire un mot sur la table à l'attention d'Harry. Il le priait de demander à Winky un bon petit déjeuner et lui annonçait qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir parce qu'il devait se montrer dans la Grande Salle.

Avant de sortir pour ses cours, Snape se retourna jeta un regard à la porte close du Gryffondor, sourit à l'idée qu'il devait dormir et sortit dans un mouvement de cape à faire pâlir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Que la journée commence !

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Blaise s'assit dans la salle de classe. Personne n'était encore arrivé, il était seul. Draco ne devrait plus tarder mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours réfléchir aux évènements du matin.

**Flash-Back**

Le Serpentard se réveilla en baillant faiblement et en s'étirant comme un chat. Il se tourna sur le côté, ouvrit les yeux. Que faisait un homme brun dans son lit ! Il allait crier au scandale quand il se rappela de la veille. Harry Potter était dans son lit. Si on le lui avait dit trois mois plus tôt, il aurait tué le mec puis ensuite il en aurait ri.

Mais la vérité était là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette peau pâle.

Blaise se mit sur un coude et traça de son index l'arête droit de son nez. Le Survivant dormait sur le dos. Blaise sourit. Il était vraiment trop tactile pour son propre bien. Son geste faisait penser un à amant, pourtant il n'était rien pour le petit brun à côté de lui. Pas même un ami. Enfin si peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry l'attirait. Pas sexuellement parlant, mais il dégageait un petit il ne savait pas quoi qui donnait envie de le protéger. Il comprenait parfaitement Draco et s'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un en vue il serait surement tombé sous son charme.

Son doigt dériva vers sa mâchoire. Harry s'agita un peu sous la caresse aérienne. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement puis se referma en faisant de petits bruits de salives. C'était les signes avant coureurs annonçant le réveil du Survivant.

Blaise retira son doigt mais resta tourné vers lui. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant puis ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Blaise s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et regarda le brun qui se redressa en position mi-assise mi-allongée.

- Tu commences par quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Métamorphose mais…

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry détourna le regard en tremblant légèrement.

- Je me sens pas prêt à côtoyer d'autres élèves Blaise.

- Oh !

Blaise semblait gêné. Harry trop mortifié glissa entre les draps et se pelota sur le côté. Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je comprends Harry. Reste ici, je viendrai te voir ce soir. D'accord ?

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête sans retirer le drap de son visage.

**Fin du Flash-Back**.

Blaise l'avait donc laissé seul dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il avait bien fait attention de poser les sorts qui convenaient pour que personne ne tire les rideaux de son lit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il verrait bien ce soir.

Un profond soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Les élèves arrivaient petit à petit. Draco passa la porte d'un pas conquérant, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres. Son meilleur ami se glissa sur la chaise voisine.

- Tu as l'air heureux ce matin, Draco.

- J'ai passé ma nuit à faire l'amour à Severus.

- Ah !

Merci. Il était au courant. Mis au courant par un certain héros national.

- La seule ombre au tableau est le fait que je n'ai pas pu voir Harry ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise feignant la surprise.

Draco sortit une plume, un parchemin et sa baguette qu'il posa sur le pupitre face à lui. Ensuite le blond se tourna vers le Black.

- Severus pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à se confronter aux autres, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait peut-être cet après-midi.

Les grands esprits se rencontraient. Il avait bien fait de laisser Harry dans son lit si même Snape pensait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Après tout, qui était-il pour contester un Maître des Potions qui avait suivi des études de médicomagie ?

- J'irai le voir ce soir.

Et Harry ne serait pas là. Surprise ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête quand il ne le trouverait pas dans la chambre. Blaise se sentit sourire un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Flitwick arriva sur ses petites jambes. Il monta avec difficulté sur le tabouret au centre de la salle puis leur dit de sa voix aigüe :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le sortilège Aguamenti. Sortez vos baguettes.

Et le cours commença.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se leva péniblement du cocon que formait le lit de Blaise. Il alla prendre une douche, profitant que les élèves étaient en cours. Puis, avec sa cape, il sortit discrètement de la salle commune.

Que faisait-il ? Où allait-il ?

Chez Severus. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, d'accord, mais il devait quand même récupérer quelques affaires. Après il retournerait chez les verts et argents.

Devant les appartements de son professeur de potions, il hésita. Pouvait-il entrer ? Et si Snape n'avait pas cours ? Pire, s'il avait mis une alarme ?

Harry souffla, ferma les yeux et posa une main ferme sur la poigné. La porte s'ouvrit. Aucune alarme ne retentit. Aucune voix ne s'éleva. Rassuré il s'avança vers sa chambre.

Il avisa d'un parchemin sur la table à côté de la porte. Curieux il se rapprocha puis ses yeux balayèrent les lignes écrites.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Je tenais à vous prévenir que si je ne vous ai pas réveillé ce matin ce n'était que parce que je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt à affronter les autres élèves et professeurs. Veillez à appeler Winky pour votre repas, je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir. Mes devoirs de directeur adjoint m'obligent à me montrer dans la Grande Salle pour les repas._

_Bonne journée Harry._

Excellent ! Ils n'avaient donc pas remarqué sa fuite. D'un pas vif, Harry entra dans sa chambre. Il trouva tout de suite ce qu'il était venu chercher. La carte des Maraudeurs.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se glisser dans les draps de Blaise et dormir. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il retourna dans le dortoir des Serpents.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le bracelet de Severus n'était ni chaud, ni froid. Harry n'était ni bien, ni mal. Mais cela ne rassura pas le professeur. Et les élèves ressentaient sa tension.

- Cauldwell dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle, claqua la voix de Snape.

- Mais professeur je n'ai rien fait, s'indigna le jeune.

Il reçut un regard noir qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

- Votre chaudron va exploser dans deux secondes.

Owen le regarda la bouche ouverte, comme pétrifié. Deux secondes plus tard, le chaudron du Poufsouffle de deuxième année explosa.

Severus retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il se demandait comment allait Harry, il aurait peut-être dû aller voir ce matin si tout allait bien. Maintenant il devait attendre le soir. Il avait hâte de revoir Draco aussi.

En conclusion, vivement le soir.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

.

- Retirez la gousse de la petite cavité centrale et percez cette dernière avec l'aiguille mise à votre disposition. Surtout n'oubliez pas de revêtir correctement vos gants en peau de Dragon.

Draco, dans le fond de la serre, souffla bruyamment. Ils avaient tous compris, ils n'étaient pas idiots tout de même ! A côté de lui Blaise passa méticuleusement ses gants. Lui était déjà prêt. Et ce Snargalouf ne lui faisait pas peur avec ses tiges épineuses.

Plus vif qu'un vif, il feinta et attrapa sans problème la gousse que Chourave voulait tant. A côté Blaise avait lui aussi atteint l'objectif. Ils percèrent ensemble la gousse et s'écrièrent en reculant précipitamment en voyant que cela libérait des tubercules ressemblant à des asticots verdâtres. Ignoble !

Avec une grimace ils enlevèrent leurs gants, restant le plus éloignés possible. Chourave vint vers eux, leurs enleva cinq points pour avoir hurlé puis annonça à toute la classe que le cours était terminé.

Ne se faisant pas prier, tous les élèves sortirent. En remontant vers le château, Draco remarqua les Gryffondor descendre vers les serres. Génial, il pourrait voir Harry avant le soir qui arrivait à grand pas cela dit. Sans se préoccuper de Théo et Pansy qui se tenaient par la main – heureusement qu'il n'avait rien parié avec Blaise, il aurait perdu comme souvent – il observa les rouges et ors. Weasley lui lança un regard de haine en passant devant lui.

Le dernier qui fermait la marche était Neville Londubat. Fermement, Draco lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

- Où est Harry ? demanda rageusement Draco.

- Harry ? trembla Neville.

Les yeux gris se levèrent au ciel.

- Harry Potter, imbécile !

- Mais… euh… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant les vacances. Je pensais qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui mais on ne l'a pas vu.

Draco lâcha le Gryffon, Severus avait donc décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus l'après-midi. Bien, il lui restait une heure avant le diner, il passerait le voir.

- Dégage, Londubat.

Puis, ne se préoccupant plus du rouge et or, Draco se tourna vers Blaise.

- Je vais aller voir Harry.

- Je peux venir ? proposa innocemment Blaise.

- Oui si tu veux.

Tous les deux partirent vers le château et plus précisément vers les cachots où se trouvaient les appartements de leur directeur de maison. Ils n'échangèrent par une parole, trop plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Draco avait hâte de retrouver Harry. Peut-être même le petit brun accepterait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il souhaitait tellement le sentir contre son corps, humer son odeur. Il avait dangereusement envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait tout comme il aimait Severus. Qu'à trois ils pouvaient espérer un bel avenir, loin de la guerre et de cette prophétie qui leur gâchait l'existence.

Blaise, lui, exaltait intérieurement. La découverte de Draco, ou plutôt la non-découverte, allait être maladivement jouissive. Son meilleur ami allait être pris à son propre piège avec le plan monté avec Harry. Draco ne voulait rien dire au Gryffondor ? A sa guise, mais il ne pourrait rien dire face à leurs actions. Il blessait Harry ? D'accord, mais il allait souffrir en retour. Et Blaise allait prendre un grand plaisir à voir son ami perdre la face.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Snape rapidement. Draco chuchota le mot de passe sachant que son amant n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il aurait très bien pu frapper mais il ne voulait pas déranger son Harry.

Hé ! Mais depuis quand c'était _son_ Harry ?

Un sourire traversa son visage. Depuis qu'il l'aimait. Il pensait à Harry comme son Harry tout comme il pensait à Severus comme à son Severus.

Le salon était désert, pas un bruit ne dérangeait le silence glacial des cachots. Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment à l'instant même où il passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée suivi de près par Blaise.

Tout de suite, le blond mit cap vers la chambre d'ami. Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Harry avait-il eu une rechute ? Son bracelet n'était pas froid pourtant. S'il passait cette satanée porte, trouverait-il Harry allongé dans son lit souillé de sang, sans vie ? Cette pensée lui tira un frisson et le décida, surtout, à en avoir le cœur net.

Draco ouvrit la porte s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Vraiment, il était prêt à tout voir, de la plus simple vision – Harry dormant sur son lit – à la pire – Harry mort – mais pas à ça.

La chambre était vide. Harry n'était pas là. Il n'était pas en cours. Il n'était pas ici… il n'était pas en cours… il n'était pas ici… il n'était pas en cours… Mais alors ! Où était-il ?

Le préfet de Serpentard sentit le peu de son sang quitter son visage. Il se retourna pour trouver Blaise appuyé contre le chambranle de la chambre d'ami. Un masque d'impassibilité plaqué sur son visage.

- Il a disparu, s'exclama Draco.

- Bravo Draco, tu es doué pour énoncer l'évidence.

Draco ne releva pas, touchant son bracelet pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait toujours. A l'instant, le bijou dégageait une légère chaleur. Vraiment très légère. Presque inexistence. Mais elle était belle et bien là.

Draco souffla de soulagement.

Harry était vivant. Mais où était-il ? Il devait absolument parler à Severus. Ils devaient partir à sa recherche.

Oui, Severus aurait surement une solution.

Draco bouscula Blaise en partant vers le salon. Sans faire attention à son ami, il sortit des appartements de son amant. Il devait absolument le trouver. Il savait que Severus avait cours en ce moment. Tant pis il attendrait devant sa salle. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes, ils n'étaient pas à ça prêt.

Dans le couloir, une main attrapa son bras, le stoppant net. Draco se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Blaise. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Où tu penses aller comme ça ? dit son meilleur ami. Snape est en cours. Il ne pourra rien faire.

- Je vais lui dire qu'Harry a disparu. On doit faire quelque chose, s'exclama Draco en se dégageant de l'emprise du noir.

- Tu n'as pas un seul indice d'où il se trouve, vous ne le trouverez jamais.

- De quel côté es-tu Blaise ? Tu n'aimes pas Harry mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner, seul dans le château. Et j'ai un moyen de savoir qu'en ce moment, il est vivant mais qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut faire lorsqu'il n'est pas bien.

Blaise se recula brusquement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Draco en profita pour continuer sa route vers la salle de classe où son amant enseignait. A un tournant, le membre du trio au diamant rose regarda par-dessus son épaule. Blaise avait disparu. Il ne savait où mais pour le moment il s'en foutait royalement.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Une ombre se glissa parmi les ombres du parc de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle marchait d'un pas régulier. Sa respiration semblait un peu erratique. Ses yeux bleus troublés et voilés ne fixaient rien, ils se contentaient d'être dans le vague. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique qui faisait peur à voir. Cette personne était tellement blanche qu'elle concurrençait le teint des fantômes et on se demandait comment elle pouvait se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Le bas de sa cape frôlait les herbes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une forme assise à la frontière de la Forêt Interdite.

Arrivé, l'élève assis toisa de ses yeux noirs le nouveau venu.

- Qu'as-tu appris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Rien d'intéressant, dit l'autre d'une voix monocorde, les yeux dans le vague.

- C'est au Maitre d'en juger, dis-moi ce que tu sais, ordonna le garçon aux yeux noirs.

- Harry Potter n'a pas été en cours aujourd'hui. Il a quitté les appartements de Severus Snape. Personne ne l'a vu.

Léger silence. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus voilés attendit, il ne put faire que cela.

- Bien, j'irai voir le Maître pour le lui dire. Continue ce que tu fais déjà. Tu devrais recevoir d'autres ordres bientôt. Dégage.

Le garçon tourna les talons, obéissant. Il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir jusqu'à l'autre élève, sans le réaliser. Bientôt il y aurait d'autres ordres, et il obéirait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco attendait devant la salle de Severus que les derniers élèves évacuent les lieux. C'était des deuxièmes années Gryffondors-Serpentards. Alors que les représentants des rouges et ors avaient été les premiers à sortir, les Serpentards prenaient leur temps.

Le dernier fut Malcolm Baddock qui le salua d'un signe de tête discret. Ne perdant pas de temps, Draco entra dans la salle de classe. Severus assis à son bureau corrigeait des copies. Il ne releva pas la tête vers lui.

Draco se racla donc la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Son amant ne releva toujours pas la tête, finissant la copie qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quand sa plume s'éloigna du parchemin après avoir tracé un énorme T, Severus daigna regarder le Serpentard.

- Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

- Harry a disparu.

- Très drôle, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Draco souffla. Son amant pouvait vraiment être borné pour ne pas voir la vérité quand elle se présentait devant lui.

- Je ne plaisanterais pas sur un tel sujet, Sev. Harry n'est plus chez toi !

Severus se leva et sortit d'un pas vif de sa salle, suivi de près par Draco. Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions quelques minutes plus tard. Pour le trouver tout aussi vide que tout à l'heure.

A l'instar de Draco, l'homme en noir porta la main à son bracelet. Draco, dans son dos, perçu nettement le souffle de soulagement.

- Il est vivant.

- Oui, répondit Draco même si ce n'était en rien une question.

Ils allèrent dans le salon.

- Il va bien, il a très bien pu sortir prendre l'air.

- Tu penses ?

Severus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Le Maître des Potions se pencha vers le plus jeune, il déposa ses lèvres sur un point sensible de son cou qui fit frissonner Draco. Et Severus recommença, dérivant vers la mâchoire, puis vers la nuque, revenant vers le cou.

- Sev, supplia le préfet.

- Oui, Dray ?

- S'il te plaît…

- S'il te plaît quoi ?

Draco tourna la tête pour happer entre ses lèvres celles de son vis-à-vis. Draco s'allongea sur le divan, Severus s'installa entre les jambes docilement écartées. Leurs désirs se rencontrèrent leur arrachant un grognement.

- Ça… chuchota Draco contre les lèvres de son amant.

Après un nouveau baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. La main de Severus se glissa sur le torse dénudé du blond. Elle descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Jusqu'à sa ceinture que l'adulte entreprit de défaire mais Draco l'arrêta.

- On devrait chercher Harry.

- Il va bien. Profitons-en. J'en ai eu envie toute la journée.

La bouche de Severus retraça le parcours de sa main et Draco abdiqua. Plus tard.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Blaise entra avec fracas dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Personne n'était présent, tous devaient être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les rideaux de son lit étaient toujours tirés. Doucement, il tira sur les pans pour découvrir Harry allongé sur le côté en position fœtale. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, il tenait dans son poing un parchemin qui paraissait vierge.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra à cette vision. Harry semblait tellement fragile à cet instant. Le Serpentard s'installa de l'autre côté de lit, mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

Blaise ouvrit les bras, l'invitant silencieusement. Ce qu'Harry comprit parfaitement et accepta sans hésitation. Il avait froid. Et un contact humain lui apparaissait comme une bénédiction. Le joli brun s'installa, se pelota contre le Serpent, la tête sur son torse, pendant que Blaise refermait ses bras autour du corps tremblant de Gryffon.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais une chose était sûre. Il aimait bien Harry et surtout pas en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? chuchota Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, Harry claqua des doigts. Le parchemin qui semblait vierge à première vue pour Blaise s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Une carte ! Blaise l'examina sans lâcher Harry qui cachait son visage dans sa robe.

Et là il comprit. Sur le parchemin, en bas à droite, deux étiquettes ne formaient plus qu'une. Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy.

Les bras de Blaise se resserrèrent autour des épaules du petit brun. Lui qui croyait qu'ils allaient paniquer, le chercher partout. Il s'était trompé. Le Lien des amants au diamant rose n'existait peut-être pas, finalement.

Le Black se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami. Draco affirmait qu'il avait accueilli Harry dans sa chambre personnelle par pitié. A ce moment-là, Blaise ne l'avait en rien cru, il avait senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il s'était peut-être finalement trompé. Draco ne lui avait peut-être pas menti.

Et au vu du parchemin qui flottait devant lui, c'était surement ça.

- Je les aime, Blaise, gémit le Survivant.

Zabini ferma douloureusement les yeux. Que dire à cela ? La dernière fois il avait été sûr que les deux autres l'aimaient aussi mais maintenant ? Cela tenait-il toujours ?

- Je sais Harry.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Dors, je veille sur toi.

Blaise se redressa légèrement et embrassa la tignasse brune. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry dormait. Peu de temps après, Blaise le rejoignait dans les bras de Morphée. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut que son comportement vis-à-vis d'Harry était tout sauf normal.

.

* * *

.

Non, non ! On ne tue pas l'auteur ! :) Je vous jure que cette fiction ne tournera pas en Harry/Blaise (même si j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup Blaise (hein Chip' ?! ^^) et tout se terminera bien, je vous le promets ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. A **mercredi prochain **et bises les gens.


	26. Chapter 26

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**LITT01** : Alors tout d'abord bonjour à toi et contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! :) Ensuite je vais répondre ici à tes deux reviews. Pour la première ( tu as fait au chapitre 4) je voudrais juste te dire que je ne me suis jamais mutilé comme Harry le fait. Je pense qu'on a tous eu au moins une fois cette sensation d'étouffer et qu'on veut juste ressentir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une de mes réponses ( à Misew ) ça fait longtemps et je veux juste donner de l'espoir aux gens qui en ont besoin ainsi que des explications pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Parce que tout le monde peut être confronter à cette détresse et que peu comprenne. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que toi, tu réussiras à ton sortir (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) et que tu trouveras des personnes qui te montreront que même si c'est un combat de tous les jours, il faut vivre. Pour ce qui est de ta seconde review, je te jure que Blaise se trouvera quelqu'un. Comme il le dit : il a quelqu'un en vue et Blaise à toujours ce qu'il veut ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour tes deux reviews ! ^_^ A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**FolledeDray** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! :) Et non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est une relation fusionnelle et naturelle entre les deux jeunes hommes mais en toute amitié. Oh, tout le plaisir est pour moi, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire plaise et j'adore ce genre de compliment ! x) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture.

**Anahara** : Mais non, je proteste (très faiblement hein ?! ^^) je ne suis pas sadique ! J'aime juste mettre du suspense pour mes gentils lecteurs… Pourquoi personne ne me croit ?! Bon d'accord je suis une sadique mais bon je le vis plutôt bien ! x) Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre ! :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Guest** : Tu es mort(e ?) ? Ooooh mais non, vie ! Mon suspense ne devais pas te tuer, je ne suis pas une meurtrière quand même… ^^' Pour ce qui est de Blaise et Harry tu as tout à fait raison, belle perceptive n'est-ce pas ? Moi je l'aime bien Blaise dans ce rôle ! x) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 26**

.

- Harry, chuchota une voix sur sa gauche.

Il se mit à plat ventre, resserrant ses bras autour de son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

- Harry, lève toi, aujourd'hui tu vas en cours, reprit la voix.

- Non, gémit le Gryffondor.

- Si.

Harry se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plissa plutôt. Blaise. Harry grogna légèrement, la bouche pâteuse.

- Je ne veux pas être avec tous les autres. Ils vont tous me regarder bizarrement.

- Je reste avec toi, on a les même cours. Et puis il y aura Draco.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le voir, chuchota Harry en tournant la tête.

Aurait-il le courage de croiser l'un des hommes qu'il aimait ? Et avoir en plus potion avec l'autre homme qui avait ravi son cœur ? Non, cela allait être trop dur.

- Tu te rappelles du plan ? questionna Blaise en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Mais il avait peur de souffrir d'avantage et, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, que deviendrait-il ? C'était hallucinant de voir à quel point il était dépendant des deux hommes. Sans eux, il se sentait… vide ? Insignifiant ? Il avait retrouvé un semblant de vie avec eux. Il s'était senti heureux en leur compagnie. Et maintenant ? Il ne pourrait pas. Pourtant, s'ils étaient heureux à deux, il s'effacerait. Pour eux, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Pour leur bonheur.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il détestait cela, pleurer pour un rien, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Blaise effaça de ses pouces les perles d'eau salée. Et Harry ne put que penser que cela aurait dû être Draco ou Severus. Mais il appréciait que Zabini le soutienne.

- Allez viens, on va manger.

Ils se levèrent et après un passage rapide à la salle de bain, ils descendirent rapidement à la Grande Salle.

.

.

.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs et lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait seulement que des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Prenant Harry par le bras, Blaise le guida vers la table de sa maison. Le Black se demandait si Draco allait venir manger avec eux ou s'il allait rester avec le professeur Snape. Secrètement il espérait qu'il viendrait, juste pour voir son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer.

Harry prit place à côté de lui et Blaise lui attrapa un petit pain et lui versa un bol de chocolat chaud. Il fut récompensé par un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir sur le visage du Survivant.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant se contracter Harry qui n'osait pas tourner la tête pour voir qui entrait. Blaise, lui, regarda. Même si le brouhaha qui commença leur apporta une réponse rapidement.

Weasley en tête du groupe des Gryffondor, les autres le suivant comme des chiens, jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers la table des Verts et Argents où il remarqua Harry et lui sourit sadiquement.

Ledit Harry se recroquevilla sur le banc pour tenter de se soustraire à ces yeux bleus voilés si pétillant de joie auparavant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne ainsi ?

Les seules autres personnes qui le remarquèrent furent Hermione et Neville à l'arrière du groupe qui lui firent de timides saluts de la main.

- Ça va aller Harry, ne fais pas attention à eux.

Blaise se rapprocha légèrement du corps tendu du brun. Comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque menace.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois, Blaise ne releva pas la tête. Harry agrippa le bras du Serpentard fortement. Le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui.

- Draco… souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Bien. Comment le prince de Serpentard allait-il réagir ? Blaise regarda son meilleur ami, figé à l'entrée de la grande salle, les yeux de glaces fixés sur eux.

- Parle-moi, susurra le Black de la même façon que son vis-à-vis.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Draco marchait vers la Grande Salle après avoir passé la nuit chez son amant. La soirée avait été fantastique, sauf qu'Harry n'était pas rentré et s'il n'avait pas eu son bracelet il aurait paniqué sérieusement.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec son amant, si Harry ne revenait pas chez Severus, ils petit-déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle avec tous les autres. Peut-être d'autres auraient des informations sur où se trouvait le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Dans tous les cas, Draco arriva devant les portes imposantes. Prenant une grande inspiration, revêtant son masque froid, il ouvrit les deux portes avec fracas. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Comme avant. Il balaya d'un regard glacé les quatre tables en finissant par sa propre table.

Et là il crut s'évanouir. Enfin non, il faillit crier, c'était mieux. Parce que devant lui, sur la table des Serpentards il y avait Harry et son meilleur ami. Discutant à voix basse à l'oreille de l'autre. Tellement rapproché que lorsqu'Harry parlait son souffle devait caresser la peau sensible du cou du noir. Un sourire sensuel apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

Draco serra les poings sans pouvoir détourner le regard du « couple ». Il resta figé jusqu'à ce que Blaise se penche vers Harry – qui s'était éloigné – pour embrasser délicatement la joue trop maigre. Harry rougit en baissant le regard, l'air tout gêné. Ce fut l'électrochoc.

D'un pas rageur, Draco avança comme un tueur vers son ex-meilleur ami. Il allait le tuer. Alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur, il vit Blaise chuchoter une nouvelle fois à l'oreille d'Harry qui se rapprocha un peu.

Draco, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Blaise fut le premier à se tourner vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Salut Harry.

- Salut Draco, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix timide et douloureuse.

Le blond fit un geste de la main, ordonnant à Blaise de bouger pour qu'il ait une place à côté d'Harry. Mais son meilleur ami – plus pour très longtemps cependant – se décala de l'autre côté. Il ne put que s'installer à la droite de Blaise qui se retrouvait entre les deux princes des maisons ennemies.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna Draco en regardant Harry sans faire attention à Blaise.

- J'étais… j'étais…

- Avec moi, finit Blaise.

Le blond tua du regard le Noir qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Après tout il en avait vu d'autres.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, énonça simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Draco crispa sa mâchoire. Ce que Blaise pouvait être… Serpentard parfois… tout le temps. Il jouait trop sur les mots pour son propre bien.

Le préfet détourna le regard vers son bol de café posé devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Harry était parti vers Blaise ? Qu'avait le Black de plus que lui ? Franchement ? Rien. Nada. Que t'chi. Il avait foiré quelque part mais où ? Le baiser ? Non, Harry avait semblé l'aimer. Son amitié ? Non plus, il avait été un peu collant certes, mais c'était pour le bien du Gryffon. Alors où ?

Il se tortura les méninges pendant tout le repas. Plus précisément jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui dise qu'ils allaient en Histoire de la Magie tous les deux. Tout de suite après, Draco partait avec eux. Il allait voir comment ils se comportaient tous les deux puis, après, il aviserait.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Histoire de la magie. _

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Binns voltait dans la salle en parlant sans arrêt sur un événement historique quelconque.

Draco n'écoutait pas, comme beaucoup de la classe. Cette matière était partagée avec les Gryffondors qui, pendant le cours, dormaient pour la plupart. Non, vraiment, Draco ne s'occupait pas de ce que le fantôme racontait, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Sur Blaise et Harry, par exemple. Il avait arrêté de compter tous les petits gestes qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, surtout Zabini. Ce crétin ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Un murmure par-ci. Un effleurement par-là. Oh, nom de Merlin, qu'il arrête ou Draco ne répondrait plus de rien.

Sa patience avait des limites et il commençait à être en zone rouge. A l'intérieur de lui, une voix lui criait qu'Harry devait être près de lui et pas de son meilleur ami. Que ce devait être lui qui… remettait une mèche brune derrière l'oreille ? Oh Morgane, il allait faire un carnage.

La seule consolation qu'il avait était que l'heure suivante était celle des Potions. Alléluia Merlin ! Il allait être seul en binôme avec Harry et rien qu'avec lui. Sans Blaise, ni personne. Il ne serait qu'avec son joli brun. Et en plus il y aurait Severus. Que demander de plus ?

Que Blaise disparaisse ? Bientôt, bientôt. Draco fut secoué d'un petit rire. C'était jouissif d'imaginer ces actes de violences contre son futur-défunt-ex-meilleur-ami.

Il passa le reste du cours à peaufiner des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres. Et un sourire à faire pâlir Salazar Serpentard lui-même s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Cours de Potions._

Severus marchait entre les tables où les élèves essayaient de reproduire la potion inscrite sur le tableau. L'armortentia. Ce n'était pas une potion extrêmement difficile à préparer mais il fallait un minimum de concentration.

Draco et Harry avait bien avancé par rapport aux autres. Nott et Granger n'étaient pas loin derrière, suivis de près par Weasley et Zabini.

Zabini… c'était un problème, s'il devait se fier aux coups d'œil trop nombreux vers leur Harry.

Son amant et le Gryffon ne parlaient presque pas. Harry paraissait gêné, il ne croisait jamais le regard gris. Où était-il passé pour réapparaitre soudainement ? Hier, ils avaient veillé tardivement avec Draco pour attendre un hypothétique retour du Survivant, mais rien. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis sur le lit de sa chambre avec la porte ouverte.

Severus vint s'appuyer à son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regarda tous les mouvements de chaque crétin écervelé communément appelé « élève ». Weasley suivait les instructions sans rien dire, Zabini et lui échangeaient des banalités sur qui coupait quoi.

Soudain Zabini se leva et alla vers le fond de la salle vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Il passa devant la paillasse de Draco et Harry, resta de longues secondes devant l'armoire, attrapa un ingrédient puis fit le chemin inverse. Mais au lieu d'ignorer le blond et le brun comme précédemment le noir posa sa main libre sur les reins d'Harry qui sursauta légèrement et discrètement Zabini déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque du Gryffondor.

- Monsieur Zabini à votre bureau. Immédiatement, ordonna sèchement Severus. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec Rusard à vingt h0eures.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise eut un micro sourire en coin et défia son directeur de maison du regard en regagnant sa place. Snape était-il jaloux ? Tant mieux.

Severus serrait les poings pour éviter de massacrer ce petit crétin qui osait toucher à Harry alors que ce privilège ne leur était réservé qu'à eux. Pour se contrôler le plus possible, Severus se rapprocha de son amant qui avait fini la potion. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de vérifier qu'elle était parfaite.

- Monsieur Potter, que sentez-vous ? demanda Severus, son cœur battant étrangement plus vite alors qu'Harry s'avançait vers le chaudron où la vapeur s'élevait en spirale.

- Je sens, dit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, les vêtements neufs, le soleil, la vanille, les plantes, l'herbe coupée et la pluie.

Harry se redressa, le rouge aux joues. Il ne vit pas le regard brillant de Draco posé sur lui, ni celui chaleureux de Severus. Il se perdit un instant dans la couleur nacré de la potion qui tournait, créant un mini-tourbillon. La fin du cours sonna alors et tous se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires.

- Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous voir en privé.

- Oui professeur.

Zabini se rapprocha d'Harry et lui dit :

- Je t'attends dehors.

Avant de partir par la porte, suivi de Draco avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Blaise allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Harry, maintenant seul dans la salle, s'avança vers le bureau où Severus s'était assis. Il l'examina de ses yeux onyx. Mal à l'aise, le plus jeune se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Où étiez-vous Harry ?

- Avec Blaise, Severus.

Snape souffla pour se calmer avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi. C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi était-il parti le soir où il avait vu Draco et Severus s'aimer à en perdre la voix ? Justement parce qu'il les avait vu, ensemble, beau, amoureux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Devenir un fardeau pour leur bonheur.

- Je ne pouvais plus rester avec vous.

Severus leva un sourcil face à cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ?

- NON ! s'exclama Harry en levant les deux mains comme pour l'arrêter de dire des bêtises. Non, ce n'est pas vous. C'est… moi, d'accord ?

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi.

Severus entrecroisa ses doigts et posa son menton dessus. Il continua à fixer Harry. Puis finalement il souffla bruyamment et reprit :

- Nous devons parler tous les trois. Viens ce soir chez moi.

Harry, bouche bée hocha la tête en le regardant les yeux ronds. Tous les trois ? Qui ? Lui, Severus et Draco ? Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? Après un instant, il sortit de la salle, se demandant ce que Severus lui voulait et surtout le sujet de la discussion.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Pendant ce temps dans le couloir prêt de la classe de potions._

Blaise se fit plaquer au mur par Draco qui crispa les poings autour du col de la robe de son meilleur ami. Sous l'intensité du choc, le Noir ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba à pieds joins dans l'abysse de glace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? cracha Draco, les dents serrées.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Blaise. Je parle d'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent dangereusement. Sa prise se resserra légèrement.

- Ce qui touche à Harry, me touche.

- Mais bien sûr, rigola ironiquement Blaise.

Abandonnant la bataille qui trouvait infructueuse et complètement inutile. Draco lâcha Blaise et tourna les talons. S'il ne se calmait pas il ferait un massacre et il serait bon pour Azkaban.

- Tu ne t'es occupé de lui que par pitié, lança Blaise. Tu me l'as dit. Toute cette histoire de « lien au diamant rose » ce n'était que des conneries. Tu ne l'aimes pas en fait. Oui, tu as fait ça par pitié. Mais Harry a besoin d'être aimé, et moi je peux lui offrir ça. Si toi tu ne le peux pas, moi je le ferais et avec plaisir. Il est plutôt beau le Survivant et puis il a besoin d'être protégé, d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et…

Blaise ne put pas finir sa tirade, Draco venait de lui envoyer très gracieusement son poing dans la mâchoire. Sous la puissance du coup, Blaise s'écroula à terre, le nez en sang.

Draco le menaça de toute sa hauteur, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

- Ne redis jamais plus que je mens sur ces choses là. Et ne fais plus jamais d'allusion sur un quelconque amour entre Harry et toi. D'accord ? Et ne parle plus jamais d'Harry en ces termes. Harry n'est pas « plutôt beau », il est magnifique. N'avise même pas d'être son épaule, Blaise, il en a déjà deux sur lesquelles il peut pleurer. Il n'a plus besoin de toi.

Draco s'éloigna alors d'un pas vif. Mais il se stoppa net quand la voix de Blaise résonna dans le couloir désert.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer dimanche. Mais c'était moi qui étais là pour le consoler. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais on ne voit pas le vrai amour dans tes actes. Tu ne lui as même pas dit pour le Lien. Elle est où la confiance dans tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? Elle est où ?

Draco ne dit rien, restant dos à Blaise. Il avait fait pleurer Harry ? Dimanche soir ? Mais… qu'avait-il fait pour ça ? Mais intérieurement il ne pouvait que donner raison à Blaise. Elle était où la confiance dans leur trio ? Severus ne voulait pas dire à Harry pour ne pas le « braquer » mais était-ce la bonne solution ? Il en doutait fortement.

Draco entendit Blaise se relever en grognant. Ça lui avait fait du bien de le frapper. Il le regretterait peut-être demain… Non, en fait, il ne le regretterait en rien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Devant les appartements de Severus Snape, vingt heures._

Harry attendait devant la porte en bois. Il aurait pu frapper ou tout simplement dire le mot de passe et entrer mais non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Toute l'après-midi il y avait pensé.

Et maintenant il hésitait. Devait-il y aller ou pas ?

Finalement Severus prit la décision pour lui car il ouvrit la porte en grand, le regarda puis s'effaça.

- Entre.

Severus était égal à lui-même, mais une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses deux abysses. Une lueur qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ni même à analyser. Une nouvelle lueur qui fit s'accélérer son cœur et qui lui fit peur. Qu'allait-il apprendre de si perturbant ?

La peur au ventre, il avança à reculons vers le salon.

Draco était là, assis, les jambes élégamment croisées.

- Viens t'asseoir Harry, dit-il.

Severus vint à côté de Draco qui posa une main sur sa cuisse. Mouvement suivi par les yeux d'Harry.

- Nous avons des choses à te dire.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bon, comme conversation. Harry trembla légèrement, il avait trop peur pour la suite.

- Nous sommes liés Harry, commença Severus.

- Severus, s'indigna le blond en donnant une tape à son amant.

Plus direct n'existait pas. Il aurait pu y aller en douceur non ? Draco secoua la tête dépitée face au comportement de son amour.

- Liés ? répéta Harry.

- Oui, Harry, nous sommes liés. Lis ça, tu devrais comprendre.

Associant le geste à la parole, Draco tendit le parchemin qu'il avait autrefois donné à Severus. Harry le saisit puis ses yeux se mirent en mouvement. Trois minutes et trois lectures plus tard, Harry les regarda la bouche ouverte.

- Fermez la bouche Potter, vous allez gober les mouches, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry la ferma donc, alors qu'il regardait Draco jeter un regard noir à son amant qui ne le regardait pas.

Puis Harry se leva brusquement.

- Je ne peux pas être avec vous… Je n'ai pas ma place entre vous… Vous vous aimez… Je dois partir… Je ne peux pas, vraiment pas, m'imposer.

Draco se leva lui aussi, se rapprocha d'Harry qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Il prit le visage du Gryffon entre ses mains, le releva vers lui puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement, tendrement, avec amour. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent naturellement et leurs langues se mirent en mouvement. Tous les deux avaient fermé les yeux. Draco entendit un bruit de tissus derrière lui. Severus.

Le blond fut écarté, doucement mais fermement, et Severus prit sa place. Remplaçant ses lèvres par les siennes sur celles d'Harry. Harry qui ouvrit un instant des yeux brillants avant de nouer les bras au cou de Severus et de prolonger le baiser.

Draco se glissa à l'arrière du plus jeune, se collant dans son dos. Il ne put rien cacher de son excitation qu'Harry sentit puisqu'il sursauta en se reculant de Severus.

- Je n'ai pas d'expérience… je… j'ai peur aussi… et il n'y a eu que mon oncl…

Les lèvres fines du Maître des Potions prirent possession des siennes avec douceur le coupant dans sa phrase. L'adulte se recula de longues secondes plus tard.

Il emprisonna de ses mains le visage d'Harry.

- Que vois-tu Harry ? demanda d'une voix douce Severus en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Le susnommé l'étudia attentivement. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence un peu pesant. Puis les émeraudes brillèrent de nouveaux et Harry sourit.

- Que des belles choses, murmura-t-il avant de capturer de lui-même les lèvres de Severus Snape.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Dans le couloir, un jeune homme se mit en marche. Aucun sourire ne s'épanouissait sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi voilés.

Il savait que sa mission serait pour bientôt et que lorsque le Maître lui dirait il ne pourrait qu'obéir.

Il marcha sans but pendant un quart d'heure, puis prit la direction du parc. Il avait des nouvelles à donner.

.

* * *

.

Alors alors ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis. :) Dans le prochain chapitre : Lemon. x) Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide mais je vous expliquerais mon choix la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… Si j'en ai déçu, je m'excuse… Sinon, on arrive aussi à la fin de cette fiction, la semaine prochaine ce sera le dernier chapitre puis il restera un épilogue mais je vous dirais tout aussi dans la note de fin du chapitre 27 !

Du coup je vous dis à **mercredi prochain** et un **grand merci** à tous les reviewers ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favorie/follow ! Bises les gens et bonne journée. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Avertissement** : Présence d'automutilation, de violences, de troubles alimentaires. Mention de viol. Fic assez dure…

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_Petite précision_ : Draco Malfoy (Fr : Drago Malefoy), Severus Snape (Fr : Severus Rogue), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Fr : Tom Elvis Jedusor).

.

.

**X1** : Ouiiiii j'aime lorsque Blaise est comme ça ! : ) Et je suis contente que tu l'adores x) Super ? Trop bien, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te satisfera aussi. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**ElamRogue** : Et oui déjà la fin… J'ai trouvé que c'était passé vachement vite quand même ! ^^ Je sui heureuse que Harry et le comportement de Blaise t'ait plu. : ) Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup lu de Threesome avec Lucius mais j'aime beaucoup les Drarry et je me suis dit qu'un Severus/Draco/Harry était pas mal (surtout que j'en avais lu aussi avant ! ^^) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Bonne lecture.

**Guest **: Salut ! Ah Ah ! Mystère et boule de gum ! Le mec, comme tu dis, tu découvriras son identité dans ce chapitre, je laisse le suspense ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

**.**

**ATTENTION SCÈNE SEXUELLE TRES EXPLICITE – RELATION M/M – A RÉSERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 27**

.

- Viens, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry en lui prenant la main.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que le plus jeune Serpentard tirait doucement sur son bras pour l'emmener vers la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier ne les suivit pas tout de suite, il alla prendre une fiole où un liquide translucide se trouvait. Puis l'adulte se rendit dans la chambre où Draco embrassait passionnément Harry tout en le déshabillant naturellement.

Harry, les yeux fermés, les lèvres prises, sentit les mains de Draco enlever sa robe et défaire les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Ça allait trop vite. C'était trop bon.

Il gémit dans la bouche de Dray quand les mains de ce dernier entrèrent en contact avec son torse dénudé. Derrière lui, Severus passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Baiser qui le fit frissonner. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ces simples gestes, qu'Harry se sentit fondre sur place.

Les longues mains du professeur massaient son ventre, jouant parfois avec l'élastique du boxer qui dépassait de son jean noir. Le pouce de Draco vint caresser un de ses tétons. Il le pinça doucement, tira légèrement dessus. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les sensations étaient bonnes.

Draco en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Il prit entre ses dents le bout de chair qu'il maltraitait de ses doigts quelque secondes plus tôt. De sa langue, il lécha le deuxième tétons d'Harry qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, embrassait Severus.

Une des mains du Gryffon se perdit dans la chevelure d'or alors que l'autre se posait amoureusement sur la joue de Severus qui prolongeait toujours plus le baiser qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser torride, suintant la luxure.

Severus entreprit donc la difficile tâche de déboucler la ceinture du petit brun tout en le gardant contre lui, lèvres contre lèvres. Après avoir maltraité les tétons, Draco se redressa légèrement et vint mordiller la peau tendre de son cou, lui laissant une marque au passage.

Harry garda sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus en insinuant sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs. Il gémit quand ses deux futurs amants le marquèrent chacun de leur côté. Il était à eux. Merlin ! Il en avait tellement rêvé.

Puis Draco remarqua que Severus avait défait sa ceinture. Il sourit en se mettant à genoux, emportant le pantalon du jeune brun dans son mouvement. Son boxer rejoignit rapidement son pantalon à ses chevilles. Il frissonna d'anticipation de voir la bouche de Draco si près de sa virilité très bien éveillée.

Draco le regarda bien dans les yeux, prit son sexe dans sa main et lécha toute la longueur du bout de sa langue. Jusqu'au gland. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il ne remarqua que vaguement que Severus n'était plus derrière lui.

L'adulte, quelque pas derrière eux, se déshabillait en ne les quittant pas du regard. Ils étaient tellement beaux, ses deux amours. Draco prit la verge tendue d'Harry dans sa bouche, sa main enserrant la base. Et Harry ne put que crier.

- Hm, Merlin… Dray !

L'héritier des Malfoy s'activait sur un Potter qui crispa ses deux mains dans le cuir chevelu de celui agenouillé devant lui. Il allait… Oh merlin… Pas maintenant… jamais il n'avait connu cela, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse maintenant. Pourtant les sensations étaient trop fortes. La langue de Draco autour de son sexe lui envoyait des étoiles. Il allait… jouir. Le blond suçota le gland rougi, glissant sa langue dans la fente.

Sans pouvoir le prévenir, Harry éjacula dans la bouche qui le suça encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucunes goutes de semence qui ne perlent au bout de son sexe. Jusqu'à ce que les jambes du petit brun ne puissent plus le porter et qu'il croie s'écrouler.

Mais Draco se releva pour l'embrasser. Ils partagèrent un baiser au goût d'Harry pendant de longues minutes, mêlant passion, amour et tendresse.

Severus se faufila derrière Draco pour le déshabiller à son tour. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les trois. Le professeur de potion posa une main inquisitrice sur la nuque du blond, le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

Voir les deux hommes qu'il aimait s'embrasser de la sorte restimula Harry. Draco se laissait totalement faire, soumis à Severus qui en profitait pour l'embrasser comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de les regarder. Lorsque leur baiser cessa, ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants, seuls dans leur monde. La main de Severus posée sur la nuque du Serpentard parcourut sa clavicule, son torse, légère comme le vent.

Ils se reculèrent pour venir près d'Harry. Draco le tourna vers lui. Ainsi, à genoux sur le matelas, ils s'embrassèrent encore. Partageant leur souffle, mélangeant leur salive.

Severus appuya sur le bas du dos d'Harry pour le faire se cambrer. Mais au lieu de cela, Draco s'allongea emmenant Harry avec lui, qui se retrouva à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées au-dessus de lui.

Severus plongea ses doigts dans la fiole qu'il avait prise. De ses deux mains, il écarta les deux fesses du jeune Potter, libérant l'entrée vierge du jeune. Parce que même si son oncle avait eu le privilège qui leur était dû, c'était comme si Harry était vierge. Pour eux, il l'était. Qu'importai ce qui pouvait se dire. La virginité – après un drame comme celui qu'Harry avait connu – se donnait aux personnes qu'on voulait.

Alors, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, l'index de Severus caressa son anus, dessinant de petits cercles, sans le pénétrer. Harry se crispa un temps avant de se laisser de nouveau happer dans les sensations de son baiser avec Draco.

Severus attendit encore puis le pénétra délicatement de son doigt.

Harry sentit l'intrusion mais, alors que la langue de Draco dansait avec sa sienne de la plus belle des façons, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement une légère gêne. Rien de comparable à son oncle. Entreprenant, Harry fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe gorgée de sang de Draco. Il prit le sexe volumineux entre ses doigts et entama un va-et-vient lent et sensuel. Draco stoppa le baiser, les yeux toujours clos, il rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Harry le masturbait. Cette pensée le fit gémir.

Pendant ce temps, Severus insinua un deuxième doigt en Harry. La potion aidait surement mais, pour le moment, le jeune brun ne disait rien, ne bronchait pas. L'adulte se demanda un instant s'il sentait quelque chose mais il abandonna ses pensées quand il vit Draco gémir le nom du jeune Potter. Rapidement il ajouta un troisième doigt. Harry se crispa soudainement, mais Severus vint flatter sa verge pour lui faire oublier la possible douleur.

Jugeant que le Gryffondor était assez bien préparé, Severus retira ses doigts et se positionna devant l'entrée du corps amaigri qu'ils aimaient tant. Du plat de la main, il caressa les hanches fines du jeune. Il retraça la ligne de la colonne vertébrale du bout de sa langue, goutant la peau musquée.

Puis Severus poussa, tranquillement. Il serra les dents. Il devait y aller doucement, ne pas céder à ses pulsions et le pilonner sur place. Millimètre par millimètre, il entra entre les chairs serrées du deuxième homme de sa vie.

Draco, qu'Harry avait abandonné lorsque Severus avait commencé à le pénétrer, consolait ledit Harry. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes de douleur. Des larmes de peur aussi. Le Serpentard prit le visage de son ange à l'aide de son bras et le serra contre son torse. Le menton du petit brun sur son biceps, sa main dans la tignasse brune, Draco lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Ça va aller Harry. On t'aime. Ce n'est que Severus, ça va passer. Ton oncle n'est pas là, tu es avec nous. Tu es beau.

Le tout assemblé de la sorte ne voulait strictement rien dire. Mais il ne voulait que rassurer Harry et que leur première fois se passe bien. Pas dans la douleur, la peur, la crainte et la souffrance. Non, dans cette chambre, il n'y avait de la place que pour le bonheur, le plaisir, la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour.

Severus s'immobilisa quand il comprit que son amant brun pleurait dans les bras de son autre amant. Mais un geste de Draco le convainquit de continuer. Alors, d'un puissant coup de reins, il entra complètement en Harry. Et au vu du cri qui suivit, il avait dû toucher sa prostate. A partir de ce moment, Severus prit garde de bien toucher la petite boule de nerf pour envoyer Harry au septième ciel. Pour renvoyer un ange parmi les anges.

- Oh Severus ! cria Harry, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Oh Merlin, encore !

Le bas ventre de Severus claquait contre les fesses d'Harry qui en redemandait encore et encore. Les coups de reins devinrent de véritables coups de butoirs arrachant des suppliques au dominé et des grognements du dominant.

Lorsque que le sexe de Draco se présenta devant lui, Harry le prit dans sa bouche sans même y penser. Il le suça du mieux qu'il le put avec la puissance de Severus derrière lui. Sa bouche descendait sur toute sa longueur, l'enveloppant dans sa cavité chaude et moite. La sensation était exquise pour Draco. Lequel se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Sa main droite partit toute seule vers sa propre entrée qu'il pénétra. Son doigt se mit à aller et venir dans son corps au même rythme auquel Harry le suçait.

Voir ainsi Harry sucer Draco et ce dernier se doigter, fit grossir l'érection de Severus. Ses mouvements devinrent plus erratiques, plus violents aussi. Il finit par éjaculer en Harry dans un râle puissant, vite suivi par Harry et Draco.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, les souffles courts, les corps en sueur.

- Je veux te faire mien Harry, dit Draco à son oreille plusieurs minutes après.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, le retourna sur le dos et se plaça entre ses jambes docilement écartées. Il embrassa les tétons érigés en ondulant sur le corps du brun. L'excitant. Le ravivant. Harry se cambra sous lui, dans une demande silencieuse pour qui le fasse sien.

Les jambes du Gryffon vinrent d'elles-mêmes se croiser autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait en lui. Une fois le gland entré, il se retira et s'avança de nouveau. Faisant haleter le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

- Draco je t'en prie…

- Que veux-tu Harry ? glissa Severus en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

- Je veux qu'il me prenne et que tu… tu m'embrasses.

Severus accéda à sa demande. Il fondit soudainement sur sa proie plus que consentante. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher sensuellement. Il avala les gémissements dans un baiser des plus torrides pendant que Draco s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans ce corps frémissant.

La main d'Harry se mit à masser la nouvelle érection de son professeur. Professeur qui ferma les yeux, appréciant la main timide sur son sexe chauffé à blanc. A tâtons, il trouva l'érection d'Harry qu'il masturba en rythme avec les coups de butoirs de Draco.

- Draco ! Encore ! Je… Oui, enc- ! Encore ! Merlin ! Severus !

Les yeux verts roulèrent en arrière. Le sexe de Draco entrait et sortait complètement de lui. Revenant toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Touchant sa prostate à chaque mouvement.

- Plusssss vite ! siffla en fourchelang Harry.

Electrisé par les sifflements d'Harry, Draco accéléra la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Il n'allait plus tarder à venir mais il voulait voir Harry jouir sous lui. Le voir perdre pied pour lui, pour eux. Le voir dans l'extase la plus totale.

- Jouis pour moi Harry. Jouis pour nous. Cris nos noms.

Et comme en réponse à cet ordre ô combien excitant et suite à un énième coup dans la prostate plus que maltraitée d'Harry, le Gryffondor se libéra dans la main de Severus, entre leur corps.

- DRACO ! SEVERUS ! Oh Merlin…

Suite à ce cri, Severus jouit lui aussi, la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rougies. Après deux allés et venus entre les chaires serrées de son amour, Draco finit par se libérer au plus profond d'Harry qui comatait légèrement.

Le blond se retira puis s'affala à ses côtés. Il attira le corps chaud contre lui. Harry posa sa tête sur sa poitrine poissée de sueur, écoutant le cœur retrouver un rythme normal. Severus rampa jusqu'à eux. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de son premier amant, déposa un petit baiser sur le front d'Harry. Leurs membres emmêlés, leurs corps fondus les uns dans les autres, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles.

- Je vous aime, murmura Harry dans le silence de la chambre.

- Nous aussi Harry, nous aussi, répondit Severus pendant que Draco dessinait des arabesques invisibles dans le dos du Survivant.

Ils s'endormirent peu après. Heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Ils ne virent jamais la lueur rose qui les entoura, signe de la concrétisation du Lien des amants au diamant rose. Comme ils ne virent pas la note avion en papier se poser avec légèreté sur la table de nuit.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry se réveilla en premier. Courbaturé là où il ne pensait ne pas avoir de muscles, il souffla doucement. Après tout il était habitué à la douleur et celle là était une bonne douleur. Il avait fait l'amour ! IL AVAIT FAIT L'AMOUR ! Avec les deux hommes qui avaient volé son cœur.

Il roula sur le côté sans réveiller ses deux amants. Il les regarda se rapprocher l'un de l'autre comme pour combler son absence près d'eux. Draco se coula contre le flan gauche de Severus.

En tenue d'Adam, Harry chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qui devaient être sur la table de nuit. Mais au lieu de trouver ses lunettes, sa main rencontra un morceau de parchemin. Curieux, il le prit et le lut après avoir retrouvé la vue.

_Harry Potter,_

_J'aimerais me faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas été un bon meilleur ami. Je voudrais me racheter. Viens me rejoindre près du chêne à côté du lac à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Je dois te parler, t'expliquer et m'excuser. Mais surtout viens seul._

_Ronald Weasley_.

D'abord surpris, Harry finit par se lever pour s'habiller. Un truc clochait. Il le savait, il le sentait. Tout d'abord, Ron ne signerait jamais avec son nom complet, il le détestait trop pour s'identifier auprès de lui comme ça, tout comme il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom. Ensuite, en y réfléchissant bien, Ron n'avait pas eu un comportement normal envers lui. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir ses réponses.

Une fois vêtu de ses affaires et de sa cape, Harry décida d'écrire un mot à ses deux amours. De un pour ne pas les inquiéter et de deux au cas où cela se passerait mal, parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Cela fait, il regarda une dernière fois ses deux amants avant de sortir des cachots et de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez vous.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le soleil était à peine levé, le froid était rude même avec une cape sur les épaules. Harry marchait, tête baissée dans une piètre tentative pour avoir moins froid. Les mains cachées dans ses poches, il se demandait ce que pourrait bien lui expliquer Ron. Mais quoi que se fut, plus rien ne pourrait atteindre Harry. Il était trop heureux pour se laisser sombrer dans la noirceur des propos de certains.

Alors, le cœur légèrement serré par une peur incongrue, Harry avança jusqu'au chêne où il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il hésita à rentrer, retrouver le lit avec Severus et Draco mais un bruit provenant de la forêt Interdite le fit sursauter.

N'écoutant que son courage de Gryffondors, il s'enfonça entre les arbres plus qu'intimidants de la Forêt.

Finalement il déboula dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une clairière sans herbe. Il se trouvait dans les bois mais les arbres entouraient une place ronde presque plane.

Devant lui se dressait Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Ron était enlacé par Tom, le regard perdu, troublé. Levant sa baguette, Harry sut qu'il allait mourir ici. Ce matin là. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

- Harry Potter, murmura celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Plaisir non partagé Tom, le défia Harry.

Le rire froid de Voldemort fit hérisser les poils sur les avant-bras de l'adolescent.

- Aurais-tu pris de l'assurance, petit Harry ?

Les yeux écarlates lancèrent des éclairs. Derrière lui, les Mangemorts reculèrent d'un pas, sentant la puissance de leur Maître irradier de tous ses pores.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, même s'il captait Ron du coin de l'œil. Et Tom le remarqua.

- Tu ne te demandes pas ce qui est arrivé à ton ami, Harry ? Ton chère Ronald, ici présent, ce traître à son sang a juste été un cobaye pour mes inventeurs. Vois-tu, j'avais besoin que tu te sentes dévalorisé…

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'utiliser, le coupa le jeune.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai su grâce à notre lien ce qui se passait chez ton oncle. Je savais que tu allais être détruit, mais je savais aussi que tant que tu te sentais un minimum entouré par tes amis tu ne craquerais jamais assez pour pouvoir utiliser le sort de possession. Je devais te séparer de ceux de ta maison, j'avais besoin que tu te sentes mal aimé, renié et dévalorisé. C'est là que j'ai pensé à ton meilleur ami. Mes collaborateurs ont alors cherché une solution et tout comme la copie-baguette et le Nexudoloris, ils ont trouvé.

La main du Lord disparut dans les plis des vêtements de Ron. Il ressortit une montre à gousset argentée. Celle que le rouquin avait reçue un midi.

- Ceci, Harry, est une montre ensorcelée. Mais pas par n'importe quel sort. Un sort de Magie Noire. Pour être précis un dérivé du sort d'impérium. La phrase gravée au dos à été la première idée qu'on lui a implanté dans le crâne. Puis mes fidèles l'interrogeaient sur tes faits et gestes ou lui donnaient des missions. Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas le faire, seulement ceux qui possédaient un collier spécial. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta paralysé par cette explication. Alors si Ron l'avait dénigré ce n'était que par ordre ? Merlin, il en avait tellement souffert. Et en y repensant, c'était à ce moment-là qu'Ash était apparu. Tout ça pour… le détruire. Félicitation, il avait réussi. Mais Severus et Draco l'avait sauvé. Merci Merlin !

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ce matin et pas avant ou après ? Non ? Tout simplement parce que je sais que tu as couché avec Severus et l'enfant Malfoy. C'était bon, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir touché le bonheur du bout du doigt et de savoir qu'on va mourir sans avoir pu le vivre pleinement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent en se disant qu'on a souffert toute sa misérable vie pour trouver une raison de vivre quand on va obligatoirement mourir ? Parce que tu vas mourir, petit Harry. Tu vas rejoindre ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère, ton hypocrite de père et ton idiot de parrain. Alors Harry, as-tu peur ?

Le jeune Gryffon serra si fort sa baguette que ses articulations blanchirent. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Certes, il venait de trouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus à du bonheur mais, au moins, il savait ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas comme s'il mourrait en n'ayant connu que la tristesse, la haine et la douleur.

- Je n'ai pas peur Tom. Maintenant je peux mourir heureux. Mais je te plains sincèrement, Tom. Parce que toi, tu ne connaitras jamais ce bonheur d'être aimé. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être seul tout en étant entouré d'hypocrites ? Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est et combien c'est bon.

Les mâchoires du Lord se serrèrent violement. Harry venait de toucher une corde sensible.

- Je comptais te tuer rapidement mais finalement je vais te faire souffrir. Te faire revivre le pire de tes cauchemars. Tu auras tellement mal, tu auras tellement honte que tu me supplieras de te tuer. Mais crois moi, Harry Potter, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales cassent tellement tu crieras grâce.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry se retrouva propulser contre le tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Immobilisé par des liens invisibles, il ne pouvait plus bouger un pouce. Il vit avec horreur Voldemort se tourner vers un grand blond aristocratique. Lucius Malfoy, alias Ash.

- Mon beau Lucius, je te laisse t'amuser un peu. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Oui, Maître.

Malfoy père s'avança vers lui, un sourire cruel accroché aux lèvres. Harry suivit des yeux ses mouvements. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que Tom lui avait ordonné. Soudain livide, Harry se débattit de plus belle – inutilement – alors que Malfoy enlevait sa robe d'un claquement de doigt. Il cria lorsque le blond dégrafa son pantalon. Non. Non ! NON ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tout mais pas ça.

- Non, s'il vous plaît. Pas ça. Non, pas ça. Je vous en supplie, murmura Harry en pleurant à chaude larme.

Maintenant coincé par le corps imposant de Lucius, Harry mordit violement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Chuuutttt, plus tu te débattras plus tu auras mal, même si cela ne me gêne absolument pas, bien au contraire, dit le patriarche de la famille Malfoy contre son oreille.

Harry frissonna de dégoût quand la langue de Lucius lécha le lobe de son oreille. Puis il cria. Malfoy senior le mordit durement dans le creux de son épaule sur la marque que son fils lui avait fait la veille.

- Tu as pervertis mon fils. Je vais te faire souffrir. Finalement crie, ça ne m'excitera que d'avantage.

Mais quand les mains du blond se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, Harry ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit de chute. Plus de mains. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Lucius n'était plus contre lui, il était étalé sur le sol plus loin.

- Magie instinctive, énonça Voldemort. Etonnant.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

- Est-il mort ?

Lestrange se rapprocha de son beau-frère, se baissa puis toucha sa carotide de deux doigts.

- Non, mon seigneur, seulement inconscient.

- Même quand tu risques de vivre ton pire cauchemar, tu es incapable de tuer ton agresseur. Tu es pitoyable.

Voldemort défit le sort qui maintenait Harry en place. Du coup, le corps d'Harry s'écroula sur le sol avant qu'il ne se relève, les yeux embrumés, baguette toujours en main.

- Tu vas mourir Harry, énonça placidement Tom Marvolo Riddle en abandonnant Ron et en glissant autour de lui.

- Alors viens, Tom. Je t'attends.

Les lèvres décharnées du Seigneur des Ténèbres se retroussèrent. Il se tourna vers ses fidèles.

- N'intervenez surtout pas, c'est entre lui et moi. Ça a toujours été entre lui et moi.

Suite aux signes de têtes des Mangemorts, Voldemort se concentra sur Harry devant lui. Ils levèrent leur baguette et d'une même voix lancèrent un fort « Avada Kedavra ».

Les deux rayons verts se rencontrèrent violement avant que le Priori Incantatum ne se déclenche. Un dôme doré à l'instar de celui du cimetière en quatrième année. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Tant qu'ils avaient des baguettes jumelles, aucun d'eux ne pouvait mourir. Concentré sur le sort qu'il lançait, Harry vit quand même Tom tendre la main en arrière et d'un geste arracher la baguette de Bellatrix qui traversa le dôme sans problème.

A bout de force, les deux sortilèges de la mort se stoppèrent et Voldemort, nouvelle baguette dans la main droite cria « Avada Kédavra » pendant qu'Harry faisait de même de son côté. Les deux rayons verts se croisèrent sans se toucher et vinrent s'écraser dans la poitrine des deux combattants. Harry fût touché un instant plus tôt que Voldemort.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux simultanément dans un bruit sourd. Un cri retentit puis Harry ferma les yeux.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

_Quelques instants plus tôt, appartement de Severus Snape._

Severus se redressa dans le lit, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. A côté de lui Draco remua, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller lui aussi. Mais il y avait un problème… hier ils s'étaient endormis avec Harry. Or, Harry n'était pas dans le lit avec eux.

Ce fut quand il remarqua l'absence de leur nouvel amant que Severus sentit le froid glacial que dégageait le bracelet à son poignet. Oh merde ! Harry !

- Draco réveille-toi, ordonna Severus en secouant son amant.

- Non, Severus, laisse moi dormir, gémit Draco en se tournant sur le côté.

- Harry n'est plus là et le bracelet brûle tellement il est froid. Il y a un problème, dit la terreur des cachots en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas pour enfiler rapidement ses habits.

Draco se redressa brusquement dès que Severus finit sa phrase. Tout de suite après, il était débout, essayant d'enfiler son pantalon en sautillant sur place. Severus, totalement prêt, partit dans le salon pour voir si Harry ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais aucun signe de la présence du petit brun.

Déjà en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où chercher, Severus se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'Harry parte de la sorte et ressente une telle peur et un tel mal-être. Ils avaient dû aller trop vite pour lui.

Se fustigeant mentalement, il n'entendit pas le premier appel de Draco. Pourtant, il entendit le deuxième un peu plus paniqué.

Severus revint donc dans sa chambre pour trouver un Draco tout tremblant qui lui tendait un parchemin. Il le prit et le lut instantanément :

_Bonjour vous deux, _

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre c'est que je ne suis pas encore revenu et que je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous avoir dit ce que je ressentais et vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. _

_Vous m'avez redonné un souffle de vie. A vous deux, vous m'avez prouvé que vivre ce n'était pas que souffrir. Vous m'avez permis un espoir pour le futur. Et jamais je ne vous remercierai assez pour cela._

_Quand je suis avec vous, je me sens bien. Dans vos yeux, j'ai vu l'amour que je ne pensais jamais avoir. Dans vos yeux, j'ai lu de la tendresse et de la douceur. Dans vos yeux, j'ai revécu. Dans vos yeux, j'ai deviné la joie et le bonheur. Dans vos yeux, j'ai puisé ma force pour avancer et ne plus vivre dans le passé. Dans vos yeux…_

_Vous m'avez redonné vie. Je n'étais qu'un cadavre, mort à l'intérieur. Maintenant, je suis sauvé et c'est grâce à vous._

_Cette lettre n'est pas très organisée mais vous avez tout chamboulé dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Mon cœur… il vous appartient. Il ne bat que pour vous._

_J'espère vous revoir. Mais surtout n'en voulez pas à Ron s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il agit anormalement ces temps ci._

_A bientôt, mes amours._

_Je vous aime._

_Harry James Potter, Eternellement vôtre._

Comment Harry pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Que savait-il ? Et surtout où était-il, bon sang ? Et pourquoi Ronald Weasley ? Que venait faire ici le rouquin ?

Severus ne comprenait plus rien. Si Harry savait que c'était dangereux pourquoi y aller ? Pourquoi ne pas les réveiller ? Merlin ! Comment allaient-ils le retrouver ?

- Sev' le chêne près du lac !

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Draco soupira avant de lui arracher le parchemin des mains et de lui en fourrer un nouveau entre les doigts. Le blondinet plia grossièrement le mot d'Harry et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Allons-y, s'exclama Severus après avoir lu la note de Ronald.

Ils partirent au pas de course. Ils croisèrent des élèves lève-tôt qui les regardèrent passer sans savoir pourquoi ils couraient. Jamais ils n'avaient couru aussi vite pour traverser le parc de Poudlard.

Le chêne fut bientôt en vu mais personne d'autre. Harry n'était pas là, Ronald non plus. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle légèrement court. Puis se figèrent quand ils entendirent une voix qu'ils connaissaient crier « Avada Kedavra ». Sans se concerter, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Rapidement, la scène se déploya devant eux, les figeant sur place. Devant leurs yeux, ils virent Harry envoyer un rayon vert juste avant d'être touché par un Avada du Lord.

Draco cria, alors que toutes les personnes présentes regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombé, mort. Harry aussi. Puis tout s'accéléra et se remit en mouvement.

Bellatrix fit venir sa baguette d'un Accio puis plongea sur Lucius toujours inconscient, activa son portoloin d'urgence et disparut avec le père de Draco. Severus eut le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un Stupéfix sur un des Mangemorts avant que ces derniers ne quittent tous le lieu. Severus s'avança, enleva le masque d'argent et découvrit que le Mangemort qu'il avait arrêté était Nott sénior. Puis il vit un autre corps au sol, un rouquin. Weasley. Il prit son pouls. Vivant. Il sortit une plume miniaturé de sa poche, la plaça dans la main du Gryffondor et prononça « Poppy ». Aussitôt, Weasley disparut.

Draco, lui, courut jusqu'au corps d'Harry qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, ne retenant plus les larmes qui glissèrent sur sa joue pâle.

- Tu peux pas mourir Harry, gémit-il dans le cou du brun. T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, pas maintenant.

Il berça Harry. Harry qui ne bougeait pas, pâle comme la mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvé et que la vie leur souriait.

- Je t'en supplie. Nous laisse pas…

Sa voix était enrouée, les larmes continuaient de couler sans vouloir s'arrêter. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Non ! Il refusait catégoriquement. Il ne cessait de secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire revenir la vie dans le corps qu'il tenait fortement contre lui.

Voldemort était mort, il était redevenu poussière, Merlin pouvait récompenser Harry de sa vie, non ? C'était trop demandé ? Peut-être… Mais il voulait tellement qu'Harry revienne, qu'il le serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

Severus tomba à genoux à côté d'eux. Il pleurait lui aussi. Merlin, ils pleuraient tous les deux. Une question revenait inlassablement : « Pourquoi ? ». Harry n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ?

- Je t'en prie, reviens, cria Draco la tête renversée en arrière.

Il suppliait n'importe qui, qui croiserait la route d'Harry, de lui dire de faire demi-tour, que sa place n'était pas le paradis ou l'au-delà ou peu importe mais qu'elle était là avec eux.

- Draco…

Severus ne termina jamais cette phrase, la gorge trop serrée. Dieu, jamais plus il ne pourrait voir les yeux verts d'Harry qui brillaient de plaisir lorsqu'il était entre leurs bras. Mais qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ? Comment allait-il faire sans cette part d'eux même qu'ils avaient laissé en Harry ?

- Il ne peut pas mourir, Sev'. Il n'peut pas nous abandonner. C'est impossible. Je refuse, dénia Draco avec virulence sans vouloir lâcher le corps d'Harry.

_Tu ne peux pas te prendre pour Merlin, Draco. Tu n'as pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne. Ce devait être son heure_, voulut dire Severus, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Lui non plus ne voulait pas, il refusait aussi que l'heure d'Harry ait sonné si tôt. Et puis avec ces mots, cela sonnerait trop vrai. Beaucoup trop vrai.

- Ramenons-le chez lui à Poudlard, proposa Severus d'une voix douce malgré les larmes.

Draco se releva, hébété, serrant Harry contre son torse. Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et peut-être être soutenu aussi.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas, complètement dans un état second. Ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux leur amour mort.

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés aux portes de Poudlard, ouvertes, ils purent entendre les cris choqués de certains élèves et des exclamations de terreurs. Tous s'écartèrent quand ils traversèrent le hall. Severus lâcha Draco retrouvant son attitude froide alors le blond revêtait son masque.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix forte.

Severus arrêta Draco qui serra de nouveau Harry contre lui. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, le visage inquiet, les yeux ne pétillant plus.

- Severus ? interrogea-t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

- Sortilège de la mort, dit Severus d'une voix blanche. Voldemort est mort, le corps se trouve dans la forêt Interdite. Harry l'a payé de sa vie.

Albus les regarda, puis son regard bleu revint sur le corps d'Harry complètement inerte dans les bras de Draco. Il se rapprocha encore. Draco recula, protégeant son amant de ce vieux fou des bonbons aux citrons.

- Allons, mon garçon. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

- Laisse-le faire Draco, souffla Severus la voix tremblante, les yeux secs, le visage fermé.

Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, Draco laissa le directeur s'approcher d'eux. Le vieux mage ferma les yeux, posa deux doigts sur la cicatrice à vif sur le front de son protégé.

- Allez Harry, reviens ici. On t'attend tous pour fêter ta victoire. Et puis il y a Severus et Draco qui veulent te serrer dans leurs bras. On veut tous te revoir.

Albus murmura une série de mot en latin que personne ne comprit. Mais quand il enleva ses doigts, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit violement les yeux.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit Albus les yeux pétillants de nouveaux. Et félicitations.

Les jambes de Draco lâchèrent quand il rencontra les yeux verts complètement perdus de celui qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Severus le soutint, évitant ainsi qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous les deux sur le sol du hall.

Des exclamations de joie et de surprise s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

- Les cours de la semaine sont annulés, veuillez vous rendre dans la Grande Salle, tonna la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tous se mirent en mouvements. Certaines filles pleuraient de joies, d'autres riaient aux éclats. Une nouvelle ère venait de sonner. Et tout le monde oublia ce qui s'était passé cette année.

- Monsieur Crabbe, allez tout de suite dans mon bureau. Nous devons parler, exigea le Directeur.

Le Serpentard se tendit puis obéit la tête basse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait avoir comme punition, Azkaban peut-être ? Après tout, il avait la Marque, et c'était lui qui donnait les ordres à Ronald Weasley. Et il regrettait d'avoir suivit son père. Mais il n'allait pas se rebeller. Il accepterait, surtout que son Maître était mort, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Harry a besoin de repos, mes garçons. Il a surement besoin de soin aussi. Poppy vous aidera, allez la voir. On se retrouve plus tard.

Le vieillard tourna les talons, sa robe jaune tourbillonnant autour de lui. Severus poussa son amant vers l'escalier dans l'intention d'emmener Harry à l'infirmerie.

Ledit Harry caressa d'une main lourde le visage de Dray et effleura celle de Severus. Il était en vie. La vie pouvait commencer maintenant.

Poppy l'installa dans un lit à part où Draco et Severus purent rester et s'installer à côté de lui. Sans éveiller les soupçons.

Severus passa ses longs doigts dans la tignasse brune pendant que Draco effaçait les traces faites par les larmes.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, Harry. Tu m'entends ?

- Ouais Dray. Promis, jura Harry d'une voix faible.

- Tu nous as fait peur, annonça Severus.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolé.

L'homme en noir se pencha et captura délicatement les lèvres du jeune Potter. Les bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de son professeur. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Front contre front, ils récupérèrent.

- Tu restes avec nous, souffla Severus.

- Oui. Mille fois oui.

Harry se décolla, se retourna et serra Draco dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Le blond soupira d'aise. C'était là leur véritable place. Dans les bras des uns des autres.

- Pour la vie, murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

- Pour la vie, confirma Harry, les yeux fermés.

Oh oui, ils avaient toute leur vie. Ils allaient pouvoir être heureux et enfin complets. Plus aucune menace ne planait sur leur tête. Voldemort – leur pire cauchemar – était mort. Les Mangemorts allaient être arrêtés rapidement. Tout était parfait.

.

Dans la Grande Salle, Albus s'autorisa un petit sourire. Tout se terminait bien pour le moment. Mais rien n'était vraiment terminé.

.

**FIN (enfin presque…)**

.

* * *

.

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Comment vous trouvez ? Le Lemon ? La fin ?

.

Sinon j'avais dit que je m'expliquerais dans la note de fin donc je vais le faire (jusqu'ici c'est logique. ^^). Je voudrais d'abord expliquer la présence du lemon ici. Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont se dire qu'après ce qu'à vécu Harry (le viol de son oncle) Draco et Severus aurait pu aller doucement et ne pas sauter sur le pauvre petit Gryffondor. Je suis d'accord. Mais… (parce qu'il y a un mais) dans ma tête je le voyais comme ça puisse que je pense que Harry n'aurait jamais pu vivre pleinement leur relation avec cette peur constante d'être touché ou d'avoir mal. Il aurait avancé dans la peur totale alors que là, il a vu que l'acte sexuel est quelque chose de beau et bon et non pas violent et horrible. Voilà mon avis. :)

Ensuite quelque chose de plus réjouissant ! Cette fiction comptera une SUITE ! ^^ Je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera mais elle viendra. J'espère bientôt pour que vous puissiez la lire rapidement. Elle se nommera normalement « _Sans vous…_ » (sauf si changement de ma part) et il y aura pleins de trucs dedans…. Enfin pleins c'est un grand mot x) Mais par exemple on verra les Dursley et tout et tout ! Voilà donc je vais mis mettre à fond seulement il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas que celle-ci en cours d'écriture et que parfois j'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes deux autres fictions… J'espère que vous comprendrez et que je vous reverrais lorsque je posterais la suite ! x)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dis à **mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue**. Je vous aime les gens, un grand **merci** à tous et bonne soirée.


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et monde d'après J.K. Rowling, rien ne m'appartient.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

_**Note**_ : Voilà ceci est l'épilogue de ma fiction. Un très petit épilogue mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

.

.

.

**Litt01 **: Et bien merci. Effectivement, leur relation est basée sur la confiance et l'amour. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer ça. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Luna90** : Merci. Merci beaucoup. Oui, moi aussi ça va me manquer de ne pas poster et ne plus recevoir de vos nouvelles. x) Hum… Normalement, le rating M c'est moins de 16 ans. C'est le rating MA où il y a des lemons ! xD Mais comme tu l'as dit j'avais prévenu. Et je suis contente de voir que tu étais de mon avis (pour que Harry passe le pas). Alors pour répondre à ta question : oui Harry est mort, enfin dans ma tête Harry était un horcruxe donc lorsque Voldy a lancé l'Avada cela à détruit l'horcruxe comme dans le livre et le film au final. ^^ Dumby l'a juste fait revenir plus rapidement. :) Voilà, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**ElamRogue **: Non, non, non, ils ne vont pas se séparer dans la suite. « Sans vous… » ne prévoit pas du tout une rupture. Ils vont avoir des ennuis – faut bien qu'ils en aient sinon c'est pas drôle. x) Mais ils vivront heureux, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vivront même très heureux. :) Oui c'est un grand fou notre directeur fou de glucose mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Guest** : Salut ! Je sais que Harry n'avait peut-être pas assez peur mais je ne voulais pas tomber non plus dans le mélo et le faire pleurer tout du long, gâchant leur moment intime. ^^ Mince, j'ai perdu un peu de mon sadisme… Zut ! x) Accro ? Yeeeeees ! C'st trop bien, j'aime bien ça. Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite comme ça tu pourras retrouver nos trois héros ! x) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Aiko** : Salut ! Trop bien, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon histoire :) Ah comme ça on est deux, tant qu'il y a un Happy End ! :) Ouiiii, Harry c'est pas compliqué même si c'est OOC, j'adore le voir en petite chose fragile qui doit être protégé et aimé. Je sens qu'on peut bien nous entendre, nous deux. J'aime par-dessus tout qu'Harry doit dominé, dominé comme tu le dis. x) Haha, pour le Mpreg tu le découvriras dans l'épilogue, je ne dis donc rien et te laisse découvrir. Merci, merci, merci pour ta review, tes encouragements et tout et tout. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt. Bonne lecture :)

.

.

**Bonne lecture** :)

.

* * *

.

**Epilogue**

.

_A la fin des grandes vacances, cette année là. Soit sept mois après._

_._

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEV ! cria Draco en entrant dans le hall du manoir Prince. JE SUIS ENTREEEEEEE !

Un Elfe vint lui prendre sa veste avant de disparaître. Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco entra dans le salon.

- Je ne suis pas sourd Draco, grogna Severus pour la forme.

Le blond marcha jusqu'à lui, s'installa sur ses genoux, passa une main légère dans ses mèches noires. Il l'embrassa. Les mains de Severus posées sur sa taille, les siennes dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se sucèrent, dansèrent ensemble.

Draco posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant pendant que les bras de ce dernier se refermaient autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans le calme du manoir de Severus.

- Où est Harry ? demanda finalement Draco.

Sa bouche se perdit le long de la mâchoire du professeur de potion puis se glissa dans le cou dégagé sur le côté de Severus.

- Huummm, là haut, il se repose, gémit Severus, les yeux fermés.

Prestement, Draco se leva des genoux de son amant, arrachant un grognement de frustration à ce dernier. Draco sourit largement avant de quitter le salon.

Il monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage deux par deux, il avait hâte de serrer Harry dans ses bras et pourquoi pas lui régler ses récurrents problèmes de libido. D'une pierre deux coups.

Il frappa de son index au battant de leur chambre. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya, légèrement plus inquiet. Son sourire disparut, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Harry ? appela-t-il a travers le battant.

Mais au final pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas cette putain de porte ? Après tout c'était aussi sa chambre. Alors il poussa le battant pour se figer sur le seuil. Personne. La chambre était vide. Et il n'y avait aucun mot.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de son ancienne chambre au Privet Drive. Il regarda avec des yeux légèrement embrumés ces quatre murs où il avait vécu l'enfer. C'était ici qu'il avait vu sa vie prendre un terrible tournant. Ces quatre murs avaient été les seuls témoins avec sa « famille » de sa descente dans les sombres abysses de son âme.

Sur le plancher, il restait une tâche de sang, seul trace de son calvaire. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis les précédentes vacances d'été. Jamais il n'avait eu la force d'affronter ces affreux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il posait un pied dans cette putain de maison.

Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à ces monstres qui lui servaient avant de famille. Mais il avait été obligé de les voir lors de leur procès.

Le souvenir de ses cris résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Seulement, pour lui, cette épreuve était très importante. Il devait enterrer le passé une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant que les Dursley étaient enfermés, il ne craignait plus de les croiser. Parce que si un jour il les croisait – surtout son oncle – il s'écroulerait. Personne ne pouvait réellement se sortir de ce gouffre. Lui ne faisait pas exception.

Mais il allait maintenant pouvoir profiter de la vie. Avec Severus et Draco. Et…

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de lui. Une tête se posa sur son épaule, deux mains caressèrent son ventre rond. Deux autres bras se glissèrent autour de lui. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Un baiser derrière l'oreille. Un autre sur sa clavicule.

- Sortons d'ici, chuchota Severus.

Les mains de Draco passèrent sur la rondeur de son ventre. Il s'empara de sa main pendant que Severus prenait l'autre. Ils le firent transplaner dans leur chambre au manoir Prince.

Oh oui, ils allaient profiter de la vie. Severus, Draco, le bébé et lui.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'est terminé… Je crois que ça me rend triste quand même. Vous allez me manquer les gens. Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite pour vous retrouver. J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu. **Merci à tous ceux qui me suive depuis le début et aux revieweurs**. Je vous aime les gens et merci beaucoup parce que _sans vous, on est rien du tout en terme d'auteur_. J'attends vos réactions. Et cette fois-ci je ne vous dis pas à mercredi prochain mais **à bientôt**. Pour la suite des aventures de nos trois héros. Bisous.

PS : Je dis m*rde à tous ceux qui ont bientôt le Bac, le brevet, les partiels et tout ! Et je remercie les revieweurs anonymes (peut-être que je posterais la semaine prochaine, juste les réponses mais je ne sais pas…)

**PPS : Je suis désolée pour les gens qui n'aiment pas les Mpreg mais comme vous l'avez surement deviné il y en aura un dans la suite. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas.**


	29. Avis aux lecteurs et RAR

.

Bonjour à tous, comme je l'avais dis dans la note de fin de l'épilogue je poste aujourd'hui les réponses aux reviews anonymes. **Désolée aux Followers** qui recevront ce petit message mais le mot qui suit est aussi pour vous ! ^.^

.

* * *

.

_J'en profite aussi pour faire un coup de pub ! xD_

.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais il y a un concours d'organisé pour élire « les meilleurs fictions » : **Les Fanfictions Harry Potter Award**.

Je participe avec « Dans vos yeux… » dans un certain nombre de catégories (notamment dans « Maitres des émotions », « Maitres des sentiments », « Best original fanfiction » , « Best affecting fanfiction » et « Best longer fanfiction ») et pleins d'autres auteurs talentueux y sont aussi inscrits. Ca serait sympa d'aller _y faire un tour_ et de _voter_ pour la fiction qui vous a le plus plu.

Les _votes_ seront pris en compte normalement dès ce _week-end_ (1er Juin 2013) et j'espère que vous y serez nombreux. D'ailleurs si certains auteurs veulent présenter leurs fictions ils peuvent s'inscrire x)

Voilà, je vous met l'adresse libre à vous d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil si vous le voulez, je n'oblige à rien : **fanfictionshpaward . skyrock . com**/ (Sans les espaces, bien sûr).

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Bises.

.

* * *

.

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

.

**Lisou** : Merci ! En une seule fois ? Waou ! x) Trop bien ça voulait dire que tu étais à fond dedans, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi x) Merci à toi pour ta review. Bye.

.

**Geliah** : Et bien merci à toi pour ta review et d'avoir lu cette fiction. A bientôt j'espère.

.

**Lady Shadow** : J'écris la suite le plus rapidement possible. Et t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas. Même si la suite prend du temps à se mettre en page, elle arrivera ! Promis ! Et merci à toi pour ta review !

**Gallou** : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon histoire et que tu aimes les Mpreg. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt pour la suite.

.

**Guest** [_salut j aime beaucoup la suite même si je la trouve court et j ai hâte de voir la suite_] : La fin est courte, certes, mais ce n'est qu'un épilogue. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Merci pour ta review. Bye.

.

**ElamRogue** : Effectivement, ils ne se séparent pas et ils ont un bébé ! La totale quoi xD J'espère que lorsqu'à sera là, tu aimeras ! ^^ Je serais contente de te revoir pour la suite, en tout cas. Merci à toi pour la review et ta présence. Et à bientôt.

.

**Guest** [_J'ai attendue à chaque semaine le nouveau chapitre! J'étais tellement impatiente de savoir la fin de cette histoire et maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux,je n'arrive pas a croire que c'est fini :o Vivement la suite! (J'ai adoré l'épilogue )_] : Et bien si, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien la fin mais pas tout à fait vu qu'il y a une suite. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'épilogue et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite. Merci pour ta review. A bientôt.

.

**x1** : C'est ma devise, ne t'inquiète pas. Les personnages sont torturés mais au final ils vont bien et vivent heureux ! :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Guest** [_salut ! merci de répondre à ma review et pour ton merde car j'ai le brevet mais ça va presque d'office. Sinon oui vivement ma suite car je suis devenue accro sinon la suite sera ici ou sur une nouvel fiction? voilà et à la prochaine_] : Oh mais de rien, je trouve ça normal de répondre à tout le monde individuellement. Vous prenez du temps à me laisser des commentaires, je prend du mien pour vous répondre. Ce n'est que du respect. Enfin de mon point de vu. J'espère que ton Brevet se passera bien, même si normalement le Brevet c'est relativement simple x) Alors pour la suite, elle se fera sur une autre fiction. Voilà, merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

.

**Anomane** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise par contre je voudrais rectifier ce que tu dis sur le lemon. Harry n'est pas tant que ça en retrait mais bon, si tu trouves, certes, je l'accepte sachant que c'est quand même un peu normal vu ce qu'il a vécu, comme tu le dis.

Cependant, lorsque tu écris que « on dirait presque qu'il n'est que leur jouet sexuel » je suis obligée de nier. « Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de les regarder. Lorsque leur baiser cessa, ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants, seuls dans leur monde. La main de Severus posée sur la nuque du Serpentard parcourut sa clavicule, son torse, légère comme le vent. » Oui, Harry les regarde et Severus et Draco sont « dans leur monde » mais ce n'est que le temps d'un baiser. Il ne faut pas oublier que les deux Serpentards sont sortis ensemble pendant presque un an. Ils peuvent s'embrasser pendant qu'Harry les regarde non ?

Ensuite : « Ils se reculèrent pour venir près d'Harry. Draco le tourna vers lui. Ainsi, à genoux sur le matelas, ils s'embrassèrent encore. Partageant leur souffle, mélangeant leur salive. » C'est peut-être mal expliquer mais celui que Draco embrasse C'EST Harry. C'est même dit dans la phrase qui suit : « Severus appuya sur le bas du dos d'Harry pour le faire se cambrer. Mais au lieu de cela, Draco s'allongea emmenant Harry avec lui, qui se retrouva à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées au-dessus de lui. » Severus est derrière Harry pendant que ce dernier embrasse Draco. Harry n'est, au final, qu'une fois mit à « l'écart » et encore…

Voilà je voulais juste te rectifier parce que tu qualifies Harry d'objet sexuel m'a un peu choqué, sachant tout ce qu'il a vécu… Enfin bon, merci quand même par ta review. A une autre fois peut-être.

.


End file.
